Yugioh Vrains Hidden Truth
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: The truth can either set you free or bring you despair which is why you must hold on to your ideals to keep you grounded or else you'll become a hollow shell of your former self.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul: Yes I know it is late yes I know we're already in the third season but darn it I'm doing a Vrains story before I leave for a week! And my good friend 0713MM has been helping me with this story so I don't own Vrains only my OCs so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Let Playmaker go." Revolver of the Knights of Hanoi stood between Ghost Girl and Akira Zaizen and the trapped Playmaker as Revolvers spoke, facing Playmaker.

"What?" Akira said, shocked.

"I will be the one to face him." Revolver said.

"I cannot allow that!" Akira spoke.

"I see." Revolver spoke, turning to face Akira. "You underestimate my power." Revolver raised his hand upward as a Data Storm appeared, surrounding him. He then sent it outward, destroying part of the building they were in.

"Who is this guy?! He's able to control the Data Storm!" Ghost Girl exclaimed, shocked.

"I can easily destroy LINK VRAINS." Revolver said to Akira. "But I don't care about that. I have one objective. Playmaker's AI."

"You think we'll just give it to you?" Akira questioned.

"You'll give it to me. For we have put a computer virus into your sister, Blue Angel." Revolver said.

"What?" Akira gaped, shocked.

"Only we can remove the virus." Revolver told him.

"Why my sister?" Akira questioned.

"For hostage." Revolver told him.

"Hostage?" Akira questioned.

"It could've been anyone. As long as it inflamed Playmaker's sense of justice and drew him out." Revolver said. "But a no name wouldn't be effective. That's why we used Blue Angel."

"Used Aoi?" Akira frowned. "Hand over the removal program!"

"That'll depend on you SOL Technologies security manager, Akira Zaizen." Revolver retorted. "Your job is to retrieve the Ignis. If you retrieve it, you'll fulfill your job to SOL Technologies. But your sister won't wake up from the darkness forever. If Playmaker defeats me in a duel, I will give you the removal program."

"No way! Entrusting the fate of my sister to people I don't know?"

"There's only one path." Revolver told him. "Now choose your sister's fate!" Akira was silent for a moment, Ghost Girl looking at him.

"Akira…" She said softly.

"My sister's life is irreplaceable." Akira spoke, his hand stopped glowing, removing the trap program. Playmaker was freed as he landed on his feet.

"That was horrible." Ai spoke.

"I'll be waiting for you Playmaker." Revolver smirked. The Data Storm formed around him as he flew off. Unknown to any of them, two people watched the scene unfold from another building.

"So that's Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi."

"Yeah and most likely the one with the answers we need." One was a woman with long waist length hair of red, orange, and yellow. Her left bang held back to the side with a white feather accessory, blue eyes, wearing a white dragon scale like bodysuit with wing like sleeves and white boots, two silver rings around her neck, and a silver belt. Next to her was a man with black hair and a lightning blue ombre, red eyes, wearing a black dragon scale like bodysuit with black boots and webbed fanned wing like sleeves, dark gray-black belt, and black shoulder padding.

"Though I kinda feel bad for not helping Playmaker when he was trapped." The male spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll admit I do too. But if we had stepped in, then Revolver wouldn't have shown himself; you know that Sparks." The female reminded her companion.

"Right; I know Flare. So what should we do now?" Sparks asked.

Flare looked as she saw Playmaker and Revolver ride the Data Storm. "We'll follow them for right now. It's obvious Revolver is planning something to acquire the Ignis, Ai. So right now we'll observe. And once we find the time, we jump in." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sparks nodded, pressing on his earpiece. "Touma, can you apply the camouflage on us?"

"_On it_." A male's voice spoke. Then both Flare and Sparks glowed blue like. "_Remember this program has a time limit, so don't wait too long to take action on Revolver_." Touma told them.

"Don't worry, we know." Flare said, pressing on her earpiece before turning to face Sparks. "Let's go."

"Right." He nodded. The two jumped as their D-Boards appeared at their feet. Flare on a white D-Board with red striped sides, black fins, and blue gems on the front. Sparks on a black D-Board with lightning blue striped sides, yellow fins, and gray gems in the front. They quickly rode on the Data Storm to catch up to Playmaker and Revolver and observe the duel.

* * *

"I activate the trap, Remote Rebirth!"

"He's activating a trap now?!" Sparks gasped. Flare and Sparks were riding the massive Data Storm that Ai had summoned just as Playmaker performed Storm Access and was about to Link Summon when Revolver suddenly activated his trap. "Remote Rebirth Special Summons a monster from Playmaker's graveyard to Topologic Bomber Dragon's Link Marker." Flare frowned.

"But if he does that, then-!" Sparks gasped. They watched as Capacitor Stalker was Summoned and Revolver activated Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect; thus destroying Playmaker's monsters and Capacitor Stalker's effect dealt them both 800 points of damage.

"It's a tie!" Sparks said.

"_Why the hell would he do something like that? To escape_?" Touma questioned.

Then Flare looked up and gasped seeing a bright light glow from above. "No. This was his plan all along!" She gasped. The light shined, causing the Data Storm to rise. To their shock, forming a tornado.

"This isn't good!" Flare scowled. "Sparks!"

"On it." Sparks nodded. "Ideal Program, unlock!" Blue electricity emanated from his body as he spread it to Flare and they quickly flew through within the tornado of the Data Storm; the electricity shielding them as they managed to be shot out within the inside.

"The center of the Data Storm." Flare noted, looking around.

"I see Playmaker and Revolver." Sparks spoke, looking down. Flare followed his gaze to see the two on lower ground. She looked to see a high ledge. "Let's land over there." She told him. They quickly jumped on the ledge, their D-Boards gone.

"Ideal Program, lock." Sparks spoke. The blue electricity disappeared from them as Sparks winced.

"You ok Sparks?" Flare asked, worried.

"I'll live. Didn't last too long, so I'm fine." Sparks assured, looking forward. "More importantly, look." The two looked to see a duel field appear between Playmaker and Revolver.

"Are they planning on doing a Master Duel?" Flare wondered.

"It's true that in a Master Duel, one can truly utilize the power of Link monsters to their fullest. Could this had been Revolver's plan all along?" Sparks wondered with a frown. Flare frowned, then looked, surprised to see the same glow from before. Seeing it was a card as it floated in Revolver's duel disk. "That card…it was what controlled the Data Storm just now." She remarked.

"It must be a key card of sort. Revolver will no doubt use it in the duel." Sparks added.

"Which could be a problem for Playmaker." She frowned. Suddenly, the blue glow on them disappeared, making them gasp.

"_The program's time limit is up you two! Find a place to go unnoticed_!" Touma hissed.

"Oh just great." Flare muttered.

"Come on, we better hide." Sparks told his companion. Flare nodded as they quickly moved, but as she did, she looked just as Revolver looked up and saw them. He stiffened as she gasped before he then looked away_. Did he see us_?! She thought, shocked. _But he didn't do anything at all! Just what is he thinking_?

"Flare, over here." Sparks spoke. Flare gasped, yet quickly rushed to Sparks' side behind a stone wall as they observed the duel as Revolver began his turn.

* * *

"My turn. I activate the Field Spell, Fire Prison." Revolver spoke. A cage then formed, caging both Playmaker and Revolver. "As long as I have this card, Dragons on my field gain 300 DEF. And if we want to Link Summon, it's Link Rating must be equal or more than the highest monster on the field. Only Link monsters can attack and this card can't be destroyed by other cards' effects!" Revolver spoke.

"Fire Prison… It must be the card that was inserted in his deck just now. It's limiting their Links." Sparks frowned.

"Not only that, but there's something off about that Field Spell." Flare frowned.

"Can you tell with your program?" Sparks asked her.

"I don't need my program unlocked to know something is wrong with that Field Spell." She said shaking her head, placing a hand on the ground. "If anything happens though, I will unlock it."

"You'll intervene the duel?" He questioned.

"Depending on the situation." She retorted. "Just make sure you cover me."

"Right." He nodded. They then watched as Revolver not only Link Summoned Twin Triangle Dragon, but also Special Summon Beltlink Wall Dragon as well. "You gotta be kidding. A wall strategy and with 2400 DEF thanks to Fire Prison. If Playmaker doesn't defeat Beltlink, he'll only be able to Link Summon Link monsters that are Link 2 or 3." Flare frowned. "But could it be just part of Revolver's plan?"

"He is the Leader of the Knight of Hanoi, we have to stay on our toes with him." Sparks frowned.

"Yeah you're right." Flare nodded grimly.

* * *

"No way…" Flare gasped stunned. Flare and Sparks watched in stunned shock as the Fire Prison glowed with embers as both Decode and Encode Talker disappeared from the field.

"So that's the true purpose of the Field Spell. It is to get rid the Cyberse." Sparks said, shocked. "But then that would mean Ai…"

"Shit. This isn't good." Flare hissed.

"Going in?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Truth Program, unlock." Flames erupted from her body, then she jumped down towards the ledge Playmaker was standing on. As she fell, Sparks caught her unconscious body as the fire flew off within Playmaker's duel disk.

"What?!" He gasped, looking up and gasped. "You!"

"Yo Playmaker." Sparks smiled, as he landed. "Sorry to crash in."

"Spark Dragon." Playmaker frowned, looking at Flare's unconscious body. "And Flare Dragon. So you two were behind the scene."

"Well of course. The three of us have the same target after all." Sparks replied, glancing at Revolver with a frown. "Anyways right now focus on just surviving. Flare is in your duel disk hoping to find Ai."

"Finding Ai?" Playmaker questioned.

"It seems you rely too heavily on the Ignis." Revolver remarked to them.

"Ignis?" Playmaker questioned.

"It seems you don't know what Ignis is, so I'll tell you before you lose." Revolver said. "Ignis isn't a regular AI. Since long ago, there have been tests to create life within the network. But only regular programs were able to be created. They lacked a certain something to be considered a life form."

"What do you mean?" Playmaker questioned.

""It's free will, isn't it." Sparks spoke. Revolver glanced at Sparks and nodded.

"Correct, Spark Dragon." Revolver replied.

"That's impossible! An AI can't have free will!" Playmaker scoffed.

"Even in humans, we don't know where free will is located inside our bodies. But someone created it in a program. He accomplished what God did." Revolver said. "In ancient mythology, God gave Heaven's Forbidden Fire to humans. This fire quickly evolved mankind. Modeled after the myth, he named the new life form 'Ignis. Ignis is AI with free will and whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you. Though of course, I naturally expected that reaction." Revolver explained. "Ignis created Cyberse and is trying to conquer the network. We'll do whatever it takes to kill Ignis and the Cyberse!"

"Even if it means kidnapping an innocent girl?" Sparks asked sharply, his eyes shadowed. Revolver's body stiffened at Sparks question. After a few moments, he unstiffened his body.

"...As much as I hate to say it and admit it….yes…" Revolver retorted softly. At this, Sparks chuckled coldly before glaring at Revolver with a smirk.

"Be glad Flare wasn't conscious to hear you say that or she would try to kill you on the spot." He smirked, before he frowned. "Playmaker like I told you before, do your best to survive until Flare finds Ai to get back the Cyberse." Revolver's soulless yellow eyes showed sorrow upon Sparks's words, but he did not reply to him. Instead, he turned back to Playmaker and thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Borreload Dragon, attack Playmaker directly!" Revolver commanded to his dragon.

"That dragon from before!" Playmaker scowled. "It's his ace monster!" The dragon began to charge up its attack; preparing to fire it at Playmaker.

* * *

Flare opened her eyes, looking at her hands to see them as flames. "Now I am the Truth Program itself. So I made it in his duel disk." She remarked, looking up. She gasped in shock to see as if the ocean below her. "What in the? Is Ai here?" She wondered, shocked. "Tch don't have time to stay. I gotta hurry and find Ai." Quickly, she flew across the ocean, looking at the water frantically. "Come on Ai, where are you?" She frowned. Then she looked and gasped, seeing something on the horizon.

"Could it be?" She spoke. Quickly, she flew forward and stopped to see Ai in the water. "Ai!" She gasped. He didn't answer right away, which worried her. She then flew down in front of him. "Ai! Come on, wake up! AIs shouldn't be able to sleep, so come on and wake up!" She yelled. Ai gasped as he opened his eye. "Huh? Where-! Flare Dragon?! Is that you?!" He gaped, shocked. "You're made out of fire!"

"Yeah it's me. I used my program to get in Playmaker's duel disk to find you." She told him. "Honestly, you make us worry too much. Now come on, Playmaker is calling for you."

"Eh?" Ai questioned, surprised.

"Answer me, Ai!"

"Playmaker!" Ai gasped.

"He can hear them just as you can, right? The pulse of the Cyberse." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Yeah, let's go." Ai spoke with determination. She smiled as she picked him up. "Sorry if this burns a little." She told him. She enveloped them in flames before shooting upward.

* * *

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker yelled.

"What are you doing to do?!" Revolver gasped.

His only monsters are his Decode and Encode Talker. Sparks thought with a smirk. Which means...

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters! I set Link 3 Decode Talker and Encode Talker in the Link Markers!" Playmaker yelled. "You're using your two ace monsters?!" Revolver gaped, shocked.

"Circuit combine! Here I go, Revolver!" Playmaker yelled. "This is the Cyberse's new potential! Appear, Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" The Cyberse dragon Link monster flew onto the field with a screech.

"So that's the monster you got from the Data Storm!" Revolver spoke. Then Fire Prison's card was destroyed as the cage disappeared. "When the Cyberses that Fire Prison sealed away all leave the field, Fire Prison is destroyed." Revolver added with a frown. Then flames sprouted out from Playmaker's duel disk before going in Flare's body as it glowed purple and Ai reappeared. "Ai." Playmaker smiled.

"Huh? Did we make it back?" Ai asked surprised.

"Ugh, yeah we did." They looked at Flare, who regained conscious with a groan. Sparks set her on her feet as she swayed a bit.

"Easy." Sparks told her, holding her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Flare assured, a hand on her forehead. She then looked up and saw Revolver causing her to glare darkly.

"Revolver." She snarled. Revolver glanced at Flare he stiffened slightly. Despite his intimidating avatar, even Flare's glare put him on edge.

"Flare Dragon…" Revolver muttered.

"Easy Flare." Sparks frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember Playmaker is dueling him, so we can't intervene at the moment." She clutched her hands tightly, glaring at Revolver, Ghost Girl watching them.

"Eh? Could those two know Revolver?" She wondered. Flare sighed and nodded. "Yeah got it." She nodded.

"Wait, so you're still in the duel right?!" Ai asked Playmaker.

"Of course I am." Playmaker smirked, but frowned. "But my life is like a candle in the wind."

"600 LP?!" Ai yelled.

"What?!" Flare said shocked.

"Yeah the situation has gotten completely out of hand at this rate." Sparks chuckled with a shrug.

"Playmaker, you're in a pinch." Ai sweatdropped.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Playmaker frowned.

"But the fact me and Flare managed to come back means-!" Ai realized.

"Fire Prison is destroyed." Playmaker confirmed. "Now's the only chance to defeat him!"

"So take him down Playmaker!" Flare said, backing up.

"Yeah, we leave it to you." Sparks nodded, doing the same.

* * *

"Playmaker used his instincts to outwit my strategy." Dr. Kogami remarked, as he watched the duel. "How unexpected."

"Should I step in Uncle?" Dr. Kogami turned to the voice that had spoke up, giving a small smile. "No we don't want you to strain yourself right now. Don't do anything unless necessary." He told her.

"So standby, ok."

* * *

Flare and Sparks watched as Playmaker brought back Firewall Dragon with Cynet Refresh as its ATK increased with Cynet Universe, along with Summoning Encode Talker as its ATK increased.

"This duel is getting intense fast." Sparks frowned.

"Yeah. Neither one is letting up, nor giving the other a chance to attack the other. But if one of them slips up, then it's all over." Flare muttered, glaring at Revolver.

Sparks noticed his companion's glare.

"Flare relax." He muttered lowly.

"I can't help it! There he is, the one who took her away from us. We're so close to getting our own answers Sparks." She told him.

"I know. Believe me I know, but we can't jump in now. All we can do now is have faith that Playmaker can defeat him." Sparks spoke softly. She nodded as they watched Playmaker activate Battle Buffer to seal Anesthrokket and Magnarokket's effects and declare his attack.

"Battle! Firewall Dragon attacks Borreload Dragon!" Playmaker yelled.

"You're attacking Borreload Dragon even though Firewall Dragon has lower ATK?" Revolver questioned.

"Encode Talker's effect! Monsters linked to it aren't destroyed in battle, nor take damage!" Playmaker yelled.

"Just what are you thinking?" Revolver questioned.

"It means our strategy isn't over yet!" Ai spoke.

"Go, Firewall Dragon! Tempest Attack!" Playmaker declared. The attack hit Borreload Dragon in an explosion, but wasn't destroyed. "Encode's additional effect activates! Firewall gains ATK equal to Borreload's ATK!" Playmaker said, as Firewall Dragon's power increased.

"5800 ATK." Sparks gasped.

"Is there any point raising Firewall's ATK after it attacked?" Revolver questioned.

"There is!" Ai retorted.

"The Continuous Spell Battle Buffer's effect! I place 1 Battle Buffer Counter on this card. When I do, Cyberse Link monsters on my field gain 700 ATK per Counter." Playmaker explained as Firewall Dragon's and Encode Talker's ATK rose.

"Encode Talker now has more ATK than Borreload Dragon!" Ai yelled.

"I see. That's what you were going for." Revolver smirked.

"Nice! Now Encode Talker can destroy Borreload Dragon!" Flare smirked.

"But there's also Borreload Dragon's effect." Sparks frowned.

"Correct. Borreload Dragon's effect! Anti Enemy Varrett! Once per turn, one monster on the field loses 500 ATK and DEF; and you can't activate a card or effect to counter this effect." Revolver smirked, as Borreload Dragon launched a beam. "Naturally I'm reducing Encode Talker's ATK. Strike back, Borreload Dragon!" Borreload Dragon launched a bullet, hitting Encode Talker, causing it to be destroyed.

"Encode Talker was destroyed!" Ai panicked.

"But now Battle Buffer's effect!" Playmaker yelled. "I place 1 Battle Buffer Counter, Firewall's ATK increase again!"

"Now up to 7200." Sparks spoke.

"But your monsters aren't linked to each other anymore, so Battle Buffer can't seal away effects." Revolver smirked. "Anesthrokket Dragon and Magnarokket Dragon's effects return."

"Playmaker has no monsters left that can attack. If Revolver uses Magnarokket's effect to remove Firewall next turn." Ghost Girl remarked softly.

"This is bad if this goes on." Flare frowned.

"It seems this match is over." Revolver smirked. "You can't attack anymore this turn."

"Are you sure about that?" Playmaker spoke.

"What?" Revolver questioned.

"Eh?" Flare and Sparks questioned, surprised, looking at Playmaker.

"You're going for it?" Ai asked.

"Since Borreload's effect is now over, I don't have to worry about Magnarokket's effect. This is my only chance to defeat him!" Playmaker said.

"Don't mess up!" Ai told him.

"You don't need to tell me!" Playmaker glared. "Here I go! I banish Recoded Alive from my Graveyard to activate its effect!"

"A trap from the Graveyard?" Revolver questioned.

"It was the one he used to Summon Encode Talker." Sparks remembered.

"Resurrect, Decode Talker!" Playmaker yelled, as his monster reappeared on the field. "Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for every monster that it's linked to it! Your Borreload is linked to Decode Talker! Power Integration!"

"There's still more!" Ai yelled. "Due to the Field Spell Cynet Universe's effect, Decode Talker gains ATK!"

"And the Continuous Spell Battle Buffer's effect! Cyberse Link Monsters gain 700 ATK per Counter! Decode Talker gains 1400 ATK!" Playmaker yelled, as Decode Talker's power rose.

"4500 ATK!" Sparks gasped.

"Good! It'll work this time!" Ai said.

"Go, Decode Talker! Attack Borreload! Decode End!" Playmaker yelled. Decode Talker raised its sword rushing, to attack.

"I activate the trap, Borrel Refrigeration!" Revolver yelled. "By Tributing Anesthrokket, I equip this card onto Borreload Dragon. Now Borreload can select 1 monster on my field. That monster can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects! I select Magnarokket, of course!"

"That means!" Flare gasped.

"Magnarokket's effect! When a Link Monster's effect targets it, I can destroy it then send one monster on the field to the graveyard!" Revolver yelled. "I send Decode Talker to the graveyard!" Decode Talker cried out as it was sent to the graveyard Revolver smirked. "It's really over this time, Playmaker." He said. "Only Firewall Dragon remains on your field. It's powered up, but it already finished attacking. You have no cards in your hand and only 400 LP. You'll lose on my next turn!"

"_The kid is done for_." Touma remarked.

"No not yet." Sparks muttered.

"No, I won't lose." Playmaker replied. "I have 3 reasons why I'm going to win this duel." Flare, Sparks, and Revolver looked at Playmaker as he spoke. "1: I'll defeat you and uncover the truth of what happened 10 years ago! 2: I'll regain the time that I lost! 3: I'll save my friend who saved me!"

"10 years ago… Three things...You're the one from that incident 10 years ago?" Revolver questioned.

"That's right I'm the Emissary of Revenge!" Playmaker yelled.

"Incident 10 years ago?" Ghost Girl questioned. Flare and Sparks were silent, not speaking as Revolver spoke angrily.

"You're a fool Playmaker." He said. "To help SOL Technologies without knowing the truth!"

SOL Technologies… So I was right… Flare thought with a frown.

"There's only one thing I must do I'll crush the Knights of Hanoi and learn everything!" Playmaker yelled. "I activate Parallel Port Armor's effect from the graveyard! I can activate this by banishing this card and two Link monsters in my graveyard! My Link Monster can battle twice this turn!"

"What?! Firewall can attack again?!" Revolver said shocked.

"This was Playmaker's true aim." Sparks smirked.

"With 7200 ATK, it's plenty on defeating Borreload Dragon." Flare smirked.

"Go Playmaker!" Ai yelled.

"Firewall attack! Tempest Attack!" Playmaker yelled, as Firewall Dragon launched the attack.

"Borreload Dragon can't be destroyed, but you'll still take damage!" Ai yelled. And Borreload Dragon was hit by the attack in a massive explosion, sending Revolver flying and crashing to the wall as his LP dropped to 0.

"He actually did it!" Touma said, shocked. Revolver scowled as he stood up.

"As promised, I'll take all the information you know!" Playmaker yelled.

"I'll eat it up!" Ai yelled. He formed his bird-like form rushing toward Revolver he moved back, but not fast enough as Ai bit his arm and swiftly Flare and Sparks managed to jump to Revolver cornering him. "End of the line Revolver!" Flare yelled.

"I'll eat him all up!" Ai yelled, heading for Revolver.

Suddenly though lightning was shot down from above Sparks gasped. "Flare move!" He yelled.

Flare gasped as she moved back as Ai was hit.

"AAAHH!" He yelled.

"What?!" Playmaker gasped.

"Father!" Revolver yelled. Then a green light was shined on Revolver carrying him up.

"Interference from the outside." Playmaker scowled, as Ai returned in his duel disk.

"No! He can't get away!" Flare yelled. Quickly, she jumped up the cliff edges before jumping to reach him, but the green light made her bounce off as she crashed to the ground.

"AAH!" She gasped.

"Flare!" Sparks gasped, rushing to her.

"D-Dammit." Flare winced, standing up. "He's getting away, he's getting away!"

"I keep my promise; take it." Revolver said, tossing a card in Playmaker's duel disk. "It is the removal program, Playmaker! The wind didn't blow for me today, but as long as you have that AI, that duel is only the start. We will meet again." Revolver then glanced at Flare and Sparks, seeing the anger in their eyes. His expression turned soft as the green light disappeared after pulling him up.

"Revolver." Sparks frowned.

"Dammit, dammit! He got away! We were so close, but he got away!" Flare yelled angrily.

"How do you think we feel?!" Ai yelled, as Playmaker went to their side.

"Well the good thing about this is we got the removal program." Sparks remarked, looking at Playmaker's duel disk. "Now Blue Angel will wake up."

"I guess that is a relief." Flare sighed.

"Don't worry Flare, we'll corner Revolver next time and then we'll be able to get her back to us." Sparks said calmly.

"Yeah…" Flare frowned.

"Her? Now this is getting me more and more curious." Ghost Girl remarked.

"_Ok you two, time to log out now_." Touma spoke sternly to them.

"Yeah we're leaving." Flare sighed, pressing her earpiece. "See ya Playmaker. Make sure you use that program on Blue Angel."

"You don't need to tell me that." Playmaker frowned, before looking sympathetic. "And we will get her back, I promise you." The two gave light smiles before they logged out of LINK VRAINS.

* * *

A 33 year old man looked up from the large computer screen of the computer room he was in having shoulder length inky black hair tied in a low ponytail, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a long sleeve red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black shoes. The door he was looking at slid open two people stepping out one a willowy 18 year old woman with brown hair that had few gold strands, amber eyes, cream skin, and wearing a gray shirt, white leather jacket, dark jeans, brown boots, and a fire pendant necklace.

The other an 18-year-old man with black hair and a gray ombre, stormy gray eyes, lightly tanned skin, wearing a button up dark blue shirt, black leather jacket, light jeans, gray shoes, and a blue lightning bolt pendant necklace.

"You feel ok Miho, Rai?" The man asked the two.

"We're fine Touma." The other man, Rai, assured.

"Pissed, but fine." The woman, Miho sighed. "How's Aoi?"

"See for yourself." Touma said, motioning to the screen. They looked to see Aoi's hospital room, Akira there crying; relieved to see his sister awake.

"Looks like Playmaker used the program. That's good." Rai smiled.

"Yeah but." Miho frowned. "I'm glad Aoi is ok, but Revolver got away and we didn't get any info on Yukiko out of him."

"There was outside interference, meaning someone of the Hanoi stepped in to save him." Touma frowned.

"Dammit, we're back to square one." She scowled.

"Not necessarily. Remember, Revolver and the rest are still after Ai. So long as we have our alliance with Playmaker, we'll no doubt be able to see Revolver again." Rai said.

"Look, I know you two want to get back your little sister and all, considering it's been 5 years since she was taken by the Knights of Hanoi, but you guys gotta be careful. I don't want to explain to your aunt on what happened with you two." Touma scowled.

"Oh relax Touma, you worry too much." Miho scoffed.

"I don't worry enough." Touma muttered, making Rai lightly chuckle. Miho and Rai looked at one another with understanding looks, they wouldn't give up their fight; not until they got their sister back.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that is it for the first chapter next more will be explained about the two new people of LINK Vrains so until then read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: ****Ok so with the first out of the way I can explain that this story takes place during season 1 if anyone hasn't already figured it out yet so I dont own Vrains and a shout out to 0713MM for helping me with this story.**

**Miho: So enjoy the story everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miho groaned softly as she opened her eyes to see the sun through her window as she sighed sitting up from her bed. "Forgot to close those curtains again." She sighed.

_My name is Miho Tokufuji I'm 18 and live in Den City I work in the Hack Department of SOL Technologies where I would locate, find, and if deemed necessary terminated any abnormal hacks or Hackers in LINK VRAIN the famous Cyberspace here in Den City it's a pretty busy job but pays well too._

Miho was putting on her jacket when her door opened to show Touma coming in. "Ah your awake good breakfast is ready." He told her.

"I'll be down." She nodded.

_That is Touma Kobayashi my caretaker my parents died in an accident and my aunt Mitsuru became my legal guardian but at the time she was already the boss of her company Kage Corp in Tokyo so she decided to have her most trusted right hand watch me and my siblings he's a pretty great guy though kinda awkward now and then._

Miho walked downstairs to see Touma sitting drinking coffee and reading the news while Rai was setting down breakfast. "Morning Miho." Rai smiled.

"Morning." Miho smiled.

_This is Rai and you might not believe it but he's my twin brother even though we don't look anything a-like he's pretty, easy going and friendly a pretty mild-mannered guy but he's no pushover and a great brother and support._

"Don't you have to open the shop soon Rai?" Miho asked, as she sat down.

"Not for another 10 minutes so no worries and eat." Rai assured, as he sat down as well and began eating.

_Rai owns a card shop that we actually live above on the building was technically bought by Touma but Rai made it his own shop and gets a ton of customers even if most people buy cards in LINK VRAINS but with Rai he's pretty old fashioned and likes to follow his ideals._

"Don't you have work today Miho?" Touma questioned.

"Nah day off today so I'm gonna enjoy it." Miho said, sipping her tea.

"By spending time with her boyfriend." Rai smirked.

She choked on her drink coughing lightly before glaring at her twin as he snickered. "Mind your business Rai!" She hissed blushing.

"You're still blushing." He teased.

"Why you." She growled, an angry mark on her head.

"No fighting on the table." Touma scowled at them.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes before standing. "I'm heading out."

"So, we're going tonight?" Rai suddenly asked.

She stopped for a moment before glancing at him. "Yeah of course." She said, walking out.

Miho walked out with a stretch walking thinking. _Hmm maybe I'll go visit Aoi see how's she doing_. She thought.

She saw a flower stand and smiled blue flowers and bought them before going to the hospital walking up. "Hi, I'm here to see Aoi Zaizen." Miho said.

"Ms. Zaizen? Ah yes you were here before." The nurse behind the counter smiled. "She's in the same room as before."

"Thanks." Miho nodded.

Miho walked the familiar hall reaching the door as she opened it. "Hey Aoi?" Miho began, then blinked. "Oh, hey boss."

Aoi and Akira looked up surprised Akira then smiled. "Hello Tokufuji, you came to see Aoi?" He asked.

"Of course, I heard she finally woke up, so I came to visit." Miho grinned, walking to them. "Hey Aoi."

"Hi Miho." Aoi said with a soft smile.

_This is Akira Zaizen and his step sister Aoi, Akira is my boss in SOL Tech but he's also actually a good friend of mine too I met his sister a few months after I worked for him a little soft spoken but a sweet girl who obviously loves her brother she's like a little sister to me and she also happens to be LINK VRAINS famous Charisma Duelist Blue Angel._

"Oh, I got you these Aoi." Miho smiled, handing the girl the bouquet.

"So pretty." Aoi said stunned, taking the flowers.

"Yeah when I saw them, I knew you would like them." Miho smiled.

"Thank you." Aoi smiled.

"And Miho you won't be calling me boss anymore." Akira said.

"Huh, I won't?" Miho said surprised

"Yes, sadly I'll be demoted, and someone will replace me." Akira sighed.

"What?! Who's replacing you?!" Miho said shocked.

"Kitamura unfortunately." Akira frowned.

"That swine?! Oh god I'm not gonna last an hour." Miho sighed.

"Don't worry just keep a low profile from him and you'll be fine." He assured.

"Thanks for the tip and warning." Miho sighed, looking at Aoi. "So Aoi when you gonna get the clear from the doctors?"

"Oh, soon in a few days, actually." Aoi said.

"Great to hear." Miho smiled, facing Akira. "Try to go easy on her now."

"Don't worry I will." Akira chuckled.

Miho stayed a bit longer before leaving the hospital with a sad smile. It was good seeing Aoi… I know Yukiko would like her. She thought, holding her pendant.

_Yeah, we have a nice life but under that we have a different life unknown to others except Touma me and Rai are actually Flare Dragon and Spark Dragon the Truthseer and Ideal Maker enemies to the Knights of Hanoi. 5 years ago, our little sister Yukiko was kidnapped by members of the Knights of Hanoi and there hadn't been any lead to them or her we refused to just sit by and do nothing and so took it upon ourselves to go after them._

With Touma as out backup we began our mission to fight the Knights of Hanoi in order to find out why they kidnapped Yukiko and get her back.

Miho walked to center city and noticed a familiar food truck opened and grinned walking over. "Yo Kusanagi, hey Yusaku." She smiled.

"Hey Miho, good to see you." Kusanagi smiled.

"Hello." Yusaku spoke lightly, from his seat on the bench eating a hotdog.

"Still a kid of few words I see." She grinned, ruffling his hair.

He glared at her as she and Kusanagi chuckled.

_This is Shoichi Kusanagi he's the owner of the food truck called Cafe Nagi me and Rai are his regulars for his delicious hotdogs while the young teen is Yusaku Fujiki he's a student in Den High School if Yukiko were around the two would be in the same grade I've become nicely acquainted to him though I can't help but tease him._

_Though unknown to others Yusaku is actually the famous Playmaker of LINK VRAINS who also fights the Knights of Hanoi with the AI Ignis named Ai and the mysterious Cyberse Deck me and Rai met him in LINK VRAINS three years after we began our battle with the Knights of Hanoi watching him duel one of them and we were impressed by his skills. It took us a while to gain his confidence but he was willing to talk to us since we fought with the Hanoi longer than he did it was then we learned that he was fighting the Knights of Hanoi in order to learn the truth of an incident he was forced into 10 years ago much to our shock and he was just as shocked when we told him of how our own sister was kidnapped by them we then agreed to form an alliance in order to defeat them though he's still a bit of a loner with us. It was then we learned his identity and of Kusanagi being his partner, but we kept it to ourselves not wanting him to distrust us and besides I bet he found out who we were a long time ago._

"So, want your regular?" Kusanagi asked her.

"Yes, please I've been in a mood for your hotdogs." She grinned.

"Coming up." Kusanagi smiled, as he began cooking.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Yusaku questioned, looking at her.

"Got the day off and Rai said he'd handle the shop for today." She shrugged.

"So just wandering for the day?" Kusanagi asked.

"Well I have something planned but I won't tell." Miho smirked.

Kusanagi chuckled while Yusaku rolled his eyes making Miho smiled as she got her hotdog and drink and she paid and waved goodbye to them walking off to an empty spot taking a seat at the bench as she began eating frowning in thought. _We were so close to get Revolver and finding Yukiko but someone had to interfere even if we're working with Playmaker there still isn't a good chance Revolver will appear at least not for a while._ She thought, as she finished her hotdog and sipped her drink_. I gotta relax if I don't I'll make a mess in our mission._

She stood up to throw away her trash. _One day soon we'll get back our sister so in the meantime we continue forward_. She thought with a nod.

"You're here Miho."

Miho turned and happily smiled seeing a familiar face. "Hey Ryoken." She smiled, walking to him.

_Ryoken Kogami my childhood best friend and my boyfriend of almost two years we met when we were kids by our parents and became close since along with Rai and Yukiko the two of us have supported one another for years and soon enough I got a crush on him so I was surprised that he confessed to me that day, but I've never been happier he's the only one who knows about me and Rai being Flare and Sparks he worries about us but support us too._

"I hope I'm not too late." Ryoken smiled gently.

"No not at all I only just got here." She assured him with a smile. Ryoken smiled as he took her hand in his and the two began walking as they did she noticed his face was slightly pale. "Ryoken are you alright? You don't look well." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine Miho." Ryoken replied a little stiffly. She frowned at this, worried.

"Ryoken you should let me worry about you. I mean, you worry about me all the time when I'm in LINK VRAINS, so it won't hurt to lean on me." She told him gently. He gave a small sigh but gave a gentle smile at her.

"I know Miho, believe me I do. And I appreciate that; and I promise if something worries me, I'll tell you." He replied.

"You really promise?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"I do." He smiled. She smiled as she leaned on him as they walked as he spoke. "Now what about you? You obviously have something on your mind." He stated.

She flinched before sighing holding his hand tightly. "Me and Rai were so close Ryoken… He was right there! Revolver was there, the one who had the answers, but someone helped him and he managed to escape before we could do anything!" She hissed, frustrated. "We were so close to finding out where she was but…" When Miho said those things, Ryoken felt his face turned even paler, and his body stiffened.

_She has no clue that she's talking to the guy she's after…_ Ryoken thought sadly. I would tell her, but… I cannot risk my Father's plans being stopped…

"We were so close, but the chance slipped." She said shaking her head lowered letting a few tears slip. "I just want my little sister back Ryoken… Is that so wrong?"

"No." Ryoken replied utmost immediately, the facial color on his face returning. They soon stopped as she looked up at him sadly her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to act up like this." She frowned, wiping her tears. "I'm just so frustrated that I couldn't do anything." He then hugged her much to her surprise.

"Don't be sorry. Yukiko will come back to you; I promise you." He reassured her. She gasped softly but gave a soft smile and hugged back.

"Thank you Ryoken." She said happily. "I'm glad you're with me."

He hugged her back, hoping to hide the guilt on his face before she moved.

"Shall we get to our date?" She smiled. Ryoken gave a nod in response, not saying anything for a few moments. Eventually, he replied.

"Absolutely, Miho." Ryoken replied to her question. She smiled as the two walked hand in hand, Ryoken looking at her.

_I'm sorry Miho… Someday I hope you can forgive me for causing you this pain…_

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home." Miho chuckled, as they walked to her home.

"It only seems right that I do." He smiled, as they stopped at her door and frowned. "You're going tonight right?"

"Yeah, Me and Rai are planning on hunting some other Knights in order to get Revolver out. If we're lucky, we might be able to find more info on the guy and his plan." She frowned. "And once we find him, we'll corner him this time." Once again, when Miho talked about Revolver, Ryoken's body stiffened and his face becoming pale.

"See it happened again! Your face is all pale and your body stiff up. Are you sure you're ok Ryoken?" She questioned worried, cupping his face.

"I'm fine Miho." Ryoken replied. _Should I tell her?_ "I..."

"Yes?" She asked gently. Before Ryoken could tell her more, he got a message from Kyoko Taki. He shook his head.

"Sorry Miho; I gotta go." Ryoken told her.

"Oh work. Right." She nodded, letting him go. "But listen Ryoken, if something is bothering you or anything, you can tell me ok? I love you."

"R-Right." Ryoken nodded, feeling himself sweat and almost internally crying; knowing that telling Miho who he is in VRAINS and what he's doing she would never forgive him. "I love you too, Miho." She gave a sweet smile as she gently kissed him before going to her door.

"I'll call you later ok?" She said.

"Sure." Ryoken replied. She smiled as he watched her walk inside, closing the door behind her before he sighed walking away as he answered.

"What happened ?" He asked.

"_I'm sorry Ryoken-sama, but we're about to begin the next test with her and we thought it be best with you here_." She told him. "You know she feels more calmer on the tests with you here."

"Right of course. I'll be there right away." He told her before hanging up. _… Miho I'm sorry but… I can't turn back not now._

* * *

Miho walked in the living room letting out a sigh.

"Something happened?" She looked up to see Rai sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands as he placed a bookmark and set it down.

"I'm just worried about Ryoken. He's been acting off lately." She frowned.

"More so than when we told him of us being Flare and Spark Dragon?" Rai asked. "Miho you're probably overthinking things. He's just worried about you getting hurt, or worse, in VRAINS."

"Maybe…" She frowned. He frowned, standing and walking to his twin placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, we've known Ryoken for years and he knows that if something was bothering him, he could tell us. Just give him some time." She sighed and nodded as Touma walked out from the computer room.

"Everything is all set." He spoke.

"Alright let's go." Rai said.

"Yeah." She nodded. The three went in the computer room as Miho and Rai put on their duel disks. "Good luck to you both." Touma said, sitting on his chair.

"Thanks." Miho said. The two went to the other room both raising their arms.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" Miho was enveloped in a fire red sphere while Rai was enveloped in a lightning blue sphere and the two becoming Flare Dragon and Spark Dragon as the two headed to LINK VRAINS.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Yeah I enjoy making the characters suffer sue me try to find an author who doesn't well at any rate hope you all read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story up! I'll do my best to keep updating!**

**Rai: And remember Aurasoul here doesn't own Vrains only her OCs**

**Aurasoul: Yeah cause if I did it wouldnt be ending on the 25th this month!**

**Miho: And so please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Emma was typing away on her computer in her secret hideout as she thought back to Playmaker's duel.

_Storm Access is a powerful move; using the Data Material that creates the Data Storm. A normal duelist can't use this skill_. She thought.

_Can Playmaker do this because he has a special connection with data material? Why does he have that connection?_

She took a sip of her drink as she thought, thinking back to Revolver's words.

_"Ten years ago… Three things… You're the one from that incident 10 years ago?" Revolver questioned._

_"That's right! I'm the emissary of revenge!" Playmaker frowned._

_Is it related to the incident 10 years ago they discussed?_ She thought.

_Since SOL Technologies created LINK VRAINS I should be able to find something by searching their data bank." She then began typing on her computer. "A cyber treasure hunter like me can create a backdoor program to access the data bank._ she thought, as she typed. Her screen then showed a map as she continued.

_Almost there… I'm close to accessing the data bank…_ She thought, with a slight sweat. She managed to go deeper within the map before reaching a point smiling.

"I did it!" She smiled. But then the map began swirling much to her shock.

"Data Storm?!" She gasped. "Just when I'm close to accessing the data bank!"

She quickly typed as the Data Storm grew.

"If I don't get pass this…" she frowned. The Data Storm continued to grow and spin faster, making Emma gasped and quickly abort the backdoor; shutting down she leaned back panting.

"No good. I couldn't access it."she frowned. "But I won't give up. As a cyber treasure hunter, Playmaker ignites my curiosity not only him."

_"Even if it means kidnapping an innocent girl?" Sparks asked sharply, his eyes shadowed. Revolver's body stiffened at Sparks question. After a few moments, he unstiffened his body._

_"...As much as I hate to say it and admit it….yes…" Revolver retorted softly. At this, Sparks chuckled coldly before glaring at Revolver with a smirk. _

_"Be glad Flare wasn't conscious to hear you say that or she would try to kill you on the spot." He smirked, before he frowned._

* * *

_Don't worry, I'm fine." Flare assured, a hand on her forehead. She then looked up and saw Revolver causing her to glare darkly. _

_"Revolver." She snarled. Revolver glanced at Flare; he stiffened slightly. Despite his intimidating avatar, even Flare's glare put him on edge._

"It's obvious those two seem to know Revolver. Though it wouldn't be a surprise they confronted Revolver at least once since they've been after the Knights of Hanoi for years." Emma hummed, then smiled. "I think it's time for a meeting."

* * *

"Thank you; come again." Rai waved goodbye to the last person who had left his shop; the Thunder Legion Card Shop. He stretched when the bell on the door rang he looked up to see Miho walking in.

"Hey, how's business?" She asked her brother.

"Doing good actually. Ah how I love the shop business." He smiled.

"Of course, you would say that." She chuckled, shaking her head. "By the way, did you got the email from Taki-san?"

"About the move up on our regular appointments? Yeah." He frowned. "Wonder why the sudden change."

"Probably busy with some other stuff. Although gives me time to work on files on SOL Technologies." She hummed.

"Looking on info about the Lost Incident?" He asked.

"Yeah. I figured if SOL Tech knew about Ai, then they might just have more info on the Knights of Hanoi we can use to track them down." She said, then sighed. "Although it hasn't been easy."

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"They have a tight security on their data bank. Especially on some sensitive files I figured are where the info we want could be." She explained. "It obviously shows that SOL Technologies has many secrets. Dark secrets that they don't want to expose to the public."

"Especially if it involves any connection with the Knights of Hanoi. Which was the reason why you even took a job there in the first place." He smirked. "Tell you what, why not I help you after work we might be able to find a way to hack in-"

_*Beep*_

"Hmm? Someone sent you an email?" She asked as Rai checked his computer.

"Yeah. It's from Ghost Girl." He said, reading the email. Rai had met Ghost Girl a year and a half ago in LINK VRAINS. As Sparks, the two would often meet with one another in order to trade info, programs, or even items and files they would have that they feel the other would like for something they would want. "Ghost Girl? What does she want?" Miho frowned.

"Come on Miho, relax. Ghost Girl isn't that bad." He chuckled.

"I still don't trust her that much in all honesty." Miho frowned. He only chuckled as he read the email.

"Well to answer your question, she just wants to meet up for our regular trading. Said she has something good that I might like."

"Did she say what?" Miho asked.

"Only that it's a surprise." He hummed.

"You're not gonna see her, are you? It might be a trap." Miho scowled.

"No, not Ghost Girl. We have a mutual business trust thing. She wouldn't really set up a trap or anything like that." He chuckled. "I'll go about it tonight to see what she's got."

"Fine. But I'm gonna be on the lookout if she tries anything." Miho began.

"Yes, yes I know. Don't worry; I can handle it." He assured with a smile.

* * *

Sparks rode on his D-Board jumping on a building as he looked around walking.

_This is the meeting place. I guess I'm early_. He thought.

"Glad you could make it." Sparks looked up and smiled seeing Ghost Girl as she walked to him and he could tell she was smiling behind her mask.

"You know, I never miss an appointment between us." He chuckled. "So, what's this good thing you're putting up for our trade?"

"Something you might find useful." She said, holding up her hand. In her hand formed a program as he looked at it.

"That's a backdoor program." He remarked.

"Yup. To SOL Technologies's data bank." She said. He looked at her shocked as she smiled. "I knew that would catch your attention." She said.

"Why would you make something like this?" He questioned.

"What? Can't I be a friend and help you out?" She asked teasingly.

"No." He smirked. "I know you start talking Ghost Girl."

"Alright, alright." She conceded with a chuckle. "It's about what I heard between you, Flare, Playmaker, and Revolver."

"I knew you were there watching for Zaizen." Sparks smirked. "So what? You want info for the program?"

"Depending if you're willing to give it to me." She said.

"All depends on what info you want." He countered.

"Fair enough." She chuckled, then she grew serious. "Well it's about what you said to Revolver."

"Mind being more specific?" He asked lightly yet having a feeling he knew what she was gonna ask.

"You claimed about them kidnapping a young girl. Has that been the reason you and Flare been after the Knights of Hanoi all these years?" She questioned. He blinked, a little surprised by the question but then gave his usual poker face of a smirk.

"Never took you for one who wants to know about people's private lives Ghost Girl. Should I be worried?" He asked in amusement.

"You two interest me." She said nonchalantly. "You two suddenly came into LINK VRAINS in a storm years ago, declaring war on the Knights of Hanoi and having been battling and defeating them one by one ever since. Gaining names as heroes in LINK VRAINS along with Playmaker."

"I wouldn't really call us heroes. The two of us have our own reasons for fighting the Hanoi, nothing more." He said lightly. "Same goes with Playmaker, which is why we formed our alliance in the first place."

"The incident 10 years ago." She spoke. "Do you know about it?"

"Not much. Me and Flare don't bother asking Playmaker about it since he snaps at us if we do." Sparks chuckled. "So, we don't ask. And if we find any info about it, we hand it over to him."

"You're too nice you know." She said, amused. "Well looks like I won't be getting info out of you so easily, so why not a deal."

"A deal?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You and I have a Speed Duel. If you win you, get the backdoor program free of charge. But if I win, you tell me what I want to hear." She said. He hummed lightly.

"I see. As expected of a cyber treasure hunter. You don't know how to give up." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll accept your challenge." Flare stood on another building, watching with a slight scowl.

_Honestly that guy._ She thought. Sparks jumped off the building, allowing his D-Board to appear under him; allowing him to ride the Data Storm. Ghost Girl followed suit.

_"Oi Rai! What the hell you think you're doing?!"_ Touma demanded in Sparks' earpiece.

"Calm down. We could use that program in order to get to SOL Technologies's data bank and besides." Sparks said with a slight smile. "I always wanted to duel Ghost Girl. Should be fun."

_"You are too lax, brat."_ Touma scowled.

Sparks only chuckled as he turned to face Ghost Girl.

"So, shall we get to it Ghost Girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah let's start." She smiled.

"SPEED DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Ghost Girl spoke. "I Summon **Altergeist Marionetter** from my hand!" (**Altergeist Marionetter Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 1600/1700**)

"When this card is Summoned, I can select an Altergeist trap card from my deck and set it." Ghost Girl spoke, choosing her trap and setting it. "Then I set another card, I end my turn."

_I see. So, her deck focuses on setting traps when Summoning. In other words, her deck is swarm with different trap card combos. Not bad. _He thought with a smirk.

_Sparks can figure out the base of an opponent's deck in order to form a counter measure and beat them. Though he should still try to make this duel quick_. Flare thought with a frown as she watched the duel.

"My turn; draw!" He yelled, swiping his hand to form his cards before pressing one. "I activate the Field Spell, **_Thunder Spiral Tower_**! Form electric tower of the Ideal Dragon!" He yelled. Blue electricity began forming around him as some even mixed in the Data Storm. "With this Field Spell, all Thunder Ideal monsters gain 500 ATK. Not only that, but when a Thunder Ideal monster is Summoned or Tributed, I can add a Thunder Ideal card from my deck to my hand." He spoke, pressing another card. "Then I Normal Summon **_Thunder Ideal Swordsman_** from my hand!" A gold haired man with startling gray eyes appeared on his field wearing stark black armor and wielding a blue lightning sword with dragon scale like designs. (**_Thunder Ideal Swordsman, attribute: LIGHT, types: Warrior/Effect, Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 2000/500_**)

"Swordsman's effect! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Thunder Ideal monster from my hand! Come **_Thunder Ideal Volt_**!" A feline-like lightning blue creature of electricity appeared next to swordsman with black outline and glowing red eyes (**_Thunder Ideal Volt, attribute: LIGHT, types: Thunder/Effect, Level: 2 ATK/DEF: 700/100_**)

"Thunder Spiral Tower's effect! Since I Summoned two Thunder Ideal monsters, I add two Thunder Ideal cards from my deck to my hand." Sparks said, adding two cards. "And both Volt and Swordsman gain an additional 500 ATK." (**_Thunder Ideal Swordsman ATK: 2000 - 2500) (Thunder Ideal Volt ATK: 700 - 1200_**)

_I see. So that Field Spell is his key card. Similar to Blue Angel_. Ghost Girl thought.

"I set one card." He spoke. "Battle! Thunder Ideal Swordsman attack Marionetter! Thunder Slash!" His swordsman rushed forward his sword glowing blue, preparing to strike.

"I activate **Altergeist Kunquery**'s effect from my hand!" She yelled. "I can Special Summon it and negate your attack!" The centaur like Altergeist monster appeared blocking his Swordsman. (**Altergeist Kunquery Level: 5 ATK/DEF: 0/2400**)

"Instead of her traps, it's a monster effect. She gained another monster, blocked my attack, and didn't have to use her traps." He frowned. She gave a small chuckle.

"As long as the Special Summoned Kunquery is on my field, I can negate one of your cards' effects!" She said, Volt glowing gray having its effect negated.

"How cunning." He smirked, moving to the side. "I end my turn."

"My turn; draw! I'm only getting started!" She said. "I Summon a second Altergeist Marionetter!" The second Marionetter appeared on the field with a giggle. "Due to Marionetter's effect, I select one Altergeist trap card in my deck and set it!"

"A third set card. Her field has three monsters and three set cards. Is it coming?" He questioned.

"Heh. If this shocks you, then you have much to learn." She chuckled.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering what you'll show me next." He smirked.

"Heh. Alright here's my next plan!" She smiled, riding upward.

"She's going for it." Flare frowned.

"Open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" Ghost Girl chanted, forming threads as the circuit appeared under her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Altergeist monsters! I set two Marionetters and Kunquery in the Link Markers!"

The three Altergeist monsters became twisters going within the arrowheads. "Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear, Link 3! **Altergeist Primebanshee**!" Ghost Girl yelled, as her Link monster appeared with a wicked laugh. (**Altergeist Primebanshee Link: 3, ATK: 2100, Arrows: Right, bottom right, bottom)**

"So that's her Link Monster." Sparks hummed.

"I activate the trap Altergeist Materialization! I Special Summon Marionetter from my graveyard!" Ghost Girl said, as Marionetter reappeared with a giggle. "I'm not done yet! I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol! Due to Marionetter's effect, I send Altergeist Protocol to the graveyard! Resurrect Altergeist Marionetter!" The trap left the field as the second Marionetter reappeared onto the field again. "I tribute Marionetter to activate Primebanshee's effect! Once during each of our turns, I can Special Summon an Altergeist from my deck next to its Link!" Ghost Girl said. "Appear! **Altergeist Meluseek**!" The mermaid like Altergeist monster appeared on the field after the first Marionetter left the field. (**Altergeist Meluseek Level: 1 ATK/DEF: 500/300**)

"I set one card." Ghost Girl said.

"Not only did she Link Summon, but she also managed to Summon two more monsters. Heh she never ceases to amaze me." He smirked.

* * *

"I gotta say, Ghost Girl is impressive, but she won't be able to beat Sparks." Flare frowned.

"_I don't know Miho, that woman is obviously strong. Rai might just have trouble with her_."Touma voiced. Flare watched, seeing Sparks smirking as he rode his Duel Board; jumping up a ramp on the Data Storm as he followed Ghost Girl. "Highly doubt he minds it. Sparks always liked a challenge." She sighed. Then she looked to see two familiar avatars in the air. "Is that?" She wondered.

* * *

"Yamamoto-senpai! Spark Dragon is taken aback!" Pigeon yelled.

"Yeah she's playing well. Make sure you keep filming them." Frog spoke.

"Right sir!" Pigeon spoke.

* * *

"With those two, I bet Playmaker will see the duel." Flare hummed, watching the two reporters.

"My preparations are done." Ghost Girl said, dusting her hands.

"Oh really? Interesting. Bring it." He smirked.

"Alright then Meluseek's effect allows it to attack you directly even if you have monsters." Ghost Girl said. "Altergeist Meluseek attacks you directly! Ectoplaster!" Meluseek launched a blue sphere energy blast, hitting Sparks as he lightly winced. (**Spark Dragon's LP: 4000 - 3500**)

"And now for Meluseek's additional effect! When it deals you battle damage, one card on your field goes to the graveyard!" Ghost Girl said. "Bye, bye Swordsman~" Thunder Ideal Swordsman disappeared from the field.

"I see. That's why you switched one of your Marionetters for Meluseek." He remarked.

"That's right. Altergeist Marionetter attack Thunder Ideal Volt!" She yelled.

Marionetter launched an electric blast destroying Volt as Sparks winced. (**Spark Dragon's LP: 3500 - 3100**)

"Trap activate! **_Thunder Gathering_**!" He yelled. "When a Thunder Ideal monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Thunder Ideal monster with the same Level as the destroyed monster from either my Deck or hand! Volt was Level 2, so I Special Summon a Level 2 Thunder Ideal monster come **_Thunder Ideal Raiju_**!"

A pure black dog like creature appeared on the field with blue lightning on its body and piercing red eyes growling. (**_Thunder Ideal Raiju, attribute: LIGHT, types: Thunder/Effect Level: 2 ATK/DEF: 700/1100)_**

"And because of the effects of Thunder Spiral Tower, I add a Thunder Ideal card from my deck to my hand and Raiju gains 500 Atk." He spoke. (**_Thunder Ideal Raiju ATK: 700 - 1200)_**

"Hmm, not bad. Well at least I can take out your last defending monster. Altergeist Primebanshee, attack Thunder Ideal Raiju!" Ghost Girl yelled, as Primebanshee wickedly laughed and went to attack.

"Raiju's effect activates! When it's been Summoned it can negate its destruction in battle once!" He yelled. Raiju howled at blue lightning crashed down from the sky blocking Primebanshee.

"But you still take damage." She said. Primebanshee was able to launch one of its snake like hands hitting Sparks making him wince. (**Spark Dragon's LP: 3100 - 2200**)

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me Ghost Girl." He smirked.

"Heh. Don't worry; I'll be getting you for sure. I end my turn." She said. He only smirked as blue static sparked near him as he rode on his D-Board; jumping off a ledge.

"My turn draw!" He called, as he landed.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, **Altergeist Protocol**!" She yelled. "I Tribute Mulseek to activate Altergeist Protocol! Altergeist Primebanshee's effect! I Special Summon an Altergeist monster from my deck next to its link! I Special Summon **Altergeist Silquitous** in defense mode!" The bird like Altergeist monster appeared on the field. (**Altergeist Silquitous Level: 2 ATK/DEF: 800/1500)**

"When Meluseek is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Altergeist in my deck to my hand." She said, as the card formed for her to take. "I add Altergeist Kunquery to my hand."

"With Kunquery in her hand, she can stop Sparks' attacks." Flare frowned.

_"Though doesn't seem like Rai is worried."_ Touma remarked.

"When is he not." Flare sighed.

"When I have a Thunder Ideal monster on my field, I can Special Summon **_Thunder Ideal Huntress_** from my hand!" Sparks said.

Appearing next to Raiju was a black haired woman with gold eyes, wearing black and dark gray hunting attire, wielding a blue lightning bow. (**_Thunder Ideal Huntress, attribute: LIGHT, types: Warrior/Effect Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 1900 (Originally 1400)/1000_**)

"Because of Thunder Spiral Tower, I can add a Thunder Ideal card to my hand. Next I Normal Summon **_Thunder Ideal Spearman_**!" He spoke. A black haired man with gold eyes appeared wearing lightning gold armor and wielding a lightning blue spear. (**_Thunder Ideal Spearman, attribute: LIGHT, types: Warrior/Effect Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 2300 (Originally: 1800/800_**)

"Spearman's effect! By Tributing a Thunder Ideal monster on my field, I can target one monster on your field and it loses half its ATK I tribute Raiju." He said, as the monster became blue electricity. "And the monster I choose is Primebanshee!" The blue electricity shot out to hit Primebanshee.

"I won't allow that! I send Marionetter to the graveyard to activate Altergeist Protocol's effect!" She said. "Your monster's effect is negated!" A shield protected Primebanshee from the electricity.

"How's that? I anticipated all your strategies." She said with a wink.

"Hmph. Since I Tributed a Thunder Ideal monster, thanks to Thunder Spiral Tower, I can add another Thunder Ideal card from my deck to my hand." He said, as the card formed for him to take. "Then when a Thunder Ideal monster's effect is negated, I can Special Summon **_Thunder Ideal Stormcaller_**." A man of black storm clouds appeared on the field with electric blue eyes wearing cloud like gray clothes emanating lightning as Sparks once again added another card from his deck to his hand. (**_Thunder Ideal Storm Caller Level: 4, attribute: LIGHT, types: Thunder/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2200 (Originally: 1700/1000_**)

"I won't let you use Spearman's effect again! I return Altergeist Protocol to my hand to activate Altergeist Silquitous's effect!" She said. "Stormcaller returns to your hand."

"I activate **_Thunder Ideal Squall_**'s effect from my hand!" He countered. "By sending him to the graveyard, both Silquitous's and Stormcaller's effects are negated!" Blue electricity hit both Stormcaller and Silquitous canceling their effects.

"Now Stormcaller doesn't return to my hand." He said.

'You saved your Primebanshee, but you left him monsters to Link Summon.' Ghost Girl's AI told her. She looked at him from behind before looking at her field. _But I still have…_ She began to think, looking at her set card.

"What's with this duel? It's so complex that I'm dizzy!" Pigeon spoke.

"What are you talking about? They're outmaneuvering each other. Experts would love this duel!" Frog smiled. Flare bit her lip stunned.

"Ok this is intense. Even I can't tell who will win this." She frowned.

"_This is bad if Rai loses_." Touma began.

"No, he won't lose. At least, I hope not anyway." Flare swallowed. Sparks smirked as the blue sparks formed.

"Now for the real show to begin. Come! Circuit of the electrifying ideals!" He yelled. The blue electricity formed his circuit in front of him.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters! I set Thunder Ideal Spearman, Stormcaller, and Huntress into the Link Markers!" He yelled, as the three monsters became three electric blue cyclones going in the arrowheads. "Circuit combine! The Yang dragon of ideals electrify the wrong! Link Summon! Volt up, Link 3 **_Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro_**!" And appearing out of the circuit in a crash of blue lightning was a black haired red eyed man with tanned skin wearing gold dragon like armor, wielding a blue lightning spear, and black dragon wings on his back flying with ease next to Sparks. (**_Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro Link: 3 ATK: 2900 (Originally: 2400) Link Arrows: Up, down, bottom left)_**

_That's Sparks's ace monster, Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro_. Ghost Girl thought in shock, looking at the monster.

"Zekro's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Thunder Ideal monster next to his link. Forming Ideal!" He yelled, as Zekro's spear glowed. "Return to us, Thunder Ideal Spearman!" Spearman reappeared on the field twirling his spear.

"So you Summoned Spearman in order to use his effect, but I won't let you!" She yelled. "I activate the trap Altergeist Camouflage! I equip it on Primebanshee!"

Primebanshee glowed almost see through blue. "With it, your Spearman's effect is negated! And due to the additional effect of Camouflage, you can't attack my monster. With this, I have completely protected Primebanshee." She spoke.

"You think so?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" She questioned.

"I activate Zekro's additional effect! When my opponent activates Spell or Trap, I can Tribute a monster Zekro points to and negate the activation." He smirked.

"What?!" She gasped.

"Sacrificial Ideal!" He yelled. Zekro launched blue lightning at Spearman destroying him as the blue lightning shot down on Altergeist Camouflage; destroying it and Primebanshee reappearing.

"No way…!" She gasped shocked.

"In order for one to reach their ideals, they must be ready to sacrifice anything in order to reach it." He said lightly with a small smile. "That is my way of life." Flare watched her brother with a sigh.

"Yeah it is. You follow noble ideals and destroy dark ones; making sacrifices in order to do so." She hummed softly. "Hence why you're the Ideal Dragon."

"I activate the Spell, Arrow Charge! When there are 2 Link monsters in the Extra Monster Zones with the same Link Rating, I can draw 2 cards and show them to you. But I have to banish them at the End Phase if the cards are still in my hand." Sparks said, drawing his cards as Ghost Girl saw them. "Next I activate my Skill!"

Sparks's shoulder and wing like sleeves glowed lightning blue as he activated his Skill. "Teravolt! With this I can Special Summon a Thunder Ideal monster from my hand or graveyard and when Thunder Ideal monster(s) attacks a DEF position monster, they deal piercing damage!"

"What?!" She gasped.

"Come once more Thunder Ideal Swordsman!" He called. Blue lightning crashed as his Swordsman reappeared on the field once more. "Next, I activate the Spell **_Wrath of Ideals_**. I Tribute a Thunder Ideal monster and all your monsters lose ATK and DEF equal to the Tributed monsters ATK. I Tribute my Swordsman! Primebanshee and Silquitous lose 2500 ATK and DEF!" Swordsman became blue electricity shooting at Primebanshee and Silquitous causing them to shriek as their ATK and DEF dropped. (Altergeist Primebanshee ATK: 2100 - 0/ Altergeist Silquitous ATK/DEF: 800 - 0/1500 - 0)

_Ugh. Even if he attacks, I still have Kunquery to block his attack_. She thought, before speaking.

"Even if you attack, 2900 points of damage won't be enough to beat me!"

He smirked in amusement at that.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **_Sacred Thunder Pure Ideal_**! With this, Thunder Ideal monsters can't be destroyed in battle and are unaffected by card effects! Including effects that would stop their attacks." He spoke.

"What?! That means I can't use Kunquery's effect!" She gasped.

"I then send Thunder Spiral Tower to the Graveyard to activate the spell **_Hero's Guidance_**! I can only activate this Spell by sending my Field Spell to the Graveyard and by banishing a Thunder Ideal monster from my Graveyard. I banish my Swordsman." He said, as he banished his card. "Now with this, 1 Thunder Ideal monster I control can attack twice. The downside is that I cannot Summon any Thunder Ideal monsters for two turns, but it won't matter now."

"No way..." Ghost Girl breathed stunned.

"Leave it to Sparks to do something like this." Flare smirked.

"Go Zekro! Attack Silquitous!" He yelled. Zekro flew forward stabbing Silquitous with his spear destroying it. "And because of my Skill, he deals piercing damage to you!"

Ghost Girl gasped in pain as electricity hit her making her body go static. (**Ghost Girl's LP: 4000 - 1100**)

"Now to end this. Zekro, attack Altergeist Primbanshee! Storm Bolt!" He yelled. Zekro was enveloped in blue lightning rushing forward and slashing Primbanshee down in an explosion.

"AHHHH!" Ghost Girl shrieked, falling off her D-Board from the shockwave_. I lost... Sparks completely overturned me with his strategy_. Sparks flew catching Ghost Girl bridal style, making her gasp, surprised. "Heh you ok?" He asked, amused. She blinked, surprised. "Yeah I'm fine. Never took you as a gentleman." She remarked. He chuckled as he landed on a building, setting her down.

"I don't know about that. Now what you promised." He said.

"Of course." She smiled, holding up her hand to form a sphere of light. She pushed it to him for him to hold as it formed the card of the backdoor program, before it disappeared.

"You now have the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank." She said, turning and walking off.

"Thanks Ghost Girl." He smiled. She turned to give him a smile.

"Until next time, Sparky~" She spoke, leaving. He blinked surprised before chuckling.

"Seriously that woman." He chuckled.

"Sparky? Seriously?" Flare demanded, jumping over to Sparks, shocked. "What the hell…"

"Relax Flare. We got the program, so it's all fine." He smiled.

"Yeah but Sparky? Really?" She questioned, shaking her head. He looked at his twin amused before pressing his earpiece.

"Hey Touma, what do you think?" He asked.

_"The program is the real deal. With this, we can sneak in the databank_." Touma said.

"Good to hear… Say, how fast can you make a copy of that program?" Sparks asked.

_"Huh? Hmm… 5 minutes at best. Why?"_ Touma questioned.

"Send a copy to Playmaker so he can use it too." Sparks said.

"Huh? Seriously?" She asked surprised.

"He deserves to get those files too. If SOL Technologies has them. So might as well give him a copy." Sparks pointed out.

"Fair enough I suppose." Flare shrugged. "Come on, let's head back."

Sparks nodded as he and Flare logged out.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And there you go everyone! Sorry if the duel seems rushed! But hope you enjoy the chapter so until then read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story!**

**Miho: Hmm you're really keeping up huh?**

**Aurasoul: Of course! Things are pretty much set so no need to wait! Oh and I don't own Vrains just my OCs so enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Miho and Rai sat next to Touma as he typed on the computer. "This is the schematics for SOL Technologies' mother computer." Touma said, as the screen showed it. "While with it the backdoor route to the data bank".

The route showed itself on the schematics as it reached the center core. "And to think Ghost Girl had something like this." Rai hummed.

"Makes me wonder who she really is." Miho said with a sweatdrop.

"Even among top hackers no one is this good she's someone special and I know I'm glad she isn't an enemy." Touma sighed.

"You and me both." Miho agreed.

"Anyway, let's send a copy to Yusaku and Kusanagi they'll want this as well to gain info on the Knights of Hanoi." Rai said.

"I'll have a copy of it done in just a moment." Touma nodded, as he typed again.

"Should we meet up with them within?" Rai questioned.

"No you know he prefers to do things alone we'll go in first after work and then once we reach the data bank we'll make sure no one gets to the info." Miho said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rai frowned.

"Rai you should know Ghost Girl well enough that she wouldn't just give this to us like that she must have an ulterior motive." Miho frowned.

"She must've known we would send a copy of this to Playmaker since we have an alliance with him." Touma remarked with a frown.

"Right in other words something must be there at that route that made it unlikely for Ghost Girl to pass through." Miho said.

"In other words, making us do the hard work in order to reach the center herself that sounds like her but why would she want the info for?" Rai frowned.

"Could she still be working for Zaizen?" Touma suggested, as he typed.

"Highly likely in other words we'll have to deal with both of them there." Miho frowned.

"That will be a problem." Touma muttered.

"We'll handle it when we get there after all we're not losing here." Rai smiled.

"Your optimism scares me sometimes." Miho sweatdropped.

"Ok there finished the copy and sent it to Kusanagi." Touma said with a soft sigh.

"Then let's turn in for the night I'm exhausted." Rai yawned, walking out of the room.

"You gotta stop being so easygoing it's gonna kill me!" She hissed, following her brother out.

Touma chuckled at the two before he then noticed a message on the screen, he answered reading it before frowning deeply typing his reply before he shut down with a dark sigh.

* * *

Miho typed on her computer along with her coworkers as she did. "Prototype A and B switched to Duel Mode." One worker spoke.

"The Duel will begin." Another spoke.

"Begin Duel."

_I can't believe he's creating these AI duelists no doubt he thinks he can use them in order to get a higher rank here._ Miho thought with a frown, glancing at Kitamura seeing him cover his smirk. _Tch I always hated that guy for so long now I gotta work for him although at least I know what me and Rai will have to deal with back on Vrains._

She looked at her screens seeing the AI prototypes duel with a thoughtful look. _Push comes to shove if we sneak in the motherboard no doubt, he'll use these to get us and in other words on Playmaker too though that's if they find us._ She thought with a smirk.

* * *

Touma typed on the screen Miho and Rai behind him as they looked at the map. "Within there could be info of the Knights of Hanoi." Miho frowned.

"And maybe even of the incident ten years ago this is too important to mess up on." Rai said.

"There's gonna be a lot of security traps blocking you two meaning your program will be key to this Miho." Touma said.

"Right with my Truth Program I can easily slip in their little traps and disable them." She nodded.

"But remember you gotta make sure the system doesn't detect you." Rai reminded her. "Plus, the fact you have to leave your avatar in order to use the program is gonna be a problem."

"I already got that covered." Touma assured, typing on the computer. "I created a special program that should be compatible with the Truth Program with this you'll be able to stay within the avatar body consciously."

"You work fast." She smirked.

"Hmph don't underestimate me on this kind of stuff." Touma smirked, tossing their duel disks to them. "You're already connected to the mother computer but remember if you didn't find anything useful don't bother staying too long and get the hell out of there."

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill Touma." She smiled, putting on her duel disk.

"We'll be back before you know it." Rai assured with an easy grin.

Touma only smirked as the two went to the back.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

The two appeared within the mother computer as two propulsion devices appeared in front of them. _"Grab it both of you",_ Touma told them.

They quickly did so as it pulled them away in the right direction. "_Move vertically down from Point 434_." Touma instructed.

"Roger." They spoke.

They continued to onward as they dived down Sparks looking around. "We haven't seen Playmaker around. Think he didn't show?" He asked.

"No not him he wouldn't pass this chance we most likely came here earlier than him by the time we reach the core he'll be there." Flare smirked.

"That does sound like him." Sparks chuckled.

_"Maintain your speed as your diving you two._" Touma spoke.

"Got it though it was a good idea with these tails Touma." Rai smiled, looking at the blue tail connected to his wing like sleeves.

"Yeah with these we're emitting jamming waves so no one detects us." Flare smiled, looking red tail that was also connected to her sleeves.

"_Have to take precautions now at depth 5160 switch horizontal._" Touma told them.

They quickly did so as they continued onward then they then noticed something coming. "What is it?" Sparks questioned, seeing the red diamond like shape.

"_Don't touch it! You'll be erased if you do_!" Touma warned urgently. "_Flare now_!"

"Roger." She spoke. "Truth Program, unlock."

She quickly held out her hand as she shot a ball of fire as it clashed with the security trap and was erased. "_Take the side route and make a right hurry_!" Touma told them.

They quickly moved doing so moving away from security traps then noticed one ahead of them Flare quickly shot another fireball to clash with it erasing it as they moved. "Doing ok so far Flare?" Sparks asked.

"I'm fine no losing conscious so far thankfully." She assured.

"Either way we should hurry." Sparks said.

They made another turn seeing more security traps swiftly they dodged them and showing one in front of them quickly she shot another fireball erasing it. "_Ok keep going straight and you'll be through Area A_." Touma said.

"I don't know, this seems too easy." She frowned.

Suddenly they noticed familiar winds blowing around them. "What? This is!" She began.

"A Data Storm?!" Sparks said shocked.

They gasped shocked to see a Data Storm in front of them. "We have to go through to the other side?" Sparks said shocked.

"Dammit Ghost Girl I'm gonna kill her!" Flare hissed.

"_It's too dangerous you two we can't take the chance._" Touma began.

"We can't stop now Sparks get ready to use the Ideal Program." She said, replacing the device with her D-Board.

"Right." Sparks nodded, doing the same.

"_Ugh you two_!" Touma groaned. The two rode on the Data Storm swiftly making turns as they did. "Which turns we have to make Touma?" She questioned.

"_Just keep going straight for now then once you're at the edge make a hard right._" Touma instructed.

"Easier said than done." Sparks spoke.

Then Flare gasped as a strong gust of the Data Storm hit her causing her to fall off her D-Board. "Shit!" She gasped.

"Flare!" Sparks gasped. "Ideal Program, unlock!"

Blue electricity sparked as he shot out blue electricity at Flare for it to become a lightning blue chain quickly, she grabbed it as he pulled her up helping her back on her D-Board. "Thanks Sparks." She spoke.

"No problem." He nodded. "But this is some strong winds."

"We'll just have to push through." She said.

"So brute force how cliché." Sparks chuckled.

"Just get moving." She smirked, flames sprouting.

Sparks grinned as his electricity sparked more and they pushed onward through the Data Storm both wincing at the force of the wind, but they continued until finally they shot out from the Data Storm with smirks. "We made it, Idea Program lock." Sparks said.

"Yeah though that took a lot out of me." She sighed. "Truth Program lock."

The flames and electricity disappeared as they made the turn hearing Touma sigh at them. "_You two are gonna be the death of me! Oh, and by the way Playmaker just showed up I see him coming now_." He told them.

"Like I knew he would." She smirked.

"Which way to go now Touma?" Sparks asked.

_"Go down until you make a left_." Touma instructed.

They nodded getting back their propulsion devices their D-Boards gone as they moved onward when they began hearing a commotion. "What's going on?" Sparks questioned.

"_Playmaker's got himself caught between two of SOL Technologies AI duelists and… Wait, is that Blue Angel?!_" Touma yelled.

"Aoi?!" Flare said shocked. "Why is she here?!"

"More importantly how is she here?" Sparks frowned.

"_Hell, if I know. Looks like she's gonna duel one of the AI duelist and Playmaker is dueling the other one_." Touma said. "_What do you wanna do_?"

"Ugh…" Flare frowned unsure.

"Touma did Zaizen and Ghost Girl show up here?" Sparks questioned.

_"... Yeah. They're heading to the center themselves right now_." Touma said.

"Flare we gotta get to the center first Playmaker and Blue Angel can take care of themselves you know this." Sparks frowned.

Flare looked worried for a moment before she sighed. "Fine you're right let's hurry." She said.

Sparks nodded as they quickly headed forward making another turn until going within and stepping on ground and looked. "So, this is the Data Bank." Sparks said, looking at the glowing spheres.

"Look that must be the main source." She said, pointing to the tree like center.

They walked to it Sparks pressed the egg like center and a screen appeared with a keypad as he began typing. "How long will it take you to get through?" She questioned.

"Not long you just make sure nothing comes near me until I finish." He told her.

"Alright." She nodded. Then they heard footsteps they looked to see Akira and Ghost Girl walking in.

"Yo Ghost Girl." Sparks grinned, giving a light wave.

"Zaizen." Flare nodded.

"Flare Dragon, Spark Dragon." Akira spoke.

"I have to say Ghost Girl, you're quite the trickster using me and Sparks as bait in order to come here without any trouble." Flare remarked.

"Heh knew I couldn't fool you Flare." Ghost Girl chuckled.

"Oh, you little!" Flare hissed in annoyance.

"Flare Dragon what do you and Spark Dragon hope to obtain here? Are you two also connected to the incident ten years ago like Playmaker?" Akira questioned.

Flare glanced at Akira.

"Just call me Flare, Zaizen. And as for why we came here we only want SOL Technologies info on the Knights of Hanoi nothing more info on the incident is just an added bonus for Playmaker." She explained.

"The Knights of Hanoi. You two have been after them for years if I'm not mistaken." Akira frowned.

"And you're right." Flare nodded. Akira was silent before he spoke.

"I can't allow you two to do as you wish and gain that info." He told her.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Flare questioned, knowing the answer. Akira formed a keypad in front of him pressing a few buttons as a field formed in front of them.

"In that case, I'll duel you then." He said. Flare smirked as she stepped onto the field.

"A Master Duel? Fine by me. I always wanted to take you on." She said.

"Keep him busy Flare until I get what we came for." Sparks spoke.

"Right." Flare smirked. "Listen up Zaizen, here's the deal. If you beat me, me and Sparks will leave here without the data. Although you'll have to deal with Playmaker next. But if I beat you, we take the data of the Knights of Hanoi and of the incident ten years ago."

"Fair enough. I accept." Akira nodded.

"Duel!"

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that's it! Since this chapter is a little shorter than the others I figured I post this along with Chapter 3 so hope you all enjoy and please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies!**

**Miho: So I'm dueling Akira.**

**Aurasoul: Yup while also introducing Glacies in the story too! Rai disclaimer if you please.**

**Rai: Alright. Aurasoul doesn't own Vrains only her OCs except Glacies who belongs to 0713MM of course.**

**Aurasoul: Thank you Rai and as we wait for the end of Vrains lets get this started!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'll go first. My turn." Akira spoke. He observed his 5-card hand. He pressed a card and it went face-down. "I Set 1 monster, then I Special Summon **Tindangle Base Gardna** from my hand to my field in face-up DEF mode." After the set monster appeared on his field, the purple base gardna appeared next to it. (**Tindangle Base Gardna, Level 5 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/2300. Akira's hand: 3 cards.**)

_Set monster… A Flip effect deck?_ Flare thought with a frown before smirking. _Pretty old fashioned, but it'll be interesting to see what he does._

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Akira concluded. (**Akira's hand: 2 cards**.) "Your move, Flare."

"With pleasure." She smirked. "My turn draw!" She looked at her six cards and nodded. "Alright time to blaze. I activate the Field Spell**_, Flame Spiral Tower_**! Form flaming tower of the truth dragon!" She yelled. Flames circled around them as it erupted in a tower of flames.

"With this, FIRE attribute monsters gain 400 ATK. Not only that, but once per turn I can Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from my hand or Graveyard." She explained. "Next I Normal Summon **_Flame Truth Witch_**!" Erupting from blue flames was a red-haired green-eyed woman wearing white robes with a flame design red shawl wielding a gold scepter with a blue flame. **_(Flame Truth Witch Level: 4, ATK/DEF: (Originally 1600)2000/1200_**)

"Flame Truth Witch's effect! When she's Normal Summoned, I can see one of my opponent's Set cards!" Flare spoke. "Now show me your Set card!" Akira watched as his Set backrow slowly revealed itself to Flare.

"You're going to look at my Set card?" Akira questioned.

"Yes. For the truth cannot be hidden." Flare spoke solemnly. "Now show me your face-down card."

"As you wish." Akira replied as he pressed a button on his duel disk to fully reveal his Set card to Flare.

"**Lemoine Point**." Flare spoke, looking at the card. "If you control no monsters, it's destroyed. But while a Tindangle monster is on your field, I won't be able to attack any face-down defense position monsters. I have to say, good protection." She then smirked. "Now things are gonna be interesting. I activate Flame Spiral Tower's effect and Summon another Flame Truth monster from my hand! Come! **_Flame Truth Ember Healer_**!" She called. Blue flames erupted as a young gold haired girl with green eyes wearing white robes with blue flame designs wielding a small god scepter lit by a blue flame. (**_Flame Truth Ember Healer Level: 3 ATK/DEF: (Originally 1400)1800/1700_**)

"Next I activate the Spell **_Calling of Flames_**! When I have a Flame Truth monster on my field, I can Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from my deck that's a lower level than the one on my field. With Healer and Witch, I can Special Summon a Level 2 monster! Come **_Flame Truth Western Dragon_**!" She yelled.

A black dragon erupted out of red flames with a barbed tail lit with a red flame, a white crest on its forehead, large wings, and blowing white smoke. (**_Flame Truth Western Dragon Level: 2 ATK/DEF: (Originally 900)1300/2000_**)

"Three monsters." Ghost Girl remarked. "It's coming."

"Appear! Circuit of the burning truth!" Flare yelled, flames burning around her.

The flames sprouted upward forming her circuit. "Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect monsters! I set Flame Truth Witch, Healer, and Western Dragon in the Link Markers!" Flare yelled, as the three monsters became flamed tornados going in the link markers. "Circuit combine! The Yin dragon of truth burn the lies! Link Summon! Blaze up, Link 3 **_Flame Truth Dragon Hero, Reshira!_**" And sprouting out of the circuit in white flames was a white-haired pale skin blue eyed woman wearing vermillion dragon like armor wielding a white flame sword and white dragon wings on her back. (**_Flame Truth Dragon Hero, Reshira Link: 3, ATK: (Originally 2400) 2800, Link Arrows: Top, bottom, bottom left_**)

"Your ace monster." Akira noted. "Impressive I must say."

"Thanks. Reshira here represents my way of living the life of truth." Flare smiled before she smirked. "Allow me to show you I activate **_Card of Sanctity_**! With this, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Very well." Akira drew 4 more cards from his Deck, as did Flare. Once she drew her cards, she looked and smiled.

"Good. When I have a Link Monster on my field, I can Special Summon **_Flame Truth Mage_**." She said. In gold flames stood a woman with long golden white hair, green eyes, wearing mages robes of gold flames and holding a bronze scepter lit with gold flames. (**_Flame Truth Mage Level: 3 ATK/DEF: (Originally 1300) 1700/1000_**)

"Now here's Reshira's effect. She gains 300 ATK for every monster she points to Flare Boost!" She yelled, as Reshira glowed red with her ATK increased. (**_Flame Truth Dragon Hero, Reshira ATK: 2800 - 3100_**) "That's not all! For each monster she points to, I can see one card from your hand or face-down on the field."

"Since she's already seen his face-down, she'll go for his hand." Ghost Girl remarked.

"Truth Sight!" Flare yelled, as Reshira's eyes glowed. "Show me the card on the far left!" Akira tsked, but showed her the card regardless. Once Flare saw the card, she grew wide eyed for a moment. "**_Tindangle Guardian_**." She spoke. Akira nodded before the card vanished and went back to his hand.

"Is something wrong Flare?" Akira questioned. She gave a slight chuckle. "Nothing Zaizen, go Reshira attack his Base Gardna!" She yelled. Reshira flew high ready to strike the Gardna monster. When Reshira began her attack, Akira thrusted his right hand forward.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my Tindangle Base Gardna's effect!" Akira declared.

"What?" She spoke, shocked.

"Since your Reshira points to it, I can Tribute it to Special Summon 1 Tindangle from my Deck!" Akira announced as he pulled a card from his Deck. "Come! **Tindangle Hound**!" The gardna vanished from Akira's field. In its place appeared a massive dark blue hound. (**Tindangle Hound, Level 7 DARK Fiend-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/0**.)

"Scary mutt, but his ATK isn't enough against Reshira!" She remarked. Now it was Akira's turn to smirk.

"Are you sure about that, Flare?" Akira questioned.

"What?" She frowned.

"Your Reshira loses 1000 ATK for each monster in the zones its Arrows point to." Akira remarked. My Hound is in one of them, so it loses 1000 ATK! Hell Howling!"

Flare gasped as Tindangle Hound howled and lowered Reshira's ATK to 2100. "Reshira!" Flare gasped.

"You can continue your attack if you want, but it'll lead to you taking damage." Akira remarked.

"Hmph! Don't think I'll let that stop me! I activate Flame Truth Mage's effect! By Tributing her, 1 Flame Truth monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase!" Flare smirked. Mage disappeared in gold flames surrounding Reshira as her ATK rose to 2600. "That's enough for your Hound! Go now Reshira!"

"I know you know I have Lemone Point Set, but I'm going to play it anyway!" Akira spoke. The Set card revealed itself.

"Not like your set monster was my target. Reshira attack his Hound! Inferno Flare!" She yelled. Reshira formed a ball of white flames as she launched it destroying Tindangle Hound in the flames. Akira tsked as his LP dropped**. (Akira's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900.)**

"Not bad." Akira remarked. "But you just triggered my Hound's effect!"

"Its effect?" She frowned.

"That's right!" Akira retorted. "When it's destroyed by battle or by effect, I can flip 1 Set monster I control face-up!" The Set monster flipped itself face-up to reveal a red skinned angel-fiend hybrid. **(Tindangle Angel, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 500/1800.)**

"Now it's an angel." Flare muttered lowly.

"With her, I revive the fallen Hound face-down." Akira explained. "But, if this effect is used during the Battle Phase, the Battle Phase automatically ends!"

"Tch. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Flare finished. (Flare's hand: 4 cards. Akira's hand: 6 cards.)

"_Flip effect deck. And no doubt with traps in order to protect the face-down monsters. Impressive to say the least. No wonder he was a higher-up in SOL Technologies._" Touma spoke impressed.

"Not now Touma." Flare muttered.

"Ah we made it!" Flare turned to see Playmaker running in as he looked shocked. "You're late." She spoke.

"Not our fault! We got caught up with some duelists!" Ai yelled, popping out from Playmaker's duel disk.

"Yeah well, you two can just sit back. I can take care of Zaizen myself." Flare spoke nonchalantly. Playmaker closed his eyes and clenched his right fist, as if holding back his frustration.

"Oh don't be mean to the poor boy Flare. We're giving him the data he needs either way once you win." Sparks said with a chuckle, as he typed. "You enjoy teasing him too much."

"He makes it too easy." Flare smirked, while Playmaker glared at her.

"So you two are working with Playmaker." Akira stated, observing the 3.

"I wouldn't say it like that. It's more like we have a common enemy." Flare shrugged.

"The Knights of Hanoi." Ghost Girl stated.

"I can understand why Playmaker fights the Knights of Hanoi, but why you two Flare, Sparks?" Akira questioned. Flare went silent for a moment before giving a light chuckle.

"Maybe in a way you can understand." She hummed. "To put it simply, we're getting back our sister." Now it was Akira's turn to go silent for several moments before eventually replying.

"I can understand that." Akira replied, slight uncertainty present on his face. "At least, I _think_ I can understand."

"Think of it like this. Remember the pain you felt when your sister Aoi was put in the state she was in because of the Knights of Hanoi?" Flare asked. Akira tsked at the reminder, but listened regardless. "Well that would be the same when me and Sparks felt when we found out our sister was kidnapped from us 5 years ago."

"Kidnapped?" Ghost Girl repeated, shocked.

"No one expected it to be honest. An 11 year old frail girl in a hospital to be suddenly kidnapped? The police couldn't even find a single clue to it." Flare explained with a bitter smile on her face. "Me and Sparks couldn't leave it at that and took matters into our own hands."

"Which lead to you 2 and Playmaker to team up, in a sense." Akira remarked.

"We met him 3 years after coming to VRAINS. Took us months to gain his confidence and trust." Flare sighed, shaking her head. "A lone wolf you would think."

"But even so, to go this far." Akira began.

"Then let me ask you: Think if you were in our place and one of your sisters had been kidnapped. Would you have done nothing?" Flare asked. At Flare's question, Akira went silent for several moments before opening his mouth.

"...No." Akira replied softly. "I would search everywhere for them. High and low, the unexpected places no one would think to look….. You get the idea."

"Then you can see why we're doing this in order to get back our sister. We need to get any info we can on the Knights of Hanoi to find out why they took her and get her back to us." Flare retorted. "To end the nightmares. Night after night of what they could've done to her and what they still could be doing to her. To end that sorrow and bring back together the small family we are."

"So that would mean no matter what I say, you won't stop." Akira stated with a frown.

"Sorry Zaizen, It's obvious you're a kind man, but this is something only we can do." Flare spoke with an apologetic smile. Akira closed his eyes for a moment, then he re-opened them.

"I applaud your courage, but I will not hand over the data." Akira remarked. "Even if I did so right now, it will only lead to more casualties later." At that, Playmaker scowled.

"What does he know of our suffering? Our pain?" Playmaker questioned from a deep frown on his face.

"Playmaker don't." Flare snapped with a glare. Playmaker glanced at Flare and scoffed.

"What? It's true." Playmaker replied, his frown still present on his face.

"He only wishes to help us. In the end, his heart is in the right place." Flare sighed. "And besides, I don't need you to snap on us at the moment." However, Playmaker did not budge from the matter. His frown deepened further.

"Even if his heart is in the right place, he should stand down and let us retrieve the data." Playmaker pressed. "He knows _nothing_ of what we've been through. He may have sympathy for us, but he has no empathy. His life isn't filled with nightmares of the past. Not on the level we had to experience." He pointed his right index finger at Akira. "Zaizen! Stand down! I don't want you involved in our path for revenge!"

"He snapped." Ai remarked.

"Obviously." Flare sighed. Despite Playmaker's tone of voice towards him, Akira did not yield to the request.

"Why should I bother to stand down?" Akira remarked. "Even if I do, you will still walk this dark path that you may not be able to escape from. If you step away now, you could-"

"Does it look like I care?" Playmaker snapped. "Even if I decide to turn away from this, justice will not be brought to Hanoi if I do that!" Playmaker clenched his fists as he continued. "I know what you're trying to say Zaizen. If I walk away now, I could live my life as a happy one, right? Make friends and have a bright future? Unfortunately...that was taken away from me 10 years ago!" Flare and Sparks sadly frowned at this, knowing it was the case after hearing his reason of fighting the Knights of Hanoi. After they met him, they knew how important this was to him. How this was the only way for him to move forward in his life. It was why they didn't talk him out of fighting that day.

"Well you heard him Zaizen. No matter what, we'll be continuing." Flare sighed. Akira closed his eyes, then opened them again after a moment.

"Then I'll use all my power to make sure you don't succeed." Akira replied. "Sorry Flare."

"No worries Zaizen. You're doing your job, nothing more. Besides, I know you're just as curious about the Lost Incident." Flare chuckled.

"You're not wrong Flare." Akira admitted. "But I'll explain why I am after I take my turn. Or rather, after I make the first move for turn." Akira placed his right hand on his duel disk and a card materialized out of it. "Draw!" (**Akira's hand: 7 cards. Flare's hand: 4 cards**.)

_His Hound is gone, but there's still his Set monster_. Flare thought, glancing at it. _In other words,…_ Akira pressed a card from his hand and it revealed itself again. "I activate the effect of **_Tindangle Guardian_** from my hand." Akira spoke. "By flipping 1 Tindangle monster either face-up or face-down, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in either face-up, or face-down DEF position. I Set my Tindangle Angel to Special Summon Tindangle Guardian from my hand!" After the red-skinned angel went back face-down, the new monster appeared onto Akira's field. A dark blue robed fiend stood in between the 2 face-down monsters; holding its staff in a defensive stance. (**_Tindangle Guardian, Level 6 DARK Fiend-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/3000. Akira's hand: 6 cards. Flare's hand: 4 cards_**.)

"There it is." Flare muttered.

"So, you know what Guardian represents then." Akira spoke.

"Not too hard really. Hound represents you, Angel represents your sister Aoi, and Guardian represents your foster sister." Flare smiled.

"Foster sister?" Ai questioned, surprised. Playmaker crossed his arms, but gave no comment. Akira glanced at Playmaker, then at Ai, and nodded.

"That's right, Ai." Akira replied.

"Her name is Glacies if I recall. And you're just as protective of her as you are with Aoi." Flare hummed.

"Right you are Flare." Akira remarked. "And I have every reason to be just as protective of her as well as Aoi."

"I'll bet. But it seems she's just as protective to you two." Flare smirked. Akira nodded.

"This is true." Akira answered. "And due to Glacies's past, she has every reason to be as protective as I am." Akira glanced over at Flare before he continued. "Especially considering she was not raised by humans right away."

"Eh? Not raised by humans right away?" Ai questioned, clearly confused.

"Meaning raised by animals." Sparks said lightly.

"Now why on earth would a child be raised by animals and not humans?" Playmaker chimed in, slightly intrigued by the story.

"If I had to guess, she was abandoned by her parents." Sparks frowned as he typed. Ai's eyes widened to bear shock.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Ai nearly shrieked. "That's horrible!"

"For once, I agree." Playmaker replied. "No human should have to live like that."

"I'll try to be brief with her backstory. Or least, with what she has told me." Akira spoke. He paused for a moment, then continued. "If she was here, she would explain it the best she could. But since she's not, I shall do it for her." Akira took another pause, this one much longer than the last. He took a deep breath, then began to speak again. "To be brief, like Sparks said, she was abandoned by her parents. They...intended to leave her at an orphanage but...they never made it that far….. She was abandoned in the South Pole of our planet. Or if you'd prefer an exact location, Antarctica."

"Antarctica?!" Ghost Girl repeated, shocked.

"Any normal child would die there just from the sheer cold alone." Flare frowned. "Not even including the vicious predators there."

"That's the thing." Akira continued. "While there are vicious predators there, according to Glacies, she remembers them finding her there. As for these animals, the ones to find her were a colony of penguins and polar bears. Moreso the polar bears, but my point still stands."

"A group of polar bears?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"So you mean to say these polar bears took her in?" Playmaker questioned, not believing it. "That sounds like some made up story. And even if this story is true, then why didn't the polar bears, and/or animals in the Arctic, eat her?"

"I've heard of special cases when female polar bears would take in abandoned young. Their maternal instincts would kick in and they'd raise them. It's most likely this case." Sparks frowned. Playmaker scowled and gave Akira a light glare.

"I still won't believe it."

"Then would you believe it to be true if I told you that there are files on it in here?" Akira inquired.

"What?" Playmaker frowned. Akira spread his arms out.

"In case that story wasn't convincing enough, I'm here for two reasons." Akira replied. "The 1st is to bring light to the Lost Incident from 10 years ago. The 2nd reason...well, I think that story of my adoptive sister pretty much covers it."

"I see. You came here in order to find the files regarding Glacies, along with the Lost Incident. But you knew you couldn't get to it after your demotion, so you enlisted Ghost Girl's help." Flare remarked.

"But Ghost Girl knew of the risks, so she gave me a copy of the backdoor so we would be bait in order for you two to get to here." Sparks added with a smirk. "How devious."

"Haha. Well I did what I needed to." Ghost Girl chuckled.

"I swear if you didn't get along with Sparks here, I would've deleted you ages ago." Flare said with a glare at Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl put her hands up in some form of defeat.

"Hey hey, no need for that kind of talk." Ghost Girl spoke.

"So in other words, he has much of a reason to be here as we do." Ai remarked.

"Well I don't care." Playmaker spoke nonchalantly. "He can have his stupid data on his adoptive sister. But he cannot take the Lost Incident data."

"Don't worry Playmaker, I'll make sure he doesn't." Flare assured him. "We had a deal upon our alliance, and I intend to keep it."

"Before I continue with my turn, there is one other thing you should know about my sister and why I'm here." Akira spoke. Playmaker rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What is it now?" Playmaker snapped. "I want to watch you get defeated so we can get the Lost Incident data!"

"Alright, let's hear it then." Flare spoke, ignoring Playmaker.

"To be quick with it, I heard rumors that...SOL Technologies is behind the bombing of Glacies's arctic camp in Antarctica… You know, the place where she lived with those polar bears and other arctic animals." Akira spoke softly. "I couldn't find any confirmations, so I had to figure a way to get inside SOL's Data Bank. If that information would be anywhere, it'd be here." Flare grew wide eyed for a moment before giving a glance at Sparks. He gave a knowing nod, typing quickly as she looked at Akira.

"I see. So like us, you wish for the truth for your sister. In ways, we are alike." She spoke, eyes closed. She then smirked as she looked at him, her arm outstretched. "Then let's battle Zaizen! Let us see who's thirst for truth overcomes the other! Your truth for your sister's home, or our truth on the Knights of Hanoi and the Lost Incident!"

"I agree!" Akira retorted.

"Oh boy, here they go now." Sparks hummed.

"I Flip my Tindangle Hound face-up." Akira spoke. The Set monster flipped face-up to reveal the hound.

"Aaaah! The pooch is back!" Ai panicked.

"That it is." Akira remarked. "And with it back, so is its Hell Howling effect! Since your monster's Link Arrow points to Guardian, your monster loses 1000 ATK!"

"Reshira!" Flare gasped, as Reshira's ATK dropped to 2100 again.

"Now Tindangle Hound is stronger than Reshira." Ghost Girl remarked. Akira thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Akira declared. "Tindangle Hound attack Reshira!"

"Trap activate! **_Flame Devastation_**! When my opponent's monster attacks my Flame Truth Link Monster, the attack is negated and for every Link it has, a monster on your field is destroyed!" Flare yelled.

"What?!" Akira gaped, shocked.

"Reshira is Link 3, hence three of your monsters are destroyed!" A flame shield formed in front of Reshira blocking the Hound as the flames shot back burning and destroying Hound, Guardian, and the Set Angel. Akira closed his eyes, then reopened them.

"With no monsters on my field, my Lemoine Point Trap card is destroyed." Akira spoke as the card shattered.

"Now she's got him on the ropes!" Ai cheered.

"My flames can't be put out that easily Zaizen." Flare smirked. "I am the one who seeks the truth and I will do so no matter the cost."

"I admire your willingness to continue onward, but I too will not be easy to beat. My Tindangle Guardian shall prove that to you."

"What?" Flare questioned.

"Since Tindangle Guardian represents my adoptive sister, Glacies, then you should know what this monster does, even though it was destroyed via your cards' effect." Akira remarked.

"Don't tell me!" Flare gasped.

"Oh, so you know what she does." Akira grinned. "Well I'll explain it for those that don't know! When Tindangle Guardian is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, I can Special Summon up to 2 Tindangle monsters from either my hand or Graveyard either face-up or face-down! So come back Hound in ATK and Angel in face-down DEF!" Both monsters returned to the field in the OG positions they were in before they were destroyed.

"Aww man! So much for getting rid of Angel and that Hound!" Ai panicked.

"Yeah. It's like they don't know when to stay down." Playmaker noted.

"Really living up to the name Guardian." Flare muttered.

"And if Angel gets flipped up again, Guardian can come back if Akira so chooses." Playmaker frowned. "A powerful defense formation."

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy." Flare smirked. "But I'm not making it easy either! Trap activate**_! Truth Dragon's Terror_**! When more than one monster is Special Summoned on my opponent's field when I have a Flame Truth Dragon monster on my field, those monsters are destroyed!" Reshira's eyes glowed before launching blue flames from her wings; destroying Akira's monsters.

"You're gonna have to try harder Zaizen." Flare spoke.

"Perhaps." Akira remarked. "I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn. (Akira/Flare's hand: 4 cards.)

"My turn draw!" Flare yelled. "I Summon **_Flame Truth Ash Drake_**!"

A pure red drake dragon with white ash in its wings with bright blue eyes. (**_Flame Truth Ash Drake Level: 3 ATK/DEF: (Originally 1300) 1700/1800_**)

"Next I activate Flame Spiral Tower's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from my hand or Graveyard. So, from my Graveyard, come back Flame Truth Healer!" Flare yelled, as Healer reappeared on the field. "And since both Healer and Ash Drake are next to Reshira's Link Markers, she gets 600 extra ATK! Flare Boost!"

"So, with her Field Spell and Reshira's effect, her ATK becomes-" Ai began.

"3600." Playmaker finished, as Reshira glowed with her increased ATK.

"You're 300 points off from defeating me." Akira noted.

"That's what Healer is for. Speaking of, her effect activates when a Flame Truth monster uses their effect I gain 300 LP." Flare spoke. Healer raised her scepter as it glowed increasing Flare's LP. (**Flare's LP. 4000 + 300 = 4300**.)

"Now go Reshira! Attack Zaizen directly! Inferno Flare!" Flare yelled.

Reshira formed the sphere of flames once more, launching it at Akira in a burst of flames. The sphere of flames connected and made Akira go flying backwards. He landed on his feet and skidded a bit. (**Akira's LP: 3900 - 3600 = 300**.)

"She got him good!" Ai yelled. Ghost Girl heard a soft gasp, glancing to see Blue Angel watching the duel worried_. So, she made it here as well. Let's see what happens_. She thought.

"Not bad Flare." Akira brushed excess debris off his clothes. "But you just triggered my trap card. And a powerful one at that."

"What?" Flare questioned. Akira thrusted his right hand forward.

"Here's the proof! I activate the trap, **_Tindangle Dimension_**!" Akira revealed. The Set card then revealed itself.

"Tindangle Dimension?" Flare questioned, shocked.

"With this, since I took battle or effect damage while I have 3 or more Tindangle monsters in my Graveyard with different names, I can Special Summon 1 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus** from my Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning Conditions. After that, the monster that dealt the battle damage is banished!" Akira explained.

"Banished?!" Flare gasped, shocked. Reshira cried out as she disappeared from the field to their shock.

"Aah! Reshira's gone!" Ai panicked.

"And in her place is that massive monster." Playmaker noted as Tindangle Acute Cerberus appeared into the Extra Monster Zone Reshira was in originally. (**Tindangle Acute Cerberus, attribute: DARK, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR. ATK: 0**)

"Ah, that's an even scarier dog!" Ai shuddered.

"0 ATK though." Playmaker frowned.

"Then it must have an effect!" Ai remarked.

"And that it does." Akira remarked. "You see, if I have 3 or more Tindangle monsters in Graveyard with different names, including Base Gardna, then my Cerberus gains 3000 ATK!" Tindangle Acute Cerberus glowed red as its ATK increased. (**Tindangle Acute Cerberus's ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000**.)

"Aaah! It's ATK just rose up to 3000 just like that!" Ai panicked.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Flare finished. (Flare's hand: 2 cards. Akira's hand: 4 cards.)

_Impressive Akira. You managed to not only take away your opponent's ace monster, but get your own ace onto the field_. Ghost Girl thought.

_This guy sure goes all out though_. Sparks thought. _The way he duels seems almost familiar to me…_

"Haha you got me there Zaizen; I'll give you that." Flare smirked, thinking. _But that dueling style. Why does it feel like I've seen it before?_

"Back to me; draw!" Akira drew a card from his deck. (Akira's hand: 5 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 300. Flare's LP: 4300.) Akira glanced at the card he drew.

"Sorry Flare, but I just drew another card that'll lead to your defeat in this duel." Akira spoke.

"Oh really?" Flare smirked.

"Why yes." Akira replied. "I activate **Nagel's Protection** from my hand!"

"Nagel's Protection?" Flare questioned.

"With this, my Tindangle monsters in the Main Monster Zones are safe battle destruction and card effect destruction at your hands." Akira explained. "But that's just the beginning of your new problems. Once during the Battle Phase, any Tindangle monster I control that deals you battle damage is doubled."

"Double the damage!?" Ai gaped, shocked.

"That doesn't sound good." Sparks spoke with a frown.

"It's not." Playmaker frowned. "Her remaining monster may be safe from incoming attack due to her Field Spell, but she'll still take damage."

"Interesting." Flare smirked. "You're not holding back for your truth. Then come at me full force Zaizen!"

"Alright. But you asked for it." Akira smirked. "I activate my 2nd face-down, **Gergonne's End**!"

"And what does that do?" Ai questioned.

"Now my Acute Cerberus cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Gergonne's End becomes Acute Cerberus's equip card." Akira explained. "But that's just the beginning of its effect. If all of its Link Markers have monsters in the Zones Acute Cerberus points to, then Gergonne's End, along with those monsters in Acute Cerberus's Link Marker Zones are destroyed, then, Flare will take damage equal to Acute Cerberus's ATK before the monsters were destroyed by Gergonne's End's effect."

"What?!" Ai gaped.

"In other words, Flare won't be able to destroy Acute Cerberus with effects or in battle with Gergonne's End in play. And with Nagel's Protection, battle damage is doubled." Playmaker frowned.

"Oh no!" Ai yelled.

"Oh yes!" Akira remarked. "Battle! Tindangle Acute Cerberus, attack Ash Drake! Acute Math Blaze!"

"Flame Spiral Tower's effect! Once per turn, it can negate the destruction of a Flame Truth monster!" Flare yelled.

"But you still damage!" Akira shot back. The flames of the tower shot down, protecting Ash Drake and Healer. Acute Cerberus's attack blasted at Ash Drake, but the Field Spell protected it. Akira thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now you take 2600 points of damage!" Akira declared. Flare winced as bits of the flames hit her, decreasing her LP. (**Flare's LP: 4300 - 2600 - 1700**.) "But that's just the beginning! Now since Acute Cerberus declared an attack during the Battle Phase, once the Battle Phase ends, I get to Special Summon a Tindangle Token to my field. I choose to Special Summon said token in the bottom-left Link Marker Main Monster Zone Acute Cerberus points to." A small fiend appeared in said Zone in DEF position. (**Tindange Token, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type Token monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Tindangle Acute Cerberus's ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500**.)

"3500 ATK." Flare frowned. Ai put his hands to head and continued to panic.

"Aaaah! Another attack like that and Flare's done for!"

"Hush." Playmaker told him. "Flare can still win." Ai stopped then looked up at Playmaker.

"You should be panicking more!" Ai told him.

"And you should act more like an Ai." Playmaker countered.

"Ugh fine." Ai groaned. "'Stupid' is a forbidden word. The chance of Flare's victory is 5%."

"It's less than that." Playmaker told him, which made Ai go still like a statue.

"Thanks for the confidence Playmaker." Flare spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Playmaker glanced at Flare, after a few moments, he spoke up again.

"Despite what I've said, I still believe you can still win Flare. I'd be a terrible ally if I thought otherwise. The odds of success do not matter. Especially if I know you'll succeed. We need that data to uncover the one behind the Lost Incident." Akira glanced over at Playmaker.

"At this point, it doesn't matter who acquires the data." Akira told him. "I need the data too to know why SOL Technologies would attack a camp of innocent animals and nearly killed an innocent young girl. My adoptive sister!"

"Then stand down and let us pass to get the data!" Playmaker shot back. Akira grit his teeth at Playmaker's remark.

"Boys, boys enough already." Flare sighed, not wanting Playmaker to snap again. "Just leave it to me Playmaker. I'll win, don't worry. I got an ace after all."

"Hoh?" Playmaker wondered. Akira pressed a card in his hand and placed it onto his field.

"I end my turn with a Set card." Akira concluded. (Akira's hand: 3 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards.)

"My turn; draw!" Flare spoke, drawing her card.

"The only way for Flare to have a chance is to get rid of Zaizen's trap and spell. In other words." Sparks smirked. "You'll need to Summon her."

"Yeah. Though I don't usually like Summoning her when we're 'working'." Flare sighed.

"Hoh?" Akira wondered.

"Oh well." Flare sighed. "I Summon **_Flame Truth Clairvoyant_**!"

A red-haired woman with dark green eyes, the lower part of her face covered in a white veil, wearing white robes with blue flames appearing in blue flames. (**_Flame Truth Clairvoyant Level: 4 ATK: 1900 (originally 1500)/1300_**. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Akira's hand: 3 cards.)

"Clairvoyant's effect! When Summoned, I can see the top 3 cards from your deck and rearrange them in any order I wish." Flare said.

"Very well." Akira spoke. He then pressed a button on his duel disk and the top 3 cards of his deck appeared before Flare on a screen. Flare looked at them before pressing them in the order she wished and the screen left. "Healer's effect! Since I used Clairvoyant's effect, I gain 300 LP." Flare spoke, as Healer's scepter glowed. (**Flare's LP: 1700 + 300 = 2000.**)

"Now it's set." Flare smiled, as flames formed in her hands. "Appear! Circuit of the burning truth!" She shot out the flames to form her circuit. "Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning conditions are 3 monsters! I set Flame Truth Healer, Ash Drake, and Clairvoyant in the Link Markers! Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3**_, Flame Truth Dragon Priestess_**!" Stepping out of the Circuit in red flames was a woman with scarlet red hair, dragon like green eyes, pale skin with red dragon scales on her cheeks, wearing pure white miko robes with red flame designs on the hems, wielding a red flamed katana. (**_Flame Truth Dragon Priestess, Link: 3, ATK: 2900 (Originally 2500), Link Arrows: T/B/R_**)

"Woah! Never seen that one!" Ai spoke in a surprised tone.

"Dragon Priestess's effect! When she's been Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from my Graveyard. And with my Field Spell, I can also Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from my hand or Graveyard. Come back Flame Truth Healer and Witch!" Flare spoke, as both Flame Truth monsters reappeared on the field.

"Appear once again circuit of the burning truth!" Flare shot the flames to form her circuit once more. "Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning conditions are two Flame Truth monsters! I set Flame Truth Witch and Healer in the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" She yelled, as her two monsters became flaming tornadoes going in the Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2, **_Flame Truth Sage_**!" Appearing out of the circuit in red flames was a man with white hair, deep blue eyes, wearing pure white sage robes with blue flame designs, wielding a silver scepter lit by red flames. (**_Flame Truth Sage Link: 2 ATK: 2100 (Originally 1700) Link Arrows: T/R_**)

"Sage's effect when co-linked! Once per turn, my opponent discards a card from their hand and they take 400 points of damage!" Flare smirked. Sage blew the flames from his scepter towards Akira.

"Nice! If this hits, Flare wins!" Ai cheered.

"Don't expect it to be that easy." Playmaker frowned. "Although…" Akira glanced down at his 1 Set card, then at his Graveyard, then at his hand. He lowered his arms to his sides.

"Looks like you got me Flare." Akira remarked. "My Set card cannot help me, there's no card in my hand that could block, reduce or reflect the damage, and Tindangle Guardian's other effect only works if it's on the field. It's Graveyard effect could save me from losing, but I'd have to-Wait! I activate Tindangle Guardian's effect! When I would take effect damage, I return her, and up to 3 other Tindangle monsters in my Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0! So I return Guardian, Angel and Hound to my hand!" All 3 cards came out of his duel disk and he added them to his hand.

"But if you do that Akira, then-!" Ghost Girl began.

"I know!" Akira retorted. "My Acute Cerberus loses 3000 ATK." Flare gasped as the three monster spirits were Summoned and blocked Sage's flames.

"She was so close!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah." Playmaker noted. "But now it's over. Akira's Acute Cerberus only has 500 ATK. And he already said his face-down card could not help him."

"Dragon Priestess attack Acute Cerberus!" Flare yelled. "Holy Slash!" Dragon Priestess rushed, raising her katana and slashed down Acute Cerberus in flames.

"Even though Gergonne's End protects Acute Cerberus from battle and card effect destruction, you still take damage!" Ai pointed out. Akira raised his arms up to shield himself from the attack. The attack caused a fiery explosion and Akira skidded backwards several feet before falling to one knee. (**Akira's LP: 300 - 2400 = 0.)**

"Nii-sama!" Blue Angel gasped, coming out of her hiding spot running to her brother.

"Blue Angel." Flare spoke, surprised.

"Aoi." Akira spoke, looking up at his sister.

"Well a deal's a deal Zaizen." Flare spoke, walking over to Akira.

"Yeah." Akira spoke.

"And just in time too." Sparks spoke up. He typed the last button and his duel disk glowed. "Got all the files we needed."

"Great. Then we can get going." Flare nodded, as she and Sparks walked to Playmaker.

"Man, you sure had me worried." Ai spoke at Flare.

"Come on, there was no way I'd lose." Flare grinned. Playmaker nodded.

"Well with that, we should leave." Playmaker told them. "We got what we came here for."

"Flare, Sparks, answer me something." Akira spoke, standing as the two turned to face him. "You two have fought the Knights of Hanoi long before Playmaker, so you knew the risks so why? Why didn't you try to talk him out of fighting all that time ago?" The two blinked surprised looking at one another before giving chuckles.

"It be hypocritical if we did. After all, we are trying to learn the truth of why the Knights of Hanoi took our little sister and plan to get her back. While Playmaker wants to know the truth of the Lost Incident and figure out what was the purpose of the incident." Sparks explained. "In all honesty, it didn't seem like our place to try to stop him."

"And besides." Flare smirked, ruffling Playmaker's hair. "You honestly think he'll take no for an answer? He's too stubborn, so might as well try to look out for the guy as his seniors." Playmaker glared at Flare, annoyed, smacking her hand away, making her chuckle. "Playmaker, you leave first. Me and Sparks will send the files to you once we leave." She told him. Playmaker nodded, despite still baring an annoyed look. He logged out shortly afterwards.

"What more do you want?" Blue Angel questioned them. The two looked at her before Sparks typed on his duel disk and a blue shard slipped out of it. He took it and tossed it to Akira as he caught it, surprised.

"That's the files on your sister." He told him. Akira looked down at the blue shard, then back at Sparks.

"I don't know what to say other than thanks." Akira remarked.

"Don't thank me. Just felt like doing it." Sparks shrugged. "But listen Zaizen, it's best you stay away from the Incident, and the three of us. No offense."

"Playmaker may seem harsh and cold, but in reality, the only reason he doesn't want others to be in, this is because he doesn't wish to have his revenge drag anyone into the darkness." Flare explained with a soft smile. "The same goes for us; you two and your other sister. You guys should walk where there's light."

Flare and Sparks turned away, rushing off as they logged out.

"Well time for me to leave too." Ghost Girl told them with a smile. "Be nice to each other." With that, Ghost Girl also logged out, leaving Akira and Blue Angel alone as he stood up.

"In the end, I couldn't do much." Akira frowned.

"That's not true." Blue Angel told him. "At the very least, I now understand how you feel and I know Glacies appreciates it deeply."

"Let's hope she thinks so." Akira chuckled lightly as he pocketed the blue shard in his jacket. "Although I am quite surprised that Sparks would be willing to give me the files."

"Yeah and Flare…" Blue Angel began thoughtfully. "It's almost as if I know her in some way."

* * *

Miho and Rai both stepped out of the room panting Touma looking at the two.

"Good work you two." He said to them.

"Man, that Akira doesn't go easy." She sighed as Rai tossed his duel disk to Touma. Touma caught it placing it on the computer to scan and look at the data while the two sat down.

"Well at least we got the files we needed in the end. Make sure you send a copy of them to Playmaker." Rai told Touma.

"Already on it." Touma assured, as he typed rapidly.

"Let's hope with this that we'll manage to find something." She said, eyes closed.

"Yeah. Although I can't help but think back to the duel and Zaizen's dueling tactics." Rai remarked.

"So you felt it too." She stated.

"Felt what?" Touma questioned, not looking up from the screen.

"Zaizen's dueling tactics… How he dueled… It feels familiar as if we seen it somewhere before." Rai spoke with a thoughtful look. "I know I've felt like I've seen something similar-"

"Ah!" Miho suddenly gasped, sitting up. "Now I know why!"

"Huh?" Rai questioned, looking at his twin.

"His dueling tactics, they're just like Aunt Juliette's!" Miho spoke. Rai gasped in realization.

"Right! I thought it seemed familiar! She used a Flip deck too! And it seemed familiar to us because she taught us how to duel when we were kids!" Rai gasped.

"I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner!" Miho sighed, standing.

"Where are you off to?" Rai asked.

"Going for a walk to cool my head. That work took it out of me." She said. She then left. As she walked out the house, hands behind her head. As she walked, thinking back to Akira and about what he told them about Glacies.

_I've known her for months yet, I had no idea that she had to go through all that. Though then again, Glacies didn't like to talk that much about her time before Akira adopted her. Now I know why, so it would make sense. I never really got to know_. She thought, putting her arms down.

"Miho-san?" Miho jumped in surprise, turning to face a 17-year-old girl with light blue eyes and snow white hair with pale skin, wearing the Den City High School uniform.

_Just thinking about her and she suddenly appears like magic_. Miho thought inwardly, sweatdropping before she smiled.

"Hey Glacies. You, doing well?"

"Yeah I am." Glacies replied. "Just got out of school. On my way home to Akira and Aoi."

"Oh I see." Miho said with a thought.

_Though I don't think she knows they're still logged in at the moment and Akira is gonna want to see those files_. Quickly Miho spoke.

"Say Glacies, if you have time at the moment. Care to hang out?" Glacies's expression showed that she was taken aback by the question.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Glacies replied after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll leave Akira a message, then we can hangout. Don't want him to worry about where I'm gonna be, right?"

"Of course." Miho smiled. "And once you do, we can go to this awesome ice cream stand I found. Their soft serves are great."

"That'd be great." Glacies smiled. She typed a message on her duel disk, then sent it to Akira. She looked back at Miho. "There; just sent him the message where I'd be. Now we can go."

"Great! Let's go." Miho smiled happily, leading the way.

* * *

"Alright, I sent them a copy of the files. Now we can check them ourselves." Touma said, turning to face Rai.

"Alright. Let's see then." Rai said, moving forward to see. Touma clicked on one of the files and Rai was shocked upon seeing a familiar picture. "That's Uncle Kiyoshi?!"

"Says he planned and executed the Hanoi Project." Touma spoke.

"As in the Lost Incident? But that would mean..." Rai began.

"Yeah. He was a researcher at SOL Technologies. It also says that he caused the incident alone." Touma spoke as he typed. "But SOL Technologies found out about it due to a whistleblower."

"But what about the purpose of the incident?" Rai demanded.

"It doesn't say." Touma frowned while he typed. Rai frowned as he looked at the screen before he grew wide eyed, shocked, seeing what the file also had.

"What?! What the hell?!" He yelled, shocked. "Seven years ago, Kiyoshi Kogami… Died?"

* * *

Walking down a steep staircase was Kiyoshi Kogami. Revolver, and a hooded figure. They stopped and looked down to see a blue light.

"This power… A new fight is beginning." Revolver spoke.

"Yes." Kiyoshi said, as he reached in his pocket. "When this seed bears Hanoi's fruit, that's the end of Link VRAINS-no; the whole network world." He took out a small glowing cube as he went on. "To achieve this long-cherished desire, I resurrected from the dead." He then looked at the hooded figure. "And I will greatly need your help to do so."

"Do not worry Uncle, Revolver I will do my best." The figure assured with a nod.

Revolver gave a sad smile to the figure as Kiyoshi dropped the cube down to the light as it softly lit up.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Over 8 thousand words! Another long chapter!**

**Miho: You're enjoying yourself.**

**Aurasoul: Helps fill the void of Vrains being over so Akira's OC cards were created by 0713MM and until then my readers read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies!**

**Rai: This is more words than dueling isnt it?**

**Aurasoul: Yeah technically and I do not own Vrains! And after I post this I'll be seeing the last episode and most likely cry so enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Miho sat on a bench with a nervous look on her face, her legs twitching; thinking back to a few days ago.

_"Eh?! This can't be right!" Miho stood, looking at the screen shocked. Rai and Touma with her. _

_"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are Miho." Rai frowned._

_"I mean it's one thing to learn that Uncle Kiyoshi had an involvement with the Lost Incident, but this! I mean he isn't dead, not according to Ryoken!" She added, still shocked._

_"This is shocking to say the least." Touma spoke lightly, looking at the screen._

_"It could be possible that he had faked his death in order to give SOL Technologies the slip." Rai spoke._

_"Maybe, but even so." Touma frowned._

_"D-Do you think Ryoken knows about this?" She asked, worried. The three looked at one another, frowns on their faces. _

_"It's hard to say." Touma said._

_"Maybe you should talk to him when you get together again." Rai said to her._

_"Oh yeah, that will be a fun conversation." Miho remarked sarcastically. "''Hey Ryoken, it's been awhile. Say, do you know anything about Uncle faking his death? Or about an abduction of six children'? Come on Rai." She sighed._

_"I'm not saying that. I mean just ask simple questions like if he used to work in SOL Technologies and such. After all, Aso did tell us he retired from his job and we don't really remember where he worked exactly." Rai said. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. _

_"I guess I can try, but if this is accurate and if Uncle did have something to do with the Lost Incident..." Miho began._

_"One thing at a time Miho. This could be false for all we know. SOL Technologies is anything but trustworthy after all." Touma frowned._

_"He's right. This is someone who's like family to us. There's no way this could be true. Or at least, I hope not anyway." Rai frowned._

Miho sighed, rubbing her face. _That's easy for him to say, but this isn't gonna be easy I mean-_

"Miho?" Miho yelped, quickly looking up to see a worried looking Ryoken standing next to her.

"R-Ryoken! Hey." She said, quickly standing up.

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought." He noted.

"Oh! Uh just had a lot on my mind that's all. Work has been keeping me busy." She replied sheepishly, laughing lightly.

"Sounds about right." Ryoken remarked. "Work usually does that to a person. Or so I've been told."

"Haha yeah." She agreed lightly, noticing a bag he was holding. "What do you get there?"

"Oh something I thought you might like." He said, holding up the bag for her to see.

"Cafe Nagi? You went there?" She asked in surprise, seeing the familiar logo on the bag.

"Yeah." Ryoken answered. "They had moved to the Stardust Road. I remember you mentioning you liked their hotdogs, so I thought we could have some."

"I see." She spoke softly. The two sat down and began eating. She glanced at him every now and then, silently as she ate.

_Should I ask him? But what should I even ask first without being suspicious? _She thought with a frown, not noticing Ryoken's gaze on her. She then swallowed.

"Um Ryoken, how's Uncle Kyoshi been?" She asked lightly. Ryoken was about to take another bite of his hotdog but stopped. He placed the hotdog down and pondered Miho's question.

"He's…." Ryoken began, he paused for a moment or two before continuing. "He's been alright."

"I see. We would sometimes get an occasional call from him now and then. But we haven't had one lately, so we were a little worried." She said with a faint chuckle. "I'm glad to hear he's ok."

"I'll make sure to let him know you asked." He spoke with a gentle smile. She smiled lightly before she looked to the side for a moment before she faced him again.

"Actually, I wanted to know about Uncle Kiyoshi's job before he retired… Did he use to work with SOL Technologies?" She asked carefully. Ryoken paused for an even longer period of time this time around. Eventually, he spoke.

"Yes." Ryoken spoke with finality in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." She replied quickly. "I remembered he used to be a scientist of sorts before he retired and all when we were kids."

"Retired?" Ryoken repeated with a raised eyebrow. "My Father never retired from what I can recall."

"Eh? But that's what Aso told me." She spoke surprised.

"Aso told you that?" Ryoken frowned. "Well unfortunately for you, he is wrong. I know my Mother wanted him to retire, but he never listened to her about it. They eventually argued about it and...Mother left. Didn't even give us an idea on where she went." She flinched at the mention of Juliette, knowing it was a very sensitive topic for Ryoken ever since she had suddenly left without a word to all of them; she looked down.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She apologized, guilt present on her face. Ryoken took notice of her apologetic look and he brushed his hand aside, despite his own pained/angered expression on his own face.

"It's fine Miho.' Ryoken told her. He took a bit of the hotdog, then continued. "All I will say further about my Mother is that I've been trying to locate her ever since her sudden disappearance. I have not been successful, as unfortunate as that is. Makes me fear the worst."

"Eh? Why didn't you tell us this before? We could've helped you." She told him with a surprised expression on her face.

"I didn't tell you or your siblings because I do not need you to get involved in my family affairs." Ryoken replied firmly. "Find my Mother is my responsibility and my responsibility alone."

"Ryoken, your Mom is practically our aunt. To you guys, you're all family." She told him firmly. She placed their food down so she could take his hand. "Ryoken, you had helped support me and Rai through so much from when we lost our parents, losing Yukiko, and even now you've always been there for us. So let us be there for you." He looked at her, stunned before giving a sigh and a soft smile. "You're awfully stubborn." He remarked.

"And you're not?" She countered with a grin.

"Good point." Ryoken chuckled.

"So if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask us; ok?" She spoke with a smile. Ryoken nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

_Though I don't want you and siblings involved in my family affairs to begin with._ Ryoken thought. _I've put you through so much as it is. Good thing you don't know that I'm the one that is causing such pain to you and Rai._

_So, Uncle Kiyoshi isn't retired. The opposite to what Aso told us. Maybe it was a mistake? She thought. I must believe it might be. This is Ryoken, he wouldn't lie to us._ She placed her forehead on his; eyes closed. _He wouldn't lie to me, not him._

"Miho?" He spoke, worried. She gasped, moving back.

"Sorry. Hey, let's finish these. They're too good to go to waste." She smiled, going back to eating her hotdog. He watched her but nodded doing the same.

* * *

Revolver walked back down the spiral staircase and saw the hooded figure sitting at the edge looking at the light.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. The figure jumped, looking up to face Revolver and gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see it again." The figure apologized, sounding feminine.

The figure looked at the light again.

"Soon it'll begin, right Revolver? All we worked for. It'll all come to this, right?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Revolver replied.

"I'm a little nervous." She admitted, fiddling with her fingers. "I mean there are people who could try to stop this."

"I know." Revolver remarked. "But we have to go through with this. Regardless if people try to stop us or not."

"Of course, I know that. But if we go through with this, you'll be in huge trouble Revolver." She told him, a worried expression on her face. Revolver glanced at her and he brushed the remark aside and scoffed.

"Huge Trouble? With who? The authorities?" Revolver retorted. "Does it look like I care? All I care about is accomplishing our goal." She gave a sigh.

"You should worry about yourself more. I bet Miho is getting gray hairs worrying for the both of us without knowing about this." The figure remarked. Revolver tensed up at the mention of Miho, but he ultimately brushed the comment aside, but she noticed.

"Did something happen with Miho today?" The figure asked, worried.

"Yeah." Revolver answered. "She asked about my Father and if he was retired from work or something. I told her that information is incorrect."

"She doesn't know anything else right? Like his… Current situation?" The figure questioned.

"She does not know about his situation." Revolver answered. "All she knows is that my Father is not retired from his work. Which is true, through a certain point of view."

"But why would she suddenly ask that?" The figure frowned, before she gasped. "Oh no… You don't think she and Rai found something out, do you?" Revolver put a hand to his chin, pondering the question. His lips formed a sly smile.

"So, what if she and Rai did find something out?" Revolver remarked. "It's still not enough for her and Rai to investigate further." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But it is inevitable that she and Rai will eventually try to either find me or lure me out. With Playmaker on their side, it'll make this upcoming battle even harder."

"You almost make it sound like you want them to find out though." She accused with a frown. "You do realize what would happen if they found out the truth, right?" Revolver closed his soulless yellow eyes for a few moments, then reopened them.

"Yes." He replied. "I would be the most hated human to ever live. Especially by your siblings." The hooded figure flinched at this.

"Revolver." She spoke sadly.

"And it won't be long till they find out." The two looked up to see a man standing over to them. He had spikish white hair, green eyes shown through his demonic black mask, and wearing a black version of the Knights of Hanoi attire lined in silver.

"Beelzebub!" The figure gasped.

"The reason Miho had questioned you about Kiyoshi was because she and Rai infiltrated SOL Technologies data bank a few days ago." Beelzebub told Revolver.

"They did what?!" She gasped, shocked.

"Not only that, but they found Kiyoshi's file being classified as 'dead' to SOL Technologies." Beelzebub frowned.

"Oh no." She choked. "Revolver this bad."

"Tsk…" Revolver grit his teeth. "So they now know the truth then….."

"I can only stall them for so long, but if worst comes to worst..." Beelzebub frowned. "If they go in too deep…"

"You're not suggesting..." She began, her face paling.

"We have to think worst case scenarios. You two need to stay intact for this plan to work." Beelzebub frowned. "And those two aren't stupid. Even if it's until the plan is successful-"

"But to practically comatose them like Blue Angel is too much!" She interrupted frantically.

"If they get in the way, then they will be comatose like Blue Angel was." Revolver spoke firmly, a frown on his face. "I wouldn't want to comatose them like we did to Blue Angel. But if they involved… There's no choice but to do it to them like we did to Blue Angel."

"You can't be serious Revolver! This is Miho and Rai we're talking about! The two people we hold dear the most!" She yelled. "Are you seriously telling me we have to go this far?!"

"...Yes." Revolver replied softly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm willing to go that far if it means the eradication of the Ignis….. Even though I do not like it."

"Of course, you wouldn't like it. Especially if it's to Miho." Beelzebub scowled.

"Regardless, orders are orders." Revolver added.

"No way…" The hooded figure spoke, shaking. Beelzebub looked at her for a moment then at Revolver and sighed.

"I'll talk with Faust, Baira, and Genome. See if we can find an alternative out of this. We won't be sure if we can wake them up if we do this. Better to find an alternative." He spoke. Revolver pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

"Alright fine." He retorted. "But if you, Baira, Faust and Genome cannot find an alternative, then we're doing this as we were ordered to. No if's, and's or but's about it."

"Hmph. Like you'd go through with it." Beelzebub smirked knowingly. "You're too kind after all, no matter your claims." With that, Beelzebub left them. The hooded figure slumped to the floor; on her knees.

"H-Heh he knows you too well…Revolver." She squeaked.

"Yes...he does…" Revolver mused.

"Either way, we're both in deep hell once this is over; aren't we?" She spoke.

"Most likely." Revolver frowned, kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry for having to drag you into this."

"No, you don't have to apologize Revolver. I am doing this willing. After all, you did explain to me the risks." She said, facing him. "And if this becomes the wrong choice, then I will live with that. But I will always stand by your side and support you Revolver."

"And what of Father?" He asked.

"I am technically helping him, but it's more on your side." She admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He blinked before chuckling and patting her head.

"No, it's fine. But even so, thank you either way." He told her. She smiled as she allowed her hood to slip off to show long icy blue hair and gold eyes.

"No need for thanks Revolver." She smiled.

* * *

Miho walked into the card shop with a sigh Rai looking up from the counter. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Confusing to say the least." She frowned, leaning on the counter. "Ryoken told me that his Father didn't retire at all, yet confirmed he used to work in SOL Technologies."

"But Aso told us otherwise years ago." Rai frowned.

"I know. That's what confused me." She frowned. "Anyways, we got into a talk about Aunt Juliette and I had to drop the conversation. Did you know he's been searching for her all this time?"

"He has? And hasn't told us?" Rai said, shocked, and slightly offended.

"Yeah. I was shocked myself when he told me." She nodded.

"Guess Ryoken still hasn't forgiven her for just up and leaving the way she did." Rai frowned.

"Yeah." She agreed sadly. "Even I wonder why she left that day and so suddenly too."

"I remembered Mom and Dad talked that she and Uncle had been arguing a lot at the time. Guess she must've had enough." He sighed.

"But to just leave..." She began, before shaking her head. "Thinking about it is just going to get me on edge."

"Yeah. We should focus on the task at hand." He nodded.

"Did you and Touma find any other info on the files we took?" She asked.

"No sadly. SOL Technologies didn't hold much info on the Knights of Hanoi, nor explaining the Lost Incident." He frowned.

"So, we're back to square one until the Knights of Hanoi make an appearance in VRAINS." She frowned.

"For who knows how long." He frowned. The two were silent when the door opened again to show Touma walking in with some bags.

"Hey Rai, I got the groceries for dinner…" He blinked looking at the two with a sweatdrop. "Well this sure looks gloomy." He remarked.

People in Link VRAINS were having a great time dueling and talking when they noticed the sudden darkness coming from the sky.

"An eclipse?"

"An eclipse in Link VRAINS?"

"Is this an event?"

"No official event has been announced."

"Is it a bug?" Some buildings became staticed along with Duel Monsters that were on the field. Sparks stood next to Playmaker as they observed the eclipse. "What do you think Flare?" Sparks asked, looking up. Flare was standing on top of the pillar next to the two, flames of her program circling around her as she looked at the eclipse.

"I can tell it's no bug. But I have never seen anything like this." She admitted, as she locked her program, the flames, gone.

"Ancient people were scared, thinking eclipses were signs of cataclysms." Ai remarked. "But people are still scared?"

"More than you think." Playmaker spoke. "Even if technology advances, people haven't really changed."

"Really?" Ai remarked.

"The light hidden by the darkness." Flare remarked with a hum, sitting on the pillar.

"Huh? Do you mean the Lost Incident?" Ai questioned.

"The Lost Incident, Yukiko, many things." Sparks frowned.

"But we won't let the darkness bury all of it." Playmaker frowned. "We will bring the truth to light." Sparks smiled, patting Playmaker's shoulder.

"Of course. That's why we're here after all." He spoke.

"Naturally." Flare smirked.

* * *

"Alright, you two you're good to go." Miho and Rai both sat up from the examination tables they were laid on getting off. "Finally. Getting on that thing always makes me twitch." Miho sighed.

"Sorry Miho, but it's procedure." Kyoko Taki said with a gentle smile.

"Of course, she knows that Kyoko, but she can't help but hate it. She always gets fidgety in the doctors." Rai said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, shut up Rai!" Miho hissed at her twin. Kyoko giggled at the two before slowly becoming serious.

"Are you two planning on going to VRAINS later?" She asked lightly. The two looked up to face their doctor/family friend.

"Yeah that's the idea. We're planning on doing some scouting and such." Miho began.

"Please don't." Kyoko spoke quickly. The two looked surprised by Kyoko's sudden reply. She softly gasped before giving a small frown.

"Kyoko is there something you're not telling us?" Rai asked worried.

"No, it's just… Have you two heard about the Anothers?" Kyoko frowned.

"I have. It's this incident that's been going on with people being forced to log in Link VRAINS and become comatose in a sense." Miho frowned.

"Yes, that's right. That's why I think it's dangerous for you two to be going into VRAINS at the moment." Kyoko frowned. The two looked at one another for a moment, both frowning before facing Kyoko again.

"You worry too much Kyoko. We'll be careful." Miho said with a small smile.

"Yeah; nothing has happened to us yet." Rai assured with a smile. Kyoko looked at them shocked as they walked to the door.

"So, don't worry yourself about us." Miho smiled.

"We can take care of ourselves." Rai assured. With that, the two left the room leaving Kyoko there frowning worried.

"This will not do if those two continue." Kyoko began frowning.

Touma was observing the hospital camera of the Another victims with a frown in the computer room when Miho and Rai walked in.

"How was the doctor?" Touma asked.

"Same as always. We're healthy as horses." She hummed.

"Any changes?" Rai questioned.

"No. So far none of the doctors have figured out what had happened to them." Touma answered.

"This is most likely the result of something that had happened to their avatars in VRAINS." Rai frowned.

"In other words, if we can figure out who's the next victim, we can get the jump on whoever is doing this." She voiced.

"According to the data, all the Another victims have three common traits." Touma said, typing on the computer to show the data. "They're all exceptional duelists."

"They use the old type duel disk." Rai frowned.

"And they're all hackers." Miho finished.

"In other words, Playmaker is the target." Rai concluded. "Or most likely Ai."

"Then this could be the Knight of Hanoi's work." She growled.

"We don't know for certain yet, too early to conclude it." Touma frowned.

"The only way to find out is to catch them." She said.

"There are some likely targets." Touma remarked, typing.

"Luckily I already have found some this one being the first." Rai said, typing on the computer to bring up a picture.

"Makoto Kimishima, 16 years old." Miho read. "He even goes to the same school Yusaku does."

"Which means if Yusaku and Kusanagi heard about this, then they'll most likely try to stop this and would go to where Kimishima lives." Rai said.

"That puts us in a hard place. We don't want him to know we know his identity. But at the same time." Miho began with a frown.

"Well this could be a good a time as any. You know I mean you three finding out about the other's identity was bound to come up sooner or later." Touma sighed.

"He's got a point." Rai chuckled. Miho scowled at Rai, but knew that both of them were right.

"Alright. It would actually make things a whole lot easier if we get it out in the open anyway." She sighed.

"Then tonight we'll go to the area of Kimishima's home and see what happened." Rai nodded.

"I'll contact you two when I find something." Touma said.

* * *

"This is where Kimishima lives right?" Miho questioned, she and Rai walking next to the building.

"Yeah. His room is on the top floor on the left." Rai nodded, hands in his jacket pockets.

"So how should we go about this?" She began with a frown.

"Wait look." He frowned. They looked to see the window and saw a light, making them gasp as they quickly ran into the building; rushing up the stairs and saw Yusaku pounding at the door. "Move aside!" She yelled. Yusaku looked shocked as she rushed to the door and slammed it open. There they saw Makoto Kimishima's comatose body.

"We're too late." Rai frowned, rushing to the boy's body.

"Wait look." She spoke, pointing to the computer. The three looked to see it seeing Makoto in VRAINS being backed on a cliff as someone walked up to him.

"Is that Makoto Kimishima's avatar inside Link VRAINS?" Yusaku questioned.

"But who's the other guy?" Ai couldn't help but question.

"This is your last chance." The man spoke up. "Are you Playmaker?" Hearing his voice made Miho and Rai grew wide eyed in shock.

_That voice_! Rai thought.

_Impossible_! Miho thought horrified.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not!" Makoto spoke.

"I have one more question." The man said. "Is your AI an Ignis?"

"I don't have an AI!" Makoto yelled.

"I thought so. That's what everyone says." The man said, showing himself.

_Genome_! Miho and Rai thought horrified.

"Oh well. I'll have you sleep here." Genome spoke, raising his hand. "Good night." Genome launched a white haze at Makoto, causing him to cry out and then fall off the cliff; making them gasp when suddenly.

"Makoto!" Go Onizuka rode on the Data Storm before jumping off to catch Makoto. "That's-!" Ai gaped.

"Go Onizuka!" Yusaku spoke. Go managed to catch Makoto before falling in the water before getting out.

"Makoto, open your eyes..." Go said desperately.

"I was wondering who it was." Go looked up to face Genome, who appeared in front of him. "You're the charisma duelist, Go Onizuka." Genome remarked. "But you're no longer in the Top 50 most popular duelists."

"Be quiet! What have you done to Makoto?!" Go demanded.

"I put a computer virus into him." Genome smirked.

"What?!" Go spoked, shocked. "Heal Makoto right now!"

"Then join the hunt for Playmaker." Genome told him.

"Hunt Playmaker?" Go repeated, surprised.

"If you give Playmaker to us, the Knights of Hanoi , we will give you the virus removal program." Genome explained to him, holding up the program.

"Knights of Hanoi? I won't become your lackey!" Go frowned.

"I see. Then I'll leave him as is, just like the other victims." Genome smirked, putting away the program.

"How dare you! Who are you?!" Go demanded.

"My name is Dr. Genome! If you see Playmaker tell him this." Genome smirked. "If he doesn't want any more Another victims, then appear before me immediately."

"He's an expert at tickling your sense of justice." Ai muttered so Miho and Rai wouldn't hear him.

"Contact me if you change your mind." Genome told Go. "I hope you respond favorably. See you." With that, Genome logged out as the three watched Miho and Rai in shock while Yusaku frowned.

"It's clear that the Knights of Hanoi created the Anothers." He spoke. _And their target is me._

* * *

Revolver stood alone a frown on his face.

_If Hanoi's program activates, the Lost Incident's records will be erased, and I'll never know Playmaker's identity_. He thought. Then a screen appeared to show Kiyoshi.

"The plan is coming together." Kiyoshi told Revolver.

"So Hanoi's program will…" Revolver began.

"Soon be complete." Kiyoshi finished with a nod. "And then…"

"Yes." Revolver agreed with a frown.

"What's wrong? What's with the long face?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"I want a little time." Revolver spoke.

"Time? For what?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"I want to settle things with someone." Revolver said.

"You mean Playmaker." Kiyoshi stated. Revolver's frown deepened, remembering his loss to Playmaker in their duel as the icy blue haired girl appeared on the screen next to Kiyoshi with a knowing look.

"You want to settle the score with him, don't you." She stated.

"I can't move on if I still lost to him." Revolver nodded.

"Well in that case, you should let him Uncle." She said to Kiyoshi.

"Alright. But I can't wait for long." Kiyoshi told Revolver.

"Understood." Revolver agreed.

"Good luck then Revolver." She smiled. The screen then left, leaving Revolver alone.

* * *

Miho and Rai stood at the hall in the hospital overhearing Go and his manager and then Yusaku before they walked.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Miho muttered. "Why is Genome?"

"I don't know. But I do know that something is not right." Rai frowned.

"Wait." The two stopped turning to face Yusaku who had spoken up to them.

"Oh, hey Yusaku." Miho remarked.

"You two… Why were you two in the area?" Yusaku questioned with a frown. "It's nowhere near your home or work areas."

"Can't we only say we were in the area?" She asked with a weak smirk.

"It's too much of a coincidence to claim you were in the area." Yusaku scowled. Miho frowned while Rai gave an amused smile turning to her.

"Come now Miho. We agreed to tell him the truth if it comes to it." He reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Yusaku glared.

"Now there is no need for the glare Yusaku." Rai chuckled, before he smirked. "Or better yet, Playmaker." Yusaku's eyes widened as Miho glanced at Rai with a deadpan look.

"Really now? Don't give him a heart attack." She said sarcastically, before facing Yusaku. "It's better we talk in private then here. Agreed?"

"Fine by me." Yusaku remarked.

"Best at Kusanagi's truck then. There, even Ai can talk." Miho said, walking to the door looking to see Yusaku's shocked face. "All will be explained, don't worry."

* * *

They reached Cafe Nagi as Yusaku opened the door. Kusanagi looking up to see him.

"Oh welcome back-!" Kusanagi stood up, shocked seeing Miho and Rai. "You two!"

"It's alright Kusanagi-san. They know who I am in VRAINS." Yusaku frowned, as they walked in the truck.

"They do?" Kusanagi asked, shocked, looking at the two.

"Wow. Have to say this is all impressive, and to fit it in here. No one would be the wiser." Rai remarked with an impressed smile, looking at Kusanagi's computer.

"I want to say thanks, but..." Kusanagi frowned.

"Come on. We both know that you guys already know who we are in VRAINS." Miho sighed, taking a seat.

"Flare and Spark Dragon." Yusaku frowned.

"Exactly." Rai grinned.

"So you knew Yusaku was Playmaker?!" Ai gaped shocked, coming out of the duel disk.

"We've found out a week after we met him. But we knew he figured out who we were, so we didn't bother saying anything about it." Miho shrugged.

"He was already suspicious of us at the time back then as well. No need to give him a reason to not trust us even more." Rai added.

"So you knew about us and that we knew who you two are, but didn't say a word. All in order to gain Yusaku's trust later over these years." Kusanagi stated.

"That's right. But we figured we'd let it all out now; considering the situation." Rai frowned.

" and the Anothers." Yusaku spoke.

"Yeah. It's obvious now that the Knights of Hanoi are trying to target you with the Another virus in order to get Ai. At this rate, there will be more victims." Rai said.

"But we can't just give them Ai though." Miho frowned.

"We need to find out the truth of the Lost Incident and get your sister back." Yusaku added in agreement.

"But we can't let this continue." Kusanagi frowned.

"We won't." Yusaku remarked.

"But isn't there someone else we should be worried about?" Ai spoke up.

"Go Onizuka." Miho frowned. "He knows one of the victims. Push comes to shove, he'll no doubt step in."

"If he hasn't already." Yusaku spoke.

"But can he even beat Genome is the question." Rai frowned.

"Hmm? You make it sound like you know that ." Ai remarked. At once, both Miho and Rai winced at Ai's words; the two frowning.

"Eh?! You two do know him?!" Ai questioned, a shocked expression on his face.

"Genome… He's a family friend. He worked alongside our parents who were also scientists before they had died in an accident years ago." Rai spoke.

"He was one of the other people who helped look after us, along with Touma and our aunt." Miho frowned.

"And before you make any accusations, we had no idea he was a Knight of Hanoi whatsoever." Rai frowned. "If we had known…"

"Had either of you been in contact with him?" Kusanagi questioned.

"A week and a half ago, but he didn't seem suspicious or anything. Our own fault for not seeing anything I suppose." Rai sighed.

"Don't even go there." Miho snapped. "For right now, we have to confront Genome ourselves and question him."

"Then let's go." Yusaku spoke.

"Hold on look." Kusanagi spoke up. They looked at the screens in the main square to show lackeys of the Knights of Hanoi beating duelists. "The Knights of Hanoi are running wild in LINK VRAINS." Kusanagi frowned. "Their target is Playmaker, but they're indiscriminately dueling everyone; turning losers into Anothers."

"Which is why we have to go." Yusaku said.

"No we'll go. You stay put." Miho frowned.

"She's right. They won't duel you fairly. It's too dangerous." Kusanagi said. Yusaku crossed his arms at that.

"I've faced them just about as many times as you 2." Yusaku countered. "I know they don't play fair. It's just all the more reason for me to go."

"And you forgot we've fought them longer than you. We know their tricks like the back of our hand." She scowled, standing up. "We can't take the chance on losing Ai. And since we're as much a threat to them, they'll want to target me and Rai as well. Which will make it easier for us to take them down. So you're staying put."

"Oh dear. They're butting heads at each other already." Rai sweatdropped, standing next to Kusanagi.

"This could take a while." Kusanagi agreed with a sweatdrop.

"What about me?! I'm in the middle here!" Ai called.

"Be quiet." Yusaku told Ai.

"Right." Ai squeaked. Rai only sighed. When he heard cheering, he looked up and grew wide eyed, surprised.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." He spoke up. They looked up and were surprised to see Playmaker fighting the Hanoi grunts. "Who's that?" Yusaku questioned.

"He's clearly you." Ai remarked.

"Don't joke Ai." Miho sighed. "It looks like someone is using a program to disguise themselves as Playmaker."

"And whoever it is, they're clearly doing well." Rai remarked, watching the fake Playmaker beat the grunts before he gasped. "Look!" They looked to see Dr. Genome riding near the fake Playmaker.

"So he showed up." Miho frowned.

"I remember seeing your program, Go Onizuka!" Genome smirked. The crowd were speaking up in surprise and confusion by the sudden news.

"It's his first appearance in a while, so he's going all out." Ai remarked.

"Be quiet." Yusaku told him again.

"Telling him that gets old real fast you know." Miho told Yusaku, as they watched Go, reveal himself. They watched as Go challenged Genome to a duel for the Another removal program with Playmaker's identity on the line.

"Does he really know your identity?" Ai questioned.

"Who knows." Yusaku frowned.

"You met Go Onizuka in person right?" Kusanagi questioned. "Did something happen?"

"No." Yusaku answered with a frown.

"It could be a bluff in order to have Genome duel Go." Rai pointed out, seeing Genome form the Data Gale. "What in the?!"

"He must've increased the density of the Data Storm to create an area where they can use D-Boards." Kusanagi frowned.

"Are you going to go help him?" Ai asked. "If he loses, Playmaker's identity will be revealed."

"He couldn't have known when you met him at the hospital, could he?" Kusanagi asked Yusaku. Yusaku shook his head.

"There's no way he could possibly know." Yusaku noted.

"So like Rai said, Go bluffed him to hook Genome in." Ai said.

"And now he's dueling him, just like we thought." Miho frowned, as they watched the duel begin.

"You sound worried." Ai remarked.

"Genome is no ordinary duelist. He's tough. We know that better than anyone." Miho said, Rai nodding in agreement.

"See for yourselves." Rai spoke.

* * *

They watched as Genome Summoned Helixx Marmotroll on his field with no Tribute as Go began his turn; Summoning Gouki Thunder Ogre and making a heel turn, going by Dark Onizuka.

"Isn't that a bit tacky?" Ai questioned.

"He must've changed his battling style." Yusaku remarked.

"Yeah. A heel turn is a pro wrestling term." Kusanagi said. "Babyface into a heel. It means he's changed into a bad guy."

"A bad guy huh." Miho hummed.

Go Summons Riscorpio and attacks Marmatroll and be destroyed to increase Thunder Ogre's ATK and deal effect damage to Genome.

"He sacrificed his teammate to gain an advantage in the duel." Ai remarked.

"That's how a heel battles." Yusaku said.

"Pretty different to Go Onizuka's dueling. But gotta say it is efficient." Rai remarked. Miho nodded when she grew wide eyed, seeing a shadow in one of the buildings before disappearing.

"Huh?" She frowned, confused.

"Something wrong?" Rai questioned lowly.

"I think I saw something in one of the buildings Genome and Onizuka passed." Miho whispered.

"Did you get a look?" He frowned.

"No, they passed too fast for me to see. Plus, I think it moved, so I'm sure it's a person." She said, seeing Genome Summon Gothiclone.

"Someone observing the duel. A Knight of Hanoi?" He questioned.

"Could be in case Genome loses maybe." She frowned.

"Should we step in?" He questioned.

"Not unless they do something." She told him.

Soon they saw Genome corner Go with his combo of Gothiclone and Necro Darwin, but by using Gouki Octostretch's effect to reduce halve the damage; leaving him with only 200 LP.

"This is getting out of hand fast." Miho scowled. Yusaku was going to the back. "You're going?" Kusanagi questioned.

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded.

"We're going too then. We got to question Genome anyway." Rai frowned.

"Let's go then." Miho nodded. They went to the truck; quickly going to LINK VRAINS.

"You may have survived by using Gouki Octostretch's effect, but I won't let up!" Genome smirked. "Necro Darwin's effect from my graveyard!"

"Tch. This damage can't stop me." Go muttered, kneeling on his D-Board.

"Necro Darwin is Special Summoned next to Gothiclone's link!" Genome said, as the Helixx Link monster flew back on the field. "When a Link Monster is Special Summoned from the graveyard, my Skill activates! Preserved Species! Your monster's ATK is halved, along with your Life Points!" Necro Darwin launched a dark wave; halving Dark Thunder Ogre's ATK and then launched tiny bombs that exploded around Go halving his LP to 100.

"AAAHH!" He cried out, being sent flying. Go managed to stay on his D-Board, Genome smirking.

"I end my turn. However just give up." Genome said. "Your cornered in both offense and defense. Admit defeat." Go panted then looked up to see the wind tornado.

"The wind?" He wondered.

"You want to know my identity that badly, ?" They looked to see Playmaker, Flare, and Sparks flew down from the wind on their D-Boards, Genome grew wide eyed upon seeing Flare and Sparks but quickly turned his gaze to Playmaker.

"So, you finally appear Playmaker!" He smirked. "And Ignis!"

"Humph! I have a cool name! It's Ai you DNA lover!" Ai yelled, popping out from the duel disk.

"Didn't he used to not like his name?" Sparks muttered to Flare, amused, making her scoff.

"He named you?" Genome questioned, surprised before he smirked. "You've been domesticated like a pet."

"Not true! Woof!" Ai yelled.

"Playmaker, you're here to rescue Dark Onizuka?" Genome questioned, amused.

Playmaker glanced at Go before smirking much to their surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said, much to their surprise. "You said you'll decide your own destiny and duel. So, I came to laugh at you when you lose."

"Say what?!" Go yelled angrily. Flare sweatdropped and facepalmed while Sparks gave a weak chuckle.

"Doesn't take much to provoke him." He said.

"To laugh at him of all the." Flare muttered lowly.

" , you said there are limits to DNA. But I believe in humanity's potential." Playmaker spoke.

"You're lecturing me?" Genome smirked. "I was able to create this because I know the limits of DNA. I will annihilate the Ignis; the AI with free will. I'll combine and evolve its DNA to create the most powerful being!"

"Is he always like that?" Ai questioned Flare and Sparks, who both sighed.

"Remember this: As long as people have strong free will, they can evolve further and surpass your dueling!" Playmaker said. "That's what makes a true duelist!"

"Playmaker…" Go spoke up. "The duel isn't over yet! Watch me evolve!" Go sped up while they followed.

"Least he's going for it." Flare remarked, glancing at Genome. "And hopefully he can beat him."'

Go managed to beat Genome with his Link 4 ace monster Gouki The Master Ogre its attack sending Genome crashing to the ground with his LP down to 0 Go landed next to Genome retrieving the virus removal program from him. "I'm taking the virus removal program as promised." Go told him.

"Good guy to heel, heel to good guy. You call that evolving?" Genome questioned.

"I make the evolution process entertaining that's why I'm the worlds #1 entertainer Go Onizuka!" Go said.

Genome only chuckled.

"You'll regret defeating me." He told him.

"Genome!" Genome gasped before looking to see Flare and Sparks landing and rushing to his side. Go looking at the two, surprised as Playmaker landed as well. "You two." Genome spoke.

"Genome why? Why did you join the Knights of Hanoi?" Flare demanded. "You know what they've done and who they took from us! So why?!"

"Genome, don't tell me you were a member even before the kidnapping." Sparks frowned.

"Kidnapping?" Go questioned, surprised.

"I was. But you two need to know that there was a reason why we had to take her." Genome told them.

"A reason?" Flare questioned with a frown.

"She too important to our cause to the plan of killing the Ignis. That's why we had to take her." Genome explained.

"Why?!" Flare demanded, grabbing his collar. "How is she important in all this?!"

"I cannot say but-"

***BAM*** They all gasped, shocked, Flare and Sparks horrified, upon seeing the bullet wound on Genome's chest as he was purged.

"Genome!" Sparks yelled.

"Honestly making me do their dirty work is a pain." They turned to see Beelzebub a scowl on his face holding a handheld shotgun.

"Who are you?" Playmaker demanded.

"I am Beelzebub. I work for the Knights of Hanoi." Beelzebub spoke lightly.

"Eh?! Then why did you shoot your ally?!" Ai said shocked.

"You misinterpret my words." Beelzebub scowled. "I work for them; not with them. They have a similar goal to my own, so I do what needs to be done for them. Including purging one of their own."

"How dare you!" Flare growled, standing furiously.

"I suggest pulling out of the fight Flare Dragon, Spark Dragon the one you seek won't be returned until we do what needs to be done but if you do not." Beelzebub pointed his gun at them both. "Then I will personally deal with you both."

"If you think we'll back down so easily." Sparks began with a frown.

"I don't. I am only giving you a warning; that is all." Beelzebub told him. Then Beelzebub saw a message through his mask, making him lower his gun. "It seems I need to take my leave." He said, putting away his gun turning to leave.

"Wait!" Flare yelled, running after him. But Beelzebub disappeared before Flare could reach him making her growl in annoyance.

"He got away." Flare spat.

"Beelzebub. I don't recall us meeting him before." Sparks frowned. "But no doubt he is dangerous." Flare frowned deeply before turning to face Go.

"You got what you needed from Genome, but what will you do now?" She questioned. Go looked between the two and Playmaker before speaking.

"I do plan on defeating Playmaker, but the Knights of Hanoi are destroying LINK VRAINS. So I'll be defeating them first!" He said. "You three can join me if you wish."

"Right." Playmaker said lightly.

"Hmph. We've been battling them way before you, so don't get cocky." Flare scoffed.

"Though it be a relief to have you on our side." Sparks said with a faint smile, glancing to the side. "And what about you Blue Angel?" They looked to see Blue Angel stepping out of her hiding place silently to face them.

* * *

Over time Playmaker, Go, Flare, and Sparks began battling and defeating members of the Knights of Hanoi in order to gain info on what they were planning. But each time they would be purged before they could gain any information. In the hideout of the Knights of Hanoi, Baira had purged another lacky with a sigh.

"This is becoming a chore." She turned to face Beelzebub and she could tell, even with his mask, he was greatly annoyed.

"Those four continue to lessen the numbers of those lackies we have to purge. It's getting on my nerves." He scowled. "Isn't the plan ready yet?"

"You can't rush these kinds of things." She frowned.

"Tch. You're only main concern is Revolver and not wanting him to go through with it; knowing he'll become the biggest criminal to ever live if he does." Beelzebub scoffed. She twitched in anger at his words.

"You go on saying those words as if you don't care." She began.

"Because I don't." He frowned, making her gasp. "What happens to all of you is of no concern to me. I only joined you for the sake of the girl; nothing more. She is my only priority." He held up his gun to emphasize his point. "Hence why it's my job to purge you and Faust in case you don't do your job right. Just like I did with Genome." She glared angrily at him as he put back his gun looking at the screen. "And it looks like we got some annoyances." He remarked. She turned to see AI duelists defeating the grunts. "Guess SOL Technologies finally finished creating that AI duelist army."

"Then we have to deal with this." They turned to see Faust walking to them. Beelzebub scowled.

"When you say we." He began.

"Yes. You as well Beelzebub. It'll be quick work with the three of us." Faust said. Beelzebub scowled, but relented.

"Fine. Better than doing all these purges I suppose." He said.

* * *

"Found anything?"

"No nothing yet." Miho and Rai were in the computer room, both swiftly typing on separate keyboards hoping to find leads on the creator of the virus.

"I bet Yusaku and Kusanagi are having a hard time finding a lead like we are." Rai remarked with a strained smile.

"Who wouldn't? And where's Touma? He should be here to help us." She scowled.

"I sent him out to get groceries. He's stressed out as is helping us in Link VRAINS. He deserves to get some fresh air." Rai told her.

"Yeah you're right." She agreed with a sigh. "We have been making him go through some tough work ever since we began our battle to get Yukiko back. He's done so much to help us."

"Once this is all over, I say we let him have a much-needed vacation out of the City." Rai smiled.

"Yeah. A nice beach will do him good." She chuckled. He chuckled then looked at the other screen and grew wide eyed in shock.

"No way!" He gasped.

"What's wrong Rai?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"Look at this!" He said, pointing at the screen. She followed his gaze and gasped in shock to see the AI duelists being defeated one by one by Beelzebub and two familiar faces. "Kyoko? Aso?" She gasped shocked.

"First Genome now those two. Just what is going on?!" He scowled.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And it is done!**

**Miho: You're making this hurt for us.**

**Aurasoul: That's the idea so until then everyone read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies.**

**Yusaku: Aurasoul you're going to have to let Ai go.**

**Aurasoul: After the last episode you can forget it Playmaker.**

**Miho: Let it go Yusaku she's been a wreck.**

**Rai: Indeed so as such she doesn't own Vrains only her OCs except Glacies so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Miho are you ok?" Miho jumped, looking at a worried Glacies and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry Glacies. Guess I was in deep thought." She apologized, sipping her drink.

"Boyfriend issues?" Glacies questioned, making Miho choke on her drink.

"I let it slip I'm seeing someone, and you never let me live it down." Miho muttered, making Glacies smiled lightly. Miho was sitting at a cafe with Glacies the two deciding to catch up on their activities as of late.

"Sorry to bring this up Miho, but I didn't know my brother was demoted." Glacies spoke up. "At least, not until he came back from VRAINS with a blue shard crystal thing." She paused for a moment before adding. "I asked Akira what was in the blue shard, but he wouldn't tell me." Miho stiffened at the mention of the crystal but spoke up.

"Oh yeah. He got demoted because he went against his superiors' orders on helping Aoi. He told me when I visited her at the hospital." She said.

"Oh." Glacies spoke softly. "I guess that makes sense. Even though Akira's belief in that family is more important than all else stuck. And I say good for him. Protecting Aoi is more important in the end." She paused again for another moment, then continued. "Although, I think Akira might be going a little too far with protecting Aoi."

"I agree. I mean he can get a little overboard. She's 16 and can take care of herself." Miho nodded, sipping her drink. "How is Aoi by the way? I haven't seen her much since she was discharged from the hospital." Glacies lowered her head, then raised it back up and took a sip of her drink before replying.

"It's as I've said. Akira has been very overprotective of Aoi." Glacies replied. So much in fact, that Aoi isn't even allowed to leave the house. Not even if I go with her. I tried to compromise with Akira on letting Aoi get out of the house, even if was just for school, or hanging out with me and you Miho. He wouldn't budge."

Miho blinked, stunned and sweatdropped.

"Ok even, I know that's over the top. Tell you what, why not I try talking to him. Maybe I can get him to budge. I am one of the few people he trusts with you and Aoi." She said.

"You can try if you want." Glacies told her. She put her right hand to her chin. "Then again, I can understand why Akira holds this overprotective nature over me and Aoi."

"Yeah. Considering what happened to their parents and such." Miho nodded.

_And with me…_ Glacies thought.

"And of course, you too." Miho added without thinking. That snapped Glacies out of her thoughts and she nearly knocked her drink over in surprise at Miho's words. Luckily, she managed to stop the drink from spilling onto the table, and possibly her clothes.

"What about me?" Glacies questioned, her expression turned to that of slight skepticism. "Did Akira tell you about my past?" Miho stiffened.

_Shit! I forgot he told me this as Flare Dragon, not me!_ She thought.

"Er no. I'm just saying in general since he sees you as his little sister as much as Aoi. So of course, he would get worried about you too." She quickly said. Glacies raised her eyebrow at that, as if saying "Is that so?", but decided not to further press the matter. Miho gave an inward sigh of relief.

_I'm a terrible liar, but luckily that can cover it up. At least, I hope._ She thought.

"Moving on to another topic." Glacies began. "I don't know if Akira has told you or not, but I also have a VRAINS account. I don't use it often, considering I'm more of a nature person. Alas, I do use it on occasion."

"Oh yeah. He mentioned it once at work a while back. Ice Queen right?" Miho asked. Glacies nodded with an icy smile on her lips, along with her light blue eyes gleaming.

"Correct." Glacies remarked.

"Well, I have to say it suits you." Miho chuckled. "One of these days, we should duel in Link VRAINS. Once the whole Knights of Hanoi mess is over."

"I agree." Glacies smiled, then her smile turned into a frown. "Knights of Hanoi? You mean that cyber terrorist group in VRAINS? Akira mentioned them a couple of times."

"Yeah. They've been causing havoc in LINK VRAINS; turning duelists into Anothers." Miho frowned. "Playmaker, Go Onizuka, Flare, and Spark Dragon have been fighting them off so far."

"Well that's good." Glacies remarked.

"People have been wondering when Blue Angel would join in the fight as well, but there hasn't been sight of her." Miho added, sipping her drink.

"Need me to fill in for Blue Angel?" Glacies asked, sipping her drink as well. "If not, I understand."

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm one of them fighting the Knights. But even though the sentiment is kind of you, I think it's best not. Your brother might go off the deep end if he sees you fighting them." Miho said with a slight smile.

"Fair enough." Glacies remarked.

"So back to a more lighter topic. I'll talk with Akira and maybe persuade him on the 3 of us having a nice outing. Just us girls." Miho smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Glacies smiled. Miho smiled, yet couldn't help but think back to seeing Aso and Kyoko in VRAINS with Beelzebub.

_This just doesn't make any sense anymore. Why are they in the Knights of Hanoi and what reason could they have to stealing Yukiko? It doesn't add up. She thought with a frown. And worse yet… Does Ryoken know?_

"Miho?" Glacies spoke up, worried again. Miho gasped softly before giving an apologetic smile.

"Shoot. Sorry Glacies. Deep thought again." She apologized.

"It's alright Miho." Glacies replied. "But are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a lot is happening, and I guess it's getting to me." Miho said with a sheepish smile.

"Woah! It's Blue Angel!" Miho turned her head and nearly spit out her drink; shocked to see Blue Angel on the screen riding next to Baira. "She hadn't shown up recently, so rumors said she retired, but she's back!" The MC announced. "We're counting on you Blue Angel! Defeat the Knights of Hanoi who are threatening the peace of Link VRAINS!" Glacies watched the screen with a concerned expression on her face.

"Akira is not gonna be happy to see this." Glacies muttered.

"Oh, dear lord. This is not good; not good at all." Miho muttered to herself. Then Miho's phone rang as she picked up, hearing her brother's voice.

_"Please tell me you're watching Live on VRAINS."_ Rai spoke.

"And see Blue Angel about to duel? Yeah I'm seeing it too." Miho frowned, speaking lowly so Glacies wouldn't hear. "Where's Yusaku?"

_"He and Kusanagi found a lead on who was the one who created the Another Virus and hoping to find them soon."_ Rai told her.

"I see. We're going in then ourselves. Looks like we got another one to question." Miho frowned.

_"On it. I'll see you home."_ Rai answered, before hanging up. Miho put away her phone as she faced Glacies.

"Sorry Glacies. I have to head home now." She said quickly.

"Oh." Glacies remarked, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. However, the disappointed expression vanished, and it went to slight skepticism. "Lemme guess, you're gonna go into VRAINS to stop Blue Angel from dueling that Knight of Hanoi or something?"

"Wh-What?! Oh, come on why would I step in? I'm not even fighting the Knights." Miho said quickly before thinking. _Dammit am I that easy to read?!_

"You're easy to read, Miho." Glacies spoke. "When you're lying for the most part. The reason I didn't press earlier when I asked about what Akira told you is because I didn't want to talk about it. As for you going into VRAINS to stop Blue Angel, that was just a lucky guess. I would go into VRAINS myself and stop Blue Angel, but it's as you said earlier, Akira being worried over his 2 sisters would be disastrous." Miho sweatdropped.

"I really am a terrible liar." She muttered. "So how much have you already figured out?"

"Firstly, I figured out that Akira told you my past, or at least the pieces I've told him myself when I had gotten comfortable living with him and Aoi." Glacies replied. "Secondly, when you replied too quickly about you entering VRAINS, that gave that part of you away. I just don't know your VRAINS avatar is. Which is best to be hidden until you're comfortable with telling me." Glacies raised her right index and middle finger to represent 2 things she figured out. She then raised her right ring finger. "Thirdly, based on what you said regarding not going into VRAINS to stop Blue Angel from the dueling the Knight gave away that intention." Miho couldn't help but facepalm with a groan.

"Gosh darn it. I am a horrible liar and bluffer." She muttered.

"Haha. If you want to be a really good liar, you must first learn to bear little to no emotions on your face." Glacies told her. "And speaking too quickly should be dropped." She paused, realizing what she was saying. "Wait… Why am I giving you advice on how to be a good liar?" She mentally facepalmed. "Regardless, I will not stop you from stopping Blue Angel from dueling that Knight of Hanoi."

"Well you'll figure out who I am there soon enough. And thanks for the advice but won't work for me. I can't lie to save my life. Ask my brother." Miho said with a chuckle, patting Glacies's shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll try to be back quick."

* * *

With that, Miho quickly ran off to head to her home. Yet, couldn't help but think to Glacies words for a moment.

_The way she listed out how she knew I was lying… It's the same as Yusaku listing three things. Could it be that Glacies is…_ Miho shook her head. _I can't think on that now. I gotta hurry to Link VRAINS and get answers from Baira._

* * *

Miho ran into the card shop; going to her home and rushing in the computer room to see Touma and Rai.

"Finally made it." Touma remarked, tossing Miho her duel disk.

"What's the status?" Miho questioned, catching and putting on her duel disk.

"Right now Blue Angel is already hitting Baira with effect damage of her Field Spell and Holly Angel's effect. Now it's Baira's turn." Rai said, as the two walked to the other room.

"Kusanagi is keeping tabs of their progress on finding the creator of the Another virus too." Touma added.

"Though with who Blue Angel is dueling, it's a no brainer who was the one who made the virus." Miho frowned, as she and Rai went in the room.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Flare and Sparks jumped over some buildings in VRAINS before jumping and riding their D-Boards.

"There they are!" Sparks said. They saw Baira having already Summoned Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps.

"She already has her ace out." Flare scowled. "Blue Angel!" Blue Angel gasped as she and Baira looked to see the two. Baira gasped in horror upon seeing them.

"You two?!" Blue Angel spoke, surprised.

"Blue Angel, stop the duel now." Flare said urgently.

"Ehhh? Stop the duel?" Blue Angel repeated. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

"That woman isn't someone you can beat Blue Angel! She's not like the grunts of the Knights of Hanoi." Sparks warned.

"No way!" Blue Angel retorted. "If I give up now, then this Another virus will continue!" The two grew wide eyed before looking at Baira.

"So then it really is you. You created the Another virus." Flare spoke.

"That's right." Baira remarked.

"How could you?! To do something like this! I can't believe…!" Flare began, betrayal and anger written on her face. Baira glanced up at Sparks and Flare. She closed her right grey eye, then reopened it again.

"Look, I didn't want to do this, but considering our goal to eliminate the Ignis, I had little to no choice in the matter." Baira replied solemnly.

"Don't you shit with us Baira! Then you might as well say it's the same for taking her away from us too!" Flare yelled angrily. Baira gaped at that, then she looked away.

"...You're acting as if I enjoy putting the lives of others in danger….." Baira replied softly. She turned back to face Flare, slight anger upon her facial features. "Well I don't! I'm not some psychopath! In fact, it pains me to use the Another virus to lure out Playmaker! All we want is the Ignis! And if that means using unethical methods, then I have to follow the orders given, despite me not liking one bit of it!"

"Even going as far as causing these victims and taking away our little sister?" Sparks demanded with a frown.

"Little sister?" Blue Angel questioned, shocked.

"Genome had told us that she was needed in order to truly kill the Ignis before he was purged. You claim that you had to go that far just to do so?" Sparks questioned. Baira gave a frown but turned away and nodded.

"Yes, that's right." She said. Sparks gave a sad sigh.

"I see." He spoke, turning to Blue Angel. "Then in that case, we'll leave it to you Blue Angel."

"Please tell me you're joking." Flare hissed.

"It's obvious Blue Angel wishes to do this. Plus, I don't think now is the time for us to duel at the moment." Sparks frowned. Flare glared at Sparks, but knew he was right and gave a nod while Sparks looked at Blue Angel.

"You better not lose Blue Angel." He spoke.

"I won't." Blue Angel nodded, facing Baira. "Let's continue the duel!"

"I agree!" Baira remarked.

The 2 watched as Baira began to corner Blue Angel with her virus combos; leaving her with only 100 LP.

"Blue Angel only has 100 LP, 1 card in her hand, and Holly Angel on her field." Flare frowned. "And thanks to Baira's Root Ransom Virus, Holly Angel's ATK is 0."

"Not only that, but thanks to Dark Mummy Infuser, not only is Forceps unaffected by trap cards, including Root Ransom Virus. But thanks to Forceps' effect, her ATK is still at 3000." Sparks added.

"Tch. She's at the end of her rope." Flare scowled.

"Maybe but." Sparks said, looking with a smirk. "It seems Blue Angel isn't giving up hope."

"I activate my Skill! Trickstar Fraud!" Blue Angel spoke, as she began to glow pink.

"Hoh? A Skill now?" Baira wondered.

"Once per Duel, I can discard a Trickstar card during your turn and you must draw until you have 3 cards in your hand." Blue Angel explained. "And at the end of the turn you have to banish a card from your hand for every Trickstar in my graveyard."

"She's risking it. If Baira draws even 1 trap card, Forceps will deal effect damage to Blue Angel and it'll be all over." Flare said, worried.

"But she's obviously willing to take the risk." Sparks frowned, watching as Baira began to draw the 1st card. Baira's 1st card showed a spell card.

"If I draw even 1 trap card, I win." Baira told Blue Angel. "I draw the 2nd card!"

The 2nd card revealed as a monster card.

"One more card." Flare muttered.

"Next is the final card." Baira spoke. "I draw the third card!" They held their breaths for a moment as Baira checked her card to reveal a spell card. "No trap cards." She answered.

"Alright!" Blue Angel smiled.

"Thank god." Flare sighed, relieved.

"Looks like there's still hope." Sparks grinned.

* * *

Yusaku managed to sneak in the apartment of Kyoko Taiki with help from Kusanagi and Ai. Quietly checking rooms before reaching one room to see a computer room with many screens. Kyoko sitting in the chair still logged in VRAINS.

"Bingo!" Ai said.

"Kusanagi-san, she's currently logged into Link VRAINS." Yusaku reported, pressing on his earpiece. "She's the Knight of Hanoi dueling Blue Angel."

_"I knew it."_ Kusanagi remarked. Yusaku took a step, then noticed a framed picture on Kyoko's desk he looked and saw her smiling together with a slightly younger Miho and Rai; both smiling in the picture.

"Eh?! Those two know her too?!" Ai spoke in shock, seeing the photo.

"Seems so." Yusaku remarked nonchalantly.

"What is up with those dragons knowing members of the Knights of Hanoi?! Makes me think they're members too." Ai muttered lowly.

"If they really were members of Hanoi, they would have dueled me the moment we met." Yusaku replied.

"I guess that's true." Ai remarked lightly. "But you gotta admit, the fact that they seem to know these guys is pretty weird and suspicious."

* * *

Flare and Sparks watched as Blue Angel Summoned her Link 4 ace, Trickstar Bella Madonna, using Mandrake's effect to destroy Dark Mummy Infuser and Bella Madonna's effect to deal Baira damage.

"With this, once Blue Angel attacks she'll win." Sparks said.

"Go for it Blue Angel!" Flare yelled.

_How could this happen?!_ Baira thought, thinking of the course of the duel. _Is it because she didn't lose hope? Her desire to keep fighting has created a miracle._

"Battle! Trickstar Bella Madonna, attack Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!" Blue Angel yelled. "Shining Espoir!"

_This is the power of believing!_ Baira thought, watching the blast come to attack.

Then Flare and Sparks noticed Baira formed a keyboard of sorts; typing quickly before it disappeared, and she was hit by the after-effect of the attack; sending her flying as her LP dropped to 0.

"Excellent! Blue Angel made a huge comeback with only 100 LP!" The MC yelled. Baira allowed herself to fall before she felt someone catch her. She looked up surprised to see Flare who had caught her as Flare flew to a building landing on top of it and setting Baira down.

"Flare you." Baira began. Flare was only silent as Sparks and Blue Angel flew over to stand with them on the building.

"So you're back then Blue Angel." Flare remarked.

"No. All I did was defeat her to get my revenge." Blue Angel said, motioning to Baira as she said this. "I was only fighting for myself and so Blue Angel is back only for today." Flare gave a light hum at that as Baira smiled, taking off her mask. "Blue Angel look up at the sky." She said. "You too Flare, Sparks." The three looked up to see gold lights raining down on Link VRAINS.

"This is." Sparks began, touching one of the lights.

"The removal program?" Flare said, shocked.

"But why?" Blue Angel questioned.

"You changed my heart." Baira smiled, making Blue Angel look at her surprised. "You may have fought for yourself, but that can change those around you. If you carry the hopes of others, you're fighting for everyone."

"For everyone?" Blue Angel asked.

_I used to be like that_. Baira thought, thinking back. _When I was young, I believed in my potential and ran without fear. I immersed myself in my research to build a better world and a brighter future… I wonder when I changed… _Baira glanced to face Flare and Sparks, who looked at her, not speaking a word.

"I know you two will never be able to forgive me for being a part of this, but I still wish to say, I am sorry." She said. With that, Baira left. Flare clutched her hand tightly while Sparks gave a deep frown.

* * *

Yusaku, Ai, and Kusanagi watched the screen before Kusanagi spoke. "Alright when she wakes up, let's ask her about the Knights of Hanoi." He said.

"Then let's tie her up!" Ai voiced.

"Something's wrong." Yusaku suddenly frowned. "She's not in Link VRAINS, but she hasn't logged out."

"What's going on?" Ai questioned. Then there was an image on one of the screens.

"Yusaku look." Kusanagi said. They looked at the screen to see Revolver with Beelzebub. Beelzebub pointed his gun forward but Revolver shook his head at him and reached causing the screen to go black.

"The Hanoi purged her?" Kusanagi questioned.

"She knew this would happen if she released the program, but she accepted the consequences." Yusaku frowned.

"She felt guilty." Kusanagi concluded.

"Felt guilty?" Ai questioned, confused.

"You don't need to understand." Yusaku told him.

"I'll call an ambulance." Kusanagi said, standing and leaving.

* * *

Beelzebub sighed, standing with Revolver, looking at the still bodies of Genome and Baira.

"Well this is just lovely. Two of them down and the Another virus is down." Beelzebub remarked. "Things are getting more difficult. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Revolver replied.

"I talked with Faust, and he said that we would deal with Flare and Sparks." Beelzebub added.

"Very well." Revolver spoke. "Besides, those 2 have been causing problems for us for longer than Playmaker has."

"Your old man's fault for having to kidnap her few years too early." Beelzebub scowled. "He should've realized those two wouldn't stand for it, and now look where we're at."

"I know." Revolver retorted. "Which means we have to work quicker than ever before."

"And how long have I been telling you people that?" Beelzebub snapped.

"Yeah yeah; I know!" Revolver shot back.

"Are you two arguing again?" They turned to see the girl, who bore a stern scowl on her face, hands on her hips. "Honestly, this is the fourth time this week." She sighed.

"Not my fault he's insufferable." Beelzebub scoffed. "And shouldn't you be resting? You'll need all the rest you can get before the operation begins." Revolver glared at Beelzebub regarding the comment about him being insufferable, but then his glare faded and turned into that of concern.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine. Spectre made sure I had plenty of rest." She assured. She walked to where Baira and Genome laid, a sad look on her face as she took their hands in hers. "Both gone...I can't believe it…" She whispered sadly.

"Genome defeated by Go Onizuka and Baira defeated by Blue Angel." Revolver frowned.

"And if Faust isn't careful, he'll be next by either those two or Playmaker." Beelzebub scowled. "Time is running out."

"... I'll talk with Uncle on speeding up the process." She said. The two looked at her shocked. "Woah! Let's not go crazy now. Just the simple process causes a strain on you. If things go too far." Beelzebub began.

"Don't worry; I can take it. Everything has been riding up to this point." She said, turning to face them. "It's now time we try to get it underway." She then gave a confident smile. "Don't worry. My body can handle it. I have after all these years. So, no worries."

"With you, we can't help but worry." Beelzebub frowned. "Right, Revolver?" Revolver glanced at Beelzebub and nodded.

"That's right." He replied.

"Honestly when it's me, then you two can agree." She sighed. "Well I'm going to find Uncle. No fighting you two." And with that, she walked off as they watched her.

"She's hurting inside, yet hides it for our sake." Beelzebub sighed. "Not just her, no doubt Miho and Rai are hurting as well. This must end soon Revolver. I hope you know this."

"I know." Revolver remarked.

"Then I'm leaving. And fair warning Miho might be emotional if you call her." Beelzebub warned, as he left.

* * *

**Aurasoul still hugging Ai: And that's that.**

**Miho: You're not letting him go are you?**

**Aurasoul: Nope so everyone please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Ryoken: Still clutching on to him I see.**

**Ai: I dont mind I kinda like the attention.**

**Aurasoul: I have my rights.**

**Miho: Indeed you do so everybody just enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Faust walked to the still bodies of his friends with a solemn frown.

"Baira, Genome, I swear I will capture the Ignis." He vowed but frowned. "But I sadly must deal with those two."

* * *

Rai walked to Cafe Nagi with a sigh seeing Yusaku sitting at a table and Kusanagi cooking.

"Hey Yusaku, Kusanagi." He voiced.

"Hey Rai. No Miho today?" Kusanagi asked curiously.

"No, she's sick." Rai said.

"She's sick?" Kusanagi said surprised

"Stress fever. All of this stuff has been getting to her, and now she has a fever." Rai sighed. "Touma is watching her right now."

"Shouldn't you take her to a doctor?" Yusaku questioned.

"Er yeah. But our regular doctor isn't in, so." Rai grimaced with a shrug.

"You mean a Ms. Kyoko Taki." Ai spoke, making Rai flinch.

"You found her." He muttered. "She was purged, right?"

"Yeah. By Revolver." Yusaku nodded.

"I see." Rai sighed.

"So, you did know her." Ai stated.

"She was another family friend. And also, both mine and Miho's doctor." Rai explained with a frown. "I never would've guessed she had created the Another virus."

"So, you had no idea she was a Knight of Hanoi." Kusanagi said sympathetically.

"No of course not. If we did, believe me, there would be hell." Rai sighed.

"So, then you know who's the other mastermind of the Anothers?" Ai asked. Rai twitched rubbing his temple.

"I have a good guess." He admitted. "I can take care of him. Don't worry. So if you see him in VRAINS, don't duel him I'll do it."

"Will you even be able to duel him?" Yusaku questioned with a scowl.

"You insult me Yusaku." Rai said with a small smirk. "He is a Knight of Hanoi who have caused my sisters pain." Rai had a frown on his face as he continued. "And that is unforgivable." He spoke.

* * *

Miho groaned, softly opening her eyes and raising her hand to move a wet cloth from above her eyes.

"Ah you're awake." She looked to the side to see Touma setting down a bowl on her bedside.

"Touma..." She croaked, her throat feeling sore.

"You shouldn't move too much. Your fever is still pretty high. How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like my head is swimming." She winced.

"Yeah I figured you have a fever of 100.9." He sighed. "That's why Rai is going to VRAINS alone while you rest."

"But you need to give him back up." She began.

"Which is why someone came to watch you while I do that." He assured. She blinked and then looked up, surprised to see Ryoken.

"Ryoken?..." She croaked.

"He came at the right time." Touma remarked, walking to Ryoken. "She hasn't eaten yet, so try to give her some of the soup when she's up for it."

"This is unnecessary." She sighed.

"You're sick. Get used to it." Touma smirked. Touma then left the room. Miho looked up at Ryoken with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry you have to watch me." She said.

"You know I don't mind. I was coming over anyway." He said with a gentle smile, walking towards her.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you knew I was gonna get sick." She accused in a teasing manner. "Come; sit next to me." He smiled and sat next to her on her bed as he carefully placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Why haven't you went to see a doctor?" He asked her.

"Well I was gonna go see Kyoko, but she's in the hospital since she was most likely purged in VRAINS." Miho sighed. Ryoken flinched at that remark, but nodded nonetheless.

"You flinched." She said sadly, letting out a cough as she felt tears coming again. "It hurts. I hate this. Why? Why would they do this?" She then stiffened, looking up at him. "Sorry Ryoken; my head is swimming. You can ignore that." She apologized, rubbing her eyes. "After all, you were close to Kyoko. This isn't easy for you either. Sorry."

"It's fine." Ryoken remarked. She looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"I don't know if I can stay mad at them. On one hand, they lied to us. Yet they truly think they're doing the right thing to go this far I'm not sure what to think." She sighed. "What do you think Ryoken?"

"I think staying mad at them for something they believed was right isn't going to help you in the long run." Ryoken answered. "The anger at them would only blind you in the end."

"Fair I suppose." She hummed. "But that doesn't mean that they won't get it once it's all over. Especially when they hid the truth for all this time."

"They had their reasons to hide the truth, Miho." Ryoken replied.

_Just as I have my reasons for hiding the truth from you regarding my VRAINS identity…_ She frowned.

"You have that look again." She spoke.

"Ehh?" Ryoken inquired.

"Whenever we talk about anything in VRAINS, you have the look of a guilty man." She told him.

_Because I am Miho!_ Ryoken thought angrily but didn't say it out loud.

"Ryoken?" She spoke worried, sitting up and letting the cloth fall from her head. "Are you Ok? Did I offend you?" Miho's words snapped Ryoken out of his thoughts and he glanced at her. He shook his head.

"No no, you didn't offend me." Ryoken retorted in a reassurement.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if I did." She assured, feeling guilty.

"I'm positive Miho." Ryoken answered.

"Well… If you're sure." She said, beginning to feel lightheaded from her fever again.

"I am sure." Ryoken remarked. "Now lay back down." She only gave a nod as she did so; sighing softly.

"But if there is something wrong, talk to me, ok?" She said softly.

"Sure thing." Ryoken replied. She gave a small yawn before falling asleep again as he watched her with a sad frown.

* * *

Sparks jumped over a building looking around Link VRAINS.

_"Don't expect Faust to just appear Rai."_ Touma spoke.

"Oh, he'll come. I know he will." Sparks said, as he walked.

_"How are you so sure?"_ Touma questioned.

"He's the only one left of the three masterminds. He'll want to finish things off himself once and for all. And once he shows up, I'll make sure he doesn't know what hit him." Sparks said.

_"But isn't it risky not to have Playmaker there for back-up?"_ Touma questioned.

"It's better that way so he won't get Ai." Sparks stated.

"Are you sure about that Spark Dragon?" Sparks smirked turning to face Faust. "I knew you'd show up Aso. Or would you prefer Faust?" He asked.

"Sparks." Faust frowned.

"But then again, we don't have the pleasantries. Not when we both know why you're here." Sparks smirked. Faust frowned.

"While it is true, I am after the Ignis, I came with a different goal." He said.

"A different goal?" Sparks frowned.

"To defeat you and Flare." Faust admitted. Sparks grew wide eyed in shock at this.

"To defeat us?" He questioned. "You mean in other words purge us?"

"That is correct. You two have become a bigger threat than we had originally thought; considering you have interfered one too many times. As such, it is my duty as a Knight of Hanoi to defeat you." Faust explained. Sparks was silent for a moment, looking to the side before giving a small chuckle.

"I see. So that's it then." He said, looking up with a sad smile. "That's where we stand huh?"

"I am sorry Sparks." Faust frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Sparks said nonchalantly, walking to the edge of the building. "So, let's begin Faust."

"Yeah." Faust agreed, holding up a card. "Activate, Data Gale!"

He tossed the card in the air as the barrier formed along with the change of the Data Storm. "The same as Onizuka and Blue Angel." He remarked.

"_In other words, you're trap unless you beat him_." Touma said grimly.

"Obviously." Sparks said with a smirk.

He then leapt off the building with Faust following as the two got on their D-Boards.

"SPEED DUEL!"

"I'll go first! My turn!" Faust said. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell, **Wormhole Defense**!" A light was shot out from the card and the planet like defense appeared on the field.

"When Wormhole Defense activates, I can Special Summon a **Motor Worm Token** in defense mode." Faust said. A light shined on Wormhole Defense as the worm token plopped out on the field. **(Motor Worm Token Level: 1 ATK/DEF: 0/0**)

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card **Motor Worm Bait**!" Faust continued. "I Special Summon two Motor Worm Tokens in defense mode!" Two more tokens plopped out from the Wormhole Defense next to the other token.

"Three of them. Here it comes." Rai remarked.

"Appear! Our future circuit!" Faust yelled, forming his circuit. "The Summoning Conditions are at least two insects! I set three Motor Worm Tokens!" The three tokens became tornadoes going in the arrowheads. "Link Summon! Come out Link 3 **Motor Worm Spreader Queen**!" Sparks watched as the Link monster appeared out of the Circuit. (**Motor Worm Spreader Queen Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/BR/L, ATK: 1000)**

"Motor Worm Spreader Queen's effect activates! Once per turn, when there are no monsters next to her link, I can Special Summon a Motor Worm Token next to her Link!" Faust said, as Spreader Queen brought a Motor Token on the field. "Spreader Queen's additional effect! This card gains 700 ATK for every Insect monster on the field! There are two Insects on the field so she gains 1400 ATK!"

(**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 1000 - 2400**)

_By creating children, she strengthens herself. A true insect queen_, Sparks thought.

"My preparations are complete. I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Faust finished.

"My turn; draw!" Sparks yelled. _I'll see how it plays out and then counter_.

Sparks swiped his hand to see his cards. "I activate the Field Spell **_Thunder Spiral Tower_**! Form tower of the ideal dragon!" Blue electricity formed around the Data Storm of his Field Spell. "With this, Thunder Ideal monsters gain 500 ATK. And I can add a Thunder Ideal card when I Summon or Tribute a Thunder Ideal monster." Sparks said. "Now when my opponent has monsters on their field and I don't, I can Special Summon **_Thunder Ideal Storm Druk_** from my hand by halving its ATK." A pitch black snake-like dragon appeared on the field with piercing red eyes and emanating blue electricity and storm clouds circling it giving off a roar as Sparks added a card to his hand. (**_Thunder Ideal Storm Druk Level: 7 ATK/DEF: 1800 (Originally: 2600)/1500_**)

"Storm Druk's effect! By Tributing him, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Thunder Ideal monsters from my hand, come **_Thunder Ideal Spearman_** and **_Fighter_**!" Sparks called. Storm Druk roared becoming storm clouds as Spearman and a masked man with stark gray armor his face covered to only show his piercing red eyes wielding a blue lightning broadsword appeared on the field. (**_Thunder Ideal Spearman Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 2300 (Originally: 1800)/800) (Thunder Ideal Fighter Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 2400 (Originally: 1900)/1200_**)

"I add 3 cards to my hand thanks to my Field Spell. And now I activate **_Thunder Ideal Spark Edge_**'s effect!" Sparks said. "When a Thunder Ideal monster has been Tributed, I can Special Summon it from my hand." A young man in full lightning blue and gold armor emanating sparks of blue electricity with a smirk. (**_Thunder Ideal Spark Edge Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 1800 (Originally: 1300)/500_**)

"Come! Circuit of the electrifying ideals!" Sparks yelled, forming blue electricity to form his circuit. "Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect monsters! I set Thunder Ideal Spearman, Fighter and Sparks Edge!" The three became three electric blue tornadoes going in the arrowheads. "The Yang Dragon of ideals electrify the wrong! Link Summon! Volt up, Link 3 **_Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro_**!" Sparks yelled. And Zekro flew out of the circuit spreading his wings holding his spear in hand. (**_Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: U/D/BL, ATK: 2900 (Originally: 2400)_**)

"Zekro's effect! Once per turn, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Thunder Ideal monster next to his link, Forming Ideal!" Sparks yelled, as Zekro's spear glowed. "Return, Fighter!" And Thunder Ideal Fighter reappeared on the field. "I set two cards. Battle!" Sparks yelled. "Zekro attack Spreader Queen! Storm Bolt!"

Zekro was enveloped in blue lightning rushing forward toward Spreader Queen. "Wormhole Defense's effect! When a battle or effect will destroy this card or another Insect-type monster, a Motor Worm Token is destroyed instead!" Faust countered. The token monster jumped forward; taking the hit as Zekro attacked it in an explosion. "Spreader Queen isn't destroyed." Faust smirked

"But you still take damage." Sparks replied. "Not only that, but Spreader Queen loses 700 ATK points as well." (**Faust's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500) (Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 2400 - 1700**)

"Thunder Ideal Fighter attack Spreader Queen!" Sparks yelled. "Heavens Rage!"

Fighter smirked jumping and raising his broadsword as it glowed brightly in blue lightning before slashing down at Spreader Queen in a huge explosion. (**Faust's LP: 3500 - 2800**)

"Trap activate Worm Revival!" Faust yelled. "I Special Summon a Link 3 or lower Insect Link monster from my graveyard! Resurrect, Motor Worm Spreader Queen!"

Spreader Queen then reappeared back on the field. "So you knew I'd destroy her." Sparks remarked.

"Due to Worm Revival's additional effect I Special Summon a Motor Worm Token next to her link." Faust spoke, as another Worm Token appeared on the field. "As long as Spreader Queen is on the field you can't attack Motor Worm Token and since there are two Insect on the field Spreader Queen gains 1400 ATK!"

(**_Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 1000 - 2400_**)

"The stage is set Sparks this is only the beginning!" Faust said. "I activate the Continuous trap, **_Egg Clutch_**! One of your monsters loses its effects, switches to defense mode, and changes to Insect Type!"

"What?" Sparks gasped.

"I use this on Thunder Ideal Fighter!" Faust spoke.

A spider shot out from the trap getting behind Thunder Ideal Fighter and clutched onto his back causing his eyes to become insect like as he was switched to defense position. (**_Thunder Ideal Fighter Type: Warrior - Insect_**) "As long as Egg Clutch is on the field Thunder Ideal Fighter cannot change battle position and with another Insect, Spreader Queen gains 700 ATK." Faust explained. (**_Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 2400 - 3100_**)

"_This is bad Rai! Now Spreader Queen is stronger than Zekro_!" Touma told him.

"I end my turn." Sparks finished, ignoring Touma.

"It's all over for you now Sparks my turn!" Faust yelled. "Egg Clutch's effect activates! Once during each of our turns I can tribute my Insect to Special Summon two Motor Worm Tokens in defense position on your field!"

"What?!" Sparks gasped.

"I release Motor Worm Token!" Faust smirked.

Motor Worm Token was tributed as two Motor Worm Tokens appeared on Sparks' field. (**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 3100 - 3800**) "Spreader Queen's additional effect! I Special Summon a Motor Worm Token!" Faust yelled, another Motor Token appearing on his field. "Spreader Queen gains 700 ATK!"

(**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 3800 - 4500**)

"4500 ATK." Sparks frowned.

"I'm not done from my hand I activate the Continuous Spell, **Motor Worm Gate**!" Faust went on. "When all your monsters are Insects an Insect on my field can attack you directly!"

_But Zekro is on my field and he isn't Insect type._ Sparks thought with a frown, before he grew wide eyed. _Unless!_

"Battle! Spreader Queen attack Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro!" Faust yelled.

Spreader Queen launched missiles from her body that formed bee like insects as they shot Zekro destroying him in an explosion Sparks winced as his body fizzed and his LPs dropped. (**Sparks' LPs: 4000 - 2400**)

Faust looked at Sparks clutching his hand tightly. _Sparks I hope you and Flare can forgive us, but this must be done for the two who fell short I will win!_ He thought determined. "I activate my Skill, Double Bite!"

"His Skill now." Sparks frowned.

"Once during the duel, my Insect can attack twice!" Faust spoke.

"Twice?!" Sparks gaped.

"Go Spreader Queen! And due to Motor Worm Gate, she can attack you directly!" Faust added.

Spreader Queen's missiles were launched in the gate disappearing Sparks frowned for a moment before he began to hear a noise. "It's coming but where?" He began, looking around before he gasped looking down. "Below!"

Just as he said it the gate appeared below him as the insects flew out to attack him. "It's over Sparks!" Faust yelled.

"Trap activate! **_Banished Ideals_**! When I take a direct attack, I can banish a Thunder Ideal monster from my graveyard and cut the damage in half!" Sparks countered. "I banish Thunder Ideal Storm Druk!"

Blue electricity covered Sparks as the insects attacked him, he grunted before he was sent flying off his D-Board. "Aaaaah!" He yelled, crashing through a window and in a building.

"_Rai! Rai are you alright?! Answer me_!" Touma yelled.

Sparks winced from the crater on the wall he made from his fall his body fizzled from the damage. (**Sparks' LP: 2400 - 150**)

"Ugh… Yeah Im fine." He voiced up with a wince.

"_Your LPs are down to 150 you're hanging by a thread_." Touma told him.  
"Ugh, that's fine, it's enough to get me going." Sparks replied, standing up. "And continue this fight!"

Sparks ran jumping out the window and landing on his D-Board as he quickly caught up with Faust once again. "You should've stayed down when you had the chance Sparks." Faust frowned.

"Heh and miss out on the fun no way." Sparks smirked. "I'm not giving up."

"Even though you have no future left." Faust frowned. "Due to Wormhole Defense's effect you can't tribute Insects to Link Summon."

"What?!" Sparks gasped shocked.

"On my next turn, I'll be able to finish you!" Faust spoke.

"_This is bad Sparks_!" Touma told him, Sparks clenching his teeth.

Faust looked at Sparks a frown on his face. _Sparks, no Rai he and Miho have battled the Knights of Hanoi all this time for the sake of getting back their little sister the last of their family after their parents' death they would do anything for her which made the guilt of us taking her away from them was just as horrible as the burden of the Lost Incident. I know nothing will ever be able for me to atone for what I have done but I cannot be sentimental now even if it means placing them both in comas_. He thought. "I end my turn!"

"My turn draw!" Sparks yelled.

"My Spreader Queen's combo is invincible! Give up!" Faust yelled.

"Like I said I won't." Sparks replied. "Not until Flare and I get back our sister and help Playmaker find out the truth of the Lost Incident! I activate the Spell Card **_Thunder Typhoon_**! By banishing a Thunder Ideal Link monster whose Link equals are is higher to your Link monster's link your monster is destroyed! Spreader Queen is Link 3 so I banish Link 3 Thunder Ideal Dragon Hero, Zekro!"

An electric blue typhoon of thunder was launched out of the card heading for Spreader Queen. "That won't work Wormhole Defense's effect! By destroying a Motor Worm Token in her place, she isn't destroyed!" Faust countered, as the token flung back to be destroyed by the cyclone. (**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 4500 - 3800**)

Sparks smirked. "Jackpot I activate Thunder Typhoon's additional effect!" He yelled.

"What?" Faust questioned shocked.

"By banishing this card one card in your spell and trap card zone is destroyed!" Sparks smirked. "And I destroy Wormhole Defense!"

Another typhoon was shot out from the card toward the Wormhole Defense destroying it. "Invincible? I think not." Sparks smirked.

"Tch! It's not over Spreader Queen's effect activates! I Special Summon another Motor Worm Token!" Faust spoke. "Spreader Queen gains 700 ATK!" (**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 3800 - 4500**)

"I won't lose just because Wormhole is gone!" Faust retorted.

Sparks looked at Faust closing his eyes. "Sorry but you will indeed lose." He replied, before opening his eyes blue electricity sparking around him. "Come! Circuit of the electrifying ideals!"

Sparks shot up the blue electricity to form his circuit. "Arrowhead confirmed! Summoning Conditions are 3 monsters! I set Thunder Ideal Fighter and two Motor Worm Tokens!" The three became three electric blue tornadoes going in the arrowheads. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Descend Link 3 **_Thunder Ideal Blue Lightning Raikiri_**!"

And flying out of the circuit was a dragon made of blue and white lightning with piercing silver eyes, 4 large blue wings, and three white tails as it roared. (**_Thunder Ideal Blue Lightning Raikiri, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Dragon/Link/Effect, Link rating: 3, Link Arrows: U/D/BL, ATK: 2800 (Originally: 2300_**))

"And since there are three less Insects on the field Spreader Queen loses 2100 ATK." Sparks added. (**Motor Worm Spreader Queen ATK: 4500 - 2400**)

"But even if you defeat Spreader Queen, I'll still have LP left." Faust frowned.

"Because of my field Spell's effect, I add a Thunder Ideal card from my deck to my hand and I activate Raikiri's effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a Thunder Ideal monster from my hand by it's arrow!" Sparks said. "Appear **_Thunder Ideal Swordsman_**!"

Raikiri roared as Swordsman appeared on the field. (**_Thunder Ideal Swordsman, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2500 (Originally: 2000)/500_**) "Now I activate Raikiri's additional effect! By tributing a monster this card points to its ATK doubles until the end of my turn!" Sparks smirked.

"What?!" Faust said shocked.

"I tribute my Swordsman!" Sparks yelled.

Swordsman became blue lightning which went to Raikiri causing it to screech once more its body glowing electric blue. (**_Thunder Ideal Blue Lightning Raikiri ATK: 2800 - 5600_**)

"Battle! Thunder Ideal Blue Lightning Raikiri attack Motor Worm Spreader Queen!" Sparks ordered. "Azure Bolt!"

Raikiri flew enveloped in blue lightning and shot through Spreader Queen causing a massive explosion sending Faust flying off his D-Board. "AAAAAHHHH!" He yelled. (**Faust's LPs: 2800 - 0**)

Sparks swiftly flew to grab Faust before he could fall making him gasped as they landed on a building. "Sparks why did you?" He began.

"Because I'm done with this game Faust." Sparks scowled. "This hiding of secrets. I mean next you'll say that _he_ knows about this!"

"...That's because he does…" Faust spoke softly.

Sparks grew wide eyed before glaring angrily grabbing Faust's collar. "What sick joke is this?! You and I both know if Miho knows about this!" He yelled angrily.

"It's not a sick joke." Faust remarked calmly. "I speak the truth. He knows all about what you lot have been doing."

"That's not what I mean! Of course, he would know about me and Miho but if he actually knows about you guys…" Sparks spoke. Faust closed his eyes, then opened them after a few moments.

"It's as I told you: He knows what we've-me, Genome, Taki, have been doing here."

Sparks looked at him before growing wide eyed slowly letting Faust go. "Oh no… What you're implying…" He began. "Dammit!"

"Yes." Faust spoke softly. "Revolver is him."

"I think you said enough Faust."

With that there was a gunshot Sparks gasped to see Faust being purged. Quickly he looked to see Beelzebub holding his pistol before he logged out. Sparks clutched his hands tightly.

* * *

Rai stepped out of the room with a deep frown on his face before walking out down the hall to see the door to Miho's room still open he looked inside to see Miho and Ryoken talking both smiling as they did he took a breath as he walked inside. "How's the lovely couple?" He teased.

"R-Rai!" Miho squeaked, her face even more flushed. Ryoken tched at Rai's words.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking." Ryoken retorted at Rai's words in a slightly sarcastic mannerism.

Rai laughed thinking in the back of his mind. _I can't think of it, not him there's no way for Miho's sake there's just no way._

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that's that.**

**Rai: Im surprised you got another chapter in.**

**Aurasoul: Most of them are done really I'm just trying to get this story out of season 1 so until then everyone read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Rai: Wait again?**

**Aurasoul: Like I said I'm moving it along especially now that Vrains is over dear lord that ending...**

**Miho: Right... Well everyone enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Thank you come again."

Rai smiled waving goodbye to his last customers of the day that had just left the shop before he sighed frowning putting up the closed sign as he then began cleaning the counter and couldn't help but think back to what Faust had told him.

_"Revolver is him."_

He quickly shook his head slamming his fist on the counter. "It just has to be a mistake he wouldn't do that not to me and especially not to Miho." He muttered. "But what Faust said-!"

***ZZZT***

"Aaah!"

Rai cried out in pain, clutching the back of his head. "My head! Why did it?!" He hissed. _Just now this sensation..._

* * *

Miho grumbled rubbing the back of her head as she typed at her computer in SOL Technologies, Kitamura not there at the moment. _Ugh! My head has been on pins and needles since last night! Just what is this reaction all about?!_ She thought annoyed.

She then looked to see Kitamura walking back a smug smile on his face which made her blood boil. _And seeing this guy all high and mighty is making it worse! Taking credit for purging Genome, Baira, and Faust! This guy really ticks me off_. She thought annoyed.

"Chief Kitamura!" One of the workers suddenly spoke.

"What is it? Say whatever you want." Kitamura smiled.

"The AI Duelist Squad is vanishing one after another!" The worker replied.

"What?" Kitamura questioned shocked.

Miho looked at the screen seeing the signals of each of the AI duelists going out. _With those three gone it could be the work of Beelzebub and maybe even Revolver!_ She thought, before lowly hissing in pain. _And along with this pain…_

* * *

Miho and Rai walked to the outlook of the Stardust Road seeing Cafe Nagi truck and Yusaku sitting at a table sipping a drink as Kusanagi and Ai talked. "Hey you guys." Miho voiced.

"Oh you managed to find us." Kusanagi remarked with a smile.

"When you mentioned the Stardust Road it was easy to find." Rai chuckled. "A friend of ours lives near it."

"Eh? You mean at that building over there?" Ai asked, pointing at the home.

"Yeah that's it." Miho nodded with a smile. "We would all go see the Stardust Road at night all the time when we were younger we still do sometimes."

"Yeah you two." Rai snickered.

"Rai hush!" She hissed flushing, making Rai snicker. Even Ai snickered at Rai's remark.

"Then maybe that last customer was him. He said that it would be his last time coming. Something about moving." Ai replied. The two blinked surprised at this looking at one another.

"Did he tell you about him moving somewhere?" Rai questioned.

"No. Nothing." She frowned, worried. She then sighed, taking a seat at the table. "This is just getting more odd. First the AI duelists being taken out, and now this."

"Eh? AI duelists have been defeated?" Kusanagi questioned surprised.

"Left and right LINK VRAINS may seem safe on the surface but no doubt." Miho frowned.

"It must be Revolver." Kusanagi frowned.

"Him? But didn't he run away?" Ai replied.

"No. Revolver isn't the type to run away there must be a reason why he hasn't appeared." Yusaku countered.

***ZZZT***

Miho and Rai winced as Yusaku and Ai gasped by the sensation they felt. "What's wrong?" Kusanagi asked worried.

"We're fine but." Rai frowned, looking at Yusaku.

"Yusaku, you felt it too?" Ai asked.

"Yeah. What was that weird feeling?" Yusaku questioned.

"Did something happen?" Kusanagi asked.

"I felt something strange just now." Yusaku replied.

"Strange how?" Miho questioned.

"Because he has Link Sense." Ai replied.

"Link Sense?" Rai questioned, looking at Miho who shrugged.

"We should thoroughly check LINK VRAINS." Yusaku spoke.

* * *

Revolver, Spectre, and Beelzebub appeared in front of the bodies of the three commanders. "The die has been cast." Revolver spoke.

"Losing these three is a serious blow. I lost them because I was focused on Playmaker, but I have no time for sentimentality they've become the foundation to fulfill our plan."

"Yes Revolver-sama." Spectre nodded.

"Your plan you mean." Beelzebub only replied.

"But we still don't know Playmaker's identity." Spectre reminded. "Is that fine?"

"This plan must succeed even if it costs me my life." Revolver said. "I'll eliminate anyone who interferes, no matter who!"

Beelzebub looked at Revolver as he said this a frown on his face.

* * *

Flare and Sparks rode on the Data Stream looking around LINK VRAINS. "Well everything seems to be fine." She remarked.

"On the surface but no doubt something is going on." He frowned.

"We should keep"-

***BZZT***

"Aaah!" They cried out.

They swerved on their D-Boards before quickly gaining back momentum. "Ow that really stung!" She hissed, clutching the back of her head.

"Ugh… No doubt this shows there is something going on here." He winced, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong with you two?" Playmaker questioned, riding next to them.

"Nothing to worry your head over." She replied, rubbing her head still.

Playmaker frowned then noticed glowing lights flying by. "What are those? Fireflies?" Ai questioned.

"Follow them!" Playmaker spoke.

They quickly turned their D-Boards to follow the fireflies but saw they made a turn to the buildings they quickly jumped off and jumped few buildings to go after them to an alleyway. "Finally they stopped." She muttered.

"Are they taking a break?" Ai questioned. "Or is there something over there?"

"Only one way to find out." She remarked, about to use her Program.

"Hey!" They looked up to see Ghost Girl above them. "Leave them alone." Ghost Girl told them.

"Oh you again." Ai spoke.

"Ghost Girl." Sparks smiled.

"Good to see you Sparky." Ghost Girl smiled.

"Again with the Sparky." Flare muttered with a sweatdrop, as Ghost Girl jumped down.

"Why are you here?" Playmaker questioned.

"I received a tip that something is happening in LINK VRAINS." Ghost Girl told them.

"Tip?" Playmaker questioned.

"And since you three are here, that means it wasn't a false tip." Ghost Girl noted.

"What are those fireflies?" Ai questioned.

"They're guides for finding treasure." Ghost Girl told them. "They find and tell me about interesting items."

"That program is unfair just like you." Ai replied.

"But wouldn't that be the same for Flare's program?" Ghost Girl smirked.

"I resent that." Flare deadpanned.

"And these are reliable partners." Ghost Girl added.

Sparks gave Flare a look she nodded activating her program allowing her flames to go to where the fireflies were. "Well they did find something that's for sure." She remarked.

"Up ahead is dangerous you should log out." Playmaker told Ghost Girl.

"You're planning to steal my treasure they say the greater the danger, the greater the rewards." Ghost Girl said.

She typed on her duel disk and her fireflies formed a portal before going inside. "See you." Ghost Girl said, before jumping in.

"Let her investigate while we stay here." Ai said.

"Our goals and Ghost Girl's are different." Playmaker replied.

"Let's go then." Sparks said.

The three then jumped in following Ghost Girl under LINK VRAINS as they walked. "There's a sewer in LINK VRAINS?" Playmaker questioned.

"It's to put away unnecessary data." Ghost Girl replied.

"With how much data they use on this place there would have to be unnecessary data along the way." Sparks remarked.

They then reached a diverge of two paths. "Two paths. What should we do?" Ai questioned.

"Well right or left we have to split apart." Ghost Girl remarked.

"Let's decide with a game." Ai suggested.

"Good idea! That's why you're Playmaker's AI." Ghost Girl praised.

"Well you two play your game I'll be taking left." Flare said, walking.

"Eh? You aren't gonna join in?" Ai questioned.

"I'm not one for games. Never had the patience for it." Flare shrugged, taking the left path.

"Honestly you just don't like games in general." Sparks sighed amused with a shrug, following his twin.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

The two walked forward both silent until Flare spoke. "You know things are becoming a mess." She muttered.

"You mean because we're in a sewer?" He asked.

"Be serious Sparks." She scowled. "I mean it Baira, Faust, and Genome, Uncle Kiyoshi, the Knights, Ryoken, Yukiko it's all a big mess that doesn't make any sense."

He was silent not saying a word a frown on his face when he saw a shape coming from the water. "You saw that?" She spoke with a frown.

"Yeah I did keep an eye out." He replied.

"I know." She nodded.

"Flare, Sparks."

The two looked up to see Playmaker walking to them. "So you guys took left too." Sparks remarked.

"Yeah." Ai remarked before pouting and crossing his arms. "Stupid game of Ghost Girls…"

"It was rigged from the start, Ai." Playmaker told him. Ai anime fell and spoke "No fair"!

"See this is why I don't play games with her." Flare scoffed, glancing at Sparks. "And I don't know how the heck you get along with her."

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her." Sparks chuckled.

"Enough joking around." Playmaker told them as he walked past them. Before either could make a comment, the water erupted in front of Playmaker making them gasp as a large digital like monster appeared out of the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ai freaked. "Scary monster!"

Flare grew wide eyed as she saw the monster raises it's claw hand. "Playmaker watch out!" She yelled.

Swiftly she pushed him out of the way as the monster swung its claw hitting Flare and crashing her to the wall. "Ack!" She cried out.

"Flare!" Sparks yelled.

"You alright Flare?!" Ai called out to her, concerned.

"Flare…" Playmaker spoke softly.

"Ugh I'm fine." She grunted, standing. "Playmaker go on ahead, me and Sparks can take care of this thing."

"Right." Playmaker nodded.

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" Ai yelled shocked.

Flames circled around Flare while static circled Sparks. "She is." Sparks stated deadly. "Now go." Playmaker nodded, then proceeded to run ahead.

* * *

Ghost Girl walked to the center seeing the large orb.

"So this is the core of LINK VRAINS's reprocessing system?" She wondered.

She sent out her fireflies at the orb allowing her to see the data within in once she did she gasped. "This amount of energy is crazy! Lots of energy are entering the reprocessing system! Why? What's happening?!" She said shocked.

Then she saw her fireflies to another entrance she quickly moved to get a closer look and gasped to see someone walking forward.

"What do we have here? Some snooper?"

"Revolver." Ghost Girl frowned, backing away slightly. Revolver observed Ghost Girl carefully. "I'll have you know I just got lost I'll leave right away."

Ghost Girl collected back her fireflies and went to leave but a gate appeared in front of her making her gasp.

"Sorry, but you've seen too much as is." Revolver told her. "I cannot allow you to leave."

"As expected!" Quickly Ghost Girl went to another exit, but it was sealed off like before making her gasp. "It's pointless." He told her.

"Then what will you do after you capture me?" She questioned.

"You want to leave that badly?" He asked.

"Because if I stay with you, I think I'm in trouble." She replied.

He smirked. "You'll help me tune my deck and if you win this duel, I'll let you go." He said.

"I see not a bad offer, but I'll pass." She said.

Ghost Girl jumped off on her D-Board seeing the other exists closing. "I have to log out." She remarked, pressing her duel disk but saw she couldn't.

"You can't log out from this area." He told her, on his own D-Board. "Ready to duel?"

"I guess I have to duel." She frowned.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

"Well that takes care of that thing."

Flare and Sparks stood over the heavily torn body of the monster before it digitized. "Although I think you went a bit too far." Sparks hummed.

"Oh, don't you pull that you were just as bad as me besides it helped me blow off some steam." She shrugged. "Now come on we have to catch up with Playmaker the pain is coming back again."

"Yeah I felt it too let's hurry." He nodded.

The two then quickly ran heading down to where Playmaker went.

* * *

Ghost Girl started her turn summoning Marionetter and setting two cards_. I'd never thought I'd battle Revolver here but to let people know what's happening I must win!_ She thought.

Revolver manages to summon Topologic Bomber Dragon and about to use its effect but Ghost Girl, Special Summoned Kunquery to stop both Topologic Bomber's attack and negate its effect forcing Revolver to end his turn. _Something is no doubt happening in LINK VRAINS_. She thought, before speaking. "What are you going to use all that energy for?"

She frowned. _The Hanoi are planning something terrifying_. She thought, pulling up the data she gained. _I came here for a treasure hunt, but I didn't expect this._

Suddenly she gasped upon seeing a particular part of the data as she looked at it shocked. "What?!" She gasped, looking at the sphere. _Someone is inside it?!_

"Hoh? Taken notice of the person inside that sphere?" Revolver questioned.

She glanced at him before she suddenly remembered Flare and Sparks and grew wide eyed. "Don't tell me…" She began, before looking at Revolver. "Tell me the one that's in the sphere it's Flare and Sparks' little sister isn't it? The one you and the Hanoi kidnapped." Revolver sighed.

"No point in playing avoid." Revolver mused before his lips curved into a somewhat dark smile. "Yes, it was me." She couldn't help but scowl. "So, you kidnapped her for this did you?" She demanded.

"So, what if I did?" Revolver frowned deeply.

She clutched her hand tightly. "Well since I do owe Sparky, I should pay him back by helping him and Flare get their little sister back." She replied.

"Humph! Try if you can!" Revolver shot back.

* * *

Flare and Sparks quickly ran down the corridor and saw Playmaker in front of them.

"Playmaker!" Sparks called. Playmaker turned to face the approaching Flare and Sparks.

"Flare, Sparks." He spoke.

"You guys are ok!" Ai said, relieved.

"Of course just a little bruised." Flare assured, rolling her shoulder.

Sparks looked ahead of them.

"But it seems this is a dead end." He remarked.

"Just as I thought." Playmaker frowned. "She tricked us to go this way on purpose."

"I swear that woman." Flare muttered, before she suddenly grew wide eyed. "Guys move back!"

The floor of the corridor began got crack shocking them as they moved back a bright light shined below as a hole formed. "What just happened?!" Ai questioned shocked.

"Some sort of abnormality." Flare frowned, looking below.

"And a very dangerous one at that." Sparks remarked.

"Let's go." Playmaker said, jumping down.

"I knew you'd do this!" Ai yelled. Flare and Sparks followed Playmaker down quickly running to see the light.

"What is that?" Playmaker questioned.

"That's where Ghost Girl went!" Ai yelled. They quickly ran to the sealed exit and were shocked to see Ghost Girl dueling Revolver.

"Isn't that!" Sparks gaped.

"Revolver!" Playmaker gasped.

"But why is he dueling Ghost Girl?" Flare questioned.

They watched as the duel progress and saw now Revolver's LPs were at 200. "His LP are under 1000." Flare frowned.

"Which means he'll activate Storm Access." Sparks paled.

Then they saw the data stream coming out from the sphere and both Flare and Sparks winced.

"So it was coming from the sphere this pain." Sparks muttered.

Revolver activated his Skill gaining the Link monster Topologic Trisbaena and using its effect to destroy Ghost Girl's facedowns and attacking her directly resulting her LP down to 0.

"Ghost Girl!" Sparks yelled. Ghost Girl screamed as she hit the wall above them before falling in front of them. "Ghost Girl! Hang in there!" Sparks yelled.

Ghost Girl winced slowly turning to face them.

"F-For a professional I'm pathetic." She winced.

"Hold on we'll save you!" Playmaker yelled.

"This is more important this treasure." Ghost Girl countered, raising her duel disk. A firefly with the data flew out flying in Playmaker's duel disk. "You must take that data out of here." Ghost Girl told them. "Like you said something is happening in Link VRAINS and worse of all." She looked at Flare and Sparks with a wince. "The Hanoi are using your sister to do it." She told them.

"What?!" Flare gasped.

"Y-Your sister is in the sphere being used to power it." Ghost Girl told them weakly.

"No way." Sparks gasped. Then Ghost Girl glowed red and began to disappear making them gasp. "Ghost Girl!"

"Be careful of Revolver he has a terrifying card-" Before Ghost Girl could finish she disappeared her data going to the sphere. "Ghost Girl!" Sparks yelled.

"The way she vanished was horrible!" Ai yelled. Revolver flew and landed in front of them making them look up. "You're late Playmaker." He remarked.

"Revolver what did you do to Ghost Girl?!" Playmaker demanded.

"She became the foundation to save the world." Revolver told him. "She won't come back."

"Foundation? Just like our little sister? Just like Yukiko?!" Flare demanded glanced away, but kept the corner of his eye contact with Flare, Sparks, and Playmaker.

"...Yes." He replied.

"Why you!" Flare growled.

"Just what is your plan here?!" Sparks demanded.

"The Tower of Hanoi has already activated and if you want to stop this game you must defeat me." Revolver told them. Then the tentacles from the sphere hit the ceiling causing it to crumble making them gasp Revolver getting on his D-Board. "Revolver! Wait, Revolver!" Playmaker yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ai yelled.

"Tch! He's right!" Sparks scowled. Playmaker and Flare still clutched the bars shaking angrily. "Flare we have to go!" Sparks yelled.

"Playmaker you too!" Ai added. Playmaker tched at Ai's words, but allowed Ai to log him out.

"Flare!" Sparks yelled. Flare looked at the sphere grinding her teeth before following Sparks the two logging out.

* * *

The three came out of the room in the truck of Cafe Nagi.

"Kusanagi-san!" Yusaku voiced.

"Yusaku, Miho, Rai look!" Kusanagi said. The three looked at the screen and gasped seeing seeing a tower erupt from the ground forming in a massive shockwave much to their shock.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And there you have it.**

**Yusaku: So we finally reached this part.**

**Aurasoul: And and it'll be done soon enough so please read and review everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yusaku: She's not stopping.**

**Rai: She's in a frenzy.**

**Miho: Yup.**

**Aurasoul: Yes I am so enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Everything in LINK VRAINS is being turned to data and absorb." Kusanagi said.

"Yusaku the data Ghost Girl gave you." Rai spoke.

"Right, Kusanagi-san." Yusaku spoke, holding up his duel disk.

"I'll analyze it." Kusanagi nodded. Miho and Rai watched the screens as Kusanagi quickly typed.

"Not only buildings and roads but the avatars are being absorbed just like Ghost Girl." Rai frowned.

"And they can't even log out to escape." Miho grimace.

"At this rate Link VRAINS will be destroyed!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah this is Revolver's game." Yusaku frowned. Kusanagi analyzed the data as they looked.

"Tower of Hanoi? This is Hanoi's game?" He questioned.

"Legend says that when Hanoi's game ends the world will be destroyed." Yusaku replied. "He's starting that game."

"These rings substitute for discs and the pillar extends from the underground erasing system and the lighted portion is the erasing system's core." Kusanagi said.

"It's Yukiko." Rai frowned. "She's the core itself to the erasing system."

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Ai said shocked.

"Like us Yukiko has a program of her own called the Hollow Program it's a deletion program in which she can delete just about anything." Rai explained.

"This is the reason they took her, for their tower." Miho growled.

"Wait as in me too?!" Ai yelled shocked.

"No doubt." Rai nodded.

"Since appearing in LINK VRAINS, that would mean your sister while in the core has been continuing to absorb the surrounding data." Kusanangi said.

"A huge amount!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah an incredible amount of data and the absorption speed hasn't decreased." Kusanagi added. "This shape will create six rings one ring every hour."

"What happens when it's complete?" Yusaku questioned.

"The core will release high density data to external networks computers won't be able to withstand this high-density data." Kusanagi explained. "Records and programs connected to the network will vanish power plants, hospitals, transportation the world will be in a huge panic. Humanity will revert to an era where there were no computers!"

"But we're safe so long as we're not connected to the net." Ai spoke.

"Maybe not if Revolver's goal is to erase you, I'm sure he planned for that." Yusaku pointed out.

"The high-density data will take down major devices in a chain reaction." Kusanagi added. "The resulting pulse will be magnified and transmitted so devices not connected to the net will be destroyed as well like an EMP weapon."

"And you'll be erased." Yusaku said to Ai. Miho leaned on the wall sliding to sit on the floor a pale look on her face.

"To use our sister like this and just to erase Ai…?" She choked.

"Miho..." Rai frowned his own face pale. Miho then heard her phone ringing she stood up checking it and choked seeing it was Ryoken, Rai stood next to her to see. "Now? He's calling now at a time like this?" Rai questioned with a groan.

"His timing isn't perfect." She sighed. "Give me a second." Miho walked out the truck taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before picking up. "Hey Dragon." She answered.

"_Miho, I take it you saw the news_?" He asked her.

"Ah yeah kinda hard not to." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"_Then you should know it's too dangerous to log into Link VRAINS_." He stated. She frowned clutching her hand tightly as she took a breath. "Ryoken I know you don't want me and Rai to put ourselves into any danger but… That tower Yukiko is in that tower and… I can't stand by and allow the Hanoi to use her in what they have planned." She spoke.

_"Miho_!" He began.

"Please Ryoken please understand… I'm sorry to do this but I promise we'll come back I promise…" She told him. There was a long pause from the other line. After another few minutes, Ryoken spoke up.

_"...As long as you promise you'll be coming back….. Then I can't say anything further from there_."

"I will." She promised. "I'll see you later ok? I love you."

"_Love you too, Miho._" Ryoken retorted before he hung up. Miho sighed putting away her phone sadly Rai walked out the truck. "How did it go?" He asked gently.

"As well as it can." She sighed, walking inside the truck. "Well are we going or what?"

"We are." Yusaku remarked. "You 2 have a sister to save after all."

"But a warning since the tower absorbed the data material there are no data storms in Link VRAINS, except near the tower." Kusanagi frowned.

"Meaning Revolver will be there simple as that." Rai said.

"So, going to the tower is the objective." Miho nodded.

"Right." Yusaku spoke.

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

* * *

Playmaker, Flare, and Sparks landed logged into VRAINS as they saw the tower.

"Playmaker!" They looked, seeing Onizuka walking to them. "Go Onizuka." Playmaker said.

"And not just him." Sparks remarked, looking to the side. They saw Blue Angel walking to them as well.

"Blue Angel!" Flare gaped.

"So, you came here too." Blue Angel replied.

"Why are you here?" Playmaker questioned.

"That's what I was going to say especially you Blue Angel." Onizuka said. "I thought you only fought for yourself."

"I learned something from my duels." Blue Angel said. "When people believe in you, you're fighting for everyone so Blue Angel fights for everyone now!"

"But even so what about your brother and sister?" Flare demanded. "If anything happens to you, they'll be devastated."

"I know." Blue Angel retorted. "But this is a risk worth taking."

"I'm the same as LINK Vrains' hero it's my mission to protect this place." Onizuka nodded.

"Always full of energy." Ai remarked.

"Too much energy if you ask me." Flare muttered.

"Also, there is something I've been meaning to ask Flare, Sparks." Onizuka added. "I remember after my duel with Dr. Genome you two mentioned of a sister who was taken by the Hanoi. Is that why you two have fought the Hanoi this long?" Both Flare and Sparks glanced at Onizuka as Blue Angel spoke.

"I also remember you two brought that up to Baira and even I was curious." She said. The two looked at one another before sighing.

"Might as well tell them now since this is the final stage." Flare replied.

"Yeah." Sparks nodded, looking at the two. "It is as you heard years ago the Knights of Hanoi kidnapped our little sister and when the police hadn't been able to find her we brought it upon ourselves to get her back so we became Flare and Spark Dragon fighting the Knights of Hanoi." He motioned to the tower. "We also learned the purpose of why they had taken our sister and that is to become the core to that tower." He added. "And if we don't destroy that tower the Hanoi's plan will be executed."

"What plan?" Onizuka questioned.

"To destroy the entire network." Playmaker told them. Both Blue Angel and Onizuka gasped shocked by this.

"What?!" He demanded.

"That's impossible!" Blue Angel retorted.

"No, he can when the Tower of Hanoi is complete, it will erase all information on the network." Playmaker said.

"Ghost Girl was lost by giving us this info." Sparks said.

"Eh? Ghost Girl was defeated?" Blue Angel questioned.

"Revolver defeated her, and she was turned into data and absorbed in the core." Flare frowned.

"No way…" Blue Angel gasped, horrified. "But then if the tower is activated won't it then erase the consciousnesses of Ghost Girl and everyone who were absorbed?"

"Exactly. That's why me, Flare, and Sparks have to stop it before it activates." Playmaker said.

"And I don't want to be erased either." Ai added.

"But how can it be stopped?" Onizuka questioned.

"Our best bet is to defeat Revolver since he was the one who created it." Flare frowned.

"The time limit is 6 hours." Ai added.

"6 hours?!" Blue Angel and Onizuka frowned.

"Revolver is waiting at the Tower of Hanoi and I will end it with him." Playmaker said.

"Hmph we'll let you go at it with him since you have a score to settle." Flare smirked, Sparks smiling slightly.

"I'm going too!" Onizuka said.

"Me too!" Blue Angel added.

"No, it's too dangerous you two go home." Playmaker frowned.

"I knew you'd say that." Blue Angel smiled.

"After learning this I can't go home." Onizuka smirked. "It's my duty to protect the children's futures, dreams, and hopes!"

"I feel the same." Blue Angel agreed. "We must save Ghost Girl too."

"Hehe better quit now Playmaker seems to me these two have their minds made up." Sparks said amused. Playmaker tched in slight frustration, then turned around and began walking towards the path of the Tower.

"Since I can't stop you 2, come if wish."

"Belligerent as always." Ai said amused.

"Among us five, one of us must defeat Revolver!" Blue Angel said.

"But be careful according to Ghost Girl, Revolver has a terrifying card." Playmaker warned them. They nodded in agreement.

"Let's meet again if we're still alive." Blue Angel said.

"Good luck." Onizuka said.

"We'll need it." Sparks said. And right after he said that he activated his program blue lightning blocking a bullet much to their shock. "What the?!" Ai yelped.

"Oh, hoh you saw right through me." Beelzebub walked out from his hiding spot gun in hand looking amused as Sparks smirked.

"Not hard to tell where you're hiding." He retorted. Beelzebub smirked before getting serious.

"Be that as it may, I can't let any of you near the tower I won't hear the end of it from Revolver otherwise." He replied.

"Then sorry for you we're not going anywhere except that tower." Flare replied.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Beelzebub sighed. Sparks stepped forward his lightning sparking.

"You guys go ahead and hurry I'll take care of him." He said.

"Eh?! Are you sure?" Ai questioned, shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to take him." Sparks assured with a smirk. "You guys just go." Flare looked at her twin before giving a nod.

"Win Sparks." She told him.

"Don't I always?" He said amused. Flare smirked and turned to face the others. "Let's move now." She told them. They nodded all running in a different direction leaving Sparks and Beelzebub alone.

"Hmph I'll have to hunt them down." Beelzebub remarked.

"Enough of the games Beelzebub or should I say Touma." Sparks frowned. Beelzebub looked at Sparks a sigh escaping him.

"Should've known you'd figure it out." He remarked.

"Your timing with Beelzebub was too keen for my taste and the fact you knew things that shouldn't be possible plus suddenly becoming busy didn't help your case." Sparks replied. "Now explain yourself." Beelzebub looked at him.

"Let me say this now I tried talking Revolver out of doing this but he wouldn't listen and Yukiko wasn't much help either." He told him.

"What does Yukiko have to do with this?" Sparks questioned.

"Beat me to find out." Beelzebub replied. "I didn't want to do this but for Yukiko's sake I'll do what I have to do."

Sparks frowned but nodded. "Fine then I'll get the answers out of you here and now." He said.

"MASTER DUEL!"

"I'll go first." Beelzebub said, swiping his hand to have his 5 cards appear in front of him. "I'll start by activating **Banishment of the Darklords**." He pressed the card in his hand, and it revealed itself before Sparks. "With this, I can add 1 Darklord to my hand." A card ejected out of his duel disk. "I shall add **Darklord Ixchel** to my hand."

_Darklords the fallen angels…_ Sparks thought with a frown.

"I now use Ixchel's effect." Beelzebub continued. "By discarding it and Superbia, I can draw 2 cards." He discarded the 2 cards from his hand, then drew 2 more cards from his deck. He observed his hand before pressing a card within his hand. "Next I activate Darklord Contact. With this, I shall revive Darklord Superbia from my Graveyard in Defense position. Resurrect, **Darklord Superbia**!" A large red-winged black fairy appeared onto Beelzebub's field. (**Darklord Superbia, Level 8 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2900/2400. Beelzebub's hand: 4 cards. Sparks's hand: 5 cards**.)

"Superbia… And since it was brought back from the Graveyard." Sparks frowned.

"Superbia's effect allows me to bring Ixchel from the Graveyard." Beelzebub explained as the card materialized before him. "Come, Darklord Ixchel!" A female dark fairy with black wings and a red halo above her head appeared next to Superbia. (**Darklord Ixchel, Level 10 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2900. Beelzebub's hand: 4 cards. Sparks's hand: 5 cards**.)

_He now has two monsters on his field. Is he going for it?_ Sparks thought.

"I activate Ixchel's effect!" Beelzebub declared. "Now by paying 1000 LP, I can target a Darklord Spell/Trap Card in my Graveyard, apply its effect, then shuffle it back into the Deck! Of course, there's only card I can properly use at the moment." Banishment of the Darklords ejected out of his duel disk and and revealed it. "This one." He tched as his LP dropped to 3000, then a screen appeared before him so he could pick the card he wanted. He then pressed the card he wanted to add to his hand. "I choose **Darklord Tezcatlipoca** to my hand." (**Beelzebub's hand: 5 cards. Sparks's hand: 5 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000.**) Beelzebub observed his hand, then he planned out what he needed to do next. "I now Normal Summon **Darklord Ukoback** from my hand." A small dark fairy with small red wings appeared onto his field next to Ixchel. (**Darklord Ukoback, Level 3 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 700/1000. Beelzebub's hand: 4 cards. Sparks's hand: 5 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000**.) He gestured to Ukoback. "Ukoback effect! When it's Summoned, I can send 1 Darklord card from my Deck to the Graveyard." A card ejected out of his duel disk and he revealed it. "I choose to send **The Sanctified Darklord** from my Deck to the Graveyard." The card went into the Graveyard, once it was there, Beelzebub swiped his right arm from left to right; 3 Set Cards materializing on the field before vanishing from sight. "I shall end my turn with 3 face-downs. Your move." (**Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 5 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000.**) Sparks frowned lightly.

_This is a man who knows my deck better than anyone besides my sisters he'll no doubt have counters against my strategies but even so!_ He thought. "My turn draw!" (Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 6 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000.) Just as Sparks drew however…

"Trap card activate!" Beelzebub called. "**Grinning Grave Virus**!" One of Beelzebub's cards appeared and flipped face-up to reveal the Trap Card. "I Tribute Darklord Superbia do so." Darklord Superbia vanished. After it did, Beelzebub pointed his right index finger at Sparks. "And now, you must destroy 1 card in either your hand or Deck for every 500 ATK the Tributed monster had! Since Superbia has 2900 ATK, you must destroy 5 cards from either your hand or Deck! On top of that, if I Tributed a DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK, you must show me every card you draw for the next 3 turns, including this one. Then! I destroy any monsters you draw for the next 3 turns, including this one! Also! Cards destroyed and sent to the Graveyard via this card's effect cannot activate their effects during the same turn!"

"What?!" Sparks gaped shocked.

"Sorry Sparks. But it's like I said, for Yukiko's sake I have to win; even if it means having to bury you and Flare to do it." Beelzebub frowned. "Now choose, your hand or your deck!"

"Tch! I destroy 5 cards from my Deck." Sparks grimaced.

"Now, show me your hand!" Beelzebub spoke.

Sparks frowned swiping his hand to show his card that is Thunder Ideal Storm Druk.

"Due to Grinning Grave Virus's effect, any monsters you draw for the next 3 turns, starting now, are instantly destroyed." Beelzebub explained. "So, your Thunder Ideal Storm Druk is destroyed before you can even use it!" The card was destroyed, making Sparks scowl.

"I activate the Field Spell **_Thunder Spiral Tower_**! Form tower of the ideal dragon!"

Blue electricity swirled around them like a tower. (**Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 4 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000**.) "With this, all Thunder Ideal monsters gain 500 ATK. And when a Thunder Ideal monster has been either Summoned or Tributed, I can add a Thunder Ideal card to my hand." Sparks said.

"Ah yes, your Field Spell…" Beelzebub mused. "But you know I know you and your Deck really well. So what will you do knowing this yourself?"

"It is true that you know this deck just as well as my sisters. But it was the same for Faust and he still lost. And just like him I will beat you." Sparks frowned.

"You sound confident." Beelzebub remarked. "But I wonder how long that'll last after I play this next card."

"What?" Sparks questioned, shocked. Beelzebub gestured to one of his remaining 2 set cards.

"Trap card activate! **Darklord Rebellion**!" Beelzebub announced and the set card flipped face-up. "Now I send Darklord Ukoback to my Graveyard to destroy your Field Spell!" Sparks gasped as the electricity dispelled from the field to his shock.

"I told you I know your Deck really well." Beelzebub remarked. "You and Flare's Decks need your Field Spells to function to the fullest. Without them, your Decks cannot do much." Sparks grimaced.

_Dammit! I knew this wasn't going to be easy! Not with Touma. He isn't our aunt's right hand for nothing. He always thinks ahead and executes it mercilessly. That's always been his style_. He thought.

"You have 4 cards left in your hand, Sparks." Beelzebub told him. "What kind of field will you form with those?" He beckons towards Sparks with his right hand. "Come on! Show me!"

"Hmph. I Normal Summon **_Thunder Ideal Spearman_** in ATK mode!" Sparks yelled as his Spearman appeared with a smirk. (**Thunder Ideal Spearman, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1800/800. Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 3 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000**.)

Beelzebub sighed at the sight of the monster.

"Useless gesture." Beelzebub frowned.

"I'm not done. When I have a Thunder Ideal monster on my field, I can Special Summon **_Thunder Ideal Huntress_** from my hand!" Sparks yelled, his Huntress elegantly appearing next to Spearman. (**_Thunder Ideal Huntress, Level: 3, Attribute: LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1400/1000._** Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 2 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"Now you can to Link Summon a Link 2." Beelzebub noted. "Unless you have another monster to Special Summon, then you can go for a Link 3. Specifically, your Zekro."

"Come! Circuit of the electrifying ideals!" Sparks yelled, shooting blue electricity to form his circuit. "Summoning Conditions are 2 Thunder Ideal monsters! I set Thunder Ideal Spearman and Huntress in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Appear Link 2! **_Thunder Ideal Dragon Shaman_**!" The 2 monsters became blue electricity tornadoes going in the Link Markers to be replaced by a black haired man with red dragon like eyes, black dragon scales on his cheeks, wearing black and lightning blue shamanic robes, and wielding a lightning blue sword. (**_Thunder Ideal Dragon Shaman, Link: 2, Attribute: LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, Link Arrows: D/BL ATK: 1800._** Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 2 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3000. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"Dragon Shaman's effect! Once per turn I can-!"  
"No you don't!" Beelzebub interjected. "Darklord Ixchel effect! I pay 1000 LP to use the effect of The Sanctified Darklord! When I do, I target 1 monster on the field and negate its effects until the End Phase, then I gain LP equal to its ATK! Afterwards, my Trap Card is shuffled back into my Deck!"

"Then that means!" Sparks gasped.

"It means your Shaman's effects are negated!" Beelzebub revealed. Sparks's Shaman greyed out as his effect got nullified. Beelzebub tched as his LP decreased to 2000, then he glowed yellow as his LP rose to 3800. (Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 2 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3800. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"In that case, I place a card face-down and end my turn." Sparks frowned. (Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 3800. Sparks's LP: 4000.) Beelzebub placed his right hand on top of his duel disk and a card ejected out of it.  
"My move Sparks; draw!" Beelzebub declared. (Beelzebub's hand: 2 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 3800. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"Tell me Beelzebub." Sparks spoke. "How long have you been with the Knights of Hanoi?" Beelzebub was silent before answering.

"5 years now." He answered.

"So, around the time Yukiko was kidnapped." Sparks frowned. "Why did you join them? Why didn't you get her back and stopped them?"

"Like I said, they wouldn't listen, and the little snow fairy didn't help the situation either." Beelzebub shrugged, tapping his mask. "I then had no choice but to work for them. And believe me, it was not enjoyable. Makes the assignments boss gives me look easy."

"Snow fairy, you mean Yukiko? Are you telling me she resisted on leaving them?" Sparks demanded shocked. "But they're the ones who took her-!"

Sparks grew wide eyed as a thought came to him.

_Did they really take her? Is that really the story? _He thought.

"Seems you're starting to get the picture." Beelzebub remarked. "But it won't matter in the long run." Sparks grimace as Beelzebub went with his turn. He pressed a card in his hand. "I activate the Spell card **Pot of Greed**. I now draw 2 cards." 2 cards ejected out of his duel disk; thus drawing them before they de-materialized. He looked at the cards he drew and his lips formed a smirk.

"Let's see what you're hiding." Beelzebub spoke.

"Huh?" Sparks frowned.

"I mean your face-down card." Beelzebub remarked. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Set Card!"

"What?!" Sparks gasped. Sparks's Set Card flipped face-up to reveal Solemn Strike before it shattered. At that, Beelzebub chuckled.

"I expected that. You were hoping I'd use Ixchel's effect to use Rebellion from my Graveyard, then you'd counter with Solemn Strike. But I just stopped that plan." He pointed his right index finger at Sparks. "Now you're completely vulnerable to my attacks."

"Ugh." Sparks scowled.

"Now that your face-down is gone, I can do this!" Beelzebub declared. "Ixchel effect! I pay 1000 LP to use Darklord Rebellion's effect from my Graveyard! I destroy your Shaman!" Shaman cried out as he was destroyed and the trap card shuffled back into his Deck as his LP decreased to 2800. (Beelzebub's hand: 2 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 2800. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

_He's destroying my defenses left and right! _Sparks thought, slightly paling.

"I now activate the effect of Ixchel in my hand." Beelzebub continued. "I discard it and Tezcatlipoca from my hand to draw 2 more cards!" The 2 cards de-materialized from his hand, then he drew 2 more cards. Upon looking at the 2 cards, he already had a plan figured out. "I activate Banishment of the Darklords to add Darklord Morningstar from my Deck to my hand." He added the card to his hand that ejected out of his Duel Disk. He then pressed the last card in his hand. "I activate Darklord Contact to bring back Superbia, followed by Tezcatlipoca from my Graveyard!" Superbia re-emerged it Defense Mode, followed up by a large, dark-winged fairy with a red halo above its head. (**Darklord Tezcatlipoca, Level 9 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100**. Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 2800. Sparks's LP: 4000.) He then gestured to Tezcatlipoca.

"And just like Ixchel, Tezcatlipoca has the same effect! I pay 1000 LP to use the effect of Darklord Contact to revive Darklord Ukoback!" Beelzebub's avatar fizzled blue as the Spell card shuffled back into his Deck, then the selected monster appeared onto his field. Ukoback glowed and Beelzebub sent The Sanctified Darklord from his Deck to the Graveyard. (Beelzebub's hand: 1 card. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 1800. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"It may look like I'm losing due to the difference in our Life Points, but people can be deceived by that. I shall now Tribute both Ukoback and Superbia to Tribute **Darklord Morningstar**! Or through a religious standpoint, the Devil!" Sparks gasped as Morningstar appeared on Beelzebub's field; holding his sword in his right hand. Like Ixchel and Tezcatlipoca, Morningstar bore a red halo over its head. (**Darklord Morningstar, Level 11 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000.** Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 1800. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

"Morningstar…" Sparks paled with a shudder.

"As long as I control another Darklord monster, you _cannot _target Morningstar with _your _card effects!" Beelzebub revealed. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I activate Morningstar's effect! Once a turn, I can mill the top cards of my Deck equal to the number of Darklord monsters I control, including itself! So I mill the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard! And for each Darklord card milled this way, I gain 500 LP!" 3 cards ejected out of his duel disk and he sent them to the Graveyard. They were all Darklord cards. 2 Superbias and Darklord Zerato. Beelzebub's avatar glowed yellow as his LP rose to 3300. (Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 3300. Sparks's LP: 4000.)

_Having Morningstar out and having out those 2 Darklords… _Sparks thought.

"Battle!" Beelzebub declared. "Darklord Morningstar, attack Sparks directly!"

Morningstar flew and slashed Sparks with his sword, causing Sparks to cry out as he was sent flying backwards; crashing to the ground.

"AAAH!" He cried out, his body fizzled blue. (Sparks's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000. Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 3300. Sparks's LP: 1000.) Sparks winced, slowly getting up; clutching his shoulder with a wince. _That hurt… _He thought with a wince.

"I end my turn." Beelzebub finished. He gestured to Sparks. "You have no cards on your field, 1 card in your hand, and 1000 LP. If you draw a monster next turn, I win this duel. And even if you don't, I still get to see what card you draw."

"Your point?" Beelzebub grew wide eyed by the smirk on Sparks's face. "We didn't come this far to be defeated. 5 years we strived and honed our skills in order to get back Yukiko. Despite the dangers we faced, the disadvantages, and the pain we have been through, to lose is not an option. Not for us." He said. "And besides." Sparks looked at the tower with a frown. "If what I'm thinking is right, then that means I have to stop Revolver and Flare before they both will do something they'll regret."

"Humph. I know." Beelzebub remarked. "But this is your last turn. Whether you like it or not." He beckoned to Sparks. "Now go on and draw for your turn!"

"I will." Sparks spoke, looking at his duel disk.

_He is right. This is my last turn. This is all for this moment. And with this deck, I'll take that leap!_

"My turn! I draw!" (Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 2 cards. Beelzebub's LP: 3300. Sparks's LP: 1000.)

"Now show me the card you drew!" Beelzebub declared. Sparks looked at the card and smirked.

"Sure. Cause this card I'll be using right now." He said, showing his card.

Beelzebub grew wide eyed.

"That card!" He gasped.

"Yeah. It's the Spell card **_Shining Link_**!" Sparks revealed. "And now I activate it! With this, I can Link Summon using monsters in my Graveyard by banishing them!"

"Tch..! Fine! I activate Ixchel's effect! I pay 1000 LP to use The Sanctified from my Graveyard! I negate the effects of Tezcatlipoca to gain LP equal to its ATK! That's 2800!" Beelzebub's avatar fizzled blue, then it glowed yellow as his LP increased to 5100. (Beelzebub's LP: 3300 - 1000 + 2800 = 5100. Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 5100. Sparks's LP: 1000.) Beelzebub's Trap Card shuffled back into his Deck afterwards.

"Come! Circuit of electrifying Ideals!" Sparks yelled, shooting the blue electricity to form his circuit. "Arrowhead confirmed! Summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Thunder Ideal Dragon Shaman, Spearman, and Druk! Circuit combine! Here stands the knight of ideals in a storm of lightning! Link Summon! Volt up, Link 4! **_Thunder Ideal Dragon Knight, Zekro_**!" In a crash of blue lightning, Zekro appeared onto the field. His gold armor gains blue lightning designs, his spear becomes coated with black and gold lightning, and his dragon wings became webbed. (**_Thunder Ideal Dragon Knight, Zekro, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/BR/R, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Dragon/Link/Effect, ATK: 2800._** Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 5100. Sparks's LP: 1000.)

"Dragon Knight Zekro?!" Beelzebub grew wide eyed, shocked.

"Zekro's effect! When he's Link Summoned, I can Special Summon Thunder Ideal monsters from my Deck and/or Graveyard to his Link Markers! Return from the Graveyard Huntress! And from my Deck, appear **_Thunder Ideal Volt_**!" Sparks called, his two monsters appearing on the field. (**_Thunder Ideal Volt, Level: 2, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Thunder/Effect, ATK/DEF: 700/100._** Beelzebub's hand: 0 cards. Sparks's hand: 1 card. Beelzebub's LP: 5100. Sparks's LP: 1000.)

"And for every monster Special Summoned, Zekro gains 400 ATK and your monsters lose 1000 ATK!" Sparks smirked.

"So Zekro's ATK is now 3600, and on top of that, your effect doesn't target. So Morningstar loses 2000 ATK." Beelzebub frowned deeply. Then he humphed. "So what? Even if you attack with Zekro on Morningstar, I'll still have 2500 LP left. Which isn't enough to defeat me this turn."

"I activate Volt's effect! By Tributing him, I can add 2 Thunder Ideal cards from my Deck to my hand." Sparks said, Volt disappearing as he added his 2 cards seeing them and smirked. "Good. I activate the Spell card, **_Hero's Guidance_**! By banishing Thunder Spiral Tower and a Thunder Ideal monster from my Graveyard, Zekro can attack twice! So I banish Thunder Ideal Volt with Thunder Spiral Tower!"

"It can attack twice?!" Beelzebub gaped. "Tch….! But still! Because you Tributed your Volt, Morningstar regains 1000 ATK! And even if you attack twice with Zekro, that's still not enough!"

"You think so?" Sparks smirked. "I activate the Spell card, **Thunder Ideal Legacy**! For every Thunder Ideal monster that's been banished this turn, one Thunder Ideal monster gains 1000 ATK for each one!"

"What?!" Beelzebub gaped. " A total of 4 were banished…. That means an extra 4000 ATK to your already 3200 ATK Zekro!"

"That's right! Which means Zekro's ATK becomes 7200!" Sparks smirked, as Zekro glowed orange by his rise in ATK. "Go Zekro! Attack Darklord Morningstar! Electric Strike!" Zekro flew raising his spear for lightning to wildly spark before flying down and stabbing Morningstar's chest; destroying him in a large explosion.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Beelzebub cried out as he went flying backwards from the attack. (Beelzebub's LP: 5100 - 5200 = 0.) Beelzebub crashed to the ground as Sparks walked to him.

"So you beat me." Beelzebub remarked.

"Beelzebub what Faust told me it was all true right? And even what you were indirectly telling me." Sparks stated with a frown. Beelzebub smirked.

"Yeah I knew you would figure it out. Which is why I didn't tell you or Flare about the situation. You can guess why." He said.

"Yeah I do." Sparks frowned. "And that would mean Revolver really is…"

"He is." Beelzebub nodded. "Like I said, I tried talking him out of this, but he was insistent. He wouldn't listen to reason despite the current circumstances."

"Dammit!" Sparks muttered. Beelzebub then glowed red as his data began to be absorbed.

"Since you beat me, you guys gotta stop him… And make sure he and Flare don't duel…" He spoke.

"I will." Sparks nodded. With that, Beelzebub smirked and was gone; absorbed into the tower. Sparks then fell to his knees panting heavily and lightly shaking.

"That Touma… He doesn't mess around. I was lucky I even won… I'm never dueling him again..." He muttered. He shook his head as he stood up again. "I can't rest. I have to hurry and catch up to Flare before she faces Revolver." He frowned. Then he looked up and was shocked to see blue data flying to the tower to be absorbed, along with Beelzebub's. "That data…" He frowned, before he grew wide eyed. "Don't tell me!" Quickly, Sparks ran to the direction to where the blue data came from once he did he gasped seeing Akira in a vine like trap. "Zaizen?!" He gaped, shocked. Akira looked up to see Sparks.

"Sparks?!" Akira gaped.

"What are you doing here? And what is this trap?" Sparks questioned, walking towards him.

"I saw Aoi lose to that blonde guy that was here moments ago." Akira explained. "Due to my protective nature, I came into VRAINS to help Aoi. Except I got caught trapped in this." He gestured to the vines. His lips then formed a frown. "Glacies is here too. I told her not to come with me, but...she came anyway. She'll probably catch up with Flare and/or Playmaker soon."

"Blue Angel lost?! And even your other sister is here?! You Zaizens are insane." Sparks groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Do you know who was the one who trapped you?"

"...Dr. Kogami…" Akira spoke softly.

"Kiyoshi?!" Sparks yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, him." Akira remarked. Then his facial expression became stern. "Listen, forget me right now. Go and catch up with the others who are fighting still!"

"But I can't just leave you here." Sparks frowned. "If Flare was here, she could get you out of this. But…"

"Just go on ahead!" Akira told him firmly. "The others need you more than me at the moment!" He paused before adding. "I'm certain Flare would say the same. Or something similar." Sparks twitched looking at Akira.

_He couldn't possibly know… Could he? _He thought, before shaking his head. "Fine. But if I find Flare, I'll get her to go to you so she can free you and you can log out of here."

"Alright." Akira remarked. With that, Sparks quickly ran off, hurrying.

* * *

Flare ran as fast as she could the tower in her sights, seeing a bridge being slowly absorbed by the tower.

_I have to cross the bridge to reach the tower better hurry before it's absorbed. _She thought as she ran.

"Flare!" Flare gasped, stopping and quickly turned to see a female wearing a white and blue dress with several pieces of jewelry on it, multi-colored hair and eyes, both of which are white and blue; her white and blue hair goes down to her waist.

"You're Ice Queen…!" Flare gaped, shocked. "What are you even doing here?!"

"Same reason Nii-san is here." Ice Queen remarked. "We both saw Aoi, or rather, Blue Angel, lose to some tree freak. So we decided to come into VRAINS ourselves."

"Blue Angel lost?! And Zaizen is here too?!" Flare gaped, shocked. "You Zaizens are gonna be the death of me!" Ice Queen chuckled somewhat bitterly.

"Oh? So Ice Queen is the sister to Blue Angel? How interesting….." A young man wearing white and black clothing, and bearing dirty blonde hair, along with light blue eyes appeared before the 2 via data.

"You…" Flare frowned. Ice Queen clenched her fists at the sight of him.  
"How dare you do that to Aoi!" Ice Queen snapped. The man chuckled at Ice Queen's words.

"My my! I haven't even introduced myself yet and you're already angry at me!" The man grinned maliciously, then his lips turned into a sly smile. "My name is Spectre. And I'm the one who defeated Blue Angel. She was pathetic; I didn't even need to go all out against her. Such a weakling." He placed his right hand on his right cheek. "She talked about some blue love or whatever. It was so easy to play with her emotions it was hilarious. Heh heh heh…." Ice Queen's whitish-blue hair shadowed her whitish-blue eyes. Then the shadow over them vanished and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Aoi is _not_ pathetic you sick bastard!" Ice Queen snapped.

"Why you! You got nerve doing that to Blue Angel!" Flare snarled angrily. "I'll burn you to a crisp for what you've done!"

"And I'll _freeze you_ solid!" Ice Queen added. Spectre glanced between the 2, then laughed.

"Hoh? You both want to face me?" He questioned. Flare grew wide eyed, looking at Ice Queen before she frowned.

"You game?" She asked her. Ice Queen glanced at Flare and nodded.

"Yeah." She remarked. "You said you wanted to face me someday. Well, we aren't exactly facing each other, but working together is close enough." She then clenched her fists. "Besides, this bastard made it personal to me after he defeated Aoi and mocked her! I won't_ stand_ for people that harm my siblings and get away with it!"

"Hmph. Believe me, I know the feeling. Hanoi made it personal for me and Sparks the moment they stole our sister from us 5 years ago." Flare frowned. "For these past 5 years I'll make sure they burn!"

"I'm not into fighting Hanoi, but if they mess with 1 Zaizen, they mess with _all _Zaizens!" Ice Queen added. At Ice Queen's words, Spectre clapped his hands.

"Wonderful speech there, Ice Queen!" Spectre grinned as he spread his arms out. "But if you 2 really intend to face me together, then I shall modify the Master Duel rules."

"Flare!" Playmaker called out to her as he approached her and Ice Queen. He glanced at Ice Queen and frowned. "You're…"  
"Ice Queen." Ice Queen remarked. "And you're the infamous Playmaker. I would say "Pleasure to meet you.", but me and Flare are busy at the moment."

"Move out of the way, Ice Queen." Playmaker told her with a frown. "Me and Flare can handle him."

"Sorry to disappoint the almighty Playmaker." Spectre remarked. "But these 2 have already signed their death warrants to me. So I'd suggest you sit back and watch as I pummel these 2."

"If anyone signed their death warrant, it's you." Flare smirked, glancing at Playmaker. "Leave this to me and Ice Queen, Playmaker. This became her business the moment Blue Angel was defeated by this guy."

"Eh?!" Ai gaped as he rose out of Playmaker's duel disk. "_She's_ Akira and Blue Angel's sister?!"

"Adoptive sister, yes, Ignis." Ice Queen remarked.

"Oh please. You're practically family to them. Cut the adopted title." Flare scoffed.

"Haha." Ice Queen chuckled. "I suppose I should."

"Humph. Fine." Playmaker frowned deeply. "I may not like it, but I trust you to handle him."

"What about me?" Ice Queen pouted as she crossed her arms. Playmaker glanced at her, but said nothing. Least, not right away. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Considering you're a Zaizen, and Akira has his heart in the right place, then yes, I trust you too." Playmaker told her. "Even though I only know you're Akira's sister because of the story he told." Flare smirked, nudging Ice Queen.

"He may not look it, but Playmaker is a nice guy deep down. You learn to get used to his lone wolf attitude."

"I'll remember that." Ice Queen smiled. Spectre then began to chuckle darkly after Flare, Ice Queen, and Playmaker's words.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! The cold-hearted Playmaker, letting someone that he doesn't even know, help his ally, Flare, to battle me? Ha! He really has gone soft! Softer than I first originally thought!" Spectre grinned maliciously. "No matter! It'll be all the more sweeter to see his broken state after _you both_ _lose to me_!"

"We'll see about that Spectre! Me and Ice Queen will beat you easy!" Flare smirked.

"Ha! Try if you can!" Spectre sneered as he activated his duel disk.

"Time to _crush _you, Spectre!" Ice Queen vowed as she activated her duel disk; which bore a similar resemblance to Playmaker's. Despite how slow Ai usually is, he picked up on this detail quite quickly.

"Playmaker!" Ai began. "She has-!"  
"A duel disk similar to mine!" Playmaker finished, surprised by this revelation.

_Is Ice Queen really?! _Flare thought, shocked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Aurasoul: And there it's done!**

**Rai paled: That was too close a comfort.**

**Aurasoul: Yeah the trap was MM's idea plus Beelzebub took that trap from Baira without her knowing so anyway please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Ai: You're on a roll!**

**Miho: Is this the depression from the ending acting up?**

**Aurasoul: Most likely so everyone enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"DUEL!"

"Now before we start, I'd like to explain the modifications I mentioned earlier." Spectre spoke. "Since this is a 2 vs. 1 duel situation, I shall have 8000 LP while you 2 each have 4000 LP. You both get your own fields and Graveyards. However, since I've set the turn order to me, then you 2, then back to me, I am permitted to draw 2 cards from my Deck during each of my Draw Phases after my first turn. Also, none of us can attack on the first turn. _Except_ for the player that goes last." He then glanced between the 2 females. "Any objections?"

"Fine by me!" Ice Queen retorted. "We'll beat you all the same!"

"And what of you, Flare?" Spectre questioned. "Do you have any objections to these rules?"

"None whatsoever." Flare retorted.

"Good!" Spectre grinned. "I shall start us off with this! I Normal Summon Sunsed Genius Loci!" A dried up plant appeared onto Spectre's field. (Sunseed Genius Loci, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/600. Spectre's hand: 4 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 8000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"A Plant Normal monster with no ATK…" Ice Queen muttered. "He's going to Link Summon." Spectre raised his right arm upwards.

"Appear the circuit that lights up my path!" Spectre announced as the dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Normal Plant monster! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Sunavalon Dryas!" The Bottom Link Marker glowed red as a tree appeared behind Spectre. (Sunavalon Dryas, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B. ATK: 0. (Spectre's hand: 4 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 8000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"That's a big tree." Flare muttered.

"I can't use Dryas as Link Material the turn it's Link Summoned." Spectre explained.

"Something tells me it won't matter. But let me ask you something." Flare spoke.

"Hoh? What is it?" Spectre questioned.

"Why do you fight? What was your reason to join the Knights of Hanoi?" Flare questioned.

"Heh… Such a simplistic question." Spectre remarked as he pressed his right hand to his chest. "Isn't it obvious? I fight for Revolver-sama."

"Yet don't you realize what Revolver is planning?" Flare questioned.

"Oh I do." Spectre replied nonchalantly. "And I will fight until the bitter end. Even if I get absorbed by the tower."

"So basically you're kamikazing." Ice Queen frowned.

"I suppose you could consider me one of those." Spectre agreed.

"But if that tower is finished, the worldwide network will be destroyed. And there will be many casualties, including the ones that were absorbed within the tower and the one powering its core." Flare frowned.

"So what?" Spectre retorted, his lips forming a sick smile. "So long as the goal is completed, who cares what happens to those that have been absorbed by the tower? They are noble sacrifices to save the world from the Ignis."

"Yet you don't know what the Knights of Hanoi have done. The incident 10 years ago, the kidnapping 5 years ago!" Flare scowled.  
"Oh…...but I _do_ know." Spectre smirked. "In fact, I _was_ there. At _both _of those events."

"What?!" Flare gasped.

"So then that means-!" Playmaker began.

"Yes Playmaker." Spectre replied as he spread his arms out. "_I'm_ one of the six children!"

"Seriously?! Then why is he a Knight of Hanoi?" Ai questioned, shocked.

"I _willingly_ joined the Knights of Hanoi, Dark Ignis." Spectre told him. He then glanced at Ice Queen and he frowned. "I'm not sure why you have an old modeled duel disk like Playmaker's, but I suppose it doesn't matter."

"But I don't understand. If you experienced the same hell like Playmaker-" Flare began.

"Hell?" Spectre repeated before he laughed. "Silly girl. The Lost Incident wasn't "Hell" to me. In fact…...it was quite fun!"

"Fun?!" Playmaker growled. "You call getting shocked and barely getting food and water because you failed to win inside that hellhole and not knowing what was going on "fun"?!" Playmaker clenched his fists and they began to turn white. "_HOW DARE YOU_!"

"C-Calm down Playmaker!" Ai cried out, slightly panicking.

"It's fine, Dark Ignis." Spectre remarked. "He can be as angry as he wants. It won't change my viewpoint on the Lost Incident. And I don't intend to change his viewpoint on the incident either."

"And that includes the kidnapping 5 years ago? When you stole Yukiko?" Flare demanded angrily.

"Ah Yukiko. A kindred spirit such as I." Spectre smiled.

"What?" Flare said, shocked.

"Oh never mind about that. Back to the duel!" Spectre remarked. "I activate the Field Spell **_Sunavalon Forest_**!" Upon activation, a forest began to grow around them. "How fitting for a Plant user like myself." He then swiped his right arm from left to right. "I then set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 8000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) He then gestured to both females. "Now, decide which one of you is going first. Not like it matters, because you'll both get to go."

"Ice Queen, you go." Flare said. Ice Queen glanced at Flare and nodded.  
"Right.' She replied. She then turned back to face Spectre, who bore a dark smile.

"So...Blue Angel's sister is going first?" Spectre questioned as he crossed his arms. "Fine by me!"

"I can assure you that you'll regret ever facing me." Ice Queen warned him in a cold tone.

"Hoh?" Ice Queened placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! Draw!" (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Spectre's LP: 8000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Upon your Draw Phase, I activate the Trap card, **_Sunseedlings_**!" Spectre revealed as one of his face-downs revealed itself. "With this, I can Special Summon Seed Tokens up to the Link Rating of 1 Link monster. Then immediately after, I can Link Summon using the Token and any other monsters I control!"  
'What?!" Ice Queen gaped. "Link Summoning on my turn?!"

"Appear the circuit that lights up my path!" Spectre spoke after the Token appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Plant monsters! I set Dryas and the Seed Token into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **Sunavalon Dryades**!" The Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the circuit glowed red; thus the tree grew bigger. (**Sunavalon Dryades, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR. ATK: 0. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000**.) Afterwards, Spectre's body glowed yellow and his LP increased by 1000.

"Hey, how come your LP rose?" Ice Queen questioned.

"Sunavalon Forest's effect." Spectre revealed. "You see, every time an EARTH Plant monster is Summoned, I gain 500 LP. Since 2 were Summoned, I gain 1000 LP."

"Tch….! Fine!" Ice Queen snapped. "Summon as many giant trees as you'd like! It won't matter in the end!"

"Oh…...I beg to differ girl." Spectre smirked. "My Mother Tree will protect me from anything you throw at me."

"Oh yeah?! Then let's see how she handles this!" Ice Queen shot back. "I Normal **_Polagerie Abyss_ **to my field!" A small fish that bore a symbol similar to the Gishki monsters on its forehead. (**_Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500._ **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"A Cyberse?!" Flare gaped, shocked.

"That's impossible!" Spectre/Ai gaped.

"A Cyberse-type monster….." Playmaker spoke softly. His emerald green eyes widened. "Could she be…..?!"

"Ice Queen, are you… Are you just like Playmaker?" Flare questioned, shocked. "A victim of the Incident?" Ice Queen glanced over at Flare, but she didn't respond. After a few moments, she turned back to face Spectre. At this, Spectre's shocked expression vanished and he smirked.

"Not going to answer your teammate's question?"

"I have no reason to." Ice Queen remarked.

"So you're going to keep her guessing?" Spectre frowned. "That doesn't seem like a nice thing to do. Especially since she asked you a question."  
"Shut up, Spectre." Ice Queen spoke dangerously. "I'm not in the mood for your fake socialness attitude you're trying to use against me. So cut that crap. Right now."

"Fine by me." Spectre remarked with a frown. "Heh….. But don't blame me if Flare presses for an answer out of you regarding her question."  
"If she presses for an answer, then I'll answer her truthfully." Ice Queen replied. Flare glanced at Ice Queen for a moment and gave her a light smile.

"Don't worry. I won't press you about it. You have your reasons, so there's no need." She told her.

"Abyss's effect!" Ice Queen declared. "When he's Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Polagerie monster from either my Deck or Graveyard! Come! **_Polagerie Shadow_**!" A monster similar to Gishki appeared onto the field. His scepter bore the same symbol that Abyss had on his forehead. (**_Polagerie Shadow, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000_. **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen then raised her right arm upwards.

"Appear the circuit of the arctic!" Ice Queen announced as the dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Polagerie monsters! I Set Polagerie Shadow into the Link Markers!" Just as Shadow turned into a blue stream of energy, Spectre raised his hands up.

"Waitwaitwait!" Spectre interjected. "What _are _you doing?! You said you need 2 Polagerie monsters were the Summoning Conditions! So why only just Shadow?!" At Spectre's words, Ice Queen's lips formed an icy smile.

"That's because Polagerie Shadow can treat itself as the _entire _Link Material!" Ice Queen grinned. Spectre stepped back at that.

"Wh-What?!"

"Link Summon!" Ice Queen announced. "Appear Link 2! **_Polagerie Merrowgeist_**!" The large sea creature formed via data appeared out of the circuit and onto Ice Queen's field. (**_Polagerie Merrowgeist, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/B, ATK: 2100_. **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Not bad." Flare hummed.

"Tch…..!" Spectre grunted. "She used just 1 card to get out the proper Link Materials…...then she goes and uses just 1 card to Link Summon….." He paused for a moment before adding. "Who are you really, Ice Queen? A duelist of your caliber should be one of those stupid Charisma Duelists. Like Go Onizuka or Lame Angel." Ice Queen grit her teeth at Spectre's words regarding her sister, but didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say?" Spectre smirked. "Good! Now continue your turn!"

"WATER Cyberse….." Ai muttered. "Even I'm not certain how she got such a deck, but it's quite strong."

"No joke." Playmaker agreed. "Even she'd could give me a run for my money if she really wanted to."  
"Playmaker." Playmaker turned to look over at Ice Queen.

"Hmm?"

"You said that the Lost Incident was a Hell to you?" Ice Queen questioned. At her question, Playmaker nodded. She turned face Playmaker, a smile that bore some form of sympathy. "Well….I experienced my own version of "Hell", if you will." She clutched her fists as she turned back around to face Spectre. "I, like you, fought against all odds in the harsh and cold conditions of Antarctica. I survived because I had my polar bear family to guide me, teach me survival skills, etc." She paused again, much longer than the last. "Like you, I didn't know when I'd be eating again. All I focused on back then was surviving the below zero weather." At her words, Spectre rolled his eyes.

"Blah blah blah! Can you just continue your turn for crying out loud!" Spectre snapped.

"I'll continue when I want to, tree freak!" Ice Queen shot back. Spectre tsked at her words, but decided to go quiet.

"Hey, Playmaker." Ai spoke up. "Her words...is what Akira said to be true? His story?"

"Seems so." Playmaker agreed.

"Oh, so you know what happened in the end, yes?" Ice Queen spoke up.

"The bombing of the Arctic camp." Flare frowned sympathetically. Ice Queen glanced at Flare and nodded.  
"Yes…" Ice Queen spoke softly. "I was within that Arctic camp that got bombed….."

"Hahahahaha!" Spectre put his right hand to his face. "Such a sob story! Am I supposed to suddenly care? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" His lips formed a dark smile. "Reality is cruel, Ice Queen! It's _so _unfortunate that you had to learn that the hard way! _No one_ cared about some child in the middle of Antarctica! I'm not certain who would bomb a camp down there, but whoever did it must have had good reason to!"

"_Shut up_!" Ice Queen growled. "People may have viewed them as wild animals, but I viewed them as _family_!" Family I'll never see again because some sick and twisted people thought it'd be fun to blow shit up!"

"Ice Queen…" Playmaker spoke softly. Ice Queen pulled a card from her hand.

"I activate the Ritual Spell card, **_Polagerie Ice Mirror_**!" Ice Queen announced.

"Ritual?!" Spectre gaped. "So you have more than just Link Summoning at your disposal?!"

"Ritual Summon. Haven't seen that in a while." Flare blinked, surprised.

"I use **_Polagerie Mind Angus_ **in my hand as Tribute!" Ice Queen continued as the symbol for the Polageries' appeared onto her field. "The contract has been made! Ritual Summon! Appear Level 6! **_Polagerie Tetrogre_**!" And out of the symbol came forth a sea data ogre. The symbol of Polagerie on its chest. (**_Polagerie Tetrogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100_. **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa!" Ai whistled. "Impressive!"

_With my current field, I could go for my Mother Polar Bear right now._ Ice Queen thought. _But I won't do that. Instead…_

"Polagerie Tetrogre effect!" Ice Queen announced. "Now once per turn, I can declare a card type. Then, all 3 of us must a card from our Decks to the Graveyard that correspond with that card type." She grinned, realizing Spectre had no cards in his hand. "Normally you'd be able to discard a card to negate this effect. But since you have no cards in your hand, you cannot stop it!"

"Fine! So go on and pick a card type!" Spectre snapped.

"But of course." Ice Queen remarked. "I choose Monster Card!"

"So each of them has to send a Monster from their Deck to their Graveyard." Ai spoke.

"I'll send **_Flame Truth Ember Healer_** from my Deck to the Graveyard." Flare said, pressing the card as it disappeared.

"I'll send **_Polagerie Vision_** from my Deck to the Graveyard." Ice Queen spoke as she pressed the card that appeared on her screen.

"And I'll send **_Sunavalon Saproling_** from my Deck to the Graveyard." Spectre as he pressed said card on the screen before him.

"Now that's done, I activate the effect of Ice Mirror in my Graveyard." Ice Queen spoke. "I shuffle it into my Deck to add Polagerie Mind Angus from my Graveyard to my hand." (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen swiped her right arm from left to right. "I set 2 cards to end my turn." (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"My turn then; draw!" Flare spoke. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 6 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"I activate the Field Spell**_, Flame Spiral Tower_**! Form here flaming tower of the truth dragon!" Flare yelled, as flames spiraled around them. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) "FIRE attribute monsters gain 400 ATK with this Field Spell in place; and when once per turn, I can Special Summon a Flame Truth monster from either my hand or Graveyard."

"Tch…!" Spectre grunted. "You have your Healer in your Graveyard because of Ice Queen's Ritual monster...! So you can use your Tower to revive it…"

"You catch on." Flare smirked. "Come now! **_Flame Truth Ember Healer_**!" And her Healer elegantly appeared from within the flames. (**_Flame Truth Ember Healer Level: 3, Attribute: FIRE, Types: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1800 (Originally 1400)/1700_**. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Next I Normal Summon **_Flame Truth Witch_**!" The Witch appeared in flames with a smirk on her face. (**_Flame Truth Witch Level: 4. Attribute: FIRE, Types: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2000 (Originally: 1600)/1200_**. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Witch's effect! When she's Normal Summoned, I can see one of my opponent's Set Cards." Flare smirked.

"Tch...!" Spectre growled. "Fine! So, pick one!"

"Alright. I pick the one in the middle." Flare replied.

"I'm not sure what your plan is by seeing my Set card, but you'll see it….. On my terms!" Spectre grinned. "I activate the card you targeted**! Sunvine Burial**!" The set card flipped face-up to show Sunavalon being burnt by purple flames. "You say the truth can't be hidden from you, but I'm using your own idealism against you!"

"What?" Flare questioned.

"Now then…..let's see what Ice Queen is hiding, shall we?" Spectre grinned. He pointed at her middle face-down card. "Like you Flare, I choose Ice Queen's center set card!"

"The truth can hurt you know!" Ice Queen remarked. "And like you did against Flare, I activate the card you targeted! **_Polagerie Illusion_**!"

"Fine." Spectre's grin widened. "But since it's a Trap, it's _banished_! Along with any other copies of it from your hand and/or Deck!"

"That doesn't matter!" Ice Queen retorted. "I Special Summon Polagerie Mind Angus from my hand!" Polagerie Ariel appeared riding a sea-serpent-like creature. (**_Polagerie Mind Angus, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000._ **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Humph! The chain order resolves backwards. Now Polagerie Illusion and all other copies of it are banished, followed up by my Sunvine Burial going to the Graveyard." Spectre concluded.

"Perhaps." Ice Queen admitted. "But now Mind Angus's effect activates! I shuffle up to 5 cards from any other our Graveyards into the Deck, then I draw 2 cards!"

"Tch...!" Spectre growled. "My Graveyard-!"

"Shall be emptied!" Ice Queen grinned. "I shuffle back your Burial, Genius Loci, Sunseedlings, Saproling, and Dryas back into your Deck!"

"Kuh...!" Spectre groaned in annoyance.

"Now I draw 2 cards!" Ice Queen spoke as she did so. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen turned to Flare. "Sorry about that. Continue your turn Flare."

"Right." Flare nodded, facing Spectre. "Since you activated a Trap that was revealed by a Flame Truth's effect, I can Special Summon **_Flame Truth Seer_** from my hand!" And appearing in gold flames was a gold cloaked figure with a white veil covering their face soft gold flames in their crystal ball they held. (**_Flame Truth Seer, Level: 3, Attribute: FIRE, Types: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1400 (Originally: 1000)/1600_**. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"You've got 3 monsters on your field." Spectre noted. "Are you going to Link Summon what I think you're going to Link Summon?"

"You tell me." Flare smirked, flames forming around her. "Appear! Circuit of the burning truth!" She shot the flames upward to form her circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set Flame Truth Witch, Healer, and Seer into the Link Markers!" She yelled, as the 3 monsters became three burning tornadoes and went in the Link Markers. "Circuit combine! The Yin dragon of truth burn the lies! Link Summon! Blaze up**_, Link 3! Flame Truth Dragon Hero, Reshira_**!" Bursting out of the circuit in flames was Reshira wielding her white flame sword. (**_Flame Truth Dragon Hero, Reshira Link Rating: 3, Attribute: FIRE, Types: Dragon/Link/Effect, Link Arrows: T/B/BL, ATK: 2800 (Originally: 2400._** Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 9000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Just as I thought." Spectre remarked. "Heh...what will you do now, Flare? You are permitted to attack on your turn since you were the last one of us 3 to take a turn." Flare frowned at his words.

_Sunavolon Dryades has 0 ATK. So it must have some sort of effect on protecting itself. Not only that, but Spectre has 1 face-down card remaining too. No doubt he could counter me with it. And he was able to defeat Blue Angel so fast despite her heavy effect damage strategy. _She thought.

"Well?" Spectre pressed as he spread his arms out. "I'm waiting! Come at me with everything you've got Flare! In fact, I'll be so kind and let you borrow your partner's monsters to attack me!"  
"Polagerie Mind Angus can't attack if it's Summoned via Polagerie Illusion's effect." Ice Queen frowned. "But, Flare can use my Polagerie Merrowgeist and Polagerie Abyss to attack you if she sho wishes."

_Is he just baiting us? _Flare thought with a frown. _Looks like I'll have to go for broke. _Flare glanced at Ice Queen.

"I'll be borrowing Merrowgeist and Abyss then." She said.

"Go for it." Ice Queen smiled. Flare smiled and nodded. "Battle! Polagerie Merrowgeist, attack Sunavalon Dryades!" Merrowgeist opened his mouth and fired a beam of water at that tree. However...the attack went right through Dryades and straight for Spectre! Spectre grunted as he took the damage. (Spectre's LP: 9000 - 2100 = 6900. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 6900. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Huh?!" Ice Queen gaped. "Dryades is still here?!"

"It went as a direct attack instead?!" Flare gasped, shocked.

"Hahahaha!" Spectre laughed darkly. "Oh man I got you 2 good!" He gestured to Dryades. "Dryades effect! Up to twice per turn, when I take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon 1 Sunvine monster from my Extra Deck! Then! I regain LP equal to the damage I took! Come! Sunvine Gardna!" A yellow and brown plant warrior appeared onto Spectre's field in the Bottom-Left Link Marker to Dryades. (Sunvine Gardna, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): T. ATK: 600. Spectre's LP: 6900 + 2100 + 500 = 9500. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Spectre's LP: 9500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Spectre's body got wrapped by the vines of Dryades as his LP got restored.

"So he regains LP equal to the damage." Flare frowned.

"On top of that, his Sunavalon Forest Field Spell is still active." Ice Queen frowned. "Meaning every time we attack him, he'll recover his LP, get a new Sunvine Link monster out, then gain an additional 500 LP on top of the damage he recovers. A very powerful defensive strategy."

"In other words, the only way to break it is to destroy his Field Spell and burn down that tree through other means." Flare remarked.

"What's wrong?" Spectre frowned. "Not going to keep attacking?" His lips formed a dark smile. "I thought you 2 said that you wanted to pummel me into the ground. Heh…..guess I was wrong…"

"Tch…. Even if I let Reshira attack, he'll only regain LP." Flare muttered. "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Upon Flare ending her turn, Polagerie Mind Angus returned to Ice Queen's hand. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 9500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

_Yet there's something odd about that tree… _Flare thought with a frown.

"My turn you 2, draw!" Spectre declared as he drew 2 cards. (Spectre's hand: 2 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 9500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Spectre looked at the cards in his hand and grinned.

"I Normal Summon **_Sunavalon Bud Ogre_ **to my field." Spectre spoke. And with that, a rose bud that looked like an ogre appeared onto Spectre's field. (**_Sunavalon Bud Ogre, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1900/800_. **Spectre's LP: 9500 + 500 = 10,000. Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 10,000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"10,000 LP?" Ice Queen questioned, surprised.

"Oh, but it gets worse you fools!" Spectre sneered. "Bud Ogre's effect! When he's Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Plant monster from my Deck! Come! **Genius Loci**!" And the dried up plant reappeared again. Once it did, Spectre's body glowed yellow and his LP rose to 10,500. (Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 10,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"He keeps getting more and more LP!" Ai cried out. "This is crazy!"

"Not as crazy as this!" Spectre grinned as he raised his right arm upward. "Appear the circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Plant monsters! I set Genius Loci and Bud Ogre into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **Sunavalon Daphne**! The green plant lady appeared out of the circuit to be in the Bottom-Right Link Marker to Dryades. Spectre's LP rose once again. (**Sunavalon Daphne, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/R. ATK: 0**. Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 11,000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Spectre thrusted his right hand forward. "Bud Ogre additional effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard for the Summon of a Sunavalon Link monster, I can Special Summon 2 Sunvine Tokens onto my field in Defense position!" 2 small sunflower-like monsters appeared onto Spectre's field. Once they did, Spectre's body glowed yellow again. (Sunvine Token x2, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,000. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Tch...!" He's still not done…..!" Ice Queen grit her teeth.

"No I'm not!" Spectre agreed. "Appear again the circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Plant monsters! I set Sunavalon Dryades and Sunvine Token into the Link Markers!" The Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! **Sunavalon Dryanome**!" Dryades grew even bigger, along with it gaining more fruits that changed to a red color. Once again, Spectre's body glowed yellow. (**Sunavalon Dryanome, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR. ATK: 0**. Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"12,500 LP…." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Hahahaha! Yes!" Spectre grinned maliciously as he spread his arms out. "Can't you see that my Mother Tree is invincible? She cannot be beaten by you 2 impudent whelps! Just give up!"

"Give up after coming this far? Hmph. Your Mother Tree is just another blockage I have to burn down. Nothing more." Flare smirked. Spectre grit his teeth at Flare's words.

"How dare you….!" Spectre spoke dangerously low, then he humphed. "Heh...let's see if you can…. I end my turn there." He gestured to Ice Queen. "Your move, Ice Queen." (Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn; draw!" She declared as she drew her card. (Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) She looked at her hand, then back at Spectre. "Time to freeze your tree, Spectre."  
"Hoh?" Spectre wondered. "And how will you do that?"

"Just watch me." Ice Queen remarked. "I activate Polagerie Ice Mirror and use Mind Angus and Abyss from my hand as Tributes!" The Polagerie symbol appeared once again. "The contract has been made! Ritual Summon! Appear Level 8! **_Polagerie Soul Ogre_**!" The 2 monster vanished in blue data, then came forth the massive monster. The Polagerie symbol on its chest. (**_Polagerie Soul Ogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800_. **Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"Tch…..! Another Ritual monster….." Spectre grunted.

"That's not where I finish however!" Ice Queen continued. "I activate Ice Mirror's effect! I shuffle it back into my Deck so I can add Abyss back to my hand!" The card ejected out of her duel disk so she could add it to her hand. She then gestured to Soul Ogre. "Polagerie Soul Ogre effect! I discard 1 Polagerie card from my hand to shuffle 2 of your cards on your field and/or hand back into your Deck!"  
"What?!" Spectre gaped.

"I discard my **_Polagerie Snowstorm_** from my hand to shuffle away Dryanome and your set card!" Ice Queen grinned. "Freezing Soul!" Soul Ogre raised its staff and 2 icy waves went over Dryanome and Spectre's set card; thus freezing them both and they both vanished from his field.

"You….!" Spectre growled.

"With Dryanome gone, Sunvine Gardna is also gone!" Ice Queen added. "Now for Soul Ogre's additional effect! I pay 500 LP to shuffle away the 1 card in your hand back to your Deck!"

"No!" The 1 card in Spectre's hand turned icy blue before being reshuffled back into his Deck. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"You still have 1 Sunvine Token left and Daphne, but that's of no concern." Ice Queen grinned. "I Normal Summon Polagerie Abyss and use its effect to Special Summon **_Polagerie Beast_ **from my Deck! A cyber-data beast creature that bore the Polagerie symbol on its forehead appeared next to Abyss. (**_Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300_. **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Yus!" Ai remarked.

"Polagerie Beast's effect! I Special Summon Polagerie Shadow from my Graveyard!" Ice Queen announced. And the monster re-emerged onto the field.

"Tch…..! 5 monsters on your field total…" Spectre grunted. Ice Queen raised her right arm upwards.

"Appear the circuit of the arctic!" She called out. "Due to Shadow's effect, I shall treat him as the entire Link Material! Link Summon! Appear Link 3_! **Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale**_!" Out of the circuit came forth a massive whitish-blue whale. _(**Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2600**_**. **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.) "But not done yet! Appear for the 2nd time the circuit of the arctic!" The circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Polagerie monsters! I set Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale and Polagerie Merrowgeist into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! **_Polagerie Arctic Necromancer_**!" Out of the circuit came forth a eskimo-wearing spellcaster. (**_Polagerie Arctic Necromancer, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2800 (Originally 2300_. **Polagerie Soul Ogre's ATK: 3300. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Since my Necromancer is pointing to my Soul Ogre, both it and Necromancer gain 500 ATK." Ice Queen explained. "Furthermore, you cannot target Necromancer, nor Soul Ogre, with your card effects, Spectre!"

"Tch….!" Spectre clenched his fists, then he relaxed and his lips formed a dark smile.

"Necromancer effect!" Ice Queen revealed. "Once a turn, I can target 1 Link 3 or lower Cyberse Link monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"  
"Yus! She used Whale with Merrowgeist earlier!" Ai pointed out. "She can bring back either one!"

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed. "But considering she's being extremely aggressive, she'll bring back Merrowgeist, then link it away with Beast for another Link 3."  
"Correct, Playmaker!" Ice Queen grinned. And with that, Merrowgeist revived, then it and Beast linked away for a 2nd Killer Whale, whose ATK was now 4100 due to Necromancer and Beast's effects.

"Quite impressive." Spectre noted. "However, the total amount of damage I'd take from all your attacks, that includes you using Reshira, equals 12,300 damage. So I'll still survive with 200 LP."

"No." Ice Queen remarked. "This ends now! And I'll give you 3 reasons why!"

"Hoh?" Spectre wondered. Ice Queen raised her right hand upward, along with her index finger.

"#1: The last card I possess in my hand shall give my monsters a power boost enough to defeat you this turn." She raised her right middle finger. "#2: For all that you've done, whether it be the past, present, or future, it sickens me. So I shall defeat you here and now to make you repent for your crimes." She raised her right ring finger up. "#3: To make you pay for what you did to Aoi!" Spectre felt himself take an involuntary step backwards after she said those 3 things.

"You…..!" He grit his teeth. "Fine! Come at me then!"

"_I will_!" Ice Queen shot back. "I activate the last card in my hand! The Field Spell Umiiruka!" Upon activation, a massive virtual wave of water washed over all of them that stood on the bridge. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"A wave of water?" Ai questioned. "Are we in the ocean now?"

"Umiiruka increases the ATK of all WATER monsters by 500, but reduces their DEF by 400." Ice Queen explained. "Not like the DEF decrease matters, because Links can only be in ATK mode. Plus, my other monsters are also in ATK mode. (Tetrogre's ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100. Soul Ogre's ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800. Arctic Killer Whale's ATK: 4100 + 500 = 4600. Necromancer's ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 12,500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Perfect. Once they attack Spectre, it's all over." Flare smirked.

"Kuh…..!" Spectre grunted.

"Battle!" Ice Queen declared as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale, attack the Sunvine Token!" The whale unleashed a blast of water from its spout; raining icy water down on the plant token.

"Fool! Since my Token is in DEF mode, I-!" Spectre began.

"No! It's _you_ who is the fool!" Ice Queen shot back. "When Arctic Killer Whale attacks a monster in DEF mode, you take piercing battle damage!"

"What?!" Spectre gaped as his plant token shattered and he grunted as his body fizzled blue. (Spectre's LP: 12,500 - 4600 = 7900. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 7900. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Tetrogre, direct attack!" Ice Queen declared. The water ogre obeyed and slashed Spectre, who grunted as his body fizzled blue again. (Spectre's LP: 7900 - 3100 = 4800. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 4800. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.) She clenched her fists and thrusted her right fist forward. "Ekay Necromancer, direct attack!" The necromancer blasted an ice beam of magic at Spectre, which went right through his body. He shivered slightly from the attack. (Spectre's LP: 4800 - 3300 = 1500. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.) "That was for what you did to Aoi!"

"Urk…! Where is this power coming from?!" Spectre demanded. "How can you possibly be this strong?!"

"Isn't it obvious Spectre? She fights for her family. They gave her strength." Flare smirked.

"Tch…!" Spectre grunted.

"This is the end, Spectre!" Ice Queen declared. "Polagerie Soul Ogre, direct-!" Then she stopped, noticing Spectre's malicious smile.

"Her family gives her strength?" Spectre repeated before he laughed darkly. "How pathetic!"  
"What?!"

"And now…...I shall use that "strength" against her!" Spectre sneered as he snapped his fingers; thus revealing a hologram with Akira within a cage of virtual thorns.

"Zaizen?!" Flare gasped.

"NII-SAN!" Ice Queen cried out.

"Now…...what will you do, Ice Queen?" Spectre questioned. "If you defeat me here, not only will I be absorbed into the Tower, but so will your _precious_ brother!" He pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen. "Are you willing to go that far to defeat me?"

"Why you!" Flare snarled.

"_How dare you_…!" Ice Queen clenched her fists. "_How dare you _use Nii-san like that!_"_

"Leave Zaizen out of this, Spectre!" Playmaker demanded. "He has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"I beg to differ, Playmaker." Spectre remarked. "He was dragged into this mess….._because of you_!"

"Me?!" Playmaker repeated, surprised.

"Yes." Spectre replied. "In fact, _you_ dragged so many people in this mess, that you didn't even know it!"

"Shut up Spectre! Playmaker did no such thing!" Flare snapped furiously.

"Oh?" Spectre turned to face Flare. "If that's true, then why is Ice Queen fighting me with you and not Playmaker fighting with you against me? That's because Playmaker unknowingly dragged _all 3_ Zaizen siblings into this!"

"Blue Angel wishing to fight was her decision. Such as it was Ice Queen's decision to fight as well." Flare frowned. "Playmaker had nothing to do with that."

"Oh? What of Ghost Girl? What of all the other innocent people that you lot didn't bother to save?" Spectre questioned. "They were _all_ dragged into this because of your ignorance and only focusing on stopping us Knights of Hanoi. That's all you lot have focused on. You don't care about the lives of others, so long as you complete your goal."

"That is not true. With what happened to Ghost Girl… It was her choice to follow the lead that led to Revolver. We tried to have her turn back, but in the end she chose to go." Flare frowned, her face aching in sadness, clutching her fists tightly. "That's why we at least wanted to honor her last wishes. Which is also to defeat the Knights of Hanoi and stop the Tower."

"Heh heh heh heh….ha ha ha ha!" Spectre laughed as he placed his right hand to face. "How ignorant you are! If you truly cared about the lives lost, you would have tried harder to save them! But no….you, Sparks, and Playmaker don't seem to care…. It's as I said….you only care about stopping us." He gestured to Ice Queen. "Say for instance I beat her, then what? Will you care? I don't think so. Who cares if one more life is loss? So long as you lot stop us from killing the Ignis and activating the Tower, _who cares_ about hundreds upon thousands of lives that'll be killed?" His then gestured to the caged hologram of Akira. "And what of Zaizen? Will you care if he goes so long as it means your goal is completed? You won't care."

"That's not true!" Flare yelled, clutching her arm tightly.

"Yes it is." Spectre smirked darkly. "Admit it Flare. You say you want to save people, but all you seem to care about is the Tower and saving your sister from us."

"That isn't it!" Flare countered, her face becoming pale.

"Stop lying to yourself." Spectre continued. "You're just pretending to care about others….. When really, you're self driven like Playmaker is in order to stop us." He then glanced to Ice Queen. "And you're no different, Ice Queen. If your siblings get hurt, you act out in anger towards the people responsible. I defeated your sister." He spread his arms out. "Now come on then! Attack me and kill your brother for petty vengeance against me for defeating Blue Angel!"

"...My vengeance towards you is personal. Nothing beyond you." Ice Queen remarked. "I'm only helping Playmaker and Flare because I want to. Because I know Aoi and Akira would support me in my decision to help my friends fight against you people."

"So you won't mind defeating me here?" Spectre smirked. "If you don't mind killing your brother to do so…...then do it! Continue your attack, Ice Queen!"

"Tch…..!" She hissed. "I…..end my turn…" (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Ice Queen…" Playmaker spoke softly.

"She can't do it." Ai's yellow eyes formed a deep frown. "She can't kill her brother just to satisfy her personal hatred for Spectre. She cares about Akira too much to go through with it."

"Hahahahaha!" Spectre laughed darkly. "Even after all your talk about defeating me, you end your turn leaving me with 1500 LP? Simply pathetic!" He turned to face Flare. "Now it's your turn. Do you have the guts to defeat me, costing Zaizen his life; thus allowing you to complete your goal?"

"M-My turn! Draw!" Flare swallowed, drawing her card. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"I…" Flare began, her hand shaking.

"Come on! Attack me!" Spectre taunted. "I can understand Ice Queen not attacking because I have her brother hostage. But you? Why should you care? It's just 1 more life you have to sacrifice to get closer to stopping us."

"No I…" Flare began, clutching her hand tightly. "I…I end my turn."

"Hahahahaha! How pathetic you are!" Spectre sneered. "You talk about revenge, but yet you can't even take Zaizen's life to ensure your goal is completed!"

"I would never take a life!" Flare snapped.

"And yet, you have taken several hundred, if not several thousand lives so you could reach this point." Spectre countered.

"No!" Flare yelled, hugging herself.

"You know what I say is true." Spectre told her. "But since you 2 fools won't deal the finishing blow. Then allow me to do this! I draw!" (Spectre's hand: 2 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.) Spectre looked at the cards in his hand before his lips formed a dark smile.

"Time to get out my most powerful monster." Spectre grinned. "I activate the Spell card Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field!"

"But why?!" Ice Queen demanded. "That'd destroy your Sunavalon Forest Field Spell too!"  
"Exactly!" Spectre sneered. The massive winds blew from the spell card and towards Ice Queen and Flare's face-down cards, along with their Field Spells; thus destroying them

"Their cards were destroyed!" Ai panicked.

"That's not all I did." Spectre remarked. "Since my oh so beautiful forest left the field, I can Special Summon 1 EARTH Plant Link monster from my Extra Deck!"

"What?!" Ice Queen gaped.

"I bring forth my Mother Tree's true form! Link 4! **Sunavalon Dryatrentiay**!" Spectre grinned. The massive tree appeared onto Spectre's field with an earth tremoring sound; the bridge began to shake at its arrival. (**Sunavalon Dryatrentiay, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows; T/BL/B/BR. ATK: 0**. Spectre's hand: 1 card. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"Huge tree!" Ai gaped. Spectre then pressed the last card in his hand.

"I Normal Summon Genius Loci." He spoke. The dried up plant appeared again. "Now to show you 2 something cool. Appear the circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit portal appeared again. "Arrowhead confirmed! The Summoning Condition is 1 Normal Plant monster! Link Summon! Appear Link 1 **Sunvine Thrasher**!" The plant warrior appeared onto Spectre's field; swinging its blade. (**Sunvine Thrasher, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): T. ATK: 800**. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.)

"A monster with just 800 ATK?" Ice Queen questioned.

"Heh heh heh….. This monster gave me the power to use many of Blue Angel's monsters against her." Spectre grinned maliciously. "It so glorious watching her squirm while I stole and used her precious monster friends to my own advantage." He then gestured to Thrasher. "Thrasher effect! When he's Special Summoned, I can target 1 Sunavalon Link monster that points to him, then he gains ATK equal to the targeted monsters Link Rating x800!"

"Dryatrentiay is Link 4, so Thrasher gains 3200 ATK." Playmaker noted.

"4000 ATK on a Link 1?!" Ai panicked. "That's too much!"

"Battle!" Spectre declared. "Thrasher, attack Reshira!" Thrasher leapt forward and towards Reshira.

"I activate the trap **_Flames Repetition_ **from my Graveyard!" Flare yelled.

"Hoh?" Spectre questioned.

"By banishing this trap and a Flame Truth monster from my Graveyard, my Flame Truth monsters aren't destroyed in battle." Flare frowned. "I banish Flame Truth Seer and so Reshira isn't destroyed!"  
"Fine!" Spectre snapped. "But you _still_ take the damage!" Thrasher slashed the barrier that surrounded Reshira. (Flare's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 1500. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 3500.) After Thrasher went back to Spectre's side of the field, his lips curved into a malicious smile.

"How sad Flare." He spoke. "Your Trap Card wouldn't have worked had I decided to attack Ice Queen instead of you. You only saved yourself for selfish reasons."

"That's not true." Flare scowled.

"Yes it is." Spectre retorted. "If you're all about truth, then you should know you're lying to yourself. You _wouldn't _have defended Ice Queen had I chose to attack her instead of you."

"You don't know anything about me, so quit talking as if you do!" Flare snapped.

"Oh….but I do know about you….." Spectre smirked. "In fact….I know a lot more about you than you think I could possibly know."

"What?" Flare questioned with a glare.

"Let's just say that…..Revolver-sama speaks about you…." Spectre spoke.

"R-Revolver?" Flare blinked before glaring. "What does Revolver have anything to do with this?!"

"Everything!" Spectre spread his arms out. "You intend to stop his plans, I intend to stop you from stopping us." He placed his right hand to his right cheek. "Oh such glory…..you fighting get ol' Yukiko back from us…. It's so entertaining…"

"Damn you…!" Flare growled.

"Hahaha!" Spectre laughed. "If you thought that was fun, wait until you see this! I activate the Trap card from my Deck, **_Sunavalon's Twin Blade_**! I pay half my LP, then target 1 Sunvine or Sunavalon Link monster that already attacked. That monster can attack again this turn!"  
"What?!" Ice Queen gaped.

"Goodbye Soul Ogre!" Spectre sneered. "Sunvine Thrasher, attack Polagerie Soul Ogre!" Sunvine Thrasher leapt forward and slashed through the ogre before it exploded. The explosion created a shock-wave that made Ice Queen slid backwards a bit. (Ice Queen's LP: 3500 - 700 -1000 (due to Twin Blade's additional effect.) = 1800. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 750. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 1800.) Suddenly, Soul Ogre re-appeared on Spectre's field.

"My monster!" Ice Queen gaped.

"Oh... look at that." Spectre sneered. "I now have your Ritual monster! Now Soul Ogre, crush Tetrogre!" The soul ogre was forced to battle with Tetrogre; who destroyed Tetrogre. Ice Queen grunted as her avatar body fizzled blue for a moment. (Ice Queen's LP: 1800 - 200 - 1000 = 600. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 750. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 600.) Ice Queen then fell down to her knees, red data spilled out of the injuries she received from Spectre's 2 attacks.

"Ice Queen!" Flare gasped.

"I'm okay…" Ice Queen spoke softly as she stood up.

"You won't be for long…" Spectre grinned. "With Soul Ogre under my control and Tetrogre gone, what will you do now?"

"Trap card activate…" Ice Queen gestured shakily. "**Torrential Reborn**…!"

"What?" Spectre frowned.

"Since you destroyed Tetrogre, I can revive it! Then! You take 500 points of damage! Return, Tetrogre!" The monster returned to Ice Queen's field, then the trap blasted a water beam at Spectre.

"Tch…..!" Spectre's avatar body glowed blue as he took the damage. (Spectre's LP: 750 - 500 = 250. Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Spectre's LP: 250. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 600.) Ice Queen placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn, draw!" She declared. (Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 250. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 600.) She looked at the card she drew, then back at her field.

_I could go for my Link 4 and use it to end Spectre, but…_ Ice Queen thought as she glanced at the hologram of her trapped brother. _I don't want Nii-san to be hurt because of me…._ She closed her eyes. _What should I do?..._

_Either me or Ice Queen can end this. But if we do, Zaizen will… _Flare thought, clutching her hand tightly. _I don't want any more people going like this!_

"Flare! Glacies!" The 2 gasped, looking at Akira, who had yelled at them.

"Nii-san…" Ice Queen spoke softly.

"If you 2 are stuck in doubt, it'll only lead to more victims. Or else Aoi did everything for nothing." Akira told them. "Have conviction you 2! Don't lose track of the big picture! Even if sacrifices must be made along the way, carry that burden and keep going!" Flare grew wide eyed, a distant memory sparked in her mind as Akira went on. "Go! Transform that conviction into strength!" Ice Queen gasped, her whitish-blue eyes widening. Her lips then formed a small smile.

"Thank you, Nii-san….." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"How touching." Spectre noted as he shrugged. "But it's whatevers. You aren't going to win in the-"  
"No." Ice Queen interjected. "It's _you_ who's not going to win in the end! This duel ends _now_! For real this time!"

"Hoh?" Spectre questioned. Then it hit him. "No! You can't be-!"  
"I _am_!" Ice Queen finished as she raised her right arm upwards. "Appear the circuit of the arctic!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Polagerie monsters, including a Polagerie Ritual monster! I set Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale and Polagerie Tetrogre into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markers glowed red. "Come forth the mother polar bear that protects it arctic children! Link Summon! Descend now my Mother Polar Bear! Link 4! **_Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear_**!" Out of the circuit came forth a polar bear that growled in Spectre's direction. (**_Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 3500 (originally 3000_). **Spectre's hand: 0 cards. Flare's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Spectre's LP: 250. Flare's LP: 2400. Ice Queen's LP: 600.)

"Big polar bear!" Ai yelped.

"Necromancer effect!" Ice Queen continued. "I revive my Arctic Killer Whale!" The massive whale returned to the field. Ice Queen then gestured to her Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear. "Arctic Polar Bear effect! I shuffle away the 1 card in my hand, along with Killer Whale to my Deck!" The card vanished and went back to the Deck. Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward. "Now an equal number of cards on your field return to your Deck! I choose Dyratrentiay and Daphne!"  
"You…!" Spectre growled as the 2 chosen cards vanished.

"And now since no Sunavalon Link monster points to it, Thrasher is also destroyed!" Ice Queen added as Thrasher shattered. She then gestured to Arctic Polar Bear. "Arctic Polar Bear additional effect! I pay 500 LP to shuffle away Soul Ogre back to the Deck! Which would be _my_ Deck!" Soul Ogre vanished from Spectre's field; thus he clenched his fists in anger as Ice Queen's LP dropped to 100.

"Ice Queen…!" He growled.

"Now Spectre has no cards on his field or hand." Playmaker spoke. "If Ice Queen attacks, she and Flare will win."  
"Yeah!" Ai pumped his fists.

"Battle!" Ice Queen declared. "Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear, direct attack!" The polar bear leapt forward and clawed Spectre's face; thus making him slid backwards and he landed on his back. (Spectre's LP: 250 - 3500 = 0.)

"They did it!" Ai cheered.

"Nice work Ice Queen." Flare said with a small smile. Ice Queen glanced to Flare and nodded.

"Thanks Flare." Ice Queen smiled. Spectre began to get up slowly from the ground.

"I can't believe I lost…" Spectre muttered. Flare frowned, walking to Spectre. "You lost Spectre, this is your end." She stated. "Release Zaizen."

"Heh….. Didn't I already tell you?" Spectre retorted as he stood up fully. "The moment I lost, the tower absorbed him." He looked up to the tower, then back to the 2, along with Playmaker. "And you 3 shall be joining the others within the tower soon."

"We won't hesitate. We'll stop Revolver and the Tower before any innocent people will get hurt." Flare frowned.

"Heh heh heh….I suppose you're right….." Spectre spoke as he began to turn into red data. "But I'm certain that you won't succeed in the end!" After he spoke, he vanished and got absorbed by the tower. Once he was however, the bridge began to shake violently.

"We gotta move!" Flare yelled.

"There's no time!" Ai panicked as the bridge crumbled before their feet. They all screamed as they began to fall, but suddenly a Data Storm formed from under them to their shock as it pushed them to the other side.

"Huh?" Flare gaped, shocked.

"Did you do this?" Playmaker questioned Ai.

"Huh? Of course not." Ai replied.

"Ice Queen you ok?" Flare questioned.

"Yeah." Ice Queen nodded as she brushed any excess data debris off her whitish-blue dress.

"Well the bridge is gone. Sparks will have to find another way across." Flare muttered, before frowning deeply thinking back to Spectre's words.

_"Let's just say that…..Revolver-sama speaks about you…."_

_I shouldn't let that bother me. I mean we are his enemies so of course he would discuss about me and even Sparks and Playmaker. _She thought, rubbing her temple. _I'm just being paranoid…_

"Anyway look!" Ai yelled, pointing at the tower. "The third level is complete!"

"3 hours left." Flare remarked. "Come on let's get moving!"

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded. The 3 quickly began to run heading for the tower.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And its done!**

**Miho: Ugh... Im not going to like where this is going. Am I?**

**Aurasoul: Nope! Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Miho: Wait why do I have a bad feeling here?**

**Aurasoul: Just your imagination now enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The 3 were running quickly towards the Tower when they heard a voice calling to them.

"Playmaker! Flare Dragon!" They looked up to see Frog and Pigeon going to them as Frog pointed.

"Someone is dueling over there." He told them.

"Seriously?" Ai questioned.

"Who's dueling?" Ice Queen asked.

"Blue Angel and Spectre are gone." Flare frowned.

"It's not Beelzebub. Sparks took care of him." Frog told them.

"So then that must mean…!" Flare gasped.

"Go Onizuka and Revolver." Playmaker frowned.

"Go Onizuka?" Ice Queen questioned before she snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh yeah! I remember him! Such a positive influence on the children!"

"Those 2 are dueling. We gotta hurry." Flare said.

"Right." Playmaker spoke. "Let's go."

"You 2 should leave." Flare told Frog and Pigeon.

"No can do. You guys are risking your lives to protect Link VRAINS." Frog said.

"So we'll risk our lives for the truth!" Pigeon added. Flare smirked, impressed.

"If you insist." She said, as the 3 ran off.

* * *

They soon reached a ledge to see Onizuka with 4 monsters on his field, that included Thunder Ogre.

"He's full of vigor!" Ai remarked.

"That's Go for you." Ice Queen smiled.

"Revolver…" Playmaker frowned. Flare glared at Revolver as Onizuka turned to face them.

"You're too late Playmaker, Flare. And I see Sparks isn't with you." Onizuka remarked, before glancing at Ice Queen, surprised. "Wait, aren't you Ice Queen?"

"I am, Go." Ice Queen replied.

"I see. Well at any rate, I'll be the one who'll defeat Revolver." Onizuka smirked.

"Hoh? You're quite confident that you think you can win when you're not paying attention to me." Revolver retorted. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

Sparks panted as he ran before reaching the broken bridge.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." He muttered. He looked to the tower seeing light. "That has to be from a duel. Please let it not be those 2." He muttered. He then took a deep breath a hand on his left shoulder as the shoulder pad began to crack. "Guess I'm gonna have to use _that_ to get across."

* * *

"Sink into the abyss of bottomless despair!" Revolver yelled. The same bright light shined upon the field, nearly blinding them. Both Playmaker and Flare managed to see as Flare gasped, shocked.

"This light is…!" Playmaker began.

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force." Revolver grinned. He then waved his right hand from left to right. "Now all your face-up attack position monsters are all destroyed!" The light shined brighter; destroying all of Onizuka's Link monsters in explosions.

"The terrifying card that Playmaker mentioned was Mirror Force!" Onizuka gasped.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Revolver laughed. Flare went pale in shock, gripping onto her duel disk.

_Mirror Force…! And to think I thought I was the only one to have that trap in my deck! _She thought, shocked.

"Go….." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Hey, did he lose heart?" Ai questioned, worried.

"Doubtful." Playmaker spoke. "It'll take a lot more than Mirror Force to weaken his resolve. Just watch."

True to Playmaker's words, Go continued onwards, despite the loss of his monsters to Revolver's Mirror Force. He managed to bring back his Great Ogre and another monster before ending his turn. Revolver then took his turn and managed to weaken Onizuka to 1000 LP. Onizuka fought back and brought the Giant Ogre and dealt 3100 damage to Revolver; leaving him with 900 LP.

"Yus!" Ai pumped his fists. "Now on Onizuka's next turn, he can win!"

"But look at Revolver's field." Flare frowned, motioning to the monsters. Ai looked and if he could make a deep frown if he had lips, he would have.

"Oh….." Ai muttered. "That's not good."

Revolver took his next turn and used Booster Dragon with 2 other monsters to Link Summon the Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon.

"I can't _believe _that you forced me to Summon Borrelsword Dragon…..!" Revolver grit his teeth. "You can keep your entertainment dueling to yourself! I can't care about that! I don't particularly care about anything at the moment! Not as long as I complete my goal! That's _all_ that matters!" He thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Borrelsword Dragon, attack Giant Ogre!" The dragon leapt forward and swung its sword on top of its head towards Giant Ogre. "Borrelsword Dragon effect! I halve Giant Ogre's ATK and Borrelsword gains that much!" Giant Ogre's ATK fell to 1500, and Borrelsword's rose to 4500. "Borrelsword Dragon 2nd effect! I switch Metalrokket Dragon to DEF mode! Which triggers its effect! I destroy it to destroy all cards in the column Metalrokket was in!" The bullet dragon turned into blue energy that Borrelsword's cannon absorbed, then fired it at Giant Ogre, hoping to destroy it. However…

"Too bad!" Go grinned. "Giant Ogre's effect was already active the moment you lowered my monsters attack!"

"Humph. That's fine." Revolver sneered. "Borrelsword Dragon can attack _twice_ during the turn I use Zero Bullet Fire!"  
"What?!"  
"This is the end!" Revolver's lips formed a dark smile. "Borresword Dragon! Electric Sword Slash!" The dragon followed the order and slashed Giant Ogre in 2; thus destroying it. His LP fell to 0.

"No! Onizuka!" Ai yelled.

"Go!" Ice Queen called out, a worried expression on her face. Onizuka then glowed red and began to turn into data.

"Playmaker, this was the best I could do." Onizuka spoke.

"Your duel with Revolver showed me more of his strategies." Playmaker replied. "I shall defeat him with what I've learned from this duel."

"Then I leave the rest to you and the others." Onizuka smiled. Shortly afterwards, he vanished in red data.

"Onizuka…" Flare frowned sadly. Revolver glanced at Ice Queen, then Flare, then Playmaker.

"My battle is with Playmaker." Revolver told them. "I'm sure he'd agree." He paused, then looked at Ice Queen. "On the other hand…you intrigue me…Ice Queen…..."

"Leave Ice Queen out of this." Playmaker frowned deeply. "She has no reason to duel you. And you have no reason to duel her."

"Fool." Revolver remarked. "Thanks to her and Flare's team up on Spectre, I've learned that her Deck contains Cyberse cards. And _you know _what I do to Cyberse Decks."

"If you think we're going to let you go near her, you got another thing coming." Flare glared darkly.

"Hahaha! You're one to talk." Revolver smirked. "You have no say in the matter. If anyone is going to stop me from dueling Ice Queen, it's certainly not going to be you." He gestured to Playmaker. "_He'll_ stop me if he sees it fit."

"Excuse me?!" Flare snapped angrily.

"You claim you'll defend her, yet you didn't at all when you and Ice Queen teamed up to defeat Spectre." Revolver remarked. "That sounds like hypocrisy and a bunch of lies to me. Yet, you say that you seek the truth. How laughable." Flare flinched, clutching her hands tightly.

"Don't listen to him, Flare." Ice Queen told her.

"Even though I'm right and she's not?" Revolver questioned. At that, Ice Queen raised her right index finger and pointed it at Revolver.

"The only true hypocrite I see here is you." Ice Queen remarked.

"How dare you….!" Revolver clenched his fists.

"I may not know much about you and your little Knight of Hanoi gang, but from what I've learned from Aoi when she fought them is that they are "saving the world" from the Ignis. Even if it means sacrificing hundreds of thousands of lives to do it? Humph! Yeah, tooooooooooooooootally saving the world." Ice Queen expected Revolver to lash out at her words, but instead, he just laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Ice Queen and Playmaker raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did Ice Queen say something funny?!" Playmaker demanded.

"Yes." Revolver replied after he stopped laughing. "She knows_ nothing_ of us Knights' goal!"

"You're doing all this just to kill Ai, despite knowing the chaos you'll cause." Flare frowned.

"The Ignis shouldn't have been created in the first place!" Revolver snapped. "They are vermin. Us Knights are the exterminators!"

"And using my sister as your poison?" Flare spat. Revolver's lips formed a dark smile at that.

"Why yes." Revolver retorted. "What else would I use her for? A rip-off of Princess Peach?"

"Damn you!" Flare growled, clutching her hands tightly. "5 years you had my sister. No doubt experimenting on her and her program for this Tower. The pain she must've been through because of you!"

"Pain?" Revolver questioned as he shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" Ice Queen snapped angrily at Revolver.

"Hoh?" Revolver questioned as he glanced at Ice Queen. "And tell me dear snow queen, what will you do about it? Lash out at me like an animal because Spectre eradicated your 2 siblings?"

"She is no animal!" Flare snapped.

"Oh yes she is." Revolver grinned. "She may not be a full animal, but she has the instincts of one. Why do you think she even challenged Spectre to a duel in the first place?" He then pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen. "Raised by wild animals turns you into one in the future. She doesn't care about who she hurts, so long as her siblings are safe. Heh heh heh…" He paused again, then glanced between Flare and Playmaker. "She'd even hurt you 2 if you 2 dared to harm her 2 siblings. So animal-like. But! I do respect her as a human. Shame she's involved in this now."

"And it's your fault she was dragged in." Flare frowned.

"Humph. Had Blue Angel decided not to fight us, Ice Queen wouldn't have had to step in." Revolver remarked. "Blue Angel could have just stopped after defeating Baira. But she didn't. And well...look where that got her." At his words, Ice Queen's whitish-blue hair shadowed her whitish-blue eyes.

"_Shut_. _Up_. _Revolver_." Ice Queen spoke dangerously low; her bluish-white hair shadowing her eyes vanished and her eyes flashed a dangerous snow white color. They all looked at Ice Queen. Ai looking frightened.

"Uh oh! Now she's mad!" Ai yelped.

"She has every reason to be." Playmaker spoke. "Revolver flipped a switch in her that he can't easily turn off."

"Shut up you say?" Revolver questioned. "I suppose I could…...if you defeat me of course!" His lips then formed a dark smile. "But if I win….I might just kill that Cyberse deck of yours, Ice Queen…"

"What?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"I won't let you!" Playmaker shot back.

"It's fine, Playmaker." Ice Queen spoke. "I _will_ shut Revolver up once I win."

"Revolver isn't your fight." Playmaker frowned. "He's mine."

"Ice Queen you should let Playmaker deal with Revolver." Flare frowned.

"I know Playmaker should deal with Revolver." Ice Queen remarked. "And perhaps I should stand down, but what would that mean for Akira and Aoi? I feel it's my responsibility to avenge them."

"Are you 3 idiots done talking?" Revolver snapped, irritation clearly on his face. "Because if you are, I'd like to kick Ice Queen's ass for the use of a Cyberse Deck!"

"Ice Queen." Flare frowned.

"It's not like Revolver is going to give her a choice at this point." Playmaker frowned. "The Knights of Hanoi aim to kill _anything_ related to Cyberse. Not just the Ignis."

"Heh…...only a true veteran fighter against us would say such a thing." Revolver smirked. "Playmaker knows what he's talking about…. I'm impressed by your words, Playmaker."

"Save it." Playmaker frowned.

"No matter what, once you stepped into the war zone, there's no turning back. Not unless it's over, or your life is out." Flare muttered. "Just like what he said…"

"Correct." Revolver remarked as he beckoned towards Ice Queen. "Now come, Ice Queen! Face me so I can kill that Cyberse Deck of yours!"

"Tch….. Fine, Revolver!" Ice Queen remarked. "I accept!"  
"Good!" Revolver grinned darkly as he activated his duel disk. "Because this will be your end in this pathetic virtual world anyways!"

"We shall see about that, Revolver!" Ice Queen shot back as she activated her duel disk.

"Playmaker?" Ai questioned.

"Yes Ai?" Playmaker remarked.

"Aren't you going to stop Ice Queen from dueling Revolver?"

"The situation is out of my hands now." Playmaker frowned.

"He can't stop this now, and neither can I. We can only let things go at this rate." Flare frowned, clutching her arm tightly.

"DUEL!"

"Please, take the first turn." Revolver told her.

"Is it because you want that 6th card in your hand?" Ice Queen questioned. "Or is it because you know my Deck's strategy?"

"You shall find out soon." Revolver remarked.

"Have it your way! My turn!" Ice Queen swiped her right arm from left to right to reveal her 5 card hand. She grinned upon seeing it. "I shall clean your entire hand out this turn! I activate the effects of **_Polagerie's Shadow_ **and** _Vision_**!" She pressed them both and discarded them. "But discarding these 2, I can add 1 Polagerie monster and 1 Spell/Trap card from my Deck to my hand that lists Ritual in its name and/or card text!" 2 cards came out of her deck and she added them to her hand. "I choose to add **_Polagerie Zielgigas_ **and **_Polagerie Soul Mirror_ **from my Deck to my hand!" Her body then fizzled blue. "Then I pay 1000 LP in total via Shadow and Vision's effects to shuffle away 2 cards in your hand!" She pointed at 2 cards. "I choose those 2!"

"Tch…." Revolver grunted as he put them back into his Deck. (Ice Queen's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 3000. Revolver's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen then pressed the Ritual Spell. "I now play Soul Mirror! I pay 2000 LP to Ritual Summon Polagerie Zielgigas!" Her body fizzled blue as her LP dropped to 1000. "Ritual Summon! Appear Level 10! Polagerie Zielgigas!" The massive monster soon appeared and rose from the icy watery depths of Ice Queen's field. _(**Polagerie Zielgigas, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3200/0**_**. ** Ice Queen's LP: 3000 - 2000 = 1000. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1000. Revolver's LP: 4000.)

"Hahahaha! What an idiot!" Revolver sneered. "You paid 3000 LP just to get _this_ out? I'm _not_ impressed in the slightest! You're making this_ too_ easy for me!"

"Then here, let me make things _even easier_ for you!" Ice Queen shot back. "Zielgigas effect! I pay 800 LP to draw 1 card! Then I show it to you. If it's a Polagerie monster, _2_ of the cards you control _and/or_ that are in your hand return to your Deck!"

"Relying on luck this early?" Revolver questioned before he laughed. "How pathetic and sad of you!"

"It's not pathetic!" Ice Queen shot back. "It's called survival instinct!"

"Hoh?" Revolver wondered aloud. Ice Queen's body fizzled blue as her LP dropped to 200 as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

_Come on Deck! You've never failed me before!_ Ice Queen thought.

"Come on Polageries!" Ai spoke in a praying-like tone. "Give her a Destiny Draw!"

"Draw!" Ice Queen declared. (Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen looked at the card she drew and she grinned. "I drew….**_Polagerie Abyss_**!" She then revealed it to Revolver, whose mouth fell open in utmost surprise.

"What?!" Revolver gaped. "No! Now you can shuffle away 2 more of my cards!"

"Correct!" Ice Queen grinned. Like before, 2 more of Revolver's cards shuffled away into the Deck. He tsked in frustration.

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "Now Revolver's down to 1 card in his hand! He can't win now!"

"But Ice Queen paid 3800 LP just to shuffle away 4 cards from Revolver's hand back to his Deck." Playmaker frowned.

"Oh yeah…" Ai spoke softly.

"And if the next card Revolver draws happens to be a trump card, then it'll be all for nothing." Flare added with a frown.

"I now Summon Polagerie Abyss!" Ice Queen announced; thus the small fish cyber-data monster appeared onto her field. (**_Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500_. **Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) She gestured to Abyss. "Abyss effect! With it, I Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Polagerie monster from my Deck! Come from my Deck! **_Polagerie Beast_**!" And the cyber-data beast appeared onto her field. (**_Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300_. **Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.)

"Polagerie Beast effect!" Ice Queen continued. "I revive Polagerie Shadow from my Graveyard!" The shadowed spellcaster appeared onto Ice Queen's field. (**_Polagerie Shadow, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000_. **Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) She then raised her right arm upwards.

"I'm _not_ taking _any _chances! Appear the circuit of the arctic!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Polagerie monster, including a Polagerie Ritual monster! I set Polagerie Zielgigas, Polagerie, Abyss, Polagerie Beast, and Polagerie Shadow into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markes flashes red. "Come forth the mother polar bear that protects its arctic children! Link Summon! Descend now my Mother Polar Bear! Link 4! **_Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear_**!" Out of the circuit came forth a polar bear that growled in Revolver's direction. (**_Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 4000. (Originally 3000_.) **Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.)

"Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear….' Revolver mused. "Your Link 4 ace monster…."

"Correct Revolver!" Ice Queen grinned. "And now I use its effect! I shuffle 1 card from my hand to my Deck to shuffle away the last card in your hand to your Deck!"

"Damn you….!" Revolver hissed as the last card in his hand shuffled back into his Deck.

"Yus!" Ai cheered. "Now Revolver has no cards in his hand! Just as Ice Queen said she would ensure happened!"

"Once my next turn comes,_ you're finished_." Ice Queen warned the Hanoi Leader. "_This_ I promise you." She then pressed the last 2 cards in her hand; thus setting them. "But just in case you get any funny ideas, I shall end my turn with 2 face-down cards. (Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen (and potentially Ai), expected Revolver to panic. But instead, he just laughed. This caused Ice Queen to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Ice Queen demanded.

"Hahahaha! Oh nothing." Revolver grinned. "I've never had my entire hand taken away from me before I even got a turn in a _long_ _time_…."

"Not even the least bit worried." Flare muttered.

"Ahhhhh! So he has a counter for her Deck?!" Ai panicked.

"Most likely." Playmaker frowned. Revolver placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn...draw!" Revolver declared. (Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) He looked at the card and his lips formed a dark smile. "Your strategy was all for naught, Ice Queen…."

"What?" Ice Queen frowned. "You have a single card in your hand. What can you accomplish with that?"

"_A lot_!" Revolver shot back. "I activate the Spell card, **_Impending Annihilation_**! Since my hand is 3 or less cards, I can draw until I have 6 cards! Then! I can Normal indefinitely this turn!"

"Wh-What?!" Ice Queen gaped as Revolver drew 6 more cards from his Deck.

"Aww man!" Ai slammed his fists onto Playmaker's duel disk. "So much for Ice Queen's strategy!"

"Draw as many cards as you want!" Ice Queen snapped. "It won't matter if you can't Summon a monster with more than 4000 ATK!"

"But what if he doesn't need to." Flare grew wide eyed in realization.

"What do you mean?" Ai questioned as he turned to Flare. "Ice Queen's Arctic Polar Bear cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects, plus it cannot be attacked. And on top of that, Ice Queen never takes damage if it's less than equal to Arctic Polar Bear's ATK."

"Destroyed sure. But what of another effect entirely that can remove her from the field?" Flare frowned.

"Soul Mirror has that covered." Ai's yellow eyes made a grin. "No matter what Revolver does, he'd need a monster with 4100 or more ATK to beat her." Flare couldn't help but frown still.

_This sense of dread… Revolver no doubt has a trump card against Ice Queen's Link 4 monster… S_he thought.

"Humph. I must say that that monster is quite powerful." Revolver noted. "But I _anticipated_ you sending Shadow and Vision to your Graveyard!"

"What?"  
"I activate the Spell card, Soul Release!" Revolver revealed. "With it, I banish 5 cards from your Graveyard!"

"What? No!" Ice Queen gaped. "My cards!"

"_I know_ why you paid so much of your LP." Revolver grinned. "With the aid of Vision and Shadow, you'd be able to survive another 2 turns at the very least. But not now! I banish Soul Mirror, Vision, Shadow, Abyss, and Beast!" All 5 cards disappeared from her Graveyard and she clutched her fists.

"M-My cards…" Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell card, **_Rokket Loader_**!" Revolver revealed; the continuous spell appeared onto Revolver's field. "Upon activation, I add 1 Rokket monster from my Deck to my hand. I add **_Cannonrokket Dragon_** from my Deck to my hand!" (Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) He then pressed the card he added. "Now I Special Summon Cannonrokket Dragon from my hand since I control no monsters!" The red armored bullet dragon appeared onto Revolver's field. (**_Cannonrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1600/0._ **Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) He then pressed 2 other monsters. "I Normal Summon Magnarokket and Autorokket Dragons to my field thanks to Impending Annihilation's effect." The dark blue and reddish-pink bullet dragons appeared onto the field. (Magnarokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Autorokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) He then raised his right arm upwards. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 monsters, including at least 1 Rokket monster! I set Magnarokket and Autorokket Dragons into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **_Borrelaunch Dragon_**!" Out of the link circuit came forth the rocket launcher-like dragon. (**_Borrelaunch Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: R/B. ATK: 1800_. ** Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.)

"That's new." Ai noted.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"Borrelaunch Dragon effect!" Revolver revealed. "When it's Link Summoned, I can set 1 Spell/Trap card from my Deck that has Rokket or Borrel in its card text! I set Squib Draw to my field!" The set card appeared next to Rokket Loader. He then pressed the last 2 cards in his hand. "I Normal Summon Anthesrokket and Shelrokket Dragon from my hand." Both bullet dragons appeared onto Revolver's field. (Anthesrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/2200. Shelrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1100/2000. Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.) Upon noticing his field, Ai gulped.

"He has the requirements for 1 of his Link 4's."

"But which one?" Playmaker wondered. "None of the ones we've seen can help him in his current situation."

"Not unless he has a new one for this situation." Flare grimaced.

"A new one?!" Ai gaped. "But...he didn't duel anyone in Speed Duels recently! His latest one was against Ghost Girl and he used Topologic Trishbanea against her back then. That won't help now."

"Heh… Flare is right you know." Revolver grinned. "I _do _have one for this _exact_ situation!" He raised his right arm upwards. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Borrelaunch, Anthesrokket, and Shelrokket Dragon into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Arise Link 4! Topologic Zerovoros!" Out of the circuit came forth a white, red, and black data dragon. (Topologic Zerovoros, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: TL/TR/BL/BR. ATK: 4000. (Originally 3000.) Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 200. Revolver's LP: 4000.)

"So that's his new Link 4 Topologic…" Ai muttered.

"Seems so." Playmaker agreed.

"I knew it." Flare frowned.

"Rokket Loader effect!" Revolver revealed. "I Special Summon back Autorokket and Magnarokket!" Upon his declaration, both monsters re-emerged in the zones Zerovoros pointed to; thus it began to glow. "Topologic Zerovoros's effect! When a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) a Link monster(s) points to while this card is on the field, I can banish _every card on the field_!"

"What?! That's too much!" Ai gaped. Topologic Zerovoros's aura glowed brighter; thus beginning to consume the entire field; including itself.

"I won't let you have your way, Revolver!" Ice Queen shot back as she gestured to one of her set cards. "Trap card activate! Ring of Destruction! I target your Zerovoros and destroy it! Then! We _both _take damage equal to its ATK!"  
"Wh-What?!" Revolver gaped. "But that means-!"  
"We_ both_ take 4000 damage!" Ice Queen finished. Upon her finished talking, Ring of Destruction and Topologic Zerovoros exploded; thus creating a shock-wave that launched both duelists backwards and they landed on the ground on their backs. (Revolver/Ice Queen's LP: 4000/200 - 4000 = 0.)

"Ice Queen!" Flare yelled, running to her. Playmaker followed shortly after.

"Ugh…" Ice Queen groaned as she sat up. "I…..didn't expect him to use a monster with an effect like that…. So I had to….use Ring of Destruction…."

"Crazy thinking." Flare admitted.

"Crazy, but effective." Ai grinned with his yellow eyes.

"Though since it was a tie that means you don't get absorbed by the tower." Flare remarked. Ice Queen stood up shakily, but fell to her knees shortly afterwards.

"Y-Yeah…..you're right…." Ice Queen spoke.

"You did well, Ice Queen." Playmaker told her. "But I'll take things from here. You log out so you can rest."

"He's right. Leave the rest to us." Flare nodded. Ice Queen glanced between the 2 of them and nodded.

"Right…" She spoke softly. She then pressed the button on her duel disk and her avatar body turned blue; thus logging her out.

"Now then it's just us." Flare remarked, glaring at Revolver.

"Seems so." Revolver remarked. "But I already told you, I'm not dueling you. I'm dueling Playmaker." He glanced at the multi-haired teen. "And I'm certain he agrees with me. Isn't that right, Playmaker?"

"Don't mess with me. After all this, you don't think I want a shot at you before Playmaker takes you on?" Flare questioned darkly. "Well sorry for you, that ain't happening."

"Stay out of this Flare." Playmaker told her. "I know you want to help, but I don't want you to fight him. He's _mine_."

"Told ya Playmaker would agree with me." Revolver smirked. "Besides, dueling you would be a waste of my time."

"This isn't about helping. Remember I fought his group longer than you Playmaker. I have as much right to face him as you." Flare snapped.

"...Do you want to be absorbed by the tower?" Playmaker questioned. "I don't want that." He glanced at Revolver, and just almost missed Revolver's flinch at Playmaker's words. "And apparently, neither does he."

"Eh?" Flare questioned, glancing at Revolver. "I find that hard to believe Playmaker. After all he's done-"

"Flare stop!" They all looked up, shocked to see Sparks panting as he walked to them holding his shoulder.

"Sparks! What happened to you?!" Flare gasped in worry.

"Beelzebub was not easy let's leave it at that." Sparks panted. "But listen to me Flare, you can't duel Revolver."

"What?! Don't tell me you think I'll lose!" Flare snapped angrily.

"This isn't about winning or losing! If you two duel, the both of you will regret it!" Sparks snapped back.

"Sparks gets it." Revolver remarked. "You're so blind, Flare. How can you not see us dueling is a mistake? I see it clear as day."

"The only reason I found out was because of Faust and Beelzebub, who by the way, you forced him into this, and you have been hiding just as much about this from Flare as the rest of us!" Sparks snapped angrily at Revolver.

"Sparks what are you trying to say here?" Flare demanded.

"Listen to me Flare! You just can't duel Revolver." Sparks told her.

"You're going to have to give me a good reason Sparks. This is the one who started this mess! Our sister, the victims, everything." Flare frowned.

"Idiot!" Revolver snapped. "Stop your nonsensical words Flare! Listen to your brother! Do you want me to end you? No, I don't think you do. And I'm _not_ dueling you. No matter how many times you demand for it. I'll refuse every single time." Flare was about to retort when she grew wide eyed for a moment.

"Wait… How could he possibly know Sparks is my brother? We never let that information out here in VRAINS." Flare frowned.

"Because he of all people would know. He who knows us better than anyone." Sparks frowned, looking hurt and conflicted. "Flare…...he's…-"

"Ehh?" Ai gaped. "Can someone tell me what's going on?!"  
"I have an idea." Playmaker frowned.

"Yes Sparks…" Revolver spoke as he spread his arms out. "_I'm_ Flare's precious Dragon. The nickname she gave me such a long time ago." Flare widen her eyes, looking at Revolver as she slowly shook her head.

"No… This has to be some twisted mistake." She began.

"Flare I didn't want to believe it either. Especially when Faust told me but… It's true. He is him." Sparks spoke sadly. Flare was stricken, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No he wouldn't have…" She choked.

"It's true!" Revolver grinned. "_All_ true!"

"Figured that was the case." Playmaker frowned. Revolver's grin formed into a deep frown as he looked at Flare.

"Do you still wish to duel me now? Even after learning the truth?" Revolver questioned. "If you say yes, I'll still refuse."

"How could you…" She choked, falling to her knees, clutching her head. "How could you!?"

"I've already said it earlier before Ice Queen dueled me." Revolver spoke. "The Cyberse and the Ignis are vermin. Us Knights of Hanoi are the exterminators."

"And for something like that you would do all of this?!" Flare yelled.

"Hahaha! Yes!" Revolver retorted. Flare shook before screaming her heart out in agony. Sparks quickly hugged her tightly. Ai glanced between Flare and Sparks, then Revolver, then up at Playmaker.

"What just happened Playmaker?" Ai questioned, not entirely getting it.

"Basically, a hard truth not wanting to be believed has been spoken." Playmaker answered.

"Playmaker, I'm sorry that we can't be of much help." Sparks apologized solemnly, holding his twin as she cried. "We leave the rest to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be beat him." Playmaker nodded. "And thanks to Ice Queen, I now know of that new Topologic Link monster." Sparks nodded before glancing at Revolver.

"And Revolver…I don't know what you're thinking, but if this is the outcome you seeked. Well...I hope it was worth it." He said sadly. Revolver's soulless yellow eyes glanced over at the 2 siblings, then he forced himself to look away.

"...I wasn't hoping for this result…" Revolver muttered. "Had you 2 stayed out of this and let Playmaker fight us by himself…...it wouldn't have come to this outcome… Despite me expecting it…"

"No. You brought us into this the moment you brought our little sister into this. This was all you Revolver." Sparks countered. "And now you broke someone I thought you cared about. Guess we were wrong."

"_Oh shut the hell up already_!" Revolver snapped as he turned back to face Sparks. "_How do you think I feel_?! _Huh_?! _I didn't want this_!" He pointed his right index finger at Sparks. "_You 2 poked your nose into business that doesn't concern you_! _You could have just let Playmaker handle everything instead_! _He would have saved Yukiko from us_! _But no_! _You 2 get involved and cause more pain to all 4 of us than necessary_!"

"You honestly think we would've stayed out of it when you brought Yukiko into this?! She's our little sister and one of the two only family members we have left! You should've realized we wouldn't have just sit back and done nothing!" Sparks snapped. "Yet you can't accept that. And that this is all your fault!"

"_Don't play the victim card on me_!" Revolver roared.

"It's not the victim card; it's the facts!" Sparks snapped.

"Just stop!" They looked to see Flare shaking, her voice downright broken. "Just stop…" Revolver turned away from them after Flare spoke.

"...Go. Leave." Revolver spoke. "Now." Sparks frowned, looking at his twin who looked heartbroken.

"Good for you Revolver." He spat, and with that he logged them both out.

"Uhhh… What the hell just happened?!" Ai cried out.

"Beats me." Playmaker frowned deeply.

"Now that those 2 blind-sighted fools are gone….." Revolver turned around to face Playmaker. "It's finally time for our duel."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ai questioned. "I mean, you look like an emotional wreck."

"I don't need or want your sympathy, Dark Ignis!" Revolver spat, causing Ai to freak. "Now let's duel, Playmaker!"

"Yeah!" Playmaker agreed.

* * *

Rai opened his eyes, seeing he was in the living room. He then looked down at Miho, who was curled up with tears.

"Oh Miho." He spoke sadly.

"So…it was all a lie….wasn't it." She spoke sadly. "Everything…..it was all just a lie!" Rai hugged Miho once more as she cried her heart out.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And its done!**

**Miho: I knew I wasnt going to like this!**

**Aurasoul: Well too bad! Please read and review everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Miho rubbed her temple: Your depression has made you extra sadistic.  
**

**Aurasoul: Yeah I know so everyone enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rai waited until Miho stopped crying, looking at her and winced seeing the redness in her eyes.

"Miho… Listen to me carefully ok? I know you're hurt, but right now we have something to do." He said gently. "Since we know who Revolver really is, we should also know where Yukiko is." She grew wide eyed, looking at him. They both went to get on Rai's motorcycle. Before driving off, he felt her grip on him tight and he didn't mind it. Especially not after what had just happened as they drove to the home near the Stardust Road; seeing a familiar food truck. "Looks like Yusaku and Kusanagi already figured it out." He frowned, as they got off.

Miho only stayed silent as they walked in the house. Once they walked they saw Yusaku, Kusanagi, and…

"Revolver." Yusaku spoke.

"Or better known as Ryoken Kogami." Rai spoke with a frown, as he and Miho walked over to them. Ryoken glanced away from the 2 beds and to face Yusaku, Kusanagi, Rai and Miho.

"Correct, Sparks." Ryoken retorted. "Or should I say, Rai."

"Ehh?! You guys know each other?!" Ai questioned, shocked.

"Childhood best friends. Shocking isn't it." Rai replied.

"I'd say!" Ai spoke.

"Shut up, Dark Ignis." Ryoken spat. "No one gave you permission to speak on this matter."

"And I say he can if he wishes." Rai retorted.

"Humph. Whatever." Ryoken remarked. "So tell me, why are you 2 here? I understand why Kusanagi and Yusaku are here. All they wanted to know is the one responsible for the Hanoi Project." He turned his gaze to Rai and Miho. "But why are you 2 here?"

"Two things really." Rai answered. "First is confirmation of the situation."

"You mean with the Tower?" Ryoken remarked. "Humph. Yes. Yukiko is inside it's core." He paused before adding." And the 2nd thing?"

"I'll get to that, but that's not the confirmation I meant." Rai retorted. "Correct me for what I'm about to say: Yukiko willingly went with you all 5 years ago. The kidnapping was all a set up to the public. When in actuality she went with you to help with the Tower. Although not knowing the full details of the situation. She only wished to help people she valued as family. But if she had just did went with you all. Then she would be classified as a terrorist just like the rest of you. So in order to make her seem like the victim, you staged a kidnapping so no one would suspect a thing. Am I wrong? Please correct me if I made any mistakes."

"...You're not wrong." Ryoken replied. "But if you knew that already, why get involved in our business from the start? It would have saved us this entire conversation."

"No. I only learned this thanks to Aso and Touma." Rai frowned.

"Touma?" Miho choked, her voice raw from crying, making Kusanagi and Yusaku flinch slightly.

"Turned out he was Beelzebub. He knew of the situation. But when he tried to get Yukiko out of it, she refused. So he had no choice but to work for Hanoi." Rai frowned. "Despite how much he didn't want to get involved, he did promise our aunt to watch over us. Am I wrong Ryoken?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ryoken remarked. "You already know this. But yes, you're right. Again."

"So in other words, my 2nd confirmation should be right." Rai frowned, walking forward.

"Hoh? And that would be what?" Ryoken questioned. "If you're talking about my Father, then yes, he's dead." Both Miho and Rai flinched, looking at the deceased body of Kiyoshi Kogami before Rai sighed, walking past Ryoken.

"That's not what I meant, but thank you for confirming my suspicions. No. My 2nd confirmation had to do with Yukiko's location. The reason why you wouldn't let us visit you at home anymore." He said. He turned, and just as he thought there was a curtained bed with a heart monitor next to it. "In other words, Yukiko is indeed right here." He frowned, pulling the curtains back. They all looked and gasped to see a 16 year old girl with what looked to be mid back dark gray hair with black and white tips and pale skin hooked up to a heart monitor and another machine circling her head.

"Yukiko…" Miho choked.

"Congratulations, you found Yukiko." Ryoken clapped sarcastically before folding his arms. "Now can you 2 go? I have more important things to do." He glanced at Yusaku. "Like my final duel against Yusaku-I mean, Playmaker, for instance."

"That's all that matters to you in the end, isn't it." Rai sighed sadly. "Very well. We-? Yusaku?" They looked at Yusaku who looked at Yukiko, shocked.

"Why… Why is she here?" He spoke, shocked. At that, Ryoken chuckled.

"Why? My my Yusaku, you're just like your Ignis pal." Ryoken smirked. "Too slow to figure things out. How alike you 2 are. Shame I have to kill that Ignis. Oh wait, no it's not. It shouldn't even exist!"

"Don't mess around Revolver! She shouldn't be here!" Yusaku snapped.

"Yusaku, what do you mean?" Kusanagi questioned, confused at his partner.

"I'll tell you later Kusanagi-san." Yusaku replied as he turned to face Ryoken. "Right now, I have to defeat Revolver."

"Humph. And who says I'm going back into Link VRAINS?" Ryoken frowned. "If I don't go in, then the Tower will be completed."

"Haha! Chicken!" Ai taunted. Ryoken glared at Ai at those words.

"_Chicken_?!" Ryoken growled. "I'm no chicken. I'm just doing my job! I don't have to enter VRAINS if I don't want to." He closed his greyish-blue eyes, then reopened them. "But fine."

"Of course he'll go. After all, the Knights are still here." Rai frowned. "He wouldn't leave behind the ones who believed in him." Rai looked at his sisters as he crossed his arms. "And I'll be going as well. I wish to see this through to the end."

"Humph. Fine by me." Ryoken scowled. "I personally don't really care what you do. So long as you don't interfere with our duel." Rai glared at Ryoken before looking at Miho.

"Miho you don't have to-"

"I'm going." Miho cut him off. "I want to see the end of this too."

"Fine." Ryoken retorted. "Like I said, I don't really care what you 2 do. Just don't intervene in me and Playmaker's duel."

"Don't worry, you won't notice a thing." Rai retorted, walking to Miho's side and touching her shoulder.

"Yeah… We just want the ending. Nothing more." Miho replied, not even looking at Ryoken.

"Fine." Ryoken spoke coldly. "Just stop talking and enter VRAINS already." Both he and Yusaku raised their left arms up Miho and Rai did the same.

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

* * *

Flare and Sparks stood on a branch of the tower, watching Playmaker and Revolver in their last duel. Both sides started out strong, yet Revolver managed to gain an upper hand with Mirror Force Launcher. But Playmaker managed to counter him. Although.,,

"Th-this is…!" Flare gasped.

"Extra Link!" Sparks gaped, stunned.

Playmaker managed to block each of Revolver's attacks with Secure Gardna, along with other monsters in his Graveyard. Only having 50 LP left before speaking with Revolver of how they were the same and that they could walk down a different path to their future.

"Never thought I'd hear Playmaker say something like that." Sparks muttered with a half smile. Flare was silent, watching the duel with an unreadable expression.

After managing to create his own Extra Link with Transcode Talker, Powercode Talker, and Firewall Dragon along with using Decode Talker, Playmaker finally beat Revolver.

"He did it!" Sparks cheered relieved.

"Playmaker…" Flare spoke with a weak smile, before glancing at Revolver who weakly stood up.

"I lose Playmaker. Since I lost, the Tower of Hanoi stops. But remember this: As long as the Ignis are a threat to humanity, I won't run from my destiny!" Revolver spoke as he vanished in green data.

"Ryoken…" Flare whispered sadly. The Tower then stopped and began to crumble. Below them lights coming out from it. "Everyone has been freed now. Including Zaizen, Blue Angel, and Onizuka." Sparks remarked.

"Yeah." Flare began, but gasped. "But Yukiko!" They quickly looked below as the tower crumbled to then see Yukiko slipping out of the tower unconscious. "Yukiko!" They gasped, about to jump. But Playmaker beat them to it getting on his D-Board and quickly riding down catching Yukiko bridal style. Making them sigh in relief. Yukiko slowly opened her eyes to see Playmaker looking surprised before she was logged out.

"We gotta get out of here." Sparks frowned.

"Yeah." Flare nodded, as they logged out.

* * *

They all opened their eyes as Kusanagi came inside.

"I already called the hospital for Yukiko." He told them.

"Thanks Kusanagi-san, we owe you for that." Rai thanked, as they walked to a still unconscious Yukiko.

"It's no problem." Kusanagi reassured them. "I figured it'll be awhile before your sister wakes up, so might be best she go to a hospital."

"Yeah. Although..." Miho frowned, looking at Yusaku. "I think it's time you answer us Yusaku."

"Answer what?" The multi-haired teen asked.

"Maybe about how you almost freaked when you saw their little sister." Ai deadpanned.

"I've never seen you like that before." Kusanagi agreed.

"The way you spoke at the time; it's almost as if you know her." Rai remarked.

"That's because I do." Yusaku remarked. "I remember being dropped off at the park by my Mother as she'd head to work for the day. Then she'd come and get me when she finished work for that day." He glanced at Yukiko. "And every time I was there, she was there."

"Ehh?!" Ai yelped, shocked. Miho and Rai blinked, shocked looking at one another.

"You… You're the kid?!" Miho questioned, shocked.

"Yukiko always mentioned she met a boy at the park every time she goes there. Playing together every day." Rai spoke surprised. "But we never guessed it could've been you."

"This is what happens when they don't give each other their names." Miho muttered.

"Yes, that boy was me." Yusaku confirmed.

"Now it all makes sense." Rai remarked.

"What do you mean?" Kusanagi asked, still surprised by the news.

"Around the time the Lost Incident ended was the same time Yukiko hadn't seen the boy come to the park. She'd always wait there till sunset, but he never showed up." Rai explained.

"And of course he did not since he was a victim." Miho sighed.

"Aww so she waited for him like a sweet girlfriend would." Ai teased.

"Be quiet, Ai." Yusaku scowled. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Hey if you want to date her, we'll approve." Rai said nonchalantly, Miho nodding in agreement.

"...I'll _think_ about it." Yusaku spoke as he turned to leave. He then stopped, and turned his head slightly. "Oh, and I'm releasing Ai. He fulfilled what he needed to do here."

"Eh? Really?!" Ai said, surprised.

"I see. Well that is true." Rai hummed.

"Well then see ya Ai." Miho said.

"Bye-ai!" Ai spoke as he went/disappeared inside Yusaku's duel disk.

"Oh and Yusaku one last thing before you go." Miho said, as she removed the machine from Yukiko. "Yukiko still kept going to the park waiting for you after the incident, she always believed you would come back again."

"Yeah?" Yusaku questioned. "Well, it's plainly obvious I didn't." He paused before adding. "I'll tell her I'm sorry for disappointing her like that once she wakes up."

"We'll call you when she does." Rai smiled. "Knowing her, she'll be asking for you the moment she wakes up."

"Ha. Probably." Yusaku spoke as he turned around again before walking out of the Kogami house.

* * *

Miho and Rai sat in the hospital room, Yukiko laid on the bed as Rai glanced at Miho.

"Miho…are you going to be ok?" He asked gently. She was silent before sighing sadly.

"In the end it was a lie. So in time I'll heal." She only said. He winced sadly at her tone.

_Dammit Ryoken… _He thought.

"It was no lie, Miho." They gasped quickly standing and turning to see Ryoken at the door.

"Oh hell." Rai scowled.

"I only came to check on Yukiko." Ryoken replied. He looked at the still unconscious Yukiko, then back at the 2. "I know me saying sorry a thousand times won't change anything, so I wanted to see you 3 one last time before I leave until further notice."

"Just let me slug you and we can call it even." Rai deadpanned. Miho grimaced at Rai's words before looking at Ryoken, clutching her wrist.

"It was no lie you say?" She questioned.

"Yes." Ryoken answered. "My love for you was no lie." He paused for a long moment before turning around and began to walk away. "But all I did was…...throw it all away…." He continued walking down the hall and took the corner at the end of the hallway; thus he was no longer in sight. Miho shook, clutching her hands tightly. Rai glanced at her and sighed.

"Go after him. You still need an answer right?" He remarked. She looked at her twin, surprised before she quickly ran out of the room. She eventually caught up to Ryoken, who was about to board a boat.

"Ryoken wait!" She called. Ryoken stopped at her voice and turned around to face her.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I… I have to know. It's something I don't understand. You were the one who asked me out 2 years ago, but that was still around the time Yukiko was with you. Why did you start our relationship in the first place when there was a chance of you getting caught?" She asked him.

"Because I wanted to take that risk." Ryoken replied. "But right now, I dunno if that risk was a good one or not." She looked at him surprised before slowly walking towards him.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"Regret it?" Ryoken repeated. He then shook his head. "No. Why would I regret it?" She couldn't help but tear up as she laid her head on his chest.

"What am I to do with you?" She wondered with a watery chuckle.

"Get me thrown in prison?" Ryoken half-joked. Then his facial expression changed. "But to answer you seriously, I dunno." She looked at him, reaching to cup his cheek.

"Heh. Guess the only thing I can do is just to keep loving you despite how much grief you give me." She replied with a small smile, but got serious. "But we need some ground rules."

"I'm listening." Ryoken spoke.

"One: No more secrets; especially about stuff like this. I don't think my heart can take it." She sighed.

"Expected that to be a ground rule." Ryoken remarked.

"Two: Don't keep things bottled up. If there's something that's going on that's really getting to you, or even troubling you, talk to me about it. You can lean on me you know." She told him. "And before you say that I don't have to listen, I'm going to stop you right there. I want to listen; communicating is part of relationships after all. Alright?"

"These rules apply to you too, Miho." Ryoken told her.

"Hey I do tell you things believe me. Me and Rai didn't have to tell you we were Flare and Sparks." She chuckled.

"Humph. Yes I know." Ryoken remarked. "I'm talking about those other ground rules you brought up."

"Which brings to the last one."

"Hoh? What would that be?" Ryoken questioned. This time, she looked a little nervous.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to hear from you while you're gone. I worry you know." She smiled weakly.

"I'll try." Ryoken spoke. "That's all I can do really."

"That's all I can ask." She smiled, kissing him gently. "I love you Ryoken."

"I love you too, Miho." Ryoken told her. She thought for a moment before removing her necklace and placing it around his neck.

"Here." She smiled softly.

"Eh?" Ryoken spoke as he picked the necklace up and looked at it. "Why are you giving me this?"

"So you'll always know I'll be by your side." She smiled. "Despite everything." He looked at her stunned before hugging her.

"Thank you…" He whispered. She smiled hugging back.

"I'll see you soon right?" She asked.

"Very." He nodded. With that he got on his boat and she watched it leave the shores as she gave a weak smile.

"No matter what, I'll always love that man." She chuckled. "I don't know if that's pathetic or crazy."

"Neither. You're just made for each other." Miho turned to see Rai who smirked playfully at her. "You guys been in love with each other since we were 5 I highly doubt you could ever really hate him." He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're still keeping us strong." She remarked amused.

"Oh don't get me wrong, once he comes back, I'm slugging him." He deadpanned. She shook her head laughing slightly as she turned.

"Come on. We should still wait and see if Yukiko will wake up." She said.

"Right behind you." He smiled.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that's that.**

**Rai: I'll get my chance to slug him right?**

**Aurasoul: Don't worry you will so read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Rai: So this is the last chapter of season 1?**

**Aurasoul: Yup! So please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Yukiko groaned before slowly opening her eyes to see a hospital ceiling. She slowly sat up, looking out the window, seeing it was morning before looking to the side to see her big brother and sister sitting on their seats fast asleep. Then remembered what had happened recalling Playmaker.

"Playmaker he's…" She whispered to herself.

"Yukiko?" Yukiko looked to see Rai rubbing his eyes before looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Rai." Yukiko whispered, before giving a smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He chuckled, getting up to hug her. She hugged back tightly; missing her brother greatly as they heard Miho waking up with a yawn looking at them.

"Heh. Hey come on, let me in on the hugging." She teased. Yukiko giggled as Miho hugged her the 3 siblings stayed like that for a while before both Miho and Rai moved back to look at Yukiko as she looked at them giving a strained look. "How… How much do you guys know?" She asked.

"Everything." Rai frowned. "You're kidnapping was staged wasn't it." Yukiko winced looking away. "Yukiko we're not mad. Well...not anymore. We just want to know why." Miho frowned.

"I just wanted to help them. Uncle Kiyoshi said that the Ignis were the enemy that they could hurt humanity... I couldn't…" Yukiko began, looking torn.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Rai soothed. "We know the whole story Yukiko so it's ok."

"But I still really can't see Ai being a danger to humanity honestly." Miho frowned.

"But we might not be able to say that about the other Ignis." Rai frowned.

"I don't want to think about it." Miho sighed shaking her head. Yukiko looked between the 2; before looking nervous.

"Um...do you two know Playmaker? As in, in real life?" She asked. The 2 looked at Yukiko, then at each other.  
"So he really is that boy." Rai remarked.

"He told you?" Yukiko asked, surprised.

"He was pretty mad at Ryoken when he saw you." Miho said with a small chuckle. Yukiko looked surprised before giving a small smile before looking at them hopefully.

"Do you think you can bring him here?" She asked.

"Well we did promise to call him when you woke." Rai smiled. "Let me give him a call."

"Won't he skip class if you do?" Miho deadpanned.

"He sleeps in his classes anyway." Rai reminded amused.

"Oh yeah." Miho sighed, Yukiko sweatdropping slightly.

* * *

Yusaku was walking out of his home when he heard his phone ring and picked up.

"_Hey Yusaku._" Rai spoke.

"Hey Rai." Yusaku remarked.

"_Good news. Yukiko woke up." _Rai told him happily. "_And she's hoping to see you. So if you have time, please come over._"

"I can come now." Yusaku replied.

"_Knew that be your answer." _Rai chuckled. "_We'll see you soon then._"

* * *

Yusaku walked into the hospital, walking to Yukiko's room hearing talking. He knocked on the door; which opened to show Miho.

"Ah you're here." She smiled. "Come on in." Yusaku walked in to see Yukiko talking with Rai. Rai then took notice of him with a smile; making Yukiko look up and gasp upon seeing Yusaku.

"It's you..." She whispered. "It's really you…"

"It is." Yusaku nodded, walking to her. At once she leaped forward and hugged him tightly, shocking Yusaku before he relaxed; hugging her back. The twins watched with light smiles and quietly left the room to give them their moment as Yukiko moved back to look at Yusaku.

"Y-Your name… Can you tell me your name?" She asked shyly.

"It's Yusaku. Yusaku Fujiki." He answered.

"Yusaku Fujiki…" She repeated softly, before smiling. "It's a nice name and you know mine, Yukiko Tokufuji. It's wonderful to see you again Yusaku."

"Same here Yukiko." He answered with a small smile of his own. Yukiko smiled happily as Yusaku sat down next to her as the two began talking again after 10 years.

* * *

"You know, I'm glad they're catching up." Miho smiled, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah and I am glad things will be back to normal. Although..." Rai frowned, arms crossed.

"The other Ignis." Miho stated with a frown. "There are a total of 6 Ignis based on the 6 attributes with Ai being the Dark based Ignis. Meaning there's still the Fire, Light, Wind, Water, and Earth Ignis's left out there. And we don't even know how they feel about humanity."

"Well the Knights of Hanoi attacking them didn't really help on the opinion for us humanity." Rai sighed. "We have to prepare for the worst if one them actually attacks us."

"Oh, that will be a fun day." Miho sighed sarcastically, rubbing her head. "Well at least we have one Ignis on our side. Even if he drives us crazy."

"Well he's annoying, but a good guy." Rai chuckled. "For right now, all we can do is keep an eye out since Yusaku finally learned the truth of the Incident. I highly doubt he'll return to Link VRAINS any time soon. Same goes for us unless we have to."

"Yeah; you're right." Miho agreed. "So as of this moment Flare Dragon and Spark Dragon are officially done with Link VRAINS until further notice."

"Agreed." Rai nodded.

* * *

"You know I never thought I'd ever see you again." Yukiko admitted to Yusaku with a soft smile. He looked at her as she went on. "When you suddenly stopped showing up at the park, I thought something was wrong. So I would always come there every day and waited if you would come back." Yusaku frowned at this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry." He began. Quickly Yukiko shook her head.

"Oh don't say that Yusaku! I mean with what you been through it's understandable." She quickly said. "And even after the incident, you were going through so much. If anything, I should apologize for being insensitive."

"You weren't being insensitive that's the last thing you could be." He told her. At that answer she gave a sweet smile.

"Thank you for saying that Yusaku." She said, she then looked at his duel disk curiously. "By the way, is the Dark Ignis still with you?" Yusaku looked down at his duel disk, then back at Yukiko and shook his head.

"No he's not." Yusaku replied. He then raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "Did you want to talk to him or something?"

"Kinda." She admitted, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "I was hoping to apologize to him."

"Apologize?" Yusaku questioned, then he remembered the Tower of Hanoi. "Oh. Right."

"Uncle Kiyoshi had told me that the Ignis were dangerous and could be a threat to humanity. Hence why he wished to form the Tower in the first place. And he never lied to me and wouldn't do something so dangerous if the situation wasn't dangerous." She explained, before she sighed. "But after I talked with Miho and Rai about the Dark Ignis-! Er Ai, I realized that he just wants to live in peace with humans and it could be the same with the other Ignis. I should've realized that and I wanted to apologize for thoughtlessly wanting to delete him and his friends." Yukiko then sheepishly chuckles. "Of course I don't think he'll accept my apology." She admitted.

"I'm sure he will." Yusaku assured her. "He knows of your situation, so I don't think he'll be mad at you." She looked at him surprised before giving a smile.

"So he's forgiving. Reminds me of a certain someone." She giggled.

"If you're talking about me, you're wrong." He told her. His answer only got her to laugh, leaning on him happily and he allowed a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Shorter than the rest but season 1 is over!**

**Yukiko: Which means I'm officially here then?**

**Aurasoul: Indeed so everyone please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Miho: So we're in season 2 now.**

**Aurasoul: Yup! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Rai sat on his computer typing on his log as he sipped a mug of tea. _It's been 3 months since the Tower of Hanoi incident and things have been back to a normal pace. Miho still works in SOL Technologies, considering the pay is good and it's been more easy after Akira got his original position back, and they've been busy with the creation of the new LINK VRAINS. Which should be opening to the public today. Touma has been getting more work from Aunt Mitsuru lately. Seems Kage Corp has been extra busy. Well it could be the same for my card shop. Thankfully, Yukiko has been willing to help me out as a part timer. Luckily her recovering in the hospital had been well and she was allowed to leave. And during her time, Miho even introduced her to Aoi and Glacies; who hit it off instantly. Soon Yukiko will be attending Den City High School and live a normal life like the rest of us. Yusaku, Miho, and I don't have any plans in returning to LINK VRAINS. We all accomplished what we needed to do. And with no news from Ai or of the Knights of Hanoi, all we can do is live our lives normally_. Rai hummed as he set down his mug.

"But is the fight truly over? After all, there are still the other Ignis to think about." He frowned. "Plus."

He closed his log and clicked on a file. "There's still the matter of these documents…"

* * *

Akira walked down the hall after his discussion with Queen. He sighed before he then heard voices.

"Togliti da dietro di me!"

"I told you I don't know Italian!"

"And I told you to get a dictionary!" Akira blinked, walking into the computer room to see Miho and Hayami glaring at one another. Miho's hair had grown longer and some was braided back, while Hayami was holding what looked to be a bouquet of blue flowers. Their coworkers watching in amusement or still working; used to the 2 arguing.

"Why must you be so stubborn about this?" Miho demanded.

"Why can't you be considerate about this?" Hayami countered.

"How does boss put up with you?" Miho muttered, annoyed.

"I put up with you don't I?" He remarked lightly, walking to the 2. They jumped looking up at him shocked before Miho gave a thoughtful look.

"Ok yeah that's fair." She admitted.

"So why are you two arguing over?" He questioned. "And where did this bouquet come from?"

"Another admirer." Miho muttered.

This he understood Miho had many admirers within SOL Technologies many who leave small tokens for her which he knew she found annoying and would always turn down their advances. "And Hayami here is insistent on me keeping this one." Miho scowled.

"Because they put a lot of thought into this one you could at least accept it!" Hayami insisted.

"What kind of flowers are they?" He asked curiously.

"Their chinese bellflowers." Hayami smiled.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Hayami? You never say anything when I turn down these kinds of things before." Miho scowled.

"But this one is special!" Hayami insisted.

"You know you can accept one gift Miho it's not like you're in a relationship." Akira remarked. Miho twitched she had never told anyone outside her family group of her relationship with Ryoken not even to Akira, Glacies, and Aoi only her brother and Touma knew. _And maybe Yukiko I'm pretty sure either Touma, Ryoken, or even the other Knights told her. And now that I think about it we never told Yusaku yet knowing him he probably figured it out. _Miho thought, before she sighed. "I just don't want to give them the wrong idea."

"But you'll seem rude otherwise." Hayami frowned.

Miho gave a pleading look to Akira who helplessly shrugged which made her sigh. "Ok if I accept the flowers. Will you get off my back?" She asked Hayami.

"Absolutely!" Hayami smiled, handing Miho the bouquet.

Miho took the bouquet with a frown which deepened when she looked at it. "There's no card. Who was it from?" She questioned.

"Don't know the deliverer only said that it was for you." Hayami replied.

"And you still took them." Miho sighed, used to Hayami's antics as she placed the bouquet on her desk.

"What makes the flower special?" Akira asked curiously.

"It's what it symbolizes." Hayami said cheerfully. "Endless love and honesty."

Miho nearly fell off her seat hiding her face knowing it was burning red groaning lowly. "It shows you're truthfully loved!" Hayami smiled. "It's romantic."

"Boss a warning as a friend." Miho muttered. "Get her out of here or you'll have to call the hospital."

Akira nodded giving Miho a sympathetic smile as he led Hayami away she watched them go before looking at the chinese bellflowers picking one up. "Truthfully loved, huh?" She muttered to herself. "Ryoken..."

She only sighed, placing the flower down before getting back to work.

* * *

Yusaku was in cafe naegi cooking with a frown when a familiar amused voice spoke up.

"You know if you keep frowning like that you'll scare customers, Yu-kun~"

Yusaku looked up feeling himself give a small smile upon seeing Yukiko her silvery blue eyes shone brightly behind white framed glasses and her black and white tipped dark gray hair brushing past her shoulders. She wore a blue dress that brushed her knee and had turquoise teardrop designs, short black boots, a white scarf, and an ice shard pendant necklace similar to her siblings' necklaces. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He half scolded her, as he cooked.

"Ah come on it's alright if it's just the two of us." She giggled, looking in the truck. "Kusanagi-san not here?"

"He's visiting his brother and he asked me to watch the truck." Yusaku replied.

"Ah Jin-san." She nodded. "I hope he's doing well."

"You can ask Kusanagi-san once he gets back." Yusaku said, looking at her. "How are you feeling though?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I'm fine doctors say that my recovery is doing great and I'll be able to go to school." She told him happily.

"That's good news." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said happily.

He smiled at her and he couldn't help but recall Rai's words.

_"Hey if you want to date her, we'll approve." _

He lightly flushed quickly going back to cooking as he spoke. "So you're not with the Zaizen sisters?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh I was but I may have given them the slip." She admitted sheepishly. "We were shopping since there aren't a lot of people around with the new LINK VRAINS opening. Miho even mentioned there would be new events, stores, and a D-Board shop you guys made Speed Dueling really popular now to the point the ban was lifted."

"That must be what's making Miho so busy." He remarked.

"Yeah, she's been helping Akira so she's been pulling all nighters." Yukiko sighed. "Though I think she's just using the work to keep her mind busy."

"Something bothering her?" He asked with a frown.

"Not just her but Rai too they almost seem on edge lately." She sighed. "Which doesn't make sense since they decided not to go to Vrains anymore like you."

"We completed our goals so there's no need for us to go back again." He shrugged.

"Which makes their attitude suspicious." She frowned.

"Has Touma said anything about it?" Yusaku asked.

"Only said that I shouldn't be worried, this coming from the man who joined the Knights for my safety." She scoffed. "With them you have to worry."

Yusaku was about to comment when his phone rang surprising them as he picked up.

"Oh hey, Kusanagi-san the store is fine." He began, before he frowned as he listened. "What?... Ok I'll go now."

"Yusaku? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Someone stole Kusanagi-san's brother's conscious and they're in Link Vrains." He frowned. "I'm going after them."

"What?!" She gasped, before she frowned. "Then let me come with you."

"No." Yusaku frowned. "You're still recovering; it's too dangerous for you to go into VRAINS. I can handle whoever stole Kusanagi-san's brother's conscious."

"I told you like I told everyone I'm perfectly fine and I want to help Kusanagi-san! He's been very kind to me and his brother doesn't deserve this." She scowled. Yusaku sighed.

"Fine. But please don't get yourself hurt after you just recovered." Yusaku told her, reluctance in his voice. "I'm still handling whoever stole Kusanagi-san's brother's conscious regardless."

"Deal." She smiled. "Now let me in the truck I already got my duel disk."

He opened the door for her and was shocked to see her duel disk was an old fashioned one like his own with a blue orb outlined by a gray circle with a red side and white body.

"Is something wrong Yusaku?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusaku-no, Playmaker, asked.

"Well you looked at my duel disk and seemed surprised for a moment." She replied.

"I just didn't think you'd have an old fashioned duel disk." Playmaker remarked. "Now let's go!"

"Right!" She nodded, getting out her deck.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Playmaker appeared looking to the new Link VRAINS before getting on his new D-Board.

"Wait up Playmaker!" Playmaker looked to see a young girl catching up to him on her own D-Board having braided icy blue hair, gold eyes, wearing a gray dragon scale bodysuit with heeled gray boots, white gloves, dark white belt, and tattered icy blue wing like ribbons.

"What do you think? Not bad huh?" She smiled. Playmaker stared at her for a few moments before coughing to regain his composure.

"So uh, what's your VRAINS account name?" Playmaker asked her.

"Shard Dragon but you can call me Shard for short." She winked with a grin. "Since my brother and sister are dragons too."

"Ha, yeah I know." Playmaker replied. "I worked with them awhile back."

"Yeah they told me too saying they've known you since you started coming here." She replied. "But let's save that for another time right now we have to find that guy."

"Once we find him, I'm taking him on." Playmaker told her.

"Got it but we would have to find him first." She said, as they rode the Data Stream. "And I don't see anyone suspicious."

"Hold it right there Playmaker!" Playmaker turned halfway to see a cowboy-like avatar with red eyes, and a white machine arm riding a D-Board; chasing the 2. "Hand over your Ignis!"  
"If you mean Ai, I don't-" Playmaker began, only for Ai to rise out of his duel disk. "Ai?! What are you doing here?"

"So that's Ai?!" Shard gasped surprised.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded as he looked down at the Dark Ignis. "What are you doing here?"  
"Cyberse World was destroyed when I came back to it." Ai told Playmaker, sadness evident in his voice. "But! I found Linkuriboh! My friend! Oh! I also gave you new cards too."

"Cyberse World? Does he mean his home?" She asked, looking at Ai sympathetically.

"Ye-Oi! You're Playmaker-sama's friend?" Ai questioned as he looked up at Shard.

"Oh! Yes that's me here I go by Shard Dragon but you can call me Shard." She smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Ai."

"Nice to meet you too!" AI's yellow eyes formed a grin, then a frown as he saw a golden figure riding a D-Board not far ahead of them. "Is that the guy Playmaker?"

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded. "Let's-!" Suddenly, a shot from the obvious bounty hunter's right arm whizzed past the 2.

"I got you now!"

"Blood Shepherd!" The cowboy-like avatared man looked and tched at the sight of the long bluish-white-haired female, with bluish-white eyes, and wearing a dress made up of data snow. Several gems, jewels, and amulets on her body.

"You're-!" Playmaker began. "Ice Queen!" Ice Queen glanced down at Shard and Playmaker and waved.

"Hey Playmaker!" She smiled.

"What are ya doing here?" Ai questioned.

"No time Ai!" Ice Queen remarked as she raised her right arm up and blasted an ice beam at Blood Shepherd, who made it explode with his bullets. "I'll give dear old Blood Shepherd busy! You two keep going!"

"Glacies…!" Blood Shepherd grit his teeth. "Get out of the way!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kengo." Ice Queen smirked, winking with her left eye.

"She learned from Ghost Girl." Ai sweat-dropped after listening to Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd's banter.

"Wait did he just call her Glacies?" Shard began with a blink.

"He did." Playmaker replied as the two continued to fly off towards the golden figure.

"I have a lot of questions but I'll save them later." She sighed. "Take that guy down Playmaker!"

"Ask me one real quick." Playmaker told her as he approached the golden figure. "Oi! You! You have something of my acquaintances'! And I'd like it back!" The figure only turned to face him raising his fist.

"Looks like he wants to duel." She remarked.

"Good. That's why I'm here." Playmaker retorted as he activated his duel disk. "If I win, give me back the consciousness data of my acquaintances' brother!" The golden figure only nodded and sped off.

"He accepts go get him." She smiled. "And watch Playmaker's back for me Ai."

"Will do!" Ai assured, before grinning up at Playmaker. "Well isn't she sweet~"

"Shut up." Playmaker told Ai.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both Playmaker and the golden figure declared.

* * *

As the duel progressed they were shocked by not only the golden figure using Cyberse monsters called Hydradrive but of the Link Magic card. "Judgement Arrows?!" Shard gaped shocked. "I never heard of a Link Magic card!"

"Neither have I." Playmaker frowned deeply.

"But it just means he might have something to do with Cyberse World's destruction!" Ai yelled.

"All the more reason to beat him." She frowned. "We can get a clue on what happened."

The duel continued with Playmaker performing a Ritual Summon to Summon Cyberse Magician and deal damage to the golden figure whose appearance changed to his real appearance much to their surprise and even more so as he went on not knowing who he was before speaking with someone of their memories before he continued with the duel.

"Umm, ?" Ai questioned.

"Just who is this guy?" Shard frowned, feeling uneasy. _Because of Covered Hydradrive's effect their attacks won't get through unless both it and Coolant are destroyed but not only that Covered Hydradrive has another effect that forces Playmaker to only attack with one monster this turn cornering him… Which means that would be their only resort._

"Ai let's do that." Playmaker replied.

"I was waiting for you to say that!" Ai spoke with a thumbs up.

"Shard stand back." Playmaker told her.

"Way ahead of you!" She called, moving back.

Shard watched as Ai summoned the Data Storm and Playmaker activating his skill Storm Access to gain a new Link Monster Shootingcode Talker which he then summoned in order to defeat Bohman the last attack hitting him and sending him crashing to the ground the two going to land.

"You beat him." She spoke relieved.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded as he turned to her. "Now, you said had several questions for me? I'll answer a couple as we chase that boy and Bohman."

"Like I said they can wait." She replied, the two getting back on their D-Boards as they went after them. "Look there are people blocking us." Playmaker glanced over and frowned.

"Looks like some AIs." Playmaker spoke. "I don't have time for them. Can you take care of them please?"

"Leave them to me." She assured with a smile, speeding forward. "Ok you two I'll be your opponent!"

"Hoh? A girl is challenging us?" The green AI noted.

"Seems so." The red AI spoke nonchalantly.

"This girl has a name and it's Shard." She smirked. "And I'll freeze you both!"

"Ha! Doubtful!" The green AI laughed. "Right Bit?"  
"Right Boot." The red AI, Bit, told the green AI, Boot.

"Oi! 2 vs 1 isn't very fair now is it?"

"Who said that?!" Both Bit and Boot snapped. They looked up, shocked as flames spiraled down from the sky to show another duelist flying on his D-Board zooming past Bit and Boot to fly next to Shard who looked at him stunned. "You… Who are you?" She questioned.

"Me?" The orange and blue-wearing male with orange eyes pointed at himself when she asked him that question. "The name's Soulburner."

"Soulburner…" She remarked.

"Yup! That's me!" He grinned. "Now, what do ya say we kick these guys butts?"

She blinked surprised yet looking at him she couldn't help but smile and nodded. "Yeah! Playmaker, Ai go after Bohman hurry!" She called.

"Yeah!" Playmaker nodded as he sped off after Bohman.

"Hope to work well with you Soulburner." She spoke politely. "I'm Shard."

"Nice to meet you, Shard." Soulburner told her.

"And allow me to introduce myself." Shard blinked by another voice and gasped to see a red being come out of Soulburner's duel disk.

"I am Flame." He spoke.

"Another Ignis?!" She gaped, glancing at Soulburner. "So then you're!"

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded, knowing full well what Shard was talking about.

"Boot that's!" Bit began.

"Yeah. An Ignis." Boot nodded. "The Fire Ignis has shown himself."

"Change of plans then we shall retrieve the Fire Ignis." Bit replied.

Shard glanced at the two before looking at Soulburner and Flame.

"I'm just meeting a ton of new people today." She remarked, before smiling. "Nice to meet you both Soulburner, Flame. Let's start beating these guys!"

"Right!" Soulburner grinned.

* * *

"Chief Zaizen!" Hayami gasped. "Is that?"

"Yes there's no doubt. It's an Ignis." Akira nodded. Miho looked at the screen though showing her surprise on the outside she was slightly panicking on the inside.

_Yukiko what are you thinking?! You only just recovered from the hospital! _She thought with a swallow. _Please be careful!_

* * *

"I'll admit I am surprised you're willing to trust us so quickly." Flame remarked to Shard.

"You're helping Playmaker and I so it shows you're on our side plus." She smiled. "I have a feeling I can trust you both."

"Hmph. You two are no match between the two of us." Boot remarked.

"Agreed." Bit nodded.

"We'll see about that!" Soulburner declared.

"Let's do this!" Shard called.

"SPEED DUEL!"

"I'll go first my turn!" Shard voiced up. "I activate the Field spell **Hollow Spiral Tower**! Form frozen tower of the Hollow Dragon!" Cold winds blew strongly around them even within the data stream. "With this WATER attribute monsters gain 400 ATK and once per turn I can either banish a Hollow Spirit monster or Special Summon a banished Hollow Spirit monster on my field." Shard added. "Next I Normal Summon **Hollow Spirit Siren Maiden**!" And appearing was a wipsy ghostly beautiful woman with long white hair, hollow blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a long icy white dress, and ice on the hem of her dress. (**Hollow Spirit Siren Maiden Level: 4, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2000 (Originally: 1600)/1000**. Shard's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Bit's hand: 4 cards. Boot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. Bit's LP: 4000. Boot's LP: 4000.)

"Boot, that card." Bit began.

"Indeed it is." Boot agreed.

"Cyberse?!" Flame gaped before he looked up at Soulburner. "Just like you because of me."

"Right." Soulburner nodded as he glanced at Shard, then back at Flame. "That means she could be like me. A victim of the Lost Incident."

"Now I activate Siren Maiden's effect when she's Summoned, I can banish **Hollow Spirit Shatter Heart** from my hand." Shard continued. "Now I activate Shattered Heart's effect! When banished, I can Special Summon her to the field in DEF Mode!" And appearing next to Siren was a woman made of crystal ice with hollow like crystal blue eyes a hole in her chest. (**Hollow Spirit Shattered Heart Level: 2, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, ATK/DEF: 900 (Originally: 500)/1000.** Shard's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Bit's hand: 4 cards. Boot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. Bit's LP: 4000. Boot's LP: 4000.)

"Appear circuit of the frozen hollow!" Shard called, cold winds blowing to form her circuit. "Summoning conditions are 2 Hollow Spirit monsters! I set Hollow Spirits Siren Maiden and Shattered Heart in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **Hollow Spirit Yuki Onna**!" The two monsters became light blue cyclones to go in the link arrows and to appear was a beautiful icy blue haired woman with gold eyes, wearing a white kimono with icy blue snowflake designs on the hem. (**Hollow Spirit Yuki Onna, Link: 2, Attribute: WATER, Types: Cyberse/Link/Effect, Link Arrows: Up, Down, ATK: 2200 (Originally: 1800**. Shard's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Bit's hand: 4 cards. Boot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. Bit's LP: 4000. Boot's LP: 4000.)

"Hollow Spiral Tower's effect! I banish Siren Maiden from my GY! Then comes Yuki Onna's effect! When she's Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a banished Hollow Spirit! So come back Siren Maiden!" Shard called, as the ghost like monster appeared on the field once again. "I then place a card face-down and end my turn." (Shard's hand: 0 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Bit's hand: 4 cards. Boot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. Bit's LP: 4000. Boot's LP: 4000.)

"So her deck is focused on Banishment." Soulburner remarked.

"And it's obvious she's very skilled with it as well." Flame added.  
"So she also has a Cyberse Deck." Bit remarked.

"Which means her retrieval is also a priority." Boot agreed. "Let us use our special strategy."

They nodded in agreement arms out. "Combining sequence." Bit began.

"Begin!" Boot finished.

Shard and Soulburner gasped as they watched them combined into one. "Combination complete. We are Bit. We are Boot. Combined BitBoot!" They yelled.

"They fused into one!" Soulburner gaped.

"Just makes it easier for us two in one to beat." Shard smirked.

"We Summon **D-Scale Sabre Sardine **from our hand." Bit spoke, as the small blue fish monster appeared. (D-Scale Sabre Sardine, Level: 2, Attribute: WATER, Types: Cyberse/Effect, ATK/DEF: 600/300. Shard's hand: 0 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. BitBoot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. BitBoot's LP: 4000.)

"Sabre Sardine's effect activates." Boot voiced. "We pay 500 LP to Special Summon a D-Scale Token." Sabre Sardine flailed as the token appeared next to it. (D-Scale Token, Level: 1, Attribute: WATER, Types: Cyberse/Token, ATK/DEF: 100/100. BitBoot's LP: 4000 - 3500. Shard's hand: 0 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. BitBoot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. BitBoot's LP: 3500.)

"Appear our circuit!" Bitboot called, as their circuit formed. "The Summoning conditions are two D-Scales. We set D-Scale Token and Sabre Sardine in the link markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 2 D-Scale Battle Coela!" The purple fish link monster swam to the field flashing its lights. (D-Scale Battle Coela, Link: 2, Attribute: WATER, Link Arrows: L,B, Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect, ATK: 1800. Shard's hand: 0 card. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. BitBoot's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. BitBoot's LP: 3500.)

"From our hand we activate the equip spell card D-Scale Torpedo! We equip it to Battle Coela!" Bitboot continued, as the torpedo launcher attached onto Battle Coela. "D-Scale Battle Coela's effect activates. Once per turn, Battle Coela moves to the Main Monster Zone it points to."

"They moved their Link Monster." Flame remarked.

"Wait then in that position!" Shard gasped.

"Activate Skill, Marker's Portal! Once during the duel when our LP are equal or lower than our original points we select one Link Spell in our deck and activate it!" Bitboot yelled. "Three arrows, shine! Fire at the enemy who blocks our way! The Link Spell Judgement Arrows! When the Link Monster linked to this card battles, its ATK points are doubled. But if Judgement Arrows leaves the field, all monsters next to its link are destroyed."

"Like I thought. They use Judgement Arrows too. Just like Bohman." Shard frowned.

"Not only them but also the enemies that destroyed my homeworld." Flame replied.

"Eh? People who used Judgement Arrows were the ones who destroyed Cyberse World?!" Shard said shocked.

"Not only that but use Cyberse-Type cards as well." Flame nodded.

"So then in other words if we defeat them we'll be able to get some info." Soulburner remarked.

"All the more reason to beat them." Shard nodded.

"Next, Battle Coela's effect activates." Bit spoke. "Once per turn, Battle Coela can move next to the link of a card it's linked to. Battle Coela moved next to Judgement Arrows's link."

"They moved it again." Flame remarked.

"Now for you to quake in fear." Bit began.

"We'll show you a wondrous combo." Boot finished.

"D-Scale Torpedo, equipped to Battle Coela, activates its effect!" Bitboot yelled. "Every time the equipped monster moved this turn, you take 800 points of damage."

"What?!" Shard gaped.

"A card that changes movement into damage?" Soulburner gaped shocked.

"Battle Coela moved twice, Shard Dragon you shall take 1600 points of damage!" Bitboot yelled.

Shard gasped as Battle Coela launched two missiles she quickly moved but they exploded near her nearly sending her flying as she shrieked. (Shard's LPs: 4000 - 2400)

"Shard! You ok?!" Soulburner called.

"Yeah I'm fine." She quickly assured.

"Battle Coela, Torpedo, and Judgement Arrows form the mightiest combo." Bitboot replied. "We named it 'Voyage to Hell'. Whenever Battle Coela moves, quake in fear. We end our turn."

"Hmph quake in fear? Hardly, but this is bad for us." Shard frowned.

"Agreed if they moved their monster any more it'll be over for us." Flame replied.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I got a plan to stop their combo." Soulburner smiled.

Shard looked at him but smiled and nodded.

"Ok got it. You're up Soulburner." She told him.

"Right." Soulburner grinned. "Draw!" After he drew, Flame looked at Soulburner's hand.

"With this hand…" Flame began.

"I know." Soulburner nodded. "It's time we burned these guys!"

"Hoh? And how will you do that?" Bit questioned.  
"So long as we possess Judgement Arrows, you can't defeat us." Boot added.

"Are you sure about that?" Soulburner grinned as he pulled a card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Salamangreat Foxy to my field!" The bluish colored fox appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Foxy, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000.)

"Another Cyberse Deck." Bit frowned.

"Foxy effect!" Soulburner announced. "Upon Normal Summon, I can look at the top 3 cards of my Deck, then I can add 1 Salamangreat card among them to my hand. The remaining cards are then shuffled into my Deck." He drew the top 3 cards and looked at them. "I choose this one." After that, he put the other 2 on top of his Deck; thus it shuffled. He then revealed the card he selected. "Salamangreat Meer's effect! Since it was added to my hand outside of drawing, I can Special Summon him!" A small flaming meerkat appeared next to the blue fox. (Salamangreat Meer, Level 2 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/600.)  
"Everything is set Soulburner." Flame told his partner. "Go for it!"  
"Yeah!" Soulburner nodded as he raised his right arm upward. "Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" The dark blue circuit appeared above Soulburner "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! I set Meer into the Link Marker! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Babelynx!" Out of the circuit came forth a fiery baby lynx. (Salamangreat Babelynx, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow: B. ATK: 500.)

"How adorable!" Shard cooed.

"Eh heh…" Soulburner chuckled. "Anyways, I use Babelynx's effect to add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand since I Link Summoned it." A card ejected out of Soulburner's Deck; thus adding it to his hand.

"A field spell too." Shard remarked.

"Which I activate!" Soulburner announced as the field spell card appeared.

"Humph. A field spell." Bit noted.

"Like that's gonna help." Boot agreed.

"Oh but it will." Flame grinned. "Show them, Soulburner!"

"I know!" Soulburner retorted as he raised his right arm upwards again. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that changes the future!" The dark blue circuit appeared above Soulburner for a second time. "The Summoning Conditions is 2 FIRE Effect Monsters! I set Salamangreat Foxy and Link 1 Babelynx into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" Appearing out the link circuit was a flaming wolf. (Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B, ATK: 1800.)

"Now Link 2." Shard remarked.

"Salamangreat Gazelle's effect in my hand!" Soulburner announced. "When a Salamangreat monster(s) is sent to my Graveyard, except during the Damage Step, I can Special Summon from my hand!" Appearing under Wolf's Bottom Link Marker was a flaming gazelle. (Salamangreat Gazelle, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000.) Just as it appeared, Wolf began to glow a bright red aura.

"An effect?" Shard gasped.

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded. "See, when a monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone Sunlight Wolf points to, I can add 1 FIRE monster from my Graveyard to my hand. On top of that, Gazelle also sends 1 Salamangreat card from my Deck to the Graveyard." He pulled a card from his Deck and sent it to his Graveyard. After that, he pulled Foxy out of his Graveyard and added it back to his hand. "But that's not all! Appear for the 3rd time! The dark blue circuit appeared above Soulburner for a third time. "The Summoning Conditions is at least 2 FIRE Effect Monsters! I set Salamangreat Gazelle and the Link 2 Sunlight Wolf! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Out of the circuit came forth a flaming lion. (Salamangreat Heatleo, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2300.)

"Woah!" Shard gasped. "So that's your ace monster!"

"Oh yeah!" Flame smiled. "These guys are toast!" At his terrible pun, Soulburner sweatdropped.

"Seriously?" Soulburner sighed before he shook his head. "Never mind! Heatleo effect! Upon being Link Summoned, I can shuffle away one of your Spell/Trap Cards!"  
"What?!" BitBoot gaped.

"Resounding Roar!" Soulburner declared as Heatleo roared; its sound-wave heading towards Judgement Arrows.

"And once Judgement Arrows is gone, Battle Coela will be destroyed and their field will be wide open." Shard smiled. Judgement Arrows vanished; thus BitBoot's Link monster shattered. Soulburner turned to Shard.

"Mind if I finish these guys off?" Soulburner asked Shard.

"Be my guest. Then we can hurry to Playmaker." Shard nodded.

"Then allow us to use your monster." Flame told Shard.

"Sure." She grinned.

"Thanks." Soulburner nodded as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Yuki Onna, Heatleo, direct attack!" Both monsters fired fire and ice beams at the combined AI; thus making them cry out as their LP fell from 4000 to 0 instantly.

"You did it!" Shard smiled.

"Thanks." Soulburner remarked. "Now let's go catch up to Playmaker."

"Right!" She nodded.

* * *

They quickly flew off to then see Bohman and Haru escape through the restricted area before Playmaker could reach them.

"Playmaker!" Shard called, as they caught up. Playmaker glanced at Soulburner and Shard.

"Shard." He spoke.

"They got away." Shard frowned shocked.

"How did they get through the restricted area?" Soulburner questioned.

"Not sure." Playmaker admitted.

"They could've hacked into it." Shard frowned, taking a look at the wall. "Maybe…" But before she could try anything, an earpiece materialized in her hand to her surprise. She blinked, taking it.

"Huh? What-"

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" _Touma's angry scream made Shard yelp nearly dropping the earpiece. _"You just got out of the hospital! And don't you dare try to use your ability either!"_

"Oh I'm in trouble." Shard groaned. At that moment, Ice Queen showed up next to Playmaker.

"Playmaker, Shard," She began and glanced at Soulburner. "And...Soulburner right?" She paused, then added. "You 3 best to log out immediately. SOL has sent some security drones this way. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Once you 3 log out, I'll follow."

"Th-Thanks Ice Queen. We owe you." Shard began.

_"And don't think you're not in trouble either Playmaker! I don't care how smitten you are with her!" _Touma shout. At once Shard covered the earpiece to muffle his voice a light flush on her face. "I-I should probably log out first." She quickly said.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded, outright ignoring Touma's angry yelling.

"I'll follow." Soulburner nodded. They nodded and they all logged out just as the drones appeared. Ice Queen got in a ready stance to fend them off.

* * *

Yukiko slowly opened her eyes wincing slightly before her vision cleared. "Phew first time logging in after 3 months and it went ok." She muttered, relieved.

She looked to her side to see Yusaku his eyes still closed before she gave a soft smile. "Him smitten? Heh should be the other way around." Shortly after she said that, Yusaku's eyes opened up. He blinked several times before his vision returned.

"Did you 2 have fun in there?" Shoichi asked the 2, a grin on his lips while he focused on the keyboard for his computer.

"K-Kusanagi-san!" Yukio squeaked, standing with a flushed face.

_Oh I hope he didn't hear me say that!_

"Sorry Kusanagi-san, I didn't get your brother's conscious back." Yusaku told his friend as he stood up and exited the room to enter VRAINS.

"Yeah sorry." Yukiko frowned.

"It's fine." Kusanagi told the 2 before he himself frowned. "But I just saw a public announcement from SOL, and to why the bounty hunters are out and about more than ever. Check this out." He pulled up the bounty page for the 2 to see. On top of the list was Playmaker. Followed by Soulburner, Shard, and Ice Queen. "Seems SOL wants to gain profit off of your defeats/captures. Or whatever they plan to do with people they get through these bounties."

"Even if I have a bounty on my head, I won't let that stop me from helping you Kusanagi." Yusaku retorted coolly.

"That goes double for me." Yukiko smiled, before sweatdropping. "Although Miho, Rai, and Touma are not going to like me having a bounty."

"Especially Touma." Kusanagi frowned. "I was able to hack that earpiece of yours. And I heard his angry yelling." He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry for that. Oh! But here's something else." He minimized the bounty page to show a screen, where Ice Queen was fighting off the security drones, along with other bounty hunters that reached the restricted area to kick her out. "I'm guessing this was her selfless doing, no?"

"Yeah it was. I hope she'll be ok." Yukiko frowned, worried.

"Don't worry about Ice Queen." Yusaku's lips formed a small smile. "She'll be fine. She was able to get a draw Revolver 6 months ago. If she can do that, then I think she can fend against multiple opponents. Just watch." True to Yusaku's words, Ice Queen destroyed the security drones, and defeated the remaining bounty hunters. All by herself. Shortly after she defeated the last bounty hunter, her avatar turned blue; thus signifying that she logged out.

"Woah! You weren't kidding." Yukiko blinked, stunned.

"She has survival instinct." Yusaku remarked. "Mostly due to her...well, I think it's best you talk to her about her past. I would tell you, but it's not my story to tell."

"Y-Yeah of course." Yukiko nodded. "Well I should get home before Touma blows a fuse. I'll see you 2 later."

* * *

With that, she left the truck, waving goodbye before walking off.

_Soulburner is no doubt one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Just like Yusaku…_ Yukiko thought with a frown as she walked. That must mean he had suffered on that day as well…

She sighed shaking her head as she walked.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Sorry in advance about this duel here I just wanted to get it over with.**

**Takeru: Now I'm finally in it!**

**Aurasoul: Indeed you are you pure sweet kid! So until then everyone read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yukiko: So who is Takeru going to be set up with here?**

**Aurasoul: I am glad you asked Yukiko for it will be shown in this chapter! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Miho was setting breakfast on the table a sigh as Rai was sipping his coffee and Touma reading over files.

"So the reason for the bounty is to capture Ai, isn't it?" Rai questioned.

"Yeah and since Shard helped Yusaku she has a bounty now along with Ice Queen." Miho frowned.

"Then there's that other Duelist, Soulburner he had an Ignis himself." Rai frowned.

"Which means he's a victim of the Lost Incident like Yusaku was and though I'm grateful he helped I'm still wondering about his motive." Miho frowned.

"Well there's a chance he's here in the City so we'll find out soon enough." Touma replied, not looking up.

"Yeah and Touma take a break you're gonna pass out at this rate." Miho deadpanned.

"I'm the caretaker here young lady." Touma scoffed. Miho rolled her eyes and Rai snickered before they heard someone coming down.

"Morning everyone!" They looked up to see Yukiko smiling happily wearing the girls uniform for Den City High School.

"Morning Yukiko. Excited for your first day of school?" Rai smiled.

"Yup! I'm glad Aoi and Glacies agreed to walk me there too." Yukiko smiled, eating breakfast.

"Tell me again why you didn't tell Yusaku you start today?" Miho asked.

"It's a surprise of course." Yukiko grinned.

"Of course it is." Miho chuckled.

"Well I'm going to see Kusanagi-san to hopefully help him find a lead on those two that stole his brother's conscious data." Rai replied, standing.

"Just when you think we're out of the woods." Miho sighed. Yukiko gave a small sigh before hearing the doorbell.

"I'll get it." She replied. She walked to the door opening it to see Aoi and Glacies. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Yukiko." Aoi smiled.

"Thanks again for walking with Yukiko to school you two." Miho smiled, walking over.

"It's no problem." Glacies remarked "Besides, your apartment is near ours anyways."

"Heh well thanks anyway." Miho smiled, handing Yukiko her bag and tablet. "Your lunch is already in your bag and remember you need to head to the office about logging you in the student records and your schedule."

"Yes mom." Yukiko smirked.

"Cheeky little fairy." Miho smirked, ruffling Yukiko's hair. "Now get going all of you."

"We're going." Yukiko laughed. "Let's go Aoi, Glacies."

"Right." Aoi nodded as both she and Glacies stepped aside to let Yukiko walk out of the house.

Miho watched them go with a small smile before she sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well best I get ready for work can't keep her majesty waiting." She muttered.

* * *

"Ah! I can't believe I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me Flame?!" A silver and red haired male teen was rushing down the street to Den City High School. The Fire Ignis rose out of the duel disk and sighed.

"I _tried_ to wake you, but you muted me in your sleep." Flame told him.

"Next time try something else." The teen groaned as he ran.

"And you should watch where you run." Flame replied.

"Eh?" The teen questioned, before running into someone.

"Aaah!"

"You ok Glacies?!" The teen groaned after landing on the floor rubbing his head before looking up. "I'm sorry! Are you-!"

"I'm fine thanks." Glacies answered his unfinished asked question.

"Hey, isn't she-?" Flame began, but the boy cut him off.

"I'm really sorry about that." He apologized. "I should've watched where I was going."

"But are you ok? That was a pretty bad fall." Yukiko remarked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The boy remarked. "Oh, the name's Takeru. Takeru Homura."

"Yukiko Tokufuji." Yukiko smiled, before noticing his Duel Disk. _Oh… So he's…_

"I'm Aoi Zaizen The one you bumped into is my sister Glacies." Aoi replied. Takeru looked up at the snowy-whited haired, icy blue eyes.

"Oh." Takeru spoke almost softly. "Well like I said, sorry about that."

"It's alright." Glacies told him. "We're heading to school as well."

"I haven't seen you around before." Aoi remarked. "Are you a new student?"

"I am, yeah." Takeru replied as he stood back up.

"Oh me too looks like I'm not the only one." Yukiko grinned. "Come on you can walk with us inside."

"Alright." Takeru nodded. "That'd be great actually. I just moved here, so I don't know that much about Den City."

"Oh why not. I help you with that. I was born and raised here." Yukiko offered.

"Really?" Takeru asked, a small smile on his lips." You'd do that?"

"Sure it's no problem." Yukiko assured happily.

"I'm sure your brother and sister will be happy you made a new friend." Aoi added with a small smile.

"That's for sure." Yukiko smiled. "Come on, let's hurry before the bell rings."

* * *

Yusaku sat in his classroom as the rest of the students chatted he only sighed lightly.

"Aww is poor Yusaku wishing he can talk with his girlfriend?" Ai teased quietly.

"Quiet." Yusaku hissed lowly at Ai. "I don't need more attention than I already have. *sigh* I should have just left you home with Roboppy."

"Yet doesn't deny the girlfriend bit." Ai snickered to himself.

"Hey Fujiki." Shima spoke, walking to him. "I heard we're getting some new students to our class." Yusaku rolled his eyes, then glanced ever so slightly at Naoki.

"Yes I know." Yusaku remarked nonchalantly.

"I wonder what kind of person it's gonna be." Shima wondered curiously.

"Alright class take your seats!" Their teacher called, walking in the classroom. "Now before we start class 2 new student will be joining us. One of them is new to the City while the other is new to the system so I expect all of you to treat them kindly. Alright you two come in." The door slid open and Yusaku was surprised to see Yukiko walking inside with Takeru behind her. She caught his eye and smiled giving him a small wave. "This is Takeru Homura and Yukiko Tokufuji." The teacher introduced. "They'll be with us for this class."

"Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you." Yukiko smiled politely.

"Same here." Takeru nodded. Everyone in the class voiced their hellos the male students looking at Yukiko awed.

"Wow that girl sure is pretty." Shima remarked surprised. Ai would have said something in agreement to Shima's remark, but Yusaku muted him.

"Homura your seat is above and Tokufuji your seat is next to Fujiki." The teacher replied. Yukiko walked up before the teacher could finish walking to Yusaku with a smile.

"Hey Yusaku. Surprised you?" She asked with a smile, surprising their classmates.

"You could've told me you started class today." He replied, yet a smile on his face.

"And where would be the fun in that?" She giggled.

* * *

Soon the bell rang ending the class most students of the class began talking with Yukiko and Takeru with most of the boys speaking with Yukiko.

"Man Fujiki I can't believe you actually know a pretty girl like Tokufuji you're just full of surprises." Shima remarked to Yusaku, who was watching Yukiko.

"She's a childhood friend that's all." Yusaku replied.

"Hey Yusaku!" Yusaku looked up seeing Yukiko walk to him smiling having escape the other students.

"Since we have some time. Mind giving me a little tour?" She asked.

"Sure." Yusaku nodded, standing.

"Homura-kun you come too." Yukiko voiced up.

"Oh, ok." Takeru nodded as he began to follow them. The three walked out of the classroom and down a hall once they reached an empty classroom they walked in Yukiko closing the door.

"Best to do introductions." Yukiko smiled. "Yusaku this is Takeru Homura I met him with Aoi and Glacies in front of the school but we both know him as someone else."

"So he's Soulburner?" Ai questioned as he rose out Yusaku's duel disk.

"Yeah. Am I right, Homura-kun?" Yukiko asked Takeru. Takeru nodded.

"Right." He replied.

"I'm not surprised you figured it out Tokufuji-san or better yet Shard Dragon." Flame replied as he rose out of Takeru's duel disk.

"An Ignis!" Yusaku grew wide eyed.

"You!" Ai gaped.

"Hello again Flame." Yukiko smiled. "And please just Yukiko is fine."

"Eh?! Wait you're!?" Ai began, looking at Yukiko.

"What are you after?" Yusaku questioned to Takeru.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm your ally." Takeru assured.

"He did help us back at VRAINS, Yusaku plus I trust him and Flame." Yukiko replied.

"As its name says, it's the fire attribute, an AI based on me." Takeru said.

"So then you're also!" Yusaku began.

"I'm also a victim of the Lost Incident." Takeru confirmed. "Flame arrived to me after the Tower of Hanoi, and I learned what happened to him."

"Which is why you came here, right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah the Hanoi are gone but the Cyberse World was attacked. A new incident." Takeru said. "So we decided to confront my life together."

"So you know what happened to Cyberse World, Flame?!" Ai questioned.

"Yes but for right now this isn't the best place to talk." Flame replied.

"I agree, why don't we go to my place after school." Yukiko suggested. "I'm sure Miho and Rai will want to hear this too."

* * *

Miho stood in front of the door to an office in SOL Technologies taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Queen, it's me Miho Tokufuji you requested to see me." She spoke.

"Come in Miho." Miho heard Queen's voice from the other side of the door. Miho opened the door walking in the office to see SOL Technologies CEO Queen yet she knew her as an old family friend with her deceased parents. She gave a polite bow.

"Hello Queen. What can I do for you?" She asked formerly.

"Come now Miho there's no need with formality. Not between us." Queen smiled lightly.

"I suppose not but you are technically my higher up boss." Miho replied with a light smile.

"Yes, that is true." Queen admitted. "So how is Yukiko? You and Rai must be happy she's back."

"Oh yeah we are especially with her full recovery from the hospital and her going to school." Miho admitted with a nod.

"That's good to hear it's too bad you couldn't make Hanoi pay for taking her from you." Queen remarked. Miho felt her insides tense at the mention of the Hanoi before shrugging.

"Truthfully I don't mind we got back our little sister that's all that matters." She replied.

"True. So you two never learned of their leader's identity?" Queen asked. Miho looked at Queen surprised by the question before shaking her head.

"No we never did in the end." She replied.

"I see well at any rate I expect you pull your weight in helping to capture the Ignis." Queen spoke.

"Yes." Miho nodded, before looking unsure. "Um Queen may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Queen retorted as she shuffled some papers on her desk. "What is it?"

"What… What do you plan to do with the Ignis once we capture them?" Miho asked. Queen paused for several moments and let the now shuffled papers fall onto her desk. Her expression became stern.

"That is of no concern to you right now, Miho." Queen replied.

"Yes of course sorry for my rudeness ma'am." Miho apologized. "I'll be going then."

"Oh before you go, tell Akira to come to my office. I have to talk to him." Queen added.

"Of course ma'am." Miho nodded.

With that Miho walked and left the office walking far enough to allow herself to shudder a hand on the wall.

_Every time I still get that bad feeling when I talk to Queen_. She thought with a grimace. _Makes my skin crawl…_

"Miho?" Miho flinched before looking up and relaxed seeing it was Akira.

"Oh boss it's just you." She sighed.

"I was just about to get you from Queen's office." Akira told her.

"I just finished talking with her." Miho replied. "She wants to see you now."

"Oh great." Akira groaned. "It's probably about Glacies again interfering with SOL's job at capturing the Ignis." He grimaced at mentioning his younger sister. "I know she has a bounty on her head, but I want to see if Queen will remove it." He paused before adding. "You can head back to work now Miho. I'm gonna go talk to Queen."

"Will do." Miho sighed. "Good luck you'll need it."

* * *

Rai was cleaning his counter when he heard voices he looked up unsurprised to see Yukiko and Yusaku but curious by the third person with them as Yukiko opened the door. "I'm only saying Homura-kun you were really staring at Glacies with a flushed face." Yukiko replied with a giggle.

"I was not!" Takeru pouted.

"You actually were." Flame retorted as he rose out of the duel disk. "I recorded the whole interaction from start to finish."

"Oi!" Takeru sighed angrily.

"Send it to me! I wanna see this!" Ai replied, as they walked inside the shop.

"Sure." Flame told Ai. "And done. Have a look."

"Hey wait a second!" Takeru began.

"Well you all seem to be having fun." Rai remarked amused. They all looked up seeing Rai smirking amused at his counter.

"Hey Rai." Yukiko smiled, walking to her brother.

"Hello Yukiko, Yusaku and it's good to see you again Ai." Rai replied.

"Hiya Rai!" Ai said cheerfully.

"So who are our guests?" Rai asked, looking at Takeru and Flame.

"Rai this is Takeru Homura and the fire Ignis Flame, guys this is my older brother Rai Tokufuji." Yukiko introduced.

"Which means you're Soulburner." Rai smiled, putting his hand out to Takeru. "It's a pleasure to meet you both thank you for helping my little sister back in VRAINS."

"Uh, you're welcome." Takeru retorted as he shook Rai's hand.

"My brother here happens to be Spark Dragon and helped Yusaku in the battle with the Hanoi along with Blue Angel and Go Onizuka." Yukiko explained to Takeru, as Rai let go.

"I wouldn't say that it was truly Yusaku who beat the Hanoi more than Miho and I." Rai chuckled.

"Speaking of, where is Miho?" Ai asked, looking around.

"She's still at work, but she should be here-" Rai began. But the door was opened to show Miho walking in rubbing her arms. "Now."

"Miho you ok?" Yukiko asked worried, walking to her sister.

"Fine just a little tired." Miho spoke lightly, then noticed Takeru and Flame. "Soulburner?!"

"Eheh, yeah that's me." Takeru laughed lightly.

"This is Takeru Homura and the Fire Ignis Flame, Miho." Yukiko introduced. "Takeru my older sister and Rai's twin Miho she's Flare Dragon."

"Surprises today." Miho muttered, before putting her hand out to Takeru. "Pleasure to meet you both. Thanks for giving Yukiko a hand before."

"It's no problem." Takeru smiled, shaking her hand.

"Flame here knows what happened to the Cyberse World, so I invited them here." Yukiko said.

"Well why not you guys come up and I'll make us some tea." Miho smiled.

* * *

Miho poured the tea as they all sat in the main room of the apartment all of them finding seats before Miho sat down.

"Now Flame, you said that you and the other Ignis were discussing your future with humanity while you were hidden. Is that right?" Miho asked.

"Yes. Our technologies are more advanced than humans. And we were discussing if we would share it in order to form the bridge to our future with humans." Flame nodded. "But that was when the enemy had suddenly attacked us. They knew our weaknesses and destroyed Cyberse World almost instantly."

"When did this take place? Could it be the Hanoi?" Rai began.

"No. This enemy had attacked during your battle with the Hanoi." Flame told them. Yusaku noticed Miho let out a small sigh of relief while Ai spoke.

"What about the other 4?!" He questioned.

"I'm still looking for them." Flame told him.

"I see…" Ai replied sadly.

"So there are a total of 6 Ignis." Yusaku noted.

"Yeah. Like how there are 6 attributes to Duel Monsters there are 6 attributed Ignis." Ai explained.

"You're the Dark attribute. And Flame is the Fire attribute." Yukiko pointed out.

"What's Kusanagi-san's brother's attribute?" Yusaku questioned.

"Only the one partnered with him would know." Ai replied. "But we never needed that info. After all, I never thought I'd contact you."

"Same goes for me with Takeru." Flame nodded.

"And so now you'll be looking for your fellow Ignis, right?" Rai asked.

"Right." Flame remarked. "And I'm hoping all of you will help us."

"Though I understand how you feel. I have to search for Kusanagi-san's brother." Yusaku told him.

"But the thing is the incidents are connected." Yukiko spoke up.

"Yeah. According to Flame, the enemy used that Link Spell card just like Bohman and those AIs." Takeru replied.

"So the people who took Kusanagi-san's brother's conscious data and the ones who attacked Cyberse World are the same people?" Ai questioned.

"That seems to be the highest possibility." Miho replied, sipping her tea.

"Which means we have to go after the escaped duelist." Takeru said.

"But where did he even escape to?" Ai wondered.

"That's what we have to find out." Rai said, standing. "I'll contact Kusanagi-san and we'll start looking."

"I'll help too." Miho began, standing.

"No. It's likely you're being under supervision at work. Best not to get too into this." Rai frowned. "You talked with her after all." At once Miho stiffened at the mention and sighed.

"Yeah got it." She muttered.

"Her?" Ai wondered.

"My other boss." Miho shrugged with a frown. "For right now, we'll have Rai and Kusanagi-san find that duelist. So we'll have to wait till then."

"Guess so." Yukiko hummed, before standing. "Well then Homura-kun, how about I give you that tour I promised you."

"Oh! Right." Takeru retorted sheepishly.

"Tour?" Ai asked curiously.

"I promised Homura-kun that I'd give him a tour around the city since he's new here." Yukiko smiled. "Why don't you and Yusaku join us. If it's ok with you Yusaku."

"I'm fine with it." Yusaku nodded. "Gives me a reason in hopes to learn more about what's going on with the other Ignis. In addition to showing Takeru where Kusanagi-san's food truck is and can be at should he want to find me."

"Sounds like a plan." Yukiko smiled.

"Just don't be out too late." Miho told her.

"Yes 'mother'." Yukiko giggled.

"Get going!" Miho scolded, yet had a light smile on her lips. Yukiko giggled as she led Takeru and Yusaku out. Takeru smiling as he followed. Yusaku slowly followed, but then heard Miho and Rai talking.

"You were relieved it wasn't Ryoken and the others." Rai stated.

"Weren't you?" Miho asked lightly.

"I didn't say that." He replied. "...Have you heard from Ryoken?"

"...Few calls just to assure me that he's fine." She admitted.

"I see. Well be careful. Queen will probably have eyes and ears on you." Rai told her.

"I'm no novice." She snapped.

"Just warning you." He told her calmly. "Now about those flowers."

"Drop it!" She shrieked.

Yusaku frowned in wonder by their words for a moment.

"Hey Yusaku, Ai, you coming?!" Yukiko called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Yusaku snapped out of his thoughts and followed Yukiko and Takeru down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Yusaku stood with Yukiko as they introduced Takeru and Flame to Kusanagi-san. The two talked while Yusaku turned to look at Yukiko.

"Yukiko, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Hmm? Sure." She nodded, curious.

"You all know Revolver before he formed the Knights of Hanoi, right?" He asked her. She blinked surprised by the question looking to the side before she nodded. "Our parents were friends with his own. That was how we met in the first place." She told him. "Though it's Miho who's closest to Ryoken."

"Really?" Ai asked, popping out of Yusaku's duel disk.

"Yeah. Hit it off and have been best friends since." Yukiko replied.

"That explains her reaction…" Ai muttered.

"Hmm?" Yukiko questioned.

"Nothing!" Ai quickly spoke. Yukiko raised an eyebrow before she shrugged when they heard Kusanagi.

"Yusaku, Yukiko, Ai, you three come over. I managed to find a lead." He called.

"Looks like he found something." Yukiko smiled. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Aurasoul: And thats the end of this chapter!**

**Rai: You're just moving it along aren't you?**

**Aurasoul: Well Im pretty ahead on this one too. So until then everyone read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aurasoul hugging Ai tightly: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yukiko: So who is Takeru going to be set up with here?**

**Aurasoul: I am glad you asked Yukiko for it will be shown in this chapter! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Miho walked to the park, looking around to see the gazebo. She walked to it, seeing Aoi, Glacies, and a pretty woman there.

"Hey Aoi, Glacies." She called. Both sisters looked up and took notice of Miho. Glacies waved to her while Aoi gestured to Miho to come to them. Miho walked over to them, facing the woman.

"Hello. I'm Miho Tokufuji." She spoke. The pink-haired woman with pink eyes averted her attention from the 2 Zaizens to Miho.

"Emma Bessho." She replied coolly. She paused for a moment, then added. "So, you're Flare Dragon from VRAINS, eh?"

"Haha. As expected from you Ghost Girl." Miho smirked.

"My my!" Emma grinned. "No wonder Aoi and Glacies speak so highly of you. Your hacking skills are impressive. As for how I knew you were Flare Dragon, Glacies told me."

"Seriously?" Miho deadpanned at Glacies.

"I couldn't help it, ok?" Glacies laughed lightly.

"Ah whatever. I don't mind. After all, I do technically owe Ghost Girl for helping us out on the info for the tower, so I don't mind her knowing." Miho smiled lightly. "Plus Sparks trusts her. That's enough for me."

"And that's good enough for me as well." Emma added.

"So you girls were called here by boss, right?" Miho asked them.

"If you mean Nii-san, then yes." Glacies replied.

"Got any reason why? He didn't tell me much when he told me." Miho replied.

"Nii-san wants us to obtain the Ignis before SOL does." Aoi remarked. "That's all I know."

"And I'm here to help these 2 wonderful sisters of Akira out in this endeavor." Emma added.

"That's right." They looked to see Akira walking to them. "Thank you for waiting." He told them.

"Why the interest on the Ignis boss?" Miho frowned suspiciously. Akira turned to Miho and frowned for a moment.

"I think you know why, Miho." Akira spoke. "I cannot allow SOL's higher-ups to get the Ignis. I want to see if it's possible that the Ignis will see reason and not think all humans are bad. Ai and the Fire Ignis believe there's a possibility for co-existence. So if we manage to find the others, us as a group can discuss the topic peacefully." He paused, then added. "Hopefully."

"Flame." Miho replied. "The Fire Ignis goes by Flame."

"Is that so?" Akira wondered aloud. "Well regardless, we have 2 Ignis on our side on this matter."

"So you want your sisters and Emma here to confront Ai and Flame?" Miho questioned.

"Not just them." Akira started. "But _all_ the Ignis. If we manage to find the others."

"And you want me to support?" Miho questioned.

"I do _not_ want you in VRAINS for support." Akira told her sternly. "Queen is already slowly figuring out what I'm planning. If she finds out everything, me, my 2 sisters, you Miho, along with your siblings, and Touma, will be in danger." He put a hand to his face. "All because of my actions…"

"Oi! Don't think it's on you." Miho scowled before she sighed. "She's had suspicion on me for a long while."

"If you're talking about Queen, ugh." Emma groaned with disgust. "Hate that woman. Sure she gives me good money if I take her job offers, but I do not like her at all. She's less trustworthy than I am. I remember one job I took from her, she only paid me a 3rd of the amount that she offered to me. Dishonorable woman she is."

"Well I don't know about that." Miho sweatdropped before frowning. "But I can understand what you mean. I've known her since I was young and she always gave me shudders."

"That just proves my point Miho." Emma frowned deeply.

"Can we please stop talking about her?" Akira frowned deeply. "I may not like her, but she's still my boss. I can't be badmouthing her behind her back. If I get caught doing so, adios to my job."

"Hey she's my boss too, but I'm not hesitating." Miho shrugged.

"You've known her that long Miho?" Aoi frowned.

"She's… A family acquaintance. She knew my parents before they died." Miho shrugged.

Well, I hope I never meet her in person." Glacies frowned deeply before her lips formed a small smile. "But enough about that crap, let's go into VRAINS and find the other 4 Ignis! Right Aoi?"

"Right." Aoi nodded.

"If you say so. But remember about the Bounty Hunters." Miho frowned.

"Relax. We will be fine." Glacies's smile didn't falter. "I know Blood Shepherd, he's persistent, but not a big deal. I'll deal with him if I have to."

"How do you-You know what, not even gonna ask." Emma spoke.

"Yeah it's best not. I learned that the hard way." Miho smirked. "Now come on boss, we don't want Hayami to get on our cases."

"Right." Akira sighed. "Emma, take care of them while you're in VRAINS. Alright?"

"Of course." Emma replied. "But you owe me triple the usual amount this time."

"How expensive." Miho laughed.

"...Fine." Akira deadpanned. "Expect the money in your account by the end of this week."

"I should hope so." Emma winked, then added. "Otherwise, these 2 get it." Gestures to Aoi and Glacies. Akira didn't say anything, and Emma laughed. "I'm kidding silly! I would never harm your sisters."

"Yeah. Otherwise you'll have a hellhound and three dragons on your tail." Miho smirked.

* * *

Playmaker, Soulburner, and Shard flew down the tower within LINK VRAINS heading for the locked restricted area using the debris to hide from surveillance cameras.

"So far so good." Shard muttered, pressing on her earpiece. "Can you guys hear me? Touma, Rai, Kusanagi-san?"

_"Loud and clear." _Kusanagi assured.

_"Stable here too." _Rai replied.

_"Fine on all ends." _Touma spoke.

"And I'm transmitting to them so they'll see what I see." Ai replied.

"Good so we're all set." Shard smiled.

***Flashback***

_"So long as the restriction is there we won't be able to cross to where Bohman got away." Kusanagi said, showing them the map._

_"So then how can we make it across?" Takeru questioned._

_"Well there is one way." Rai began._

_"I swear Rai." Touma scowled, both him and Rai on the screen of the computer to communicate._

_"Using my program?" Yukiko guessed her brother's idea._

_"Yeah. Your Hollow Program should be able to neutralize the restriction so long as you have enough control over it to not delete it." Rai said._

_"Piece of cake." Yukiko assured with a grin._

_"You kids…" Touma muttered._

_"Hollow Program?" Flame questioned._

_"Yeah, Yukiko has a special deletion program on he. It can delete just about anything." Ai told his fellow Ignis._

_"Can you manage it Yukiko?" Yusaku questioned._

_"Of course." Shard nodded._

_"The hospital did gave you a clean bill, but make sure not to be reckless." Touma warned her._

_"No problem. I'll get us through." Yukiko promised._

***End of flashback***

Shard flew forward to the restriction area, taking a deep breath; putting out her hand as it glowed her eyes empty. _Concentrate on one point. Focus. And then!_

She launched a single beam of ice, piercing the red wall as it began to slowly freeze and crack before glowing blue.

"Let's go!" She told them.

"Right!" Soulburner called. Playmaker nodded as they swiftly flew through the blue space with ease Shard turn to see the wall become red once again making her sigh in relief.

"We went through!" Ai cheered.

"That was amazing Shard." Soulburner grinned.

"I agree." Playmaker nodded. Shard smiled playfully, courtesy.

"Pleased to be of service." She grinned. "Now let's hurry on to the gate."

"Right." Playmaker nodded, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

They then quickly flew onward, making few turns by the instructions of Kusanagi and the rest to them reached an empty cyberspace.

"What is this place?" Ai gasped.

"Empty cyberspace? No wait." Shard frowned, looking ahead. "I see a light I think it's an opening."

"That must be the gate." Flame remarked. They flew straight in to be suddenly hit by a fierce gust of wind.

"Aah!" Shard shrieked.

"You alright Shard?!" Playmaker called out to her over the loudness of the wind.  
"Yeah! I'm fine Playmaker!" Shard assured.

"These winds are dangerous!" Ai yelled.

"Are you scared?" Flame wondered.

"I'm fine!" Ai snapped.

"Either way, you 3 must stay focused. You'll be hurt if you crash into those cliffs." Flame warned.

"Thanks." Soulburner told his Ignis partner.

"Even so, these winds are very strong." Shard frowned.

"It's only a matter of time till we fall!" Ai agreed. "Flame it's up to us!"

"Seems so. Shard please get behind of Playmaker!" Flame called.

"Eh?" Shard spoke, surprised, but nodded. "Ok." Shard moved to fly behind Playmaker as Ai and Flame quickly formed the Data Storm to block the winds.

"Using the Data Storm to negate the winds." Playmaker remarked.

"And so long as Shard stays close behind us, she'll be safe too." Ai added.

"Good idea you 2." Shard smiled.

"Well I can't have Playmaker's girlfriend get hurt~" Ai teased.

"Ai!" Shard shrieked, blushing.

Soon they made it out of the winds to see a temple above within the cliffs. "What is that?" Soulburner wondered.

"A temple?" Shard questioned. They flew up to it before landing on the ground as they looked up.

"It's quiet." Soulburner remarked.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Playmaker agreed as they walked up the stairs. They walked to reach the forest like part before Playmaker looked up.

"Someone's here!" He spoke. Then appearing from out of the trees was a large one eyed monster that roared, causing Ai to scream in panic as the other gasped, shocked.

"That monster!" Flame gasped. "The monster that destroyed Cyberse World!"

"That thing?!" Ai yelled. The monster then began to glow looking about to attack. Playmaker shielding Shard until they suddenly heard laughter.

"Hahaha! I tricked you! I'm so happy!" They grew wide eyed to see a laughing green Ignis flying down in front of the monster to their shock.

"You're ok?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"Yeah." The Ignis replied.

"Ai, is that your friend?" Playmaker questioned.

"It's the Wind Ignis." Ai told him.

"The Wind Ignis?" Shard blinked, surprised.

"That's me." The green colored Ignis responded. "Echo, you can come back." The monster disappeared into data before becoming an avatar, which the Wind Ignis floated to. "Well? Was my Ignis joke funny?"

"You went too far!" Ai scolded.

"And shouldn't you be looking for your Lost Incident partner?" Flame added.

"Why should I be?" The Wind Ignis scowled. "I have no reason to do so. I can't trust humans like you can. Especially when the one who nearly deleted us is right here." Shard flinched at the statement, looking down; feeling guilty. The Wind Ignis took notice of her flinch, and deep down, he was smiling. But it couldn't be shown due to Ignis's not having mouths. "Didn't like that being brought up, huh."

"Eh? What is he talking about?" Soulburner questioned.

"I'll tell you human." The Wind Ignis remarked. "While you were enjoying yourself after the Lost Incident, this girl was helping the ones aiming to destroy us! How low!" Shard flinched again, while Soulburner and Flame looked shocked by this.

"The Knights of Hanoi, right?" Flame inquired.

"Correct." The Wind Ignis replied. "Who in there right mind would help them? They're hypocrites if you ask me. They go out of there way to create us 6 Ignis, then Dr. Kogami feared us, so he aimed to destroy us."

"So he had me be the core of the Tower of Hanoi in order to use my program to delete the Ignis." Shard replied, her voice void of emotion, yet her eyes showed extreme guilt. "He had told me it would be for the sake for humanity to protect it. But I realize that there's a chance he could be wrong after knowing about Ai." She then faced the 3 Ignis.

"I should've realized it sooner. And even if you won't accept, I do want to say I am sorry for being part of the Tower." She apologized with a bow.

"Shard…" Ai blinked, stunned.

"I forgive you." Flame told her. "Sure it's not easy, but I have."

"Humph." The Wind Ignis grunted. "I'll_ think_ about forgiving you girl." He then turned his attention back to Ai and Flame. "Say, why don't you 2 forget your Origins and come help me rebuild Cyberse World?"

"Rebuilding Cyberse World is a top priority, but also to find the culprits who had destroyed it in the first place." Flame replied.

"Yeah. We met this person named Bohman who used the same card that was involved in the destruction of Cyberse World." Ai said.

"He is also the one who stole my aquaintence's brother's consciousness data." Playmaker chimed in.

"Humph." The Wind Ignis grunted. "So _that__'s_ what you're trying to find out, eh? Well, he _did_ pass through here awhile ago. But I dunno where he went exactly."

"How far does your world go out, Wind Ignis?" Shard questioned, before she frowned. "And is there a name we can call you? Calling you Wind Ignis seems like a mouthful."

"Hmm… You humans can't pronounce our real names, and calling us by code ID seems weird too, so…" The Wind Ignis put a hand to his chin in deep thought. Eventually, he snapped his fingers in realization. "How about Windy?"

"Windy?" Ai cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that a little uncreative?"

"Ai, your name is from a pun; you can't talk." Shard sighed.

"How did you know?!" Ai yelped.

"Flare and Sparks told me." Shard replied.

"It doesn't matter." Playmaker remarked as he turned back to Windy. "So, will you help us?"

"Fine." Windy sighed. "But! You have to do something for me first."

"Do something for you?" Soulburner questioned.

"Yeah." Windy remarked as he snapped his fingers. Upon doing so, a monitor appeared, showing Ghost Girl, Blue Girl, and Ice Queen riding through the area. "I need those 3 kicked out of here before I tell you anything." He paused, then turned to Shard and added coldly. "Thanks for that by the way. It'll take who knows how to put that wall back up. And who knows who else will enter here." Shard flinched again, clutching her arm tightly.

"Leave her alone Windy. We didn't know we were followed." Ai scowled.

"Just kick them out please?" Windy scoffed. "I'll lower the wind speed for you so you can get to them without being blown everywhere."

"We're on good terms with them, so we can talk with them." Playmaker nodded.

* * *

The 3 walked before jumping on their D-Boards and flew.

"Hey Shard, sorry about Windy." Ai began.

"Nothing to apologize over." Shard cut him off, eyes forward. "After all, the Ignis have every right to hate me, or at the very least, be suspicious of me considering I was part of the Tower of Hanoi. No matter what I do, that fact won't ever change. I know that."

"Shard…" Playmaker frowned.

"I see them up ahead, let's go." Shard voiced, speeding forward. Playmaker and Soulburner glanced at each other, then followed Shard. Soon they caught up to the 3 as they looked to see them.

"Long time no see Playmaker." Blue Girl smiled.

"Long time no see?" Playmaker questioned.

"I owe you for the Tower of Hanoi, but I'll pay you back someday." Blue Girl replied.

"No way! Blue Angel?!" Playmaker replied, surprised.

"You changed your avatar." Ai remarked, surprised.

"Hello again Ice Queen." Shard smiled.

"Hello Shard, Playmaker, Soulburner." Ice Queen greeted the 3 with a smile in return.

"And you must be Ghost Girl." Shard remarked, looking at the other woman. "Sparks has told me a lot about you."

"Oh has he?" Ghost Girl grinned. "I should hope it's good things."

"Very good." Shard assured with a giggle. "So what brings you 3 here?"

"For the Ignis." Blue Girl replied.

"Sorry to say." Ghost Girl admitted.

"So SOL Technologies are after the Ignis." Soulburner frowned.

"Sadly." Ice Queen spoke.

"Which is why we will defeat you 2!" Blue Girl pointed her right index finger at Playmaker, then at Soulburner.

"Aoi wait!" Ice Queen told her sister. "While that is true, we don't know Soulburner's full strength yet. Playmaker's we have a very good idea on, but even he's too strong."  
"Are you saying that I can't handle this?!" Blue Girl snapped.

"N-No, it's just-" Ice Queen began.

"Fine. I'll take Shard on instead." Blue Girl interjected.

"Guess that means I'm taking on Playmaker." Ghost lightly laughed.

"Which means I'll be taking on Soulburner." Ice Queen added.

"Do we even get a say in this?" Shard sweatdropped.

"Sorry dear, but no." Ghost Girl grinned.

"Guess we have no choice." Ai groaned. "And here I thought we could talk our way through this."

"It was a long shot." Shard sighed, glancing at Soulburner. "Soulburner you think-!" Shard blinked to see Soulburner's face flushed light pink looking at Ice Queen, at once sweatdropping. "Oi! Soulburner!" She called.

"H-Huh?!" Soulburner snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it Shard?"

"I know that look! Don't you start fawning now!" Shard scowled, hands on her hips.

"She is right partner." Flame told Soulburner. "If you fawn over how pretty Ice Queen's avatar is, and perhaps her in real life, you'll lose your focus real fast."

"Sorry!" Soulburner apologized.

"Oooooh! Such a sweet compliment from you Soulburner!" Ice Queen giggled.

"Don't make it worse for the guy." Shard groaned.

"Hey, this is what girls do sometimes." Ice Queen admitted. "But enough chatter! Ready, Soulburner? I shall wash you away in this duel!"

"Oh yeah? Then try it!" Soulburner shot back.

"Well at least he's focused enough." Shard muttered to herself. "I swear he's almost as bad as Ryoken…"

"SPEED DUEL!" Soulburner and Ice Queen declared.

"I'll start Soulburner!" Ice Queen declared as she looked at her hand. "Time to show off my new Deck! I activate the effect of **Oceanic Sea Turtle** from my hand! By discarding him, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Oceanic monsters from either my Deck or Graveyard! There effects are negated and they're destroyed during the End Phase, however." 2 cards ejected out of her Deck and she grabbed them. "Come out! **Oceanic Octopus **and** Oceanic Starfish**!" 2 sea creatures came out of a sea-like portal and onto Ice Queen's field. The 8-legged blue-skinned octopus, and the 5-finned blue-skinned starfish. (**Oceanic Starfish, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1050/2100. Oceanic Octopus, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Ehh? Oceanic?" Ai gaped in surprise. "What happened to your Polagerie Deck?"

"I put it in a safe Ai." Ice Queen replied. "That WATER Cyberse Deck is quite powerful, but it represents my past." She clenched her right hand into a fist, but it wasn't out of anger. It was happiness. "So I created a new WATER Cyberse Deck with my own 2 hands to show my growth from a cold-hearted girl to someone that deeply cares about her friends and family." She laughed, then added. "To be honest, it was Nii-san who came up with the name for this new Deck. I did everything else. The coding for the cards, the effects for them, a brand new skill to correspond with this Deck, you name it."

"But that Deck, it's Cyberse." Flame remarked.

"Yeah. Only an Ignis should be able to make Cyberse cards." Playmaker added. "So how did you-"

"I used the coding from the Polagerie cards as a base to help me make this new Deck." Ice Queen finished. "Anyone can do it if they put the time and effort into it."

"But then aren't you like us?" Soulburner questioned.

"You mean a Lost Incident victim?" Ice Queen inquired before she shrugged. "Who knows? Nii-san might know, but he hasn't told me anything."

"But then how would Shard…?" Flame wondered.

"Yeah." Ai agreed with Flame. "It's odd for certain."

"Wait, you know Shard has a Cyberse Deck?" Flame questioned.

"Duh." Ai remarked. "Or do you not remember teaming up with Shard in her duel against Bit and Boot?"

"But you were with Playmaker chasing after Bohman." Flame pointed out.

"Kusanagi was watching that duel." Ai replied. "He told me and Playmaker."

"And I'm not a Lost Incident child either." Shard voiced.

"We don't know that yet." Flame pointed out as Ice Queen raised her right arm upwards.

"Appear! The circuit of the sea!" Ice Queen declared as a dark blue circuit appeared above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 WATER monsters! I set my Oceanic Octopus and Starfish into the Link Markers!" Both monsters turned into blue tornadoes that soared into the Left and Bottom Link Markers. "Link Summon! Come out! Link 2 **Oceanic Seal**!" Out of the circuit came out a shy, yet playful seal. It made somewhat of a chirping sound as it appeared in one of the two Extra Monster Zones. (**Oceanic Seal, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L, ATK: 2000. **Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Oceanic Seal and Starfish's effects activate!" Ice Queen announced. "First Starfish's effect! Since it was used as Material for the Summon of a WATER Extra Deck monster, I get to draw 2 cards!" She put her right hand on top of her Deck and drew 2 cards. "Now for Seal's effect! Since he was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 WATER monster from either my hand or Deck to a zone he points to!" A card ejected out of her Deck; thus she placed the monster card onto her Duel Disk. "Come out! **Oceanic Mermaid****!**" The female fish-humanoid sea creature appeared in Oceanic Seal's Bottom Link Marker pointed Zone. (**Oceanic Mermaid, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Now if she wants to, she can go for a Link 3." Shard remarked.

"That's precisely what I'm gonna do Shard!" Ice Queen grinned as she raised her right arm upwards. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit of the sea!" The circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 WATER monsters! I set the Link 2 Oceanic Seal with my Oceanic Mermaid into the Link Markers!" The 2 monsters became blue tornados that soared into the Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers!" Link Summon! Rise up! Link 3! **Oceanic Manta Ray**!" Out of the circuit came forth a blue-skinned manta ray fish. It took Oceanic Seal's place in the Extra Monster Zone. (**Oceanic Manta Ray, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2500**. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Now it's a manta ray?!" Ai gaped. Ice Queen raised 2 fingers on her right hand.

"First up is Mermaid's effect!" Ice Queen announced. "Since she was used as Material for the Summon of a WATER Extra Deck monster, I can add 1 Spell/Trap from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" A card ejected out of her Deck and she added it to her hand. "I add Eisbahn from my Deck to my hand. But wait, there's more! Oceanic Seal's additional effect! Since he was sent to the GY, I now choose 3 cards from my Deck. After that, you must choose 1 to add to my hand The other 2 are shuffled back into my Deck." Ice Queen pressed a few buttons on her Duel Disk and her Deck appeared in front of her. After that, she pressed the 3 cards she wanted to show. Once that was done, the screen vanished and she held 3 cards in her hand and turned them around to show to Soulburner. "Now pick a card!"

"Wait that card!" Soulburner gaped.

"Fusion of Water?" Flame remarked, surprised. "It's like our Fusion of Fire!"

"That's not all." Soulburner continued, his eyes twitching in surprise. "Rank-Up-Magic Ice Force, Oceanic Penguin. An Xyz and Synchro oriented cards… But how…?!"

"Fusion, Xyz, _and _Synchro?!" Shard gasped. "Wait don't tell me _she_ taught you how to Synchro Summon!"

"Who?" Ice Queen cocked her head to the side before she shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about Shard, but alas, I have Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link Summoning now."

"This could be a problem." Ai remarked.

"No joke." Playmaker agreed.

"No matter which card Soulburner, picks he'll be in trouble." Shard frowned.

"I'll pick Oceanic Penguin." Soulburner spoke.

"Very well." Ice Queen spoke. "With it in my hand, the other 2 are shuffled into my Deck." The other 2 cards vanished, while the 3rd one went to Ice Queen's hand. (Ice Queen's hand: 7 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Since he chose the Penguin, that means he'll have to deal with a Synchro…" Ai gulped.

"Which means he'll have to be careful on his turn." Shard nodded.

"Since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I shall Normal Summon **Oceanic Penguin** to my field!" Ice Queen continued. A blue and white-skinned penguin appeared onto Ice Queen's field in 1 of the 3 Zones Oceanic Manta Ray pointed to. (**Oceanic Penguin, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000**. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) After the penguin appeared, Ice Queen gestured to it.

"Oceanic Penguin effect!" Ice Queen announced. "Upon his Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Oceanic Main Deck monster from my Graveyard. After that, I declare a Level between 2 and 8. Once I do, the Special Summoned monster's Level becomes that declared Level." She pulled a card from her Graveyard and placed it back onto her duel disk. "Return, Oceanic Starfish!" The blue starfish reappeared onto her field. "As for its Level, I declare Level 6!" The Level of Oceanic Starfish rose by 2; thus putting it at Level 6.

"With that, the added Levels is now 8." Shard frowned. After Shard spoke, Ice Queen spread her arms out; the lines on her avatar glowed green.

"I tune my Level 2 Oceanic Penguin with my now Level 6 Oceanic Starfish!" Ice Queen announced. As soon as she did, her 2 monsters turned into blue data. 8 rings appeared in place of the 2 monsters, along their respective Levels appearing side by side before combining into Level 8. "Great whale slumbering in the abyss, awaken in the deep between life and death! Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of the ocean! Level 8! White Aura Whale!" A small sized ocean appeared in front of Ice Queen. Leaping out of it was the White Aura Whale. (White Aura Whale, Level 8 WATER Fish-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"It's huge!" Ai yelped.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Ice Queen concluded. (Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) "Your turn now Soulburner. But remember, any monster you Summon will instantly lose 800 ATK because White Aura Whale is linked to Oceanic Manta Ray."

"Which won't be good for him." Ai groaned.

"My turn! Draw!" Soulburner declared as he drew his card. (Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner looked at his hand and smiled. "Yus! I activate Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to your 3 set cards!" Ice Queen watched as her 3 set cards flipped face-up before they shattered.

"Knew she'd set Eisbahn." Flame noted. "Now that her backrow is gone, you have a clear shot for her monsters and LP."

"Right partner." Soulburner nodded as he grabbed another card from his hand. "I Summon Salamangreat Foxy!" The flaming and blue-furred fox appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Foxy, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 200/400 (originally 1000/1200). Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Foxy effect!" Soulburner continued. "Due to its effect, I can look at the top 3 cards of my Deck. If there's a Salamangreat card among the 3, I can add it to my hand, while the other 2 are shuffled into my Deck."  
'Then go ahead." Ice Queen beckoned.

"I will." Soulburner spoke as he grabbed the top 3 cards of his Deck. He chose one, then put the other 2 back into his Deck, which autoshuffled. Immediately afterwards, he revealed the card he picked. "I activate Salamangreat Meer's effect in my hand! Since it was added to my outside of the Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it!" The flaming meerkat appeared next to Foxy. (Salamangreat Meer, Level 2 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0 (originally 800/600). Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) After that, Soulburner raised his right arm upward. "Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! Link Summon! Come out! Link 1! Salamangreat Babelynx!" Out of the circuit came forth the baby lynx. (Salamangreat Babelynx, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow: B, ATK: 0 (originally 500). Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"And with Babelynx, he can add his Field Spell to his hand." Shard smiled.

"That's true Shard, but before I do that, I Special Summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand because a Salamangreat monster was Summoned." Soulburner announced as he placed the monster card onto his duel disk. (Salamangreat Fowl, Level 4 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/0. (originally 1800/200.) "Now I shall add my Field Spell to my hand!" A card ejected out of his Deck; thus he added it to his hand.

_I could Link away for Sunlight Wolf, then into Heatleo, but I have a better idea._ Soulburner thought as he raised his right hand upwards again.

"Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner declared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 FIRE monsters! I set Fowl, Meer, and my Link 1 Salamangreat Babelynx into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link Markers flashes red as the 3 monsters went into said Markers. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" The flaming lion emerged into the other Extra Monster Zone; roaring. (Salamangreat Heatleo, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows; T/BL/BR, ATK: 1500 (originally 2300). Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Salamangreat Heatleo…" Ice Queen spoke softly as she read its card text. "I see your plan now. You plan to activate your Field Spell, then Reincarnation Link Summon into a 2nd Heatleo. Then you'll use the Reincarnated Heatleo's effect to make one of my monster's ATK 500."

"She read right through us." Flame frowned.

"I know." Soulburner nodded. "But it's fine. She has no set cards to stop us from attacking. Which means I'll activate Salamangreat Sanctuary and Reincarnation Link Summon!" Heatleo soared into the circular portal that was created via the Field Spell. "Be reborn, Salamangreat Heatleo!" The flaming lion cyberse monster emerged onto the field.

"Reincarnation Link Summon…!" Shard gasped, awed.

"Amazing." Playmaker noted.

"That's Flame for ya!" Ai grinned.

"Now I'm gonna play a new card." Soulburner continued. "I activate Fusion of Fire!"

"Now he's Fusion Summoning?!" Ai gaped.

"Fusion of Fire huh?" Ice Queen mused. "So you're gonna dial up the temperature of this duel, aren't you?"  
"You bet!" Soulburner grinned.

"Oh, feel free to do that, Soulburner." Ice Queen winked at him, much to Shard and Playmaker's surprise.

"Did he not realize she was flirting just now?" Shard muttered with a sweatdrop.

"I guess not." Playmaker added, sweatdropping as well.

"I fuse your Oceanic Manta Ray on the field with Salamangreat Jack Jaguar in my hand!" Soulburner grinned. At this, Ice Queen was officially taken by surprise.

"Wh-What?!" Ice Queen gasped.

"Great! This way his monsters won't lose any ATK power." Shard grinned.

"And Ice Queen will be down a monster!" Ai added. The 2 monster swirled into blue and red cyber data that formed a portal.

"The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Show yourself! Level 8! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" The violet-skinned chimera appeared in the Bottom-Right Link Marker zone that Heatleo pointed to. (Salamangreat Heatleo, Level 8 FIRE Cyberse-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 4950 (originally 2800)/2000. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"A Fusion monster with 4950 ATK due to its own effect…" Ice Queen spoke softly. "Simply amazing…"

"That's incredible!" Shard gasped.

"With that Fusion monster, Soulburner can defeat Ice Queen this turn." Playmaker spoke as he read Violet Chimera's card text via his duel disk.

"Yus!" Ai pumped his fist. "Ekay, Soulburner!"

"I activate Salamangreat Spinny's effect in my hand!" Soulburner announced. "By discarding him, I can increase the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 500! I choose Heatleo!" Heatleo glowed red as his ATK rose to 2800. "But that's not all! Now I use Heatleo's Reincarnation Link effect! By targeting Babelynx, your White Aura Whale's ATK becomes the same as Babelnyx's! In this case, 500! Flame Possession!" A fire tornado overtook the whale and reduced its ATK to 500. After that, Soulburner thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Salamangreat Violet Chimera, attack White Aura Whale!" The chimera charged towards the whale after unleashing a sort of battle cry. "Violet Chimera's effect! Since it's battling a monster with ATK different from its original ATK, Violet Chimera's ATK doubles!" Violet Chimera roared as he glowed red; thus his ATK rose from 4950 to 9900. Ice Queen gasped at the sight of the ATK value, as did Blue Girl.

"_9900 ATK points_?!" Both Ice Queen and Blue Girl cried out in utter shock.

"Ice Queen!" Ghost Girl called out to her as an explosion overtook her side of the field.

"Did that do it?!" Shard gasped. A few moments of silence. However, as the smoke began to clear, they could hear chuckling through the smoke. Soon after, the smoke cleared to reveal Ice Queen unharmed; her 4000 LP had not dropped at all.

"What?!" Soulburner gaped. "But how?! You should have 9400 points of damage!"

"_Should have_." Ice Queen remarked coolly. "But I'd suggest you'd take a close look at your monster."

"Huh? What do you-?" Soulburner began as he turned around. As soon as he did, he gasped. "What happened to my Violet Chimera?! It has 0 ATK and DEF!"

"Yes it does!" Ice Queen grinned. "All thanks to my Oceanic Octopus! Not only did he reduce your monster's ATK/DEF to 0, he also negated Violet Chimera's attack earlier."

"Tch….!" Soulburner grunted. "No matter! Salamangreat Heatleo, attack White Aura Whale!" The flaming lion unleashed a barrage of fire at the whale. The whale cried out as it evaporated into steam. Ice Queen grunted as her D-Board went upwards. Her avatar fizzled blue as she took the damage. (Ice Queen's LP: 4000 - 2300 = 1700. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "Now she has no monsters to-" He paused as he saw the smoke clear. Ice Queen was smiling, and her Whale was back at full power of 2800. "-defend her… What?!"

"I banished a WATER monster from my Graveyard to revive my White Aura Whale Ai." Ice Queen explained. "Specifically my Oceanic Penguin. And because I have, my Whale revives and is treated as a Tuner monster."

"Now her Whale is a Tuner too?!" Shard gasped.

"Ugh! I have no choice but to end my turn." Soulburner grunted.

"I must say Soulburner, that last attack was burning." Ice Queen grinned. "It's just too bad you won't be able to steam me! My turn, draw!" (Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen looked at the card she drew and she smiled. "Oooh! Lucky me! I just drew 1 of the cards I showed you on my last turn."

"And what card would that be?" Soulburner questioned.

"So it's either her Rank-Up-Magic Ice Force, or Fusion of Water." Flame remembered.

"How perceptive of you Flame." Ice Queen remarked.

"And both can be bad news for Soulburner." Ai gulped.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed with a frown.

"I Normal Summon Oceanic Seahorse!" Ice Queen announced. A yellow-skinned seahorse appeared onto Ice Queen's field. (**Oceanic Seahorse, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200**. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Oceanic Seahorse effect!" Ice Queen declared. "Upon its Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Oceanic monster from either my hand or Graveyard. I choose to revive my Sea Turtle!" The sea turtle appeared next to the Seahorse. (**Oceanic Sea Turtle, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1800**. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"2 Level 4 monsters! Which means…!" Shard gasped.

"An Xyz Summon…!" Playmaker noted, surprised. Ice Queen raised her right arm upwards.

"I overlay my Level 4 Oceanic Seahorse and Oceanic Sea Turtle!" Ice Queen announced. Ice Queen's avatar glowed purple as a galactic portal opened up and sucked her 2 monsters into it. "Witch of the deep sea rise and unleash your spells of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! **Oceanic Witch**!" Out of the watery galactic portal came forth the sea tunic-dressed witch. (**Oceanic Witch, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2000/2200. Xyz Materials: 2**. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"She Xyz Summoned, which means the next card she'll play is!" Ai panicked.

"Her Rank-Up-Magic Spell." Playmaker frowned deeply.

"Correct Playmaker and Ai!" Ice Queen grinned as she inserted the card into her duel disk. "With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Ice Force, I shall rank up my Witch by 2 Ranks! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4 Oceanic Witch!"

"If it's 2 Ranks, then a Rank 6 is coming!" Shard gasped.

"Right you are Shard!" Ice Queen grinned as the monster and her Xyz Materials went into the new galactic portal. "Clad in armor of the sea elegant warrior dance across the battlefield! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise Rank 6! **Oceanic Valkyrie**!" The ocean armored cyberse-looking fairy monster appeared onto Ice Queen's field in the zone Heatleo pointed to. (O**ceanic Valkyrie, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Xyz, Rank 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Xyz Materials: 3**. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Aaaah! She actually brought out a Rank 6!" Ai gulped. Playmaker remained silent as Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward and clenched it into a fist.

"Oceanic Valkyrie effect! Upon its Special Summon, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Soulburner gaped.

"The Special Summoned monsters on Soulburner's field are Heatleo with 2300 ATK and Violet Chimera whose original ATK was 2800." Shard frowned.

"But due to her Oceanic Octopus, Violet Chimera's ATK is 0." Playmaker pointed out. "So her Valkyrie only gains Heatleo's ATK."

"But that's just enough!" Ice Queen grinned as her Valkyrie made a battle cry-like sound as her ATK rose from 2800 to 5100.

"5100 ATK?! If she attacks the 0 ATK Violet Chimera!" Ai began.

"Soulburner will lose." Shard frowned.

"Dammit…!" Soulburner cursed. "Did she really think this far ahead? Or was I too blind to see her strategy?..."

"Battle!" Ice Queen declared. "Oceanic Valkyrie, attack the 0 ATK Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" The Valkyrie twirled her staff before launching an ice beam attack at the chimera. The beam connected; thus freezing Violet Chimera before he shattered into millions of ice-fire particles. The shockwave of the attack launched Soulburner flying backwards. Luckily, he did not slam into a rock wall. But his cursing in anger could be heard as he went flying backwards. (Soulburner's LP: 4000 - 5100 = 0.)

"Soulburner!" Shard gasped, flying to him. "Are you alright?!"

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" Soulburner growled angrily. "I lost!" He looked up to see Ice Queen on her D-Board above him. "What do you want?! Gonna gloat?!"

"Gloat? Me?" Ice Queen repeated. "No. I have no reason to. But you do remember our deal, yes?"

"Flame!" Ai yelled.

"No!" Soulburner clutched his duel disk. "I won't let you take Flame!"

"So you'd rather be dishonorable by not fulfilling a deal?" Ice Queen raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised at you, Soulburner." She raised her right hand up and stretched it out towards Soulburner's duel disk. "If you're worried about harm coming to Flame, I give you my word that nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will harm Flame." Shard glanced at Soulburner, slowly flying to him and gently touching his shoulder.

"She's telling the truth Soulburner. You can trust her. You and Flame." Shard told him gently. Soulburner humphed, then removed his hand from his duel disk to reveal Flame coming out of it.

"You have to honor your word Soulburner." Flame scolded gently. "And I trust Shard's and Ice Queen's words."

"Fine…." Soulburner spoke reluctantly. Ice Queen nodded, then her right hand began to glow a bright blue, as did Flame. He began to turn into reddish-blue particles that soared into Ice Queen's hand. After that, she put the particles into her duel disk and Flame reformed inside her duel disk.

"Soulburner…" Shard looked at him, a worried expression on her face. Soulburner growled, then looked away.

"Go on without me…" He spoke. "I'm logging out."

"But." She began.

"I said go!" Soulburner snapped. Before Playmaker, Ai, or anyone else present could say anything, Soulburner logged out. Shard winced by the snap, sighing softly. "Shard are you ok?" Ai asked, worried. Shard looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine Ai." She assured, facing Blue Girl. "Alright it's our turn now!"

"Right!" Blue Girl grinned.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that's it for this chapter!**

**Yukiko: So now I'm dueling Blue Girl?**

**Aurasoul: That's right so please everyone read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yukiko: So who is Takeru going to be set up with here?**

**Aurasoul: I am glad you asked Yukiko for it will be shown in this chapter! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Alright it's our turn now!"

"Right!" Blue Girl grinned.

"SPEED DUEL!"

"My turn!" Shard voiced. "I activate the Field Spell, **Hollow Spiral Tower**. Form frozen tower of the Hollow Dragon!" At once, icy winds blew fiercely in the wind; everyone shivering by the cold. "With this, all WATER attribute monsters gain 400 ATK. Not only that, but once per turn I can either banish a Hollow Spirit monster or Special Summon a banished Hollow Spirit monster on either of our turns." Shard explained. "Next I Normal Summon **Hollow Spirit Siren Maiden**." The ghost like maiden appeared onto the field flying elegantly next to Shard. (**Hollow Spirit Siren Maiden, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 2000 (originally: 1600)/1000**. Shard's hand: 2 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.

"A Cyberse card?" Ghost Girl spoke, somewhat surprised.

"Could she be…?" Blue Girl muttered surprised.

"Siren Maiden's effect." Shard spoke. "When she's been Summoned, I can banish a Hollow Spirit card from my hand. I banish **Hollow Spirit Shattered Heart**. Then Shattered Heart's effect activates. When this card is Banished I can Special Summon it to my field in DEF mode." The woman of ice appeared next to Siren Maiden, opening her crystal eyes. (**Hollow Spirit Shattered Heart, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Level: 2, ATK/DEF: 900 (originally: 500)/1000**. Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Open the circuit of the frozen hollow!" Shard voiced, allowing the icy winds to form her circuit. "Summoning conditions are 2 Hollow Spirit monsters. I set Hollow Spirits Siren Maiden and Shattered Heart in the Link Markers. Circuit combine! Link Summon, appear Link 2! **Hollow Spirit Yuki Onna**!" Both monsters became icy blue tornadoes going in the Link Markers for the Yuki Onna monster to elegantly appear on the field. (**Hollow Spirit Yuki Onna, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect, Link Arrows: Up, Down, ATK/Link: 2200 (originally: 1800)/2**. Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Now I activate my Tower's effect and banish Siren Maiden from my GY." Shard continued. "And next Yuki Onna's effect. When she's been Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a banished Hollow Spirit monster next to her Link Arrow. Revive Siren Maiden!" Siren Maiden reappeared onto the field behind Yuki Onna. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." (Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Nice! Shard has her field all set up and prepared!" Ai cheered.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"Come on sis!" Ice Queen cheered Blue Girl on.

"My turn, draw!" Blue Girl declared as she drew her card. (Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 5 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.) Blue Girl looked at her hand and smiled. "I like the hand my deck dealt me. Time to put it to good use!"

_Will it be her Trickstars or a new deck entirely? _Shard thought with a smile.

"I'll start things off with this! Come **White Shark of the Deep**!" Blue Girl announced. A pool of water formed on her field and out came a white and blue-skinned shark. (**White Shark of the Deep, Level 4 WATER Fish-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 2200 (originally 1800)/1000. **Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Eh?! She changed her deck too?!" Ai yelped, surprised.

"Seems so." Playmaker agreed, equally surprised.

"That's right Playmaker, Shard." Ice Queen grinned. "See, during these last 3 or so months, Blue Girl asked me to train her in the art of WATER Decks. So I did; thus here we are with her newest deck. Besides," She waved her hand. "did you really think Blue Girl would keep a bland deck like Trickstars?" Blue Girl groaned at her sister's words.  
"Trickstars aren't bland!" Blue Girl scowled.

"Point taken I guess." Ai sweatropped.

"*chuckles* I'm just teasing you sister." Ice Queen laughed. "Now go ahead and continue your turn."

"I will." Blue Girl nodded. "Due to White Shark of the Deep's effect, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower monster that specifically lists Umi in its card text, except for this card." A card ejected out of her Deck; thus adding it to her hand. "I add **Drifting Jellyfish** to my hand. And speaking of this jellyfish, since all monsters I control are WATER, I can Special Summon it from my hand." A whitish-blue jellyfish appeared next to the shark. (**Drifting Jellyfish, Level 4 WATER Aqua-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800 (originally 1400)/1700**. Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Oh. Right." Ai gulped. "Shard's Field Spell affects all WATER monsters, not just hers."

"No use complaining over it." Shard replied.

"True." Ai added.

"Due to Drifting Jellyfish's effect, I can add 1 Level 5 or higher, Fish, Sea-Serpent, or Aqua-type monster from my Deck to my hand, so long as its ATK is 2500 or less." Blue Girl explained as a card ejected out of her deck; thus adding it to her hand. "I add Lapis Dragon! And since he was added to my hand excluding drawing, I can Special Summon him! Not only that, but since I Summoned a Fish, Sea-Serpent, or Aqua-type monster, I can also Special Summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" The sea creatures appeared onto Blue Girl's field. (Lapis Dragon, Level 5 WATER Sea-Serpent-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400 (originally 0)/2600. Shark Stickers, Level 3 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 600 (originally 200)/1000. Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"4 monsters?!" Ai gaped. "Not good!"

_With 4 monsters, she can go for a Link 4. But 2 of them are Tuners. So then..._ Shard thought. Blue Girl raised her right arm upwards.

"Appear my circuit!" Blue Girl announced. The dark blue circuit appeared above her. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 WATER monsters! I set Lapis Dragon and Shark Stickers into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come out! Link 2! Mistar Boy!" Out of the circuit came forth a red starfish-like monster. (Mistar Boy, attribute: WATER, type: Aqua/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows; BL/BR, ATK: 2300 (originally 1400). Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"I should thank you Shard!" Blue Girl grinned. "Because of your Tower and Mistar Boy, all of my WATER monsters gain 900 ATK and 500 DEF! But why stop at 900 ATK boost when I can go for 1100?"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Ai panicked.

"Her White Shark of the Deep is a Tuner monster." Playmaker frowned before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…..! Blue Girl possess more than 1 Extra Deck Summoning Method like Ice Queen?!"

"Why are you surprised Playmaker?" Ice Queen grinned. "I told you, didn't I? My sister was taught the other methods through me. So of course she'll have another Extra Deck Summoning Method. The question that remains is this: Which one does she have?"

"Since she has a Tuner, that means!" Ai panicked.

"Synchro Summon." Playmaker finished, his frown deepening.

"Ding ding ding!" Ice Queen grinned. "Now show them the power of the sea, Blue Girl!"

"I intend to!" Blue Girl remarked as she raised her right arm up again. "I tune my Level 4 White Shark of the Deep with my Level 4 Drifting Jellyfish!" The 2 monsters turned into 8 total blue rings. The 2 4's on each side combined into an 8. "Terror of the deep! Show your fangs against the ones who dare to hunt you! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth my mighty sea serpent! **Kairyu-Shin, Terror of the Seas**!" Out of the data blue pillar came forth a dark blue sea-serpent with a yellow-skinned underbelly. (**Kairyu-Shin, Terror of the Seas, Level 8 WATER Sea-Serpent-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3700/3000 (originally 2800/2500**). Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 4000.)

"Aaah! That thing is huge!" Ai yelled.

"Indeed it is." Playmaker agreed.

"Kairyu-Shin and Drifting Jellyfish's effects now activate!" Blue Girl announced. "Upon Kairyu-Shin's Special Summon, I can set 1 Sea Stealth Attack directly from my Deck or GY. On top of that, it can be activated this turn! Also, Drifting Jellyfish sends 1 Umi from my Deck to the GY up itself being sent to the GY." 2 cards ejected out of Blue Girl's Deck. 1 she set to her field, the other she sent to her card GY.

"I see. So now you can activate Sea Stealth Attack in order to activate the Umi in your GY." Shard remarked.

"Precisely." Blue Girl replied with a grin on her lips. "Speaking of which, I activate Sea Stealth Attack now!" A battle with a wave incoming on a beach in the card's artwork appeared. "Due to its effect, I can activate **Deep Sea of Terrors** from my GY!" The Field Spell appeared onto Blue Girl's side of the field. "Because of this, my 2 WATER monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF! So Mistar Boy is at 2500 and my Kairyu-Shin is at 3900/3200! Of course, this Field Spell also boosts your WATER monster's ATK/DEF by 200 as well. Also, Mistar Boy boosts your WATER monster as well. So basically, all our WATER monsters gain 1100 ATK and 700 DEF."

"Since Yuki Onna's original ATK was 1800, that means she's at 2900." Ai remarked. "So Blue Girl has to use Kairyu-Shin to destroy her."

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"Interesting by both of us having WATER attribute Decks. We're giving each other pros and cons to our duel." Shard remarked with a hum.

"Perhaps." Blue Girl admitted. "But I'll be the one to win! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Sea Current Change**! Now by paying 1000 LP, I can target 1 WATER monster I control and make it so it's Level 5! I choose my Mistar Boy for this effect! The Link Rating vanished and was replaced with 5 stars to represent it as a Level 5 monster. (Blue Girl's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 4000. Blue Girl's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"I set 2 cards." Blue Girl continued. Afterwards she thrusted her right hand forward "Battle! Mistar Boy, attack Yuki Onna!" The red starfish nodded, then opened its mouth and a high volume of water towards Shard's Yuki Onna.

"Eh? But Yuki Onna has higher ATK!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"Now I see. That's why you made Mistar Boy into a Level 5 monster." Shard remarked.

"Right." Playmaker noted as Yuki Onna cried out in self-destruction due to Sea Stealth Attack's other effect. "If Blue Girl's Level 5 or higher WATER monster battles, at the start of the Damage Step, she can destroy the opponent's monster. Which is what she did to Shard's Yuki Onna."

"Oh no!" Ai panicked.

"Battle!" Blue Girl declared. "Kairyu-Shin, attack her Siren Maiden now!" The dark blue-skinned serpent opened its mouth and unleashed beam of water. The volume of the water was so high that Siren Maiden went flying past Shard and into the mountain behind her; thus shattering. Shard's avatar fizzled blue as she took damage. (Shard's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800. Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 2800. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"Ugh…!" Shard winced.

"Shard!" Ai called out to her. "You okay?!"

"Don't worry Ai, I'm fine." Shard assured, rubbing her head.

"We shall see won't we?" Blue Girl remarked. "I end my turn. Your move Shard!" (Shard's hand: 0 cards. Shard's LP: 2800. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"My turn! Draw!" Shard yelled. (Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 2800. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"This is bad! If this keeps up, Blue Girl will win and will come for me next!" Ai yelled.

"Be quiet." Playmaker told Ai. "It seems to me that you have 0 faith in Shard to win. I believe Shard can win."

"Easy for you to say!" Ai groaned. "My life is at stake here! And of course you'd say that since you like her!"

"So what if I do?" Playmaker humphed.

"Playmaker!?" Shard shrieked, red faced.

"He doesn't even deny it!" Ai yelled.

"My my!" Ghost Girl laughed. "Seems Playmaker has a thing for Shard."

"Please stop." Shard groaned, looking at the field.

_And my situation isn't for the better. With only one card in my hand and my Field Spell and face-down, my hands are sorta tied. Which means I'd have to resort to using that. _She then sweatdropped. _Although in order to use it, I'm sure Playmaker will lecture me later for being reckless about it. _She thought, before she spoke.

"I activate my Field Spell's effect to banish Shattered Heart from my GY! The Shattered Heart's effect activates when she's banished she's Summoned to my field once more!" Once again, the ice woman appeared on the field with empty eyes. "Next I activate the Spell card Cyberse Cache! If I have a Cyberse monster on my field whose ATK is different from their original ATK, I can draw 2 cards!" Shard spoke, drawing her 2 cards. "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." (Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 2800. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.) Blue Girl stared at Shard's field for a brief moment before she chuckled.

"That's it?" Blue Girl inquired. "Come on! I expected more! Oh well. My turn; draw!" (Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 2800. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"Only 2 face-downs…" Ai muttered, worried.

"Just watch Ai." Playmaker told him. "Shard will not lose so easily."

"I hope so." Ai replied. Blue Girl looked at the card she drew, then thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Blue Girl declared. "Mistar Boy, attack her Shattered Heart!" The red starfish blasted Shattered Heart and destroyed it.

"Aaah! Shard is defenseless again!" Ai panicked.

"Would you stop panicking?" Playmaker groaned. "Shard is not gonna lose to Blue Girl. Even if Blue Girl has a powerful WATER Deck."

"Well excuse me for panicking! An attack from that thing could seriously hurt her!" Ai snapped.

"Bring it Blue Girl!" Shard called.

"Ahh! She's egging her on!" Ai yelped.

"It's fine." Playmaker remarked.

"I will!" Blue Girl grinned as she gestured to Kairyu-Shin, then thrusted her right hand forward. "Kairyu-Shin, attack Shard directly!"

"Trap activate! Half Unbreak!" Shard yelled.

"What? But she has no monsters! Unless!" Ghost Girl gasped.

"That's right. Normally by using this trap on my own monster, their destruction is negated and battle damage is cut in half. But instead, I use this on Kairyu-Shin to halve the damage!" Shard smirked.

"Fine! But you _still_ take 1950 damage!" Blue Girl pointed out as Kairyu-Shin shot a high volume of water from its mouth at Half Unbreak's shield. The shield shattered and Shard's avatar fizzled blue as she took damage. (Shard's LP: 2800 - 1950 = 850. Shard's hand: 1 card. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.) Shard shrieked, nearly falling off her D-Board by the intensity of the attack with a wince.

"So you survived." Blue Girl noted. "Fine. I end my turn." She raised her right index finger and pointed it at Shard. "But! This is your last turn to win, Shard! So make it count! Otherwise, _I'll_ be victorious!"

"Heh maybe." Shard remarked with a half smile. "But that won't be the case."

"Is that so?" Blue Girl remarked before she crossed her arms. "Prove it." Shard panted as she placed a hand on her deck.

"My turn. Draw!" (Shard's hand: 2 cards. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.) Shard looked at her card before smiling slightly.

"The requirements are now set. Now to finally use my Skill." She smiled.

"What?" Blue Girl raised an eyebrow. "What Skill?" Shard only smiled before she began to sing a hymn to their shock before Ai felt a catch of the wind. He looked up and gaped.

"What?!" He yelled. They all looked and gasped, seeing a large torrent of the Data Storm blowing towards them. Shard grinned, quickly flying straight to it to their complete shock.

"What is she doing?!" Ghost Girl yelled, as Shard went in the Data Storm.

"I know." Playmaker remarked. "Her Skill is Storm Access. But how is that possible? I got Storm Access from Ai when he entered my duel disk. How can Shard have Storm Access?"

"When I have 1000 LP or less, I'm able to add 1 random Link monster to my Extra Deck!" Shard yelled, her ribbons and eyes glowing before thrusting her hand in the Data Storm as her card form. "Skill activate! Storm Access!" She grabbed the card before flying out of the Data Storm as it slowly disappeared. "Phew managed it."

"W-Wait! How?! What?!" Ai stuttered. "This doesn't add up at all! She has no Ignis in her duel disk! So how does she have Storm Access?!"

"She could have found a way to copy your program in regards to Skills." Playmaker retorted. "But even then, I find that hard to believe."

"I activate the Spell card, Card of Sanctity which let's us both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." Shard spoke.

"Then I chain with Sea Stealth Attack's first effect!" Blue Girl announced. "By banishing Mistar Boy until the End Phase, you cannot destroy my face-up Spell/Traps until the End Phase!" The red starfish vanished due to Blue Girl's declaration. "It's true that monster loses 500 ATK/DEF, but so what? 3400 is still pretty high. Now we each draw 5 cards due to your Card of Sanctity." Both female duelists drew 5 more cards.

"I Summon **Hollow Spirit Reaper**!" Shard yelled, as a ghostly reaper appeared on the field wearing a dark cloak of ice with the hood up unable to see its face and wielding an ice scythe. (**Hollow Spirit Reaper, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1700 (originally 1300/1500**). Shard's hand: 5 cards. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 6 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"Reaper's effect. When this card is Summoned, I can banish a Hollow Spirit from my Deck. I banish **Hollow Spirit Byakko**." Shard said. "Byakko's effect when this card is banished from my Deck, I can Special Summon it to the field." A snow white tiger with icy blue stripes leaped onto the field with a roar having hollow blue ice and ice on its tail tip and ankles. (**Hollow Spirit Byakko, Attribute: Water, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 2600/300 (originally 2000/100**). Shard's hand: 5 cards. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 6 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"Once this happens, I can destroy one of your set cards." Shard spoke. "Zero Roar!" Byakko roared, freezing one of Blue Girl's face-downs before it shattered in ice. Before it vanished, the card revealed itself to be Depth Gardna. Blue Girl tsked in irritation before she smiled.

"Alright fine. So you got rid of 1 set card, but in case you've forgotten, I have 2!" Blue Girl retorted.

"I'm well aware." Shard replied lightly. "I activate **Hollow Spirit Wraith Priestess's **effect from my hand! When a monster I had been banished is Summoned, I can Special Summon her." A wraith priestess of snow white hair and hollow blue eyes appeared on the field wearing icy blue miko robes with ice on the hems. (**Hollow Spirit Wraith Priestess, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 2000/1700 (originally 1400/1500)**. Shard's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 6 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"When Wraith Priestess is on the field, all your monsters lose 500 ATK." Shard replied, as Blue Girl's monsters glowed red by the ATK decrease. "But she won't be here for long. Now it is time! Circuit of the frozen hollow!" She blew piercing cold winds forming her circuit. "The Summoning condition is at least 2 Water Attribute monsters! I set Hollow Spirits Reaper, Byakko, and Wraith Priestess into the Link Markers!" Shard yelled, as her three monsters became 3 blue tornadoes flying within the arrows. "Circuit combine! Witch of ice shine and begone evil! Link Summon! Come Link 3 **Hollow Spirit Crystal Witch, Delanor**!" Appearing out the circuit was a pale skin woman with curly blue hair, empty amber eyes, wearing robes of blue, purple, and white wielding an ice scepter. (**Hollow Spirit Crystal Witch, Delanor, Attribute: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect, Link Arrows: B,BL,BR, ATK/Link: 3200 (originally 2600)/3. **Shard's hand: 4 cards. Shard's LP: 850. Blue Girl's hand: 6 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3000.)

"Impressive I'll admit." Blue Girl applauded. "However, even with the boost from our 2 Field Spells, your Crystal Witch is 200 points weaker than my Kairyu-Shin. And even _if_ you do manage to overpower him, Sea Stealth Attack will defend him!"

"And who says it will?" Shard smirked. "I activate Delanor's effect! When she has been Link Summoned I can banish all Water Attribute monsters from my GY. And for each one, a card from your Spell/Trap Zone is banished!" At this, Blue Girl was stunned.

"Wh-What? But that means-!"

"It means she'll have no defense other than her Kairyu Shin." Ghost Girl noted. "But if Shard banishes Blue Girl's Field Spell in addition to her other Spell/Traps, the 2 monsters will have an equal number of ATK points."

"Hmph. Don't think I didn't calculate that in." Shard remarked with a grin. "Go now Delanor! Attack Kairyu-Shin!" Blue Girl watched the witch unleash an ice magic beam from its staff towards her serpent.

_What is she doing?_ Blue Girl thought. _She knows that Kairyu-Shin cannot be destroyed so long as I have WATER monsters to banish. Or maybe she doesn't know. Either way…_

"I'm not letting you destroy my serpent!" Blue Girl announced. "I banish Shark Stickers and Drifting Jellyfish from my Graveyard to protect him from destruction!" After she pocketed the 2 monsters, a shield formed around the serpent, then the serpent counterattacked in response. The 2 monsters attacks clashed in the center; neither monster willing to give in. Eventually, Kairyu-Shin's attack began to overpower Crystal Witch's; aiming to destroy it. However…

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell from my hand, _Hollow Burn_!" Shard revealed. "Since a Hollow monster(s) I control would be destroyed, this card protects them!"

"Fine! So we're at a stalemate!" Blue Girl snapped.

"Sorry, but this duel is over." Shard smirked. "Hollow Burn has an additional effect. Since my monster failed to destroy yours, you now take damage equal to the monster you control with the highest ATK, my choice if tied. Unfortunately for you, you only possess 1 monster. And it has 3200 ATK. Meaning you take 3200 damage."

"No!" Blue Girl gnashed her teeth. "I was so close too!" The Spell card fired what appeared to be a beam of burning ice. It struck Blue Girl in the chest and she (still on her D-Board) went flying backwards. Luckily, she didn't hit the mountainside. (Blue Girl's LP: 3000 - 3200 = 0.)

"Incredible. It was as if she knew Blue Girl's monster had that effect." Ghost Girl blinked, surprised. Shard flew down over to Blue Girl looking worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Blue Girl looked up at Shard and humphed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She remarked.

"That's good." Shard smiled relieved.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean you took Blue Girl's attack for the purpose of using Storm Access?!" Ai gaped. Shard looked sheepish with a smile.

"How much trouble would I be in if I say yes?" She asked.

"With us? Not a lot." Playmaker told her. "I do have questions however. But those can wait until after this, or when we're back in the real world."

"Yeah figured that would be the case." She chuckled, glancing at Ghost Girl. "Well you're up Playmaker."

"Right." Playmaker nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to finish things then." Ghost Girl smiled.

"Each side of us 3 have 1 win." Ice Queen noted. "I beat Soulburner, and Shard beat Blue Girl. Now it's Playmaker vs Ghost Girl to determine the winner. Ha. It's like a 2 out of 3 match that you'd see at your local card shop locals tourney or something."

"That's one way of putting it." Shard giggled.

"I know, right?." Ghost Girl laughed.

"So while you 2 duel." Shard flew to Ice Queen taking her hand. "Me and Ice Queen will be having a nice chat. Make sure to win Playmaker!"

"Do not worry about that." Playmaker nodded "I'll win."

"I have faith in you." Shard smiled, before facing Ice Queen. "Now mind coming with me Ice Queen?"

"I don't mind." Ice Queen replied. "What are we gonna talk about while 2 go at it?"

"I'll tell you when we find another place to talk." Shard replied. With that, she led Ice Queen away.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And the duel is over! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Yukiko: Well least I won although...**

**Aurasoul: Yes, yes I know so until then everyone please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yukiko: So who is Takeru going to be set up with here?**

**Aurasoul: I am glad you asked Yukiko for it will be shown in this chapter! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Ok, here should be a good spot." Shard jumped down on an edge, Ice Queen doing the same. "Thanks again for agreeing to talk to me."

"You're welcome Shard." Ice Queen told her.

"So this...uh...what are your plans with Flame? I mean, I wouldn't think you'd hand him to SOL Technologies." Shard quickly said the last bit.

"SOL Technologies?" Ice Queen repeated before she sighed. "I dunno if Flare told you or not, but Nii-san works for SOL." She quickly then added. "But! SOL didn't hire me, Blue Girl or Ghost Girl to capture the Ignis. Least not directly. Nii-san hired Ghost Girl to help him get them before SOL does. All he wants is to talk with them. To find out there viewpoints on us humans. To see if coexistence is a possibility and all that."

"Oh! I see." Shard remarked, extremely relieved. "That's good to hear."

"Nii-san was fine with Blue Girl going with Ghost Girl, but it took a lot of convincing to let me go with them." Ice Queen spoke. "Especially considering that he's _not happy_ about SOL putting a bounty on my head. It's probably there to keep Nii-san in check as a threat. That should he step out of line, I pay the price."

"I-I see…" Shard remarked, a worried expression on her face.

_Then Queen must know who I am and did the same to me and use it against Miho…_

"So then he just wants to talk to Flame about his views on humanity?" Shard questioned.

"That's right." Ice Queen remarked.

"Well he'll be happy to hear Flame actually wants to co-exist with humans. It's the reason why he went to Soulburner." Shard replied, before frowning remembering Soulburner. "I hope he's ok…"

"He will be once he lets his frustration cool down." Flame remarked as he rose out of Ice Queen's duel disk. "*sighs* I told him to not get distracted by you, Ice Queen. And look what happened."

"He really is smitten." Shard sighed, shaking her head then blinked. "Flame!"

"What?" Flame asked.

"Huh. I guess I didn't actually expect you to be able to reform so quickly." Shard remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Ice Queen absorbed me, not killed me." Flame told Shard with a sweatdrop of his own.

"But you were absorbed as data." Shard replied, before she sighed. "Gotta keep reminding myself you guys aren't ordinary AIs."

"Obviously." Flame told her sarcastically.

"Cut me a little slack here." Shard pouted.

"I'm just messing with you." Flame told her.

"You're just as bad as Ai." Shard sighed, then sweatdropped. "Oh and Ai isn't gonna stop teasing me for at least a week thanks to Playmaker!"

"Ha!" Ice Queen laughed.

"And I'll tease you and Soulburner until you 2 become a thing." Flame grinned. "It's clear to me he has a thing for you."

"Obviously." Shard stated. At this, Ice Queen groaned.

"Oi!" Ice Queen rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

"I say get to know the guy. Soulburner does seem like a nice guy." Shard told her.

"I'll try to get to know him." Ice Queen replied.

"Yeah. Since you'll no doubt talk to him a lot; since you have his Ignis on you." Shard added.

"I know." Ice Queen spoke. "Once we all log out, I'll see if I can get in contact with Soulburner and see if he'll want to come to my apartment to talk."

"Let's hope he agrees. Once he cools down anyway." Shard smiled, before looking over her shoulder. "Think their duel is over?"

"We could go check." Ice Queen replied. She paused, then added. "Or I could log out to get in contact with Soulburner while you go to check to see if the duel is over."

"Alright with me. I'll be sure to tell Blue Girl and Ghost Girl that you left." Shard said.

"Sure thing." Ice Queen smiled as she logged out. Shard let out a sigh, rubbing her neck.

"Well at least Flame is gonna be ok." She muttered. She leaped off the ledge, getting on her D-Board and riding back to the others to see Playmaker has beaten Ghost Girl.

"We did it!" Ai cheered.

"Aw shucks!" Ghost Girl pouted. "Aw well, least I tried."

"Looks like you guys won." Shard voiced, flying over to Playmaker.

"Yeah we did." Playmaker spoke.

"And since we won, you girls will have to go." Ai replied.

"And Ice Queen has already logged out of here too." Shard added.

"Well a deal is a deal." Ghost Girl remarked. "Let's go Blue Girl."

"Right." Blue Girl nodded. They watched as the two flew away, logging out.

"Well they're gone. Guess now we can go back and hopefully Windy will give us info on Bohman." Shard remarked.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"Hey Shard, is Flame ok?" Ai asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He appeared while me and Ice Queen talked. Don't worry, he'll be fine." She assured with a smile.

"That's good." Ai nodded.

"Come on, let's get going." She said. Playmaker nodded in agreement, then proceeded to fly back to the temple they found Windy at, with Shard following behind him.

* * *

Yusaku and Yukiko stepped out, both sighing in relief.

"We managed to get out of there in time." She sighed. "And just as that world collapsed too."

"And we didn't get much out of Bohman again." Ai groaned.

"Kinda hard when he was talking nonsense." She frowned. "Being the real Yusaku is just crazy talk."

"Least you 2 came out ok." Kusanagi replied.

"Hey Kusanagi-san, have you contacted Homura-kun? See if he's ok?" She asked.

"Sorry, haven't gotten to." Kusanagi frowned.

"Hopefully Glacies is talking with him." Yukiko muttered. "Well I guess I better get home now."

"I'll walk you home." Yusaku spoke.

"Oh no, you don't have to." She began.

"I want to." Yusaku told her.

"Of course he does." Ai snickered.

"Ai not a word." She warned, before looking up at Yusaku. "And sure, if you want."

The 2 walked out the truck both silent Ai looking between the 2 before deciding to speak up.

"So Yukiko-chan, how do you have that Skill of yours?" He asked.

"Skill? You mean Storm Access?" She questioned.

"Yes." Yusaku replied. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well it's kinda complicated." She replied.

"Complicated?" Yusaku repeated. "How complicated?"

"Well you know how Ryoken has the Skill too, right?" She asked.

"Yes I do." Yusaku replied. "He has it to play fire with fire."

"Yeah well of course when Touma was with the Knights for my sake, he and Ryoken were a bit… Antagonistic toward one another. I mean it never got too bad or out of hand, but they did drive each other nuts." She explained. "Me and Kyoko always had to try and stop them."

"I can see that." Yusaku remarked.

"So uh heh it wouldn't be too surprising if Touma actually stole a copy of the skill from Ryoken to piss him off and gave it to me." She admitted sheepishly.

"He what?!" Ai gaped.

"Yeah by the time after the Tower was over and I was making my avatar, Touma gave me the Skill since I have a Cyberse Deck figured it would give me a little help." She said with a shrug.

"But how do you have a Cyberse Deck in the first place?" Ai questioned, looking hesitant. "Are you sure you're not…"

"I'm not a victim of the Incident if that's what you're asking." She replied calmly.

"You sure?" Ai continued. "Because Ice Queen has a WATER Cyberse Deck too, but she said that she made hers with her 2 siblings by using coding." She shook her head.

"I don't have any memories whatsoever of being in the incident. And as for how I got my Deck. If I have to be honest, I found it." She replied. If Ai had any eyebrows, he'd raise one.

"Found it?" Ai repeated.

"Well it's more like I was lead to it." She frowned. "I received an email 5 years ago, before I went with the Knights about a Scavenger Hunt of sorts that gave me clues to where the Hollow Spirits were. To this day, I have no idea who sent that email and why it led me to the Hollow Spirits."

"But haven't you ever wondered?" Ai asked.

"It's kinda one of the reasons why Rai's been busy. He's looking into the email and seeing who sent it." She told them. "Hasn't had much luck though."

They soon reached her house, stopping at the door.

"Is that all the questions you want to ask?" She asked.

"I have more questions, but those can wait during school tomorrow." Yusaku told her.

"You can always come in." She told him. "I'm sure the 3 won't mind."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go back to Kusanagi-san." Yusaku told Yukiko.

"Fair enough. Mind me asking 1 question of my own?" She asked. Yusaku paused as he turned to leave, then nodded.

"Go ahead." He replied.

"Why… Why didn't you deny that little remark Ai made before?" She questioned.

"What remark?" Yusaku questioned.

"I think she meant when I said you like her." Ai snickered.

"Yes that one." She sighed, giving Ai a small glare.

"Oh… Yes, that one." Yusaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "To be honest, I didn't actually register it."

"I figured as much." She sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Aww and here I thought-" Ai began.

"Well! I should probably go inside. See you tomorrow Yusaku." She quickly said.

"See you tomorrow Yukiko." Yusaku told her.

With a wave, Yukiko went inside closing the door behind her and a small blush on her face as she sighed. Ai looked at Yusaku as he walked leaving.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't register it at all?" He demanded.

"Yes, I am." Yusaku retorted bluntly. "What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing." Ai replied, before muttering to himself. "Man do I feel bad for Yukiko-chan."

* * *

Takeru frowned, checking once again to make sure he was in the right place.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's for Flame_. He thought, standing in front of the Zaizen house before knocking. After a few minutes, the door opens to reveal Akira standing at the threshold.

"H-Hello. Is Glacies-san home?" Takeru asked nervously. Akira looked down at Takeru for a few moments, then spoke.

"Yes she is." Akira replied before raising an eyebrow slightly. "Why ask?"

"My name is Takeru Homura. I'm her classmate. She called to talk to me." Takeru told him.

"Don't scare him Nii-san." Glacies came up to the front door and next to Akira. She smiled as Takeru. "Hey. You can come in."

"Er thanks." Takeru nodded sheepishly, following her inside. Akira then closed the door and followed the 2. Glacies leads Takeru into the kitchen, while Akira leaves the 2 to his office room in the apartment.

"Do you want anything Takeru?" Glacies asked.

"I… I only came to see if Flame is ok." He replied.

"Oh. Right." Glacies left the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with her duel disk. "Flame is in my duel disk. No harm has come to him I can assure you that much." She paused, then laughed lightly. "Oh where the heck are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Glacies Uisce-Zaizen. My elder brother, Akira, was the one who answered the door when you arrived." Takeru blinked before he laughed sheepishly, putting out his hand.

"I'm Takeru Homura. It's nice to formally meet you Glacies." He smiled.

"Same to you." Glacies nodded. "Although, I think we've passed each other in the hallways a few times during school, but we haven't actually talked to each other. Least, not until recently."

"Yeah which is really funny since we both know Yukiko." He chuckled.

"Haha! Yeah we do." Glacies laughed along with him. "But seriously, do you want anything? Water? A snack?"

"No, no! You don't have to." He quickly spoke.

"You sure?" Glacies asked. "It'd be rude of me not to."

"I-It's fine really. I'm the one intruding and all." He replied, flushing slightly.

"You're not intruding Takeru." Glacies told him. "I invited you to my place after all. Albeit not directly. Here, I'll get us some water." As she goes to do that, she accidentally bumps the kitchen table where she had placed her duel disk. She hissed in pain, but proceeded onward. Her duel disk then fell off the table and onto the floor; the deck that was placed into the duel disk fell out as well.

"Glacies are you ok?!" He gasped, before seeing the cards and grew wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Glacies retorted as she handed Takeru a glass of water.

"...Ice." He muttered softly.

"Hmm? What is it Takeru?" Glacies asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Y-Your Deck! It fell!" He quickly said, taking the glass. "Thanks for the water!"

"Oh!" Glacies kneels down to pick up her Deck and duel disk. "Sorry about that. I sometimes forget where the corner of the table is. Guess that's what happens when you get older."

"Oh come on we're teenagers. I don't think either of us are old enough to say that." He weakly chuckled.

"Perhaps not." Glacies laughed. "But even as a teenager, we tend to become a bit clumsy and somewhat forgetful at times."

"Heh; I know the feeling. I get scolded by my grandpa because of it." He admitted, sipping his water.

"Nii-san scolds me for it too on occasion." Glacies admitted as well, sipping her own water. "He's so overprotective at times it's ridiculous. Then again, so am I."

"Well he's your big brother, it's his job." Takeru pointed out. "And it's only natural siblings wanna watch one anothers backs."

"Oh trust me, Nii-san takes overprotectiveness to the next level." Glacies told him. "I remember back during the whole Hanoi fiasco that he didn't want either me or Aoi going into VRAINS. At all. I obviously rebelled, while it took Aoi quite awhile to decide what to do. We both felt like trapped birds because of his overprotectiveness."

"Didn't you talk to him about it?" Takeru asked.

"I did, and he's toned it down." Glacies remarked. "Least now me and Aoi can enter VRAINS freely without getting scolded for it."

"That's good. Communication is key." He stated.

"Yes it is." Glacies smiled. She puts her glass down and pulls out her Deck from her duel disk. She skims through it, then realizes there's 1 card missing. She looks down to see the card. "Oh! Silly me! I forgot 1 card!" She kneels down and picks it up. "Ah, my Fusion Spell. Can't forget this." She places the card on top of her Deck, then places her Deck back into her duel disk.

_That card… Fusion of Water_. She really is Ice Queen. He thought.

"You okay Takeru-san?" Glacies asked him, a perplexed look on her face. "You seem out of it."

"You're Ice Queen…!" He gaped stunned. "You're really her!" Glacies stared at Takeru in surprise. She closed her eyes, a smile appearing on her lips.

"So you figured it out huh….." Glacies mused before opening her eyes. "I'm quite surprised that you figured it out. The only ones to know who I am in VRAINS are my siblings, Miho, and her siblings. Not even Yusaku knows that I'm Ice Queen."

"Miho-san knows too?" He questioned, surprised.

"Yeah." Glacies nodded. "I told her after the Tower of Hanoi Incident."

"So you 2 are close?" He asked curiously. "I mean I would assume since you're friends with her sister."

"You assume right." Glacies confirmed. "But it's also because she's worked for Nii-san so long that she's pretty much our closest friend. Mine and my sister."

"Aoi-san right?" He asked.

"Right." Glacies nodded.

"I see." He hummed. "What made you decide to be Ice Queen?"

"What do you mean?" Glacies inquired.

"Well when Playmaker came to VRAINS, it was to fight the Hanoi more for his own personal reasons. What about you? Or was it just for fun?" He asked curiously. Glacies looked down. At once, Takeru panicked.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He quickly began.

"No, I'm not mad." Glacies replied as she looked back up at Takeru. "It's just not something I talk about a whole lot."

"I didn't mean to pry. Sorry." He apologized.

"No no, it's fine." Glacies told him in a dismissive tone. "Yukiko and her siblings already know the truth. So does Yusaku. Why should I keep my troubled past away from a friend of Yusaku's? You have a right to know in a sense."

"You don't have to push yourself." He frowned, worried.

"I already know the whole story." Flame spoke up as he rose out of Glacies's duel disk. "And Glacies is okay with me telling you. Since I am your partner after all."

"Flame…" Takeru looked between the 2 and nodded. "Alright."

Flame tells Takeru Glacies's story; from start to finish as best as he could. Some details Glacies didn't want getting out, so Flame just ignored those. Takeru was shocked once Flame finished before his expression became furious.

"I can't believe they would do that to your home…! It's awful!" He scowled.

"I know." Glacies nodded. "In fact, I still have my former Deck before I changed to Oceanic." She paused, then added. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please." He nodded.

"Alright." Glacies nodded. "It's in my room."

After she said that, she led Takeru to her room. The room looked simple enough. Had a few photos of Glacies with her 2 siblings at various locations, a bed in the corner. At the end of the room was a safe that had a combo lock on it.

"Um are you sure it's alright for me to be in here? I don't want you to be in trouble with your brother." Takeru spoke worried.

"More like you don't wish to be in trouble." Flame replied knowingly.

"You're not gonna get in trouble Takeru-san." Glacies told him. "That much I can assure you." Takeru rubbed his neck sheepishly as Glacies unlocked the safe. Inside of the safe was a deck box. She took said deck box out of the safe and opened the deck and handed it to Takeru. "You can take a look at the deck if you'd like."

"Thank you." He nodded, taking the deck box. He opened it taking the deck out to see through the deck. "Polagerie. They're based off of arctic animals. Right?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"And Arctic Polar Bear was your ace?" He asked.

"Correct." Glacies nodded, a light smile on her lips. "I put my Polagerie Deck away because it symbolizes my past. So I created the Oceanic Deck to show that I've moved forward."

"I see. So in a way it's showing your progress of moving forward to your future instead of being chained to your past." He remarked with a light smile. "That is really admirable."

"Thanks." Glacies nodded before she frowned. "I do feel some regret putting my Polagerie Deck away for good though."

"It doesn't have to be for good." He pointed out. "It's obvious you care deeply for this deck. That doesn't mean you can't duel with it again. Especially when you need the support."

"Support?" Glacie repeated.

"Flame said it before, right? That this deck in a way represents your animal family from the Arctic. They haven't really left you. I'm sure they're looking down, watching over you. Still looking out for you just like they did for you when you were a child. So whenever you feel like you need strength, use this deck. For it's not just your siblings that give you strength, but your Arctic family as well." He smiled. Glacies closed her eyes, then she reopened them.

"You're right." Glacies smiled. He rubbed his neck sheepishly with a light blush, while Flame watched them both.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that's it for this chapter!**

**Miho: Things are moving along quite well.**

**Aurasoul: And much more as well so until then everyone read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Yukiko: So who is Takeru going to be set up with here?**

**Aurasoul: I am glad you asked Yukiko for it will be shown in this chapter! So please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"She escaped!" A guard yelled. Outside of the prison, a group of 5 walked outside.

"The time is now." Ryoken smirked. "The Knights of Hanoi are back!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yukiko jumped from the sudden shout from Touma after just picking up her phone by a call from Yusaku, quickly coming down surprised to see Miho groaning sitting at the table holding her tablet, Rai sighing, looking unsurprised, and Touma finishing his drink.

"_Yukiko what's going on?_" Yusaku spoke from the other line.

"Uh not sure." Yukiko blinked, looking at the 3. "What happened?"

"See for yourself." Rai replied, taking Miho's tablet and handing it to Yukiko.

Yukiko took it, confused, before she looked and gasped to see a news article. "Aunt Kyoko escaped from prison?!" She gasped, quickly holding up her phone. "Yusaku was that why you called?

"_Yeah__._" Yusaku replied.

"I can't believe this. What were they thinking?" Miho groaned.

"Let's calm down now Miho. This is Ryoken. This shouldn't come as a surprise for us." Rai replied.

"Great. So now with not just bounty hunters and that Bohman, but now we got the Hanoi to deal with." Touma grunted. "I don't get paid enough for this." Then Touma's phone rang, making him groan. "Oh I pray that's not boss." He hissed, picking up. "Hello?"

"_Not surprised by the sour tone_." A familiar voice rang.

"Kyoko!" Touma gasped, making the 3 look up.

"I take it you saw the news already." Kyoko stated.

"Yeah, Miho is already having a near panic attack thanks to you guys." Touma deadpanned, before he frowned. "...Are you ok?"

"_Yes, I'm fine_." Kyoko replied.

"That's good." He sighed, relieved. "Please be careful for these kids sake. You guys mean a lot to them you know."

"_Just admit it's for her sake as well_." Genome spoke on the other side, amused.

"Genome!" Touma hissed, blushing.

"Looks like everything is fine now." Yukiko sweatdropped, speaking to Yusaku as she went upstairs again. "But… This could be a problem for us…"

"_It could be, yes_." Yusaku agreed. "_Or it might not be. We'll just have to wait and see_."

"Well regardless, no matter what, I'll stay and support you Yusaku; no matter what. You and Ai." Yukiko smiled.

"_Aww! Thank you so much Yukiko-chan_!" Ai cried on the other line.

"Hehe don't worry. I got your backs." Yukiko assured happily.

* * *

Miho sighed heavily as she typed on her computer at SOL Technologies, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Are you alright Miho?" Miho blinked looking up to see Akira and Hayami looking at her, worried before she gave a sigh.

"Just had a rough night boss." She answered Akira's question.

"You didn't work late again did you?" He accused.

"Not after you sent me home early." She scoffed with a light smirk. "It's just… I had some shocking news last night."

"Oh so you heard about the Hanoi member's escape?" Hayami questioned.

"Not surprising you two heard about it." Miho sighed.

"Miho if you're worried about what happened, your sister is safe now." Akira assured her. "The Hanoi wouldn't dare try to take her again."

_Oh I know they won't now_. Miho thought with an inward sweatdrop. She then sighed standing.

"I'll be right back. I need a moment." She walked out of the main computer room, walking down the hall with a sigh.

_My head is killing me and not just because of that news. I also had that nightmare again… I haven't had it in years so why…? _Then her phone rang to her surprise she picked it up.

"This is Miho." She stated.

"_It's good to hear you as well Miho_." A familiar voice rang in her ears.

"D-Dragon!" She gasped, surprised before scowling. "That was dangerous you know."

"_I know_." Ryoken remarked. "_Why do you think I did it in the first place_?"

"Still reckless as ever." She sighed, shaking her head.

"_It's called rescuing an ally thank you_." Ryoken corrected.

"Well be careful next time. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the article last night." She frowned, worried.

"_Humph. If you actually thought I'd be caught, then you were worrying for nothing_." Ryoken told her.

"Let your girlfriend worry a little Dragon." She said with a small amused smile.

"..._Then you should let me do the same. You sound tired, are you alright?_" He asked. She stiffened before relaxing slightly.

"Heh can't ever hide anything from you." She admitted sheepishly. "I just had a rough night. Some nightmares, that's all."

"..._Nightmares_?" Ryoken repeated.

"Well more like old memories back when me and Rai first started out as Hackers years ago." She sighed. "Our work back then was harsh. Of course, what hacker job isn't I suppose."

"_Heh. I suppose I could say the same_." Ryoken admitted. "_But it has nothing to do with hacker jobs. Least, not directly_."

"Oh? You mean besides your current work?" She asked amused.

"_Real funny Miho_." Ryoken groaned. "_Regardless, you're right. I've been doing my own digging into something. Something that might interest you and your siblings_."

"Really now? What?" She asked curious now.

"_It's about the whereabouts of a certain Juliette Kogami__._" Ryoken replied. "_You know who she is, yes_?"

"Don't be smart love it doesn't suit you." Miho deadpanned. "Of course I remember your mom; who was practically our aunt and the one who taught us how to duel."

"_Good_." Ryoken retorted. "_Because I might know where she went all those years ago. But even if the tech I have currently can find her, getting to her is probably impossible. I just checked the bounty list that SOL has before I called you, and she's number 1. Playmaker, Soulburner, Ice Queen, and your younger sister are just below her._"

"Number 1 on the bounty hunter's list huh…" She mused.

_Aunt Juliette did work here with our parents years ago before she disappeared and Queen placed a bounty on her. I wonder…_ She leaned on the wall.

"Well why not I help you a bit on locating her. At least I have been worried about her all these years." She remarked.

"_And you're saying that I haven't been worried about her__?_" Ryoken scoffed. "_Because you'd be right; I'm not. I'm only doing this because Aso, Kyoko, and Genome want her back._"

"It's no surprise. They have known her for years before we were born. And her suddenly disappearing the way she did worried them, and all of us." Miho frowned sadly.

"_Humph. Help find her if you want._" Ryoken grunted. "_If Kyoko didn't beg me, I wouldn't be doing this waste of a search_."

"Now don't say that. Even if she didn't beg you, I know you would still do it." She smiled. "Now-"

"Ah Miho, you're here." Miho stiffened at once, quickly looking up to see Queen. "O-Oh Queen! Sorry I just." Miho quickly began.

"It's quite alright. No need to be nervous." Queen replied lightly. "I was just giving our newest guest a tour."

"Guest?" Miho questioned. Once Miho looked at the person next to Queen, her eyes widened in upmost shock and inward dread.

"_Miho? What's wrong Mi_-" Miho quickly shut her phone, hanging up her call; still staring at the man before her, who only smiled.

"It is good to see you again Miho."

* * *

"Are you sure these are the coordinates Ai?"

"As sure as I am Shard-chan!" Playmaker and Shard were flying within VRAINS before landing at a ledge. Shard looking apprehensive.

"I still find it hard to believe that an Ignis actually asked to see Playmaker through a chat." She replied.

"Anything is possible I suppose." Playmaker admitted before glancing down at Ai. "Ai, what is the Earth Ignis like?"

"Oh the Earth Ignis...let me see." Ai hummed. "He's no-nonsense, honest, and umm… Oh! He's like this guy! Massive and orange!... Eh?" Playmaker and Shard blinked, surprised to see Ai having suddenly grabbed an orange figure of his height before he blinked in realization. "Oh! It's the Earth Ignis! Long time no see! How have you been?" Ai asked happily, letting him go. Instead of replying, the Earth Ignis opened up a portal.

"This way." Earth told them as he went through.

"What's with him? I wanted to celebrate our reunion more." Ai pouted.

"Should we go?" Shard asked Playmaker with a frown.

"Yes." Playmaker nodded as he went through the portal Earth made. Shard leaped in after him, both going through to step onto a desolate land as they looked around as the Earth Ignis flew forward.

"Hey wait Earth!" Ai called.

"Earth? You mean me?" The Earth Ignis questioned.

"Yeah I just named you since humans can't pronounce our real names." Ai replied. "By the way, they call me Ai."

"Don't tell me you're named Ai because you're an AI." Earth deadpanned.

"Of course not dummy!" Ai sweatdropped, Shard holding in her giggles. "Not funny Shard!"

"What do you want with me?" Playmaker questioned.

"A duel." Earth answered simply.

"You want to duel Playmaker?" Shard blinked, surprised.

"Is it because you didn't like the name Earth?!" Ai yelped. "This is too sudden!"

"I am socially awkward." Earth only said.

"It's not about that!" Ai scowled. "Just what are you thinking?!"

"I am socially awkward." Earth repeated nonchalantly.

"Um may you please give us a better explanation Earth-san?" Shard sweatdropped. Earth turned to look at Shard, making her flinch and clutch her wrist.

_I really need to stop being nervous around the Ignis… _She thought.

"I see. Fine." Earth replied. "To determine the truth. To verify human's true nature with my own eyes, I'll duel Playmaker."

"I wouldn't call that a good explanation." Ai frowned.

"It's all we're gonna get." Playmaker frowned. "But should I win, think you could give us information on Bohman?"

"If you wish for any info of that, then you must duel me." Earth told him.

"Guess you got no choice." Shard remarked to Playmaker.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

"But how are you gonna be able to duel Earth?" Ai questioned. Earth glowed an orange energy before suddenly one of the dried tree trunks glowed before suddenly taking shape to their shock to form almost as if a puppet as it raised its arm to allow Earth to stand on.

"Playmaker, I think Earth's partner…" Shard began.

"Yeah. He must be Spectre's Ignis." Playmaker nodded.

"Be careful." She frowned. He nodded to her as he and Earth began their duel. Playmaker started a defense of 1 monster and 1 set card. Earth then took his turn and brought forth the Link 3 G Golem Invalid Doleman and dealt piercing battle damage to Playmaker of 600.

"Such power. Earth is a tough duelist." Shard frowned. The next turn for Playmaker Link Summoned Zombie Prosaber and destroyed Invalid Doleman before damage calculation in hopes to gain control of it. However, Earth revealed that Invalid Doleman's effect negates the effects of all face-up cards the opponent controls upon it being destroyed; thus not only surprising Playmaker, but also negating Zombie Prosaber's effect to Special Summon G Golem Invalid Doleman to his field.

"Too bad you couldn't steal it!" Ai groaned.

_Negating the effects of all face-ups on the opponent's field... In a way, it's a good counter and defense against the opponent. _Shard thought. Earth then took his turn and Summoned a blue crystal heart monster. Upon seeing the monster, Shard grew wide eyed.

"What…?" She whispered.

_What is this feeling? That monster…_

"G Golem Crystal Heart effect!" Earth revealed. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from my GY to Crystal Heart's Link Marker! Resurrect, G Golem Invalid Doleman!" The massive golem monster reappeared onto Earth's field. Once it did, the Crystal Heart went into the square-like piece on G Golem Invalid Doleman. One of its six markers glowed pink.

"Each time I use this effect, Crystal Heart gains a G Golem Counter." Earth explained. "And for each one, the Link monsters that it's linked to gain 600 ATK."

"Now it has 3400 ATK!" Ai yelped. Shard gasped, quickly shaking her head.

_I have to stay focused here…!_ Invalid Doleman destroyed Zombie Prosaber and dealt 1800 damage to Playmaker; thus putting him at 1600 LP. Playmaker then counterstriked on his next turn by Fusion Summoning out Cyberse Clock Dragon after a multitude of Link Summons. He aimed to end the duel by attacking G Golem Crystal Heart, but Earth revealed that when Invalid Doleman is co-linked, only he can attacked.

"I _won't_ allow you to destroy Crystal Heart." Earth vowed.

"Crystal Heart means that much to him..." Shard remarked softly.

"I know." Playmaker remarked. "His dueling style is a defense turned offensive."

"Not only that, but destroying Invalid Doleman negates all your face-up cards effects; making it hard to follow up." Shard added. "He truly is skilled."

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded as he ended his turn. Earth then took his turn and revived Invalid Doleman again via Crystal Heart; thus putting its ATK at 4000 because of Crystal Heart's 2 G Golem Counters. Earth then attacked and destroyed Cyberse Clock Dragon; thus reducing Playmaker's LP to 100. Ai panicked, much to Earth's amusement, but he attacked again thanks to Crystal Heart's additional effect, but Playmaker blocked the direct attack and ended Earth's Battle Phase. Playmaker then took his turn (and the final turn of the duel). He Link Summoned multiple times like before, but this time, Summoned Clock Lizard to return Cyberse Clock Dragon to his Extra Deck, then he Fusion Summoned it again, much to Earth's surprise. Playmaker then attacked Invalid Doleman; thus defeating the Earth Ignis.

"*sigh* I lost." Earth muttered.

"Now as we agreed, tell us about Bohman." Playmaker told him as he approached.

"I do not know where he is." Earth replied nonchalantly. At that, Ai fell anime style.

"Seriously?! That duel for you to say that you don't know?!" Ai groaned loudly.

"He only said he'd tell us what he knows. Which is unfortunately nothing." Shard sighed.

"But." Earth spoke. "I do know someone who does know."

"Eh? You do?" Ai spoke, confused.

"She didn't tell me anything so I could focus on what I needed to do." Earth continued.

"That is correct, Earth." They quickly looked up and Shard gasped upon seeing a woman walking to them. She had short blue and white hair, blue eyes, and wore what looked to be a worn out uniform for SOL Technologies.

"Eh?" Ai blinked. "Who are-"

"A-Aunt Juliette?!" Shard shrieked. Juliette glanced at Shard and nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes Shard." Juliette smiled. Shard covered her mouth with tears before running and tightly hugged Juliette as she cried.

"I-I thought we'd n-never see you again!" Shard cried. Juliette hugged Shard back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, your siblings, along with my own son." Juliette told her. "But it was necessary."

"N-Necessary?" Shard hiccupped. "What do you mean? Is this about the incident?"

"The Lost Incident/Hanoi Project?" Juliette inquired.

"Huh?! She knows about that?!" Ai yelped.

"Shard, who is this woman?" Playmaker questioned his friend. Shard blinked as if forgetting Playmaker and Ai were there for a moment as she wiped away her tears. "Th-This is Juliette Kogami. She's… Well, Revolver's mom." She introduced.

"WHAT?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"I see the physical resemblance." Playmaker remarked. "But your personality is way different from Revolver's."

"Hehe yeah. Revolver got his looks from Aunt Juliette and his personality a bit more from Uncle Kiyoshi." Shard chuckled, facing Juliette. "But where have you been all this time Aunt Juliette? We were all so worried."

"I was in hiding." Juliette replied as Earth floated over to her. "While in hiding, I befriended Earth."

"In hiding?" Shard blinked.

"Ms. Kogami." Playmaker began. Juliette turned to face Playmaker.

"Yes Playmaker?" Juliette spoke.

"Earth had said that you might know something about Bohman. If you know anything, please tell us." He told her. Juliette put a hand to her chin.

"I know where he is." Juliette spoke in thought. "But I should probably tell you in the real world. It's too risky here."

"So then you're coming back to Den City?" Shard quickly asked.

"In a sense, yes." Juliette replied. "But I cannot stay near any of you or your friends. Since I have a massive target on my head."

"I see…" Shard spoke softly. "Um Earth if I can ask. Where did you get that monster, Crystal Heart?"

"Aqua gave it to me." Earth replied.

"Aqua?" Shard asked, confused.

"Ah do you mean the Water Ignis?" Ai asked, surprised.

"Yes." Earth nodded.

"The Water Ignis." Playmaker remarked. "Is she also with you 2?"

"She is not sadly." Juliette spoke, sadness in her tone. "But that's one of the things Earth and I have been looking into."

"Wait are you saying she's missing?" Ai questioned, worried.

"She had disappeared before the destruction of Cyberse World." Earth told him. "She had also warned me that Cyberse World was tearing apart."

"Tearing apart? Forget that, it was completely destroyed!" Ai frowned. "Flame said that the ones who did it used a Link Magic card called Judgement Arrows. Which is the same card Bohman used!"

"Then is it possible Bohman is responsible for Aqua's disappearance?" Playmaker wondered. Shard frowned, silent and deep in thought.

_The Water Ignis Aqua… Crystal Heart belonged to her before giving it to Earth. Why did I feel a sensation when I saw it? _She thought, a hand to her chest. _It was as if something familiar came to me… _Shard felt a sharp pain to her head, making her flinch. Seeing as if static in her mind. _My head…._ She thought with a wince, her hand touching her temple.

"Shard?" Playmaker spoke up. She jumped, looking up to see Playmaker's face, giving a weary smile.

"Sorry. Was just thinking." She apologized, glancing at Juliette. "So then you'll be in the area in order for us to reach you, right?"

"Yes, I will be." Juliette nodded. "In fact, tell Playmaker's friend to drive to these coordinates." She hands a document to each Playmaker and Shard. "This is where I am. It's coded so no one can read it unless they decipher it." She then glances at Playmaker. "That should be no problem for you."

"Naturally." Ai remarked proudly.

"I'm sure my brother and sister can decipher these easily." Shard smiled lightly.

"Great." Juliette smiled. However, her smile vanished as quickly as it came. "Make sure your sister does not bring this up to my son. I'll reveal myself to him and my childhood friends when the time is right."

"Then better not to tell her. She can't lie to save her life, especially to him." Shard muttered with a sigh.

"Considering what she does, her lying is like trying to rhyme orange." Juliette retorted. "It just doesn't work."

"I know right?! It's like her brain makes it impossible for her to lie." Shard scoffed. Juliette glanced down at her virtual watch, then back up at Playmaker and Shard.

"It's best that I log out." Juliette told them. "Even though my location is unknown to most, if I'm not careful, I'll be found. And I'd rather not be found by the people that want my head. You 2 should log out as well and get that document deciphered so you can find me."

"Right. We'll do that." Shard nodded, before hugging Juliette again. "It really is great to see you Aunt Juliette."

"Same to you dear." Juliette hugged Shard back before letting go; thus logging out. Once she logged out, the area where Earth had sent them returned them to the main server of VRAINS.

"Well that was an unexpected turn." Ai remarked.

"Yeah. Although to see Auntie again…" Shard remarked with a soft smile.

"She's not really your aunt, right?" Playmaker questioned. "Some people call there parents friends that because of how close they are to the family."

"Haha. Yeah that's right." Shard giggled. "My parents and my aunt had known the Kogamis way before me and my siblings were born. Being co workers and fellow scientists and such, so it was only natural she and Kiyoshi became like an aunt and uncle to us. It was also Auntie who had taught the 3 of us how to duel in the first place."

"Really?" Playmaker asked, intrigued. "Then she must be a very strong duelist. Shame she wasn't around during the continuous Hanoi attacks though."

"Haha. It would've been a one woman army. None of them have ever beaten her in a duel." She laughed. "Not even Revolver."

"What?!" Ai gaped.

"Yup. She's that tough." Shard nodded seriously. "She could even beat you Playmaker."

"If what you're saying is true, then I believe it." Playmaker remarked before he put a hand to his chin. "What is her Deck anyway?"

"Subterror. A Flip Deck." Shard told him.

"Subterror huh?" Playmaker repeated before he laughed. "No wonder her and Earth get along. Subterrors use their defense as their offense."

"I know right?" Shard laughed. "Well we better logout. We need to-" Shard suddenly heard ringing in her earpiece, surprising her before pressing a button.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"_Shard it's me. Are you and Playmaker ok?_" Rai's voice spoke.

"Oh Sparks! Yeah we're fine. Just met the Earth Ignis, but everything is fine." She assured.

"_The Earth Ignis? You'll have to tell me later once I get back_." Rai sighed.

"Get back? Are you going somewhere?" She questioned, surprised.

"_Somewhat. I need to go to the hospital. Miho is there_." Rai replied.

"What?! What happened?!" She gasped, shocked.

"_Relax. Just hurt her hand at work. Needs a stitch or 2_." Rai sighed.

"What?" Shard gaped. "Know what? I'll meet you there." Shard cut off communication sighing.

"What could've happened?" She frowned.

"I dunno." Playmaker shrugged. "Well while you're at the hospital, me, Kusanagi-san and Ai will decipher this document." He paused, then added. "Soulburner will most likely be at Kusanagi-san's truck. I could involve him in this but… Since Juliette is a Kogami...he'll most likely want to take his anger regarding the Lost Incident out on her." Shard winced at the thought and of the Lost Incident.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should hold off on telling him." She said.

"I can't avoid it if he's at the truck though." Playmaker told her. "And I'd rather not lie to his face."

"Good point." Shard sighed. "Why not I come with you to help telling him calmly? Then all 3 of us can go to the hospital." She suggested.

"Or ya know, you could hope Ice Queen-chan is with him." Ai grinned. "I'm sure those 2 must be getting along nicely right about now." Shard snickered.

"Yeah maybe." She giggled, before she blinked and looked to Playmaker. "By the way, does Ice Queen know who you are outside of VRAINS?"

"If she does, she hasn't put 2 and 2 together yet." Playmaker remarked.

"Surely she must've. I mean, I bet she knows who Flare is outside of VRAINS." Shard sweatdropped. "She's practically Flare's second best friend."

"Fair enough." Playmaker admitted.

"Then let's log out. I'm glad I logged in inside the truck with you. It makes things easier." She replied with a light smile.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded as he turned blue; thus logging out of VRAINS.

Shard turned blue as well following her log out.

* * *

Yukiko opened her eyes, blinking before sitting up and putting on her glasses.

"Blurry." She grunted, before seeing Yusaku, who was still unconscious. _The Lost Incident… Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn… _She slowly reached to gently touch his cheek.

_And worse of all, you had to suffer through it alone… _She thought sadly. Yusaku…

"Yukiko-chan?" Yukiko jumped quickly, turning to look up to see Kusanagi, Takeru and to her surprise, Glacies looking down at her after opening the door. Yukiko blushed red, quickly standing up.

"I-It's nothing!" She quickly said.

"Mmm?" Yusaku blinked. "What's going on?"

"We should tell them what happened Yusaku." Yukiko quickly said.

"Oh. Right." Yusaku nodded, exiting the room. Once he did, he handed Kusanagi a document. "Think you can decode this?"

"Decode what?" Takeru questioned.

"A document to a certain location." Yukiko replied.

"Sure, I can decode this." Kusanagi nodded.

"Okay, clearly something happened while I was at the Zaizens." Takeru frowned.

"Yeah uh…" Yukiko began, glancing at Glacies. Glacies glanced at Yukiko with a "What?" look.

"Since she's here, I can just go out and say it right?" Yukiko asked Yusaku.

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded. Yukiko nodded with a sigh.

"To put it mildly, we met the Earth Ignis, Earth and also… Juliette Kogami." She admitted.

"Revolver's mother." Ai added.

"So that's why you want me to decode this." Kusanagi frowned. "This document has coordinates coded in it."

"Why?" Takeru asked sharply. "Why are we looking for her in the real world? What can she possibly know that could be helpful to us?"

"Homura-kun, she knows something about Bohman. And anything about him is important." Yukiko frowned.

"No." Takeru gnashed his teeth. "I do not believe she knows anything. If she's really Revolver's mother…...then she can't be good news. She's probably in league with Hanoi for all we know."

"Takeru, please calm down." Glacies told him. "Nii-san knows her. She's not in league with Hanoi. Nii-san would know if she was."

"I still don't trust her." Takeru retorted firmly.

"Homura-kun, she's not in league with Hanoi. Not only that, but we met her with Earth." Yukiko told him. "Those two are working together. If she were an enemy, then surely Earth wouldn't be with her right?"

"Indeed. She has a point." Flame nodded. Takeru crossed his arms.

"Fine." He groaned in defeat. "But once this is decoded, I'm going with you to meet her."

"Of course. That was the idea." Yukiko nodded.

"How does it look Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku asked, looking to Kusanagi as he typed.

"She certainly has her way around coding." Kusanagi spoke as he typed. "It's gonna take me a bit for me to fully decode this."

"You'll have Rai to help since she gave me a copy of the document for him to decode as well." Yukiko spoke.

"But you haven't given it to him yet." Kusanagi noted.

"I will once I meet up with him at the hospital." Yukiko replied.

"Hospital? Is Rai-san sick?" Takeru asked worried.

"No not Rai, but Miho." Yukiko frowned. "She hurt her hand and needed a stitch, so she's at the hospital."

"What?!" Takeru gaped.

"Do you guys mind coming with me?" Yukiko asked shyly.

"I'll go with you Yukiko." Glacies spoke up.

"I'll go too." Takeru nodded.

"Thanks guys." Yukiko smiled, facing Kusanagi. "I'll make sure to have Rai contact you once he sees the document."

"Sure." Kusanagi nodded.

* * *

The group walked inside the hospital, finding Rai speaking with a doctor before he nodded and left.

"Rai." Yukiko called. Rai turned to see them.

"Ah you guys are here." He smiled. "Oh and Glacies as well."

"How's Miho?" Yusaku asked.

"Fine. Just needed one stitch. Though she does have scratches on her hand too." Rai sighed. "The doctor is stitching her right now. Come on."

"What happened? You said she hurt herself at work." Yukiko frowned, as they walked.

"She hasn't given me the details herself." Rai shrugged. "By the way, what had happened to you 2 in VRAINS?"

"We met the Earth Ignis for one." Yusaku began. "And someone you guys know. Does the name Juliette Kogami ring any bells for you?" At once Rai stopped, looking at them, shocked.

"Aunt Juliette?!" He demanded.

"Yeah!" Ai chimed in as he rose out of Yuskau's duel disk. "She and Earth are, from what I could tell, are partners in a way."

"Earth? You mean the Earth Ignis?" Rai questioned.

"Yeah. Ai named him." Yukiko nodded.

"I see. So what exactly happened?" Rai asked.

"Earth wanted to duel Yusaku. And that was when Aunt Juliette showed herself." Yukiko explained. "She has some information on Bohman too."

"Leaves after all these years and shows up unexpectedly." Rai muttered. "Aunt Juliette never ceases to surprise me. Is she here in Den City?"

"Not exactly." Yusaku admitted. "Kusanagi-san is decoding a document she gave me so we can find her location. Only then will she tell us the information she knows about Bohman."

"She gave me a copy for you to decode as well." Yukiko said.

"Hmm ok. You can show me and Miho once we get back home." Rai began.

"No! Er you can't tell Miho we saw Aunt Juliette." Yukiko winced.

"Huh? Yukiko, Miho would be ecstatic to know about Aunt Juliette." Rai frowned.

"Yeah. But see, Aunt Juliette doesn't want a certain someone to know she's here. And if Miho knows that, a certain someone will find out." Yukiko grimaced. "Get what I mean?" Rai blinked before he sweatdropped and sighed with a facepalm.

"Sadly I do." He groaned. "I'll have to work with Kusanagi-san on this then. Miho is a better decoder than me. Especially on deciphering data."

"Uh what someone do you 2 mean?" Takeru questioned.

"Another time Homura-kun." Yukiko sighed.

"Yes since we're here." Rai said, motioning to a door. Rai opened the door for them to walk in to see Miho talking with a doctor, who was bandaging her hand. They also noticed the black stitch before it was covered.

"So come back in at least a week. Got it." Miho nodded.

"And do be sure to handle your anger." The doctor warned.

"Hmph. You worry too much old man." Miho scoffed.

"Miho!" Yukiko quickly ran to her sister, making Miho look up.

"Yuki, hey you guys." Miho remarked.

"You're hand." Yukiko frowned, looking at the bandaged hand.

"It's fine. Just a bad gash and scratches." Miho assured with a small smile.

"You mentioned it happened at work. Did something happen?" Rai questioned.

"Nothing too bad. It was an accident." Miho replied lightly. Glacies's lips form an amused smile.

"You're lying again." Glacies pointed out.

"Just because you're one of my best friends doesn't mean you can always read me Glacies." Miho smirked.

"Actually, I can." Glacies smirked back. "Your body language gives it away. Remember? Grew up with wild animals for pretty much my whole life? They all read body language to understand each other. I learned how to read body language extremely well because of my arctic family."

"Doesn't make you a lie detector." Miho chuckled.

"Does Zaizen know about this?" Rai sighed.

"I had Hayami tell him and to tell him I'm taking a few days off." Miho hummed, standing.

"Days off? You, the workaholic?" Yukiko gaped.

"Hey I can take a day off!" Miho snapped.

"Yeah, since when do you take a day off?" Glacies laughed. "I know all about your all-nighters at work Miho. Blame Nii-san for that."

"Boss is gonna drive me up the wall one day." Miho scowled.

"It's called looking out for his employees Miho." Glacies groaned. "That's why Nii-san concerns himself with other people and not just himself."

"Yeah, yeah." Miho replied with a yawn as they left. "By the way Yusaku, Yukiko, I heard you 2 checked on something in VRAINS. What happened?"

"We met the Earth Ignis." Yusaku replied.

"He wanted to duel Yusaku-chan for some reason." Ai piped up. Miho grew wide eyed at this before she sighed, a hand to her forehead.

"I see. I guess maybe he was checking on humanity in a sense." She remarked.

"Checking humanity?" Yukiko questioned.

"He must think that the Cyberse World was destroyed by humans. And even though we know Bohman is likely connected to what had happened, we don't know who or what Bohman is. Earth wanted to see the truth of humans with his own eyes." Miho replied. "And he decided to duel Yusaku to find it."

"But he-!" Ai began before Yusaku muted him; thus the rest of his words were cut off.

"Ignore him." Yusaku retorted as he unmuted Ai. Miho raised an eyebrow for a moment before she shrugged.

"If you say so." She replied.

* * *

Miho walked into her room with a tired sigh before flopping on her bed; feeling emotionally drained as she looked at her bandaged hand.

***Flashback***

_"It is good to see you again Miho." Miho stared at the man before her. He had longish brown hair that was tied back, sharp pale brown eyes, wearing a white suit as he gave her a light smile. _

_"K-Kiyotaka." She choked._

_"Oh? You 2 know each other?" Queen questioned._

_"Why yes. We used to work in the same agency years ago." Kiyotaka smiled pleasantly, walking towards Miho. "She was also a very dear friend of my younger brother before his death. I am glad to see you are doing well Miho." Miho felt her body shudder, yet gave a light smile of her own. _

_"I should say the same to you as well, Kiyotaka. Never thought I would see you again. Least of all here." She replied._

_"Yes well, Queen here has offered me quite the position of a project she has been working on and I couldn't help but be intrigued." He replied._

_"How like you." Miho stated. "Excuse me Queen, I have to go to the restroom."_

_"Just be sure to return to work shortly." Queen told her._

_"Of course." Miho nodded, walking past them._

_Once Miho reached the restroom, she began to shake; clutching one of the sinks and grinding her teeth in pure rage. Old memories flooded in her mind for a moment before she started to see red. Once she realized what had happened, she gasped to see she had punched the mirror now cracked and her left hand terribly cut. _

_"Shoot…!" She hissed, washing the blood._

_"Miho?" Miho jumped, swiftly turning only to relax to see Hayami. _

_"Oh it's just you." She frowned._

_"Miho you're hand." Hayami began._

_"It's fine. Just scratched up." Miho frowned. Hayami stared at Miho incredulously._

_"Scratched up? You have glass in your hand." Hayami frowned deeply. "I think that classifies as more than just "scratched up", Miho. Plus, I see glass inside the wound. That is, by the way, still bleeding."_

_"I was going to remove it before you suddenly showed up." Miho sighed, doing just that. "Did the boss tell you to check on me?"_

_"Yes." Hayami retorted. "He is worried about all of his employees. Most of them accept his hospitality, but why are you trying so hard to avoid it? You know he's a good man."_

_"Reflex I suppose." Miho hummed, removing the last glass. "My last job was pretty rough before working here. So I'm not used to the hospitality."_

_"Your last job?" Hayami questioned._

_"It was where I learned computer works you can say." Miho retorted. "Say do me a favor?"_

_"Yeah sure." Hayami replied. "What is it?"_

_"I'm going to leave early and I need you to tell the boss and also telling him I'll be taking a few days off." Miho told her. Once again, Hayami stared at Miho with an incredulous look on her face._

_"You? Take days off? Who are you and what have you done with Miho?" Hayami asked._

_"Do I need to announce to the whole company your crush on boss?" Miho snapped, annoyed. Hayami put her hands up in defeat._

_"Oi! I was just messing around." Hayami groaned. "Sure, I'll tell him."_

_"Thank you." Miho sighed, grabbing paper towels for her hand. "And don't you worry, I'll go to the hospital to get this checked."_

_"Good." Hayami remarked. "Because if you didn't, I'd get boss to drag you to the hospital. And you and I both know that you wouldn't want that." Miho snorted. "Oh believe me I do not. I got two siblings, a caretaker, and his 2 sisters who would do that to me. I don't need him added onto the list." She replied. "And try not to let anybody know about this?"_

_"I can't promise that." Hayami told her. "But I'll do my best to not tell anyone. That is all I can promise you."_

_"Thanks. I owe you one." Miho smiled lightly._

***End of flashback***

Miho sighed as she laid on her back. Hopefully once my days off are over, my hand will be fully recovered. She thought. Then suddenly her phone rang, making her sit up to reach in her pocket. "Probably Zaizen." She frowned, picking up. "Hello?"

"Miho what happened?" Ryoken demanded. Miho yelped, nearly dropping her phone.

_Shit! I forgot I hung up on him! _She thought.

"Sorry Dragon. Queen was there and I had to hang up."

"_Oh. I see__."_ Ryoken mused.

"I'm really sorry. I had completely forgotten to call you back." She apologized with a wince.

"_It's fine__._" Ryoken replied.

"If you say so." She sighed, looking at her bandaged hand.

"_So will you tell me what happened to your hand_?" He asked her. At once she blinked, shocked her body stiffened.

"H-How…? How do you know about my hand?!" She gaped.

"_It wouldn't come as a surprise if I were to have spies in SOL Technologies, Miho_." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_He has a point. _She thought with a sweatdrop before she replied.

"But no one else knows except…!" At once Miho gaped in the realization. "Oh you can't be serious…!" She sweatdropped.

"_Hayami plays the ditz rather well don't you think_." He remarked.

"Oh god." She laughed, shaking her head. "Hayami I can't believe it. Oh then care to explain why she was so insistent on me taking this bouquet of chinese bellflowers? She wasn't letting up."

"_But of course I told her she would have to be a bit insistent when I knew you'd wouldn't take it from suspicion._" He replied lightly. She blinked by his words for a moment before having a knowing smile.

"You sent those flowers." She stated.

"_Yes I did_." Ryoken retorted.

"That was very sweet of you." She smiled, looking at said bouquet in the vase at her bedside before she blushed. "And did you also tell her to say that whole truthfully loved thing?"

"_Ha! No._" Ryoken told her. "_If I did, she'd probably quit her spy job. Can't have that now can I__?_"

"Haha! That's fair." Miho laughed.

_"Now don't change the subject. What happened?_" He asked gently. She relaxed at his tone as she laid on her bed.

"How much did Hayami tell you?" She asked.

"_Everything_." Ryoken replied nonchalantly.

"Figured." She smiled weakly. "Kiyotaka was someone me and Rai had to work with years ago in this agency where we learned to be hackers. I can't really get into all the details, contract agreements long story. But Kiyotaka is considered a traitor to us now. He's done things we could never forgive him for, especially me. I guess when I saw him after all this time I just… Snapped. I didn't even realize I punched the mirror till my head cleared."

"_Thank you for telling me_." He replied. "_Are you ok now_?"

"Hey I promised to be honest right?" She smiled softly. "And yeah I'll be fine. I went to the hospital and got my hand stitched and took a few days off from work. Hopefully my hand will be fine by then."

"_You taking time off? How surprising._" He teased.

"Oh hush." She giggled. "Sorry I worried you… Since you got Kyoko out, that means you'll be returning to Den City, right?"

"_Yeah_." Ryoken confirmed.

"So I'll be seeing you soon. In a way, that is good. I missed you." She admitted. "I'll see you soon then Ryoken."

"_See you soon_." Ryoken spoke as he hung up. Miho sighed softly with a small smile before she heard a knock, looking up to see Rai.

"He's coming." He stated.

"Soon knowing him." Miho replied with a light smile.

"Well I'm still slugging him once he does." Rai replied nonchalantly.

"Rai." She groaned.

"He made you cry and it is my duty as the big brother to punch guys who do that to my sisters." Rai replied.

"You're only older than me by 2 minutes!" She facepalmed.

"Still older." He smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Rai?"

"Positive you guys." Yusaku, Yukiko, Glacies, Rai, and Takeru were walking, following the coordinates Juliette gave them in the documents after deciphering them. "Kusanagi-san and I made sure this is the right path." Rai assured.

"Good." Yusaku remarked. "Because it appears we are here now." In front of the group stood what appeared to be an old, rundown house that was the size of a small apartment building.

"An old building like this?" Takeru wondered. "Why would anyone hde in something that could easily be burnt down?"

"It's not like she can be picky. After all, she needs to keep a low profile here." Yukiko frowned.

"So, who wants to knock?" Glacies asked.

"I'll go." Rai replied, walking to the door and knocking. After a few minutes, the door opened up to reveal Juliette Kogami, who was standing at the doorway.

"Oh my! I was expecting Yusaku and Yukiko, but it seems you've brought some more friends." She smiled.

"Hey Auntie." Rai smiled, hugging Juliette.

"Oh Rai! Nice to see you again!" Juliette hugged Rai back.

"Man it really is you. We really thought we would never see you again." Rai weakly chuckled.

"As I told Yukiko in VRAINS a few days ago, I'm sorry that I left when I did." Juliette told Rai. "And since it's been 10 years, you 3 must have been through a lot. Things I couldn't be a part of."

"It's quite alright Aunt Juliette. We never held any ill will to you for leaving." Rai assured. "Plus most of it was your son's fault, so don't be surprised that I'm slugging him once he gets back."

"Made Miho cry I see." Juliette frowned before she put a hand to her forehead. "Yeah. He tends to do that." She paused, then added. "Oh! I should have invited you all inside! How silly of me!"

"Look." Takeru began. "We only came here for the information on Bohman. So why don't you tell us where he is so we can go."

"Homura-kun!" Yukiko scowled.

"What?" Takeru frowned deeply. "And even if she has information, how we do she's not giving us false information?" Juliette looked at Takeru, a sad smile on her face.

"You don't trust me." She told him.

"Of course I don't." Takeru scowled. "You're related to that monster. Why should I believe what you say?"

"Takeru she wasn't even there when that incident happened." Rai frowned. "You can't place your anger on her for it."

"Actually, he can." Juliette replied. "I am Kiyoshi's wife after all. So it's only natural that Takeru would despise me."

"That doesn't mean you are responsible for what happened." Yukiko frowned.

"I may not be responsible, but your friend is letting his anger blind him." Juliette replied. "Blind anger leads to irrational thinking and decisions. He needs an outlet for that built up anger. I'll be more than happy to let him release all that anger on me."

"Wait what?!" Ai gaped.

"You sure about this?" Glacies frowned.

"She is. She's always been like this." Rai sighed with an amused smile.

"What do you mean?" Yusaku questioned.

"That kindness and nature. She's always had it." Rai replied. "You'll know what I mean."

"If you're sure." Yusaku frowned.

"If she's sure about anything, it's that face of hers shall be pummeled into the ground!" Takeru grit his teeth. "Specifically, the virtual ground!"

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered. "So you're challenging me to a duel, Takeru?"

"Of course!" Takeru shot back.

"Uh Homura-kun." Yukiko began, but Rai placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her with a shake of his head.

"Let him get it out of his system." Rai whispered to her. Yukiko frowned slightly but nodded.

"Takeru-san…" Glacies spoke softly.

"Well?! Are you gonna accept my challenge or not?!" Takeru snapped.

"But of course." Juliette replied. "In fact, should I lose, you make me grovel at your feet in addition to getting the information I have on Bohman."

"Way to be a dramatic Auntie." Yukiko muttered.

"That wasn't drama dear." Juliette told her. "I was being serious."

"Takeru." Flame spoke up.

"Yes Flame?" Takeru asked.

"Normally I'd try to talk you out of something like this. But if you feel this will help you continue to our future, don't allow your anger to cloud your judgement." Flame warned.

"I'll try not to." Takeru replied before he turned his attention to Juliette. "You ready?"

"Yes." Juliette replied. "And I have a private server here so that no one can detect, nor find us."

"Man. She really has herself isolated." Ai noted.

"Again she kinda has to be Ai." Yukiko frowned.

"True." Ai nodded.

"We should probably go into the server as well." Yusaku pointed out as he noticed Takeru and Juliette had already gone in.

"Yeah." Rai agreed, Yukiko nodding.

* * *

The server looked like that of an old city structure. Several buildings were deteriorating, in addition to the ground in multiple places.

"I made the server like this because no one would bother with outdated technology." Juliette explained as she and Soulburner in the central square area, the others at the sidelines. "And because it's outdated, it very well may crumble from the inside out. Luckily, I've all given you emergency escape programs should that happen."

"She's thought this through." Flame remarked.

"Someone has to." Sparks remarked.

"She's worked for SOL Technologies long before I was born." Ice Queen added. "She may be using an outdated server, but she's using the most advanced security measures on this one server. It just shows that she really doesn't want to be found."

"I've even put high security on that rundown house." Juliette added. "Should anyone try to find me in the real world."

"One of the good things that Earth stuck with her." Ai replied.

"The Earth Ignis?" Soulburner questioned before his eyes narrowed. "Why does she have him then? Shouldn't he be with us?"

"He's the one staying with her by his own free will Soulburner." Shard frowned.

"Tch!" Soulburner grunted as he got his duel disk activated. "I don't plan to show mercy!"

"Fine by me." Juliette retorted as she activated her old style duel disk and put her deck into it.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start." Juliette spoke as she observed her hand. "I'll activate the Field Spell, The Hidden City." The field spell card that depicted a city within a mountain appeared. "Due to this card's effect upon activation, I can add 1 Subterror monster from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected out of her Deck; thus she added it to her hand. "I added the monster Subterror Guru to my hand, which I shall Summon." A small earth dragon-like monster appeared onto Juliette's field. (Subterror Guru, Level 4 EARTH Dragon-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1800. Juliette's hand: 4 cards. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"I now activate the Continuous Spell, Subterror Cave Clash." Juliette continued as she grabbed 2 cards from her hand. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) "It's your turn Soulburner."

"That's your turn?" Soulburner frowned before he shrugged. "My turn, draw!" (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburne looked at his hand.

With this hand, I can defeat her right here. He thought.

"I'll start by Normal Summoning Salamangreat Foxy!" Soulburner announced. A blue furred and flaming fox appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Foxy, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"And now I activate-!" Soulburner began.

"Its effect?" Juliette interjected, surprising Soulburner. "I know what you're going to do. So I'll do this. I activate Subterror Guru's effect to flip itself and your Foxy face-down."

"Ehh?!" Soulburner gaped as his Foxy and Juliette's Guru flipped face-down.

Did she read me?! Soulbuurner thought.

"That's our teacher for you. She's able to read him easily." Sparks remarked lightly.

"Regardless, I still get Foxy's effect since he was Normal Summoned!" Soulburner remarked as he pulled the top 3 cards from his Deck and looked at them. He nodded, then revealed Salamangreat Circle. "I shall add Salamangreat Circle to my hand!" He did so; thus the remaining cards shuffled back into his Deck. "On top of that, I shall use the effect of Salamangreat Fowl from my hand! Since I Normal or Special Summoned a Salamangreat, I can Special Summon him from my hand!" A flaming fowl appeared next to the now set Salamangreat Foxy. (Salamangreat Fowl, Level 4 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/200. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"But I'm not finished yet!" Soulburner continued as he activated Salamangreat Circle to add Salamangreat Meer to his hand, which Special Summoned itself via its own effect. (Salamangreat Meer, Level 2 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/600. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soon after, Soulburner raised his right arm upward.

"Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner announced as the link portal appeared. "The Summoning condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! I set Salamangreat Meer into the Link Marker! Appear now! Link 1! Salamangreat Babelynx!" Out of the circuit came forth a baby lynx. (Salamangreat Babelynx, Link 1 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, Link Arrow(s): B. ATK: 500. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Babelynx's effect!" Soulburner continued. "Upon its Link Summon, I can add 1 Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected out of Soulburner's Deck; thus he added it to his hand. "Now I activate it!" A field spell with a volcano in the background, along with what appeared to be Salamangreat Heatleo.

"Your deck is quite the fast paced one." Juliette noted.

"Now with his field spell, he can perform his Reincarnation Link Summon…" Shard remarked.

"Since I Link Summoned previously in this turn, I Special Summon Salamangreat Mole from my hand to the Zone my Babelynx points to." Soulburner continued. The ground split apart as the flaming mole dug his way up to the surface. (Salamangreat Mole, Level 1 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Fowl, Mole, and Babelynx. He has 3 monsters." Shard replied.

"Link 3." Sparks frowned. Soulburner then raised his right arm upward.

"Appear for the 2nd time! Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner announced as the link portal appeared. "The Summoning conditions are at least 2 FIRE Effect monsters! I set Salamangreat Fowl, Mole, and the Link 1 Babelynx into the Link Markers! Appear now! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Out of the link circuit appeared a flaming lion, which roared in Juliette's general direction. (Salamangreat Heatleo, Link 3 FIRE Cyberse-type Link monster, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2300. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 4000. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Juliette looked at Salamangreat Heatleo with a small smile.

"So the Salamangreats are your Deck, Flame." Juliette spoke to Soulburner's partner. "Unfortunately, as powerful as the deck is, your origin made a fatal flaw in his strategy. He skipped over the Link 2." She chuckled. "Of course, with this set card here, it wouldn't have mattered."

"What do you mean?" Soulburner demanded.

"She saw it coming." Sparks stated.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement!" Juliette gestured to 1 of her set cards. "Whenever you would Summon a monster(s), or activate a Spell/Trap, I can pay half my LP to negate the Summon(s) or activation, and destroy it!"

"What?!" Soulburner gaped as Heatleo shattered; thus he gnashed his teeth.

She could have used that on my Foxy and my turn would have been over! Soulburner thought angrily. But instead, she waited until I went for a strong monster like Heatleo! Soulburner grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Soulburner grunted. (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Juliette declared as she drew. (Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Juliette looked at the card she drew, then flipped her set Subterror Guru face-up. "Subterror Guru's Flip effect! Upon being Flipped face-up, I can add 1 Subterror card from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected out of her Deck and she added it to her hand. "I choose to add **Subterror Call** from my Deck to my hand." She then grabbed another card from her hand. "Next I Normal Summon Subterror Nemesis Archer to my field." A blonde female archer appeared next to Guru. (Subterror Nemesis Archer, Level 3 EARTH Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1900 (originally 1600/1400). Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Due to my Cave Clash's effect, all Subterror monsters I control gain 500 ATK/DEF for every set monster on the field." Juliette explained. "You have 1, so all my Subterror monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF."

"If Soulburner didn't have Foxy still on his field, he would have lost from 2 direct attacks." Ai noted.

"Juliette planned for that I suppose." Shard frowned.

"Next I activate Subterror Call." Juliette continued. "Since I control a face-up or face-down Subterror monster, I can Special Summon 1 Subterror monster from either my Deck or GY in either face-up or face-down Defense Position." A card ejected out of her Deck and she placed it onto her Monster Zone face-down. "I've chosen to Special Summon a Subterror monster in face-down Defense Position."

"Which means another extra 500 ATK/DEF for her Subterrors." Flame remarked.

"I activate The Hidden City's effect." Juliette revealed. "Once per turn, I can target 1 set monster I control and flip it face-up. I choose the newly Special Summoned set Subterror monster." Suddenly, the ground began to shake and crack open as the monster arose to the field. (Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo, Level 10 EARTH Rock-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2600 (originally 2800/2100). Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Stalagmo's monster effect." Juliette continued. "I discard 1 Subterror monster to draw 2 cards." She looked at the cards she drew. "I win, Soulburner."

"What are you talking about?" Soulburner demanded. "I still have my set Foxy and 2 face-downs."

"Something tells me that doesn't matter." Ice Queen frowned.

"No it does not." Sparks rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want proof? Then allow me to show you." Juliette told Soulburner. "Battle. Subterror Nemesis Archer, attack his set Foxy." The female archer raised her bow and placed an arrow on it, then fired the arrow.

"You know my monster is in Defense, right?" Soulburner frowned.

"Oh I know." Juliette told him. "But due to Archer's effect at the start of the Damage Step, should she attack a face-down Defense monster you control while I control another Subterror monster, your monster is shuffled into the Deck before damage calculation."

"What?!" Soulburner watched as his monster was shuffled into the Deck.

"All part of her plan." Sparks said with a strained smile.

"But now her Subterrors are weaker." Ai pointed out.

"Maybe…" Ice Queen mused as Juliette thrusted her right hand forward.

"Subterror Guru, attack Soulburner directly!" Juliette declared. The earthen dragon launched forward towards the defenseless duelist.

"Tch! I activate the Trap, Energy of Fire! By shuffling my Heatleo into my Deck, I can gain LP equal to its ATK!" Juliette closed her eyes, then opened them while discarding a card from her hand.

"I activate Subterror Fiendess's effect from my hand." Juliette spoke. "By discarding her, your Trap's activation is negated, along with my Subterror Guru being flipped face-down."

"Gah!" Soulburner gnashed his teeth before he sighed. "At least your attack was stopped due to your own card."

"You think so?" Juliette's lips formed a smile.

"What?" Soulburner frowned. "I'm aware that you have one more attack via Subterror Stalagmo, but that attack will leave me with 700 LP left."

"If Revolver's tactics are anything to go by in dueling, then his Mom is thinking farther ahead than he would." Playmaker noted.

"I told you she's that good. And Revolver could never beat her." Shard sighed.

"Wait really?!" Ai gaped. "Then she's probably thinking 5 moves ahead then!"

"Probably more than that." Playmaker told Ai as he looked back at the field. "She hasn't even used an Extra Deck monster yet."

"Stalagmo, attack Soulburner directly!" Juliette declared. The rock monster threw a punch that sent small rocks towards Soulburner.

"I still have 1 card left in my hand!" Soulburner spoke. "I Special Summon Salamangreat Parro since you're attacking me directly! By bringing this monster out, I can make his ATK the same as a monster in my GY!"

"And you choose Salamangreat Heatleo, right?" Juliette questioned.

"You bet!" Soulburner grinned as Parro's ATK became 2300.

"Even with 2300 ATK, that's not enough." Juliette told him as the rocks pummeled the flaming parrot; thus destroying it and Soulburner's avatar fizzled blue. (Soulburner's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Juliette's hand: 0 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 3000.)

"Due to Subterror Cave Clash's effect, since I dealt you damage, I can add 1 Subterror card from my GY to my hand. I choose to add Subterror Fiendess." She added the card to her hand. After that, she gestured to her set card.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, **Subterror Behemoth Conversation** to flip up my Subterror Guru." The small dragon flipped up again. "Now Guru, attack Soulburner directly!" The small dragon did just that; slashing Soulburner with its claws. Soulburner tched as his avatar fizzled blue. (Soulburner's LP: 3000 - 1600 = 1400. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 0 cards. Soulburner's LP: 1400.)

"I end my turn by setting my Subterror Stalagmo." Juliette concluded. "It's your turn."

"What was that about beating me during your turn?" Soulburner remarked as he drew.

"Perhaps I said to scare you." Juliette remarked. "Or maybe it was a miscalculation on my part. Who knows." Soulburner looked at the card he drew.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Rising Fire!" Soulburner began.

"No you don't." Juliette countered. "By discarding Fiendess, your Rising Fire is negated and Guru is flipped face-down."

"Ugh…..!" Soulburner growled. "I end my turn…!"

"Draw." Juliette did so; looking at the card she drew, then Summoned a 2nd Archer, who's ATK/DEF rose by 1000 due to Cave Clash. "Or perhaps I said "I won" because I knew you had no other options. In which case, I did not miscalculate."

"How could you possibly know I had no other options?" Soulburner gnashed his teeth.

"Your 2nd face-down would have been used by now if you had any other options." Juliette told him. "And as Playmaker said, I have not used an Extra Deck monster yet. And I have no reason to." She thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Subterror Nemesis Archer, attack Soulburner directly!" The archer fired an arrow at Soulburner, making him wince and fall to his knees as his avatar fizzled blue. (Soulburner's LP: 1400 - 2600 = 0.)

"I couldn't even deal you any damage….!" Soulburner clenched his fists as he pounded them into the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Why?!" Sparks frowned, walking to Soulburner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Soulburner you need to calm down. Allowing your emotions to run wild is what causes mistakes." Sparks frowned. "Like Juliette had said, you skipped from your Link 2 and went straight for Heatleo. I can understand your anger at what the Incident did to you. But if you allow your anger of what it did to you cloud you and chain you, then you cannot move forward in your future. Something I'm sure Flame hopes for you to do." Soulburner looked up at Sparks, then sighed heavily, standing up.

"You're right." Soulburner admitted. He then turned to face Juliette, a solemn look on his face. "I'm sorry for my anger towards you. It's just…"

"I know." Juliette replied, a sad smile on her lips.

"You know Soulburner, Aunt Juliette left that day because she couldn't forgive Kiyoshi for conducting the incident in the first place." Sparks told him. "Yet she felt guilty for not stopping him." Soulburner's expression went from solemn to sad.

"So that's why….she's in hiding….." He whispered.

"No." Playmaker spoke up. "She's in hiding not just because of that. The bounty on her head is preventing her from returning to Den City."

"On top of my self guilt for leaving my family." Juliette added. "I bet Revolver hates me for what I did. And to be honest, I don't blame him. His only parent that loved him so much left him to essentially fend for himself. Leaving was the hardest decision I ever had to make. If I stayed, there was a chance I'd also be infected and be comatosed like Kiyoshi was. I didn't want my son to be parentless."

"We understood that much once we found out what had happened to Uncle." Sparks frowned sadly. "You only wanted to do what was best for Revolver since you're his mother. That was all you wanted to do."

"Yet will Revolver listen? You know how mule-headed he is." Shard sighed.

"Hopefully Flare can smooth things somewhat." Sparks muttered.

"Playmaker, Soulburner." Juliette spoke towards them, getting their attention.

"Yes?" Playmaker inquired.

"Had I stayed in Den City 10 years ago, I could have stopped the Lost Incident." She began. "But after leaving, I want you 2 to know how much guilt I felt for doing it. The guilt of not being able to stop the Incident. The guilt of not being able to convince Kiyoshi to stop. The guilt of being there for the people I care about the most. All of that guilt consumed after I left. I feared returning not because of SOL, but because of the people I cared about. Especially you, Playmaker."

"Hmm?" Playmaker mused.

"Why Playmaker especially?" Ai questioned, confused.

"Oh boy…" Sparks muttered with a sigh.

"Sparks?" Shard frowned.

"I don't understand." Playmaker frowned.

"I'll give you the information regarding Bohman and something else." Juliette told him. "But first, we must log out so I can give you this information."

"Cooled down enough Soulburner?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Now I feel guilty for being a jerk to her."

"Don't be." Juliette reassured him.

"She knew you had to get it all out of your system and she was more than willing to let you." Sparks smiled, ruffling Soulburner's hair. "So don't worry about it. Aunt Juliette is kind like that."

"Well, alright." Soulburner replied sheepishly.

* * *

After returning from her private server, Juliette goes to her office, then returns to the group with files on Bohman, along with a personal file for Yusaku.

"Take this, Yusaku." Juliette told him. "It's very personal information on you that concerns you specifically that I managed to steal from SOL's Data Bank before I officially left."

"Huh. So that's what those missing slots were when I hacked in there." Rai remarked.

"And the files on Bohman too." Ai spoke. "Sweet! We got what we came for!"

"We truly appreciate this Mrs. Kogami." Flame nodded.

"You're welcome Flame." Juliette told him. "Oh, and in case you're wondering Earth is, he's not here, obviously. He's searching for Aqua, the Water Ignis."

"Ah I see. Makes sense since he was indeed close to her." Flame said in understanding. "Though I can't help but worry as well since she disappeared before Cyberse World was destroyed."

"She was? Could the ones who attacked Cyberse World have taken her?" Rai frowned.

"We shall find out." Yusaku spoke as he skimmed through the files on Bohman. "It seems the last location he's been at is this." He points at the image of what appeared to be a smaller version of Cyberse World. "This looks like a bunch of cardboard put together to look like the original Cyberse World. But if that's where Bohman is, then we have to go there."

"Aren't you coming with us Mrs. Kogami?" Glacies asked.

"Believe me dear, I'd love to." Juliette answered. "Then again, I promised myself I'd return to Den City, so I might as well."

"I'll call Miho then so she can come too." Yukiko said, getting her phone.

"Will you be joining us to this location Mrs. Kogami?" Yusaku wondered.

"No Yusaku." She replied. "I'll be going into VRAINS to help Earth look for Aqua."

"Probably for the best. Don't want Miho to know you're here yet." Rai smirked.

"You know once I enter VRAINS, SOL will be able to detect me." Juliette remarked. "But of course, I've built a program to make myself invisible to their security; so they won't see me. I also gave Earth a copy, since SOL is after him too." She then frowned. "However, the programs invisibility will not last long. Probably 45 minutes to an hour. That may or may not be enough time for me to catch up to Earth and help him find Aqua. But it's a risk I have to take."

"At least be careful. I don't think any of us could handle losing you again." Rai said with a soft smile.

"I'll be careful Rai." Juliette smiled. "I've been careful for 10 years."

"Ok I just finished talking with Miho." Yukiko said, after hanging up. "Once we send her the coordinates, she'll meet up with us in VRAINS."

"In that case, I say good luck to all of you." Juliette told them.

"Thanks. I feel like we'll need it." Ai replied, as Yukiko hugged Juliette. Juliette then hugged Yukiko back.

"We'll see you soon, right?" Yukiko asked softly.

"Yes." Juliette told her.

"We'll be going as well?" Flame questioned Glacies.

"Might as well." Glacies replied. "I already have a bounty on my head to keep Nii-san in check. And I involved myself in this fight by my choice. So I'm sticking by that choice."

"Then best we be off." Flame nodded.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And that chapter is over and wow its my longest yet!**

**Rai: You didn't bother stopping, did you?**

**Aurasoul: I was in the zone with MM I guess. Welp until then everyone please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome to Vrains! I give a shout out to**** 0713MM for helping me type this story along with letting me use his OC Glacies and I don't own Vrains just my OCs.**

**Rai: Which will mean we're going to see Windy and Lightning**

**Aurasoul: Yes indeed.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"This seems to be the place. Although..."

"What the heck is this?!" The others were surprised upon seeing a fake Cyberse World as they flew on their D-Boards as they looked around.

"These are all props." Shard frowned as she looked.

"What kind of insult is this?!" Ai fumed.

"Why would this be here?" Soulburner wondered, confused.

"Well we can check on the other side of that hole." They all looked to see Flare flying to them. "You caught up." Sparks remarked.

"Hole?" Flame questioned.

"There's a hole in the wall over there leading to some building." Flare explained, motioning with her hand. They followed her to where the hole was and looked to see a familiar building.

"Isn't that Windy's…?" Shard began.

"It is." Playmaker frowned.

"You mean the Wind Ignis, right?" Sparks questioned.

"Yes." Playmaker nodded.

"But then why would this be here?" Ice Queen questioned.

"Something doesn't feel right." Flare frowned. "Come on, we should go check it out." They landed near the stairs and climbed upward before coming into the building, looking around. "No one home?"

"Highly doubt it." Flame remarked.

"Well well well, look what we have here." They all quickly looked up to see Windy with Echo as he moved towards them.

"Windy." Playmaker frowned.

_So that's the Wind Ignis… _Flare thought with a frown. _Although…_

"Windy what the heck is going on here?! Did you make that cardboard cutout of Cyberse World?!" Ai demanded.

"Yes." Windy replied. "I know it's not much, but it's like Cyberse World is back, no?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ai muttered, looking out and about again.

"Well it's only just a start since it seems I'm the only one who cares to rebuild our home." Windy scoffed.

"While I can agree rebuilding Cyberse World is important. So is catching the ones who had destroyed it in the first place." Flame countered.

"Yeah and we heard that they might be here!" Ai added.

"Oh? Quite the claim. And do you think that sort of information is genuine?" Windy inquired.

"They must have good reason to believe it. After all, all of them came." They all stiffened by the sudden voice and bright light, causing them all to shield their eyes. Once it disappeared, they looked upon seeing another Ignis with a shadowed avatar.

"Ah it's you! Don't just suddenly appear like that!" Ai yelled annoyed.

"Sorry. Even when I try to move slowly, I move quickly." The Yellow Ignis apologized lightly.

"A-Another Ignis." Shard swallowed.

"Yeah that's the Light Ignis, Lightning." Ai spoke.

"Lightning?" The Yellow Ignis questioned.

"Well they can't say our other names." Ai shrugged.

"True." The Yellow Ignis, Lightning remarked. "In that case, I'll go by Lightning to make it easier on you humans."

"Thanks ever so much." Sparks replied with a nod.

"In that case, where have you been Lightning?" Flame questioned.

"Hoh? I've been with Windy since Cyberse World's destruction." Lightning replied. "We had hidden ourselves within the Network after Hanoi attacked us. Along with the current attack afterward." Shard clutched her hand tightly at the mention of the Hanoi, her face paling slightly. Lightning glanced at Shard and chuckled.

"Guilty I see." Lightning retorted. "Too late to feel that I'm afraid." Shard flinched by his words and Playmaker shielded her from Lightning.

"Ah come on Lightning, leave her alone." Ai frowned.

"Like the humans should have left us Ignis alone? I don't think so." Windy snapped.

"It's alright Windy." Lightning told him. "We don't want to provoke them. We just want to talk."

"Humph. Fine" Windy grunted.

"To talk?" Soulburner questioned with a frown.

"The future relationship between humans and us Ignis." Lightning spoke.

"Oh yeah. Earth mentioned that he had talked with Aqua about that." Ai remarked.

"Aqua? Oh you mean the Water Ignis." Windy stated.

"We haven't seen her after Cyberse World was attacked." Lightning added. "Who knows, she could have been a spy that told the enemy of Cyberse World's weak points."

"What?!" Ai yelped.

"She doesn't seem like the type." Flame remarked, unconvinced.

"You don't know that for sure." Windy retorted.

"Earth would say otherwise." Ai countered.

"I'm sure he would." Windy huffed before his red eyes curved into a dark smile. "If he was here! Which he isn't!"

"But Aqua had no reason to betray us." Flame pointed out.

"Yeah! She wanted peace in Cyberse World more than anyone." Ai nodded.

"Peace? Humph! Sounds more like an illusion to me." Windy griped.

"Regardless, it is a shame she could not be here." Lightning spoke.

_A shame he says and yet… _Flare thought with a frown, rubbing her collared neck.

"Be that as it may, it is much important to rebuild Cyberse World. After all, we must create a safe place for us before we would be attacked again." Lightning spoke. He then outstretched his right hand towards Playmaker and Soulburner, but the gesture was actually aimed at Ai and Flame. "So, what say you Ai. Flame? Will you help me and Windy rebuild Cyberse World?" Ai and Flame looked at one another; looking at their Origins for a moment.

"To be honest, I do want to rebuild Cyberse World. But I also become quite attached to the humans as well." Ai spoke. "I want to believe AIs and humans can coexist."

"Ai." Playmaker spoke.

"I agree. Our futures are still connected with humanity and I wish to see it through." Flame nodded.

"Flame." Soulburner smiled.

"Besides, we cannot truly begin the rebuilding of Cyberse World until the current enemy is dealt with." Flame added.

"I see." Lightning reluctantly spoke.

"If that's all you have to say, we should go." Ai added. "Come on Playmaker, we're leaving." Playmaker nodded and turned to walk away. However… Six blue orbs appeared and encased them all.

"Leaving so soon? How sad." Windy smirked.

"What?!" Soulburner gasped.

"What the hell?!" Flare snapped.

"Windy, Lightning, what's the meaning of this?!" Flame demanded.

"Since you now know too much, you must be destroyed." Lightning told the 5 of them.

"What are you talking about?!" Ice Queen demanded.

"I mean that war with AIs and Humans is inevitable." Lightning told her. "Hanoi was the one to destroy Cyberse World after all. And for what? Because you humans fear what you do not understand."

"Oh…. And thank you so _much_ for getting our pawns here in 1 piece." Windy sneered. "What better way to destroy the humans but with their own kind? Hahahahaha!"

"Who are you calling a pawn?!" Ai yelled angrily.

"Them." Lightning gestured to Shard, Sparks, and Flare.

"Eh?" Shard gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sparks frowned.

"Shard Dragon and her Hollow Program, Spark Dragon and his Ideal Program, and Flare Dragon and her Truth Program." Lightning listed, much to the 3's shock. "Your programs will be of much use to us."

"If you honestly think we'll work for you guys, you got another thing coming." Flare snapped. "Truth program, unlock." But much to her shock, the flames didn't sprout from her. "What?" She gasped. Sparks and Shard were shocked before trying to activate their programs, but unable to.

"Did you 3 really think you'd be able to escape our binds so easily?" Windy sneered. "See, we know all about your programs. So we took the precautions to ensure you couldn't escape."

"On top of that, whoever said you'd work for us under your own free will?" Lightning added, a dark smile on his features. "We know full well you'd never join us willingly, so we shall control you. Deleting your avatars and reprogramming them would take too much time. So…" He snapped his fingers and wires appeared within the threesome's blue orbs and injected themselves into the 3. "Those wires shall reprogram your chips instead so that you'll work for us."

"Argh!" Flare cried.

"Ugh!" Spark winced.

"Ahh!" Shard shrieked.  
"Shard!" Playmaker yelled.

"Flare!" Ice Queen gasped.

"Sparks!" Soulburner yelled.

"Dammit…!" Flare hissed, pulling on the wires before hissing in pain.

"Mwhahahahahahaha! Do you honestly think tearing that out will be a good idea?!" Windy laughed darkly. "Because if you do that…...you'll just end up killing yourselves!"

"Windy this is going too far!" Ai yelled, watching the 3 in a panic.

"Oh shut up Ai!" Windy snapped. "You'll be reprogrammed too! As will your Origin!"

"No." Lightning spoke, confusing Windy. "If anyone shall be reprogrammed after those 3…." He pointed a yellow finger at the captured Ice Queen. "It'll be her."

"Eh? Why me?" Ice Queen asked. "I don't have a program, nor do I have an Ignis partner."

"Oh I know." Lightning remarked, his dark smile returning. "It's your animalistic instincts I want. They will be quite helpful in killing the humans."

"You sick little!" Flare snarled, her eyes flashing.

"Flare stop!" Sparks yelled, before wincing in pain.

"So we start on her next?" Windy smiled. "Alright!" He too snapped his fingers and a wire injected itself into Ice Queen's neck. Ice Queen groaned from the pain.

"Ice Queen!" Soulburner yelled.

"I'm fine, Soulburner." Ice Queen smiled lightly.

"You won't be for long!" Windy laughed. Before Windy could do the finishing touch to ensure Ice Queen was his and Lightning's pawn, a flash of lightning hit the ground in the center of the room.

"Now what?!" Ai panicked. The smoke that had formed slowly vanished to reveal an all too familiar person, but with a different avatar. For example, the visor and yellow eyes were gone. In its place were grey eyes. The red haired side bangs remained, as did the majority of the previous avatar of the person. He stood up from his kneeling position and grinned.

"Revolver!" Playmaker gaped.

"You…." Flare spoke, speechless.

"At long last Hanoi can achieve its goal!" Revolver spoke as he pointed his right index finger at Lighting and Windy. "In the name of Hanoi, I _will_ kill you, Ignis!"

"Hoh? Kill us you say?" Lightning chuckled. "I am afraid you're in no position to make threats, Revolver." He gestured to Shard, Flare, and Sparks. "_Especially_ considering who we have captive."

"Revolver…" Flare choked. Revolver glanced at the 6 captured, his eyes lasting longer on Flare, Sparks, and Shard. His grey eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to Lightning and Windy.

"I don't care about the other 3." Revolver began. "But! You. Let. Those 3. Go. _Now_!"

"Hey wait a second!" Ai began.

"Don't bother to argue." Playmaker frowned, making Ai look up at him. "Despite it all, it's those 3 who he values the most."

"Oh yeah _value_ is right. _Especially_ little Shard." Windy sneered, motioning to her as she shook violently in her orb. "After all, he used her in order to use her program to delete us Ignis."

"Shut up Wind Ignis!" Revolver snapped. "All you Ignis will die sooner or later! And while it is true I only used Shard for her program, it was necessary!" His anger dissipated and turned into a smile. "After all, she willingly joined me back then."

"What?!" Soulburner gaped.

"Oh sure she willingly went to you. But did you ever tell her the dangers she would be in when in the core of your precious tower?" Windy smirked. "How if there had been even one problem, it could've killed her?" Revolver fell silent and he clenched his fists.

"...No I didn't tell her." Revolver admitted through gnashed teeth. "But so what? The Tower was stopped in the end by those morons." Gestures to Playmaker, Flare, and Sparks. "Besides, thanks to Shard's Hollow Program, we have another way to kill you Ignis." Shard grew wide eyed hearing this while Ai fumed.

"Makes me really glad we stopped the tower!" He snapped.

"Oh so an all's well that ends well? Ha! You're just trying to avoid taking the blame like you have always done! Isn't that what you did to those 2 after all?" Windy mocked, motioning to Flare and Sparks. "After all, you lied and went behind their backs. Tricking them about their dear precious little sister despite knowing she was their only family left."

"_SHUT UP_!" Revolver roared in outrage as he activated his duel disk. "I'll shut you _both_ up myself! And get the 3 back from your clutches!"

"Oh ho! Taking us both on I see." Lightning chuckled in amusement. "Very well. But I_ suppose_ to make this fair, you can have a partner."

"I don't _need_ a partner to beat the both of you!" Revolver shot back.

"Don't be an idiot Revolver. Even you need a partner against those 2!" Flare began, before she shrieked in pain, falling to her knees as she felt the wires dig deeper into her avatar.

"I'll give you Playmaker." Lightning spoke as he waved his hand; releasing Playmaker from the blue orb. Revolver glanced at Playmaker and groaned.

"Alright fine." Revolver remarked reluctantly. "But should we win, you will release Flare, Sparks, and Shard!"

"Fine by me." Lightning agreed as he spread his arms out.

"But Lightning!" Windy complained.

"It's fine Windy." Lightning reassured him. "Besides," he gestured to Ice Queen. "She should be under our control in no time."

"And when that happens, they'll have to deal with her instead of us." Windy finished. "Now I get it!"

"So you're gonna be cowards?" Revolver snarked before chuckling. "I'm not surprised."

"I don't think we could handle Ice Queen." Ai yelped.

"Maybe you can't." Revolver retorted. "But I could."

"Such arrogance." Lightning spoke coolly as he waved his hand again; thus finishing the process to control Ice Queen (or so he and Windy thought) and the orb surrounding her shattered.

"Ice Queen…" Soulburner spoke, worried. Shadows appeared over Ice Queen's eyes for several moments. However, she did not move towards Lightning or Windy; thus confusing the 2 Ignis.

"Ice Queen, I command you to duel these 2!" Windy demanded.

"...You 2 are even more stupid than I thought." Ice Queen spoke as she raised her head; the shadows over her eyes gone. Her whitish-blue eyes were still filled with brightness and life. "You'll have to do better than that if you want me as your pawn!"

"What?!" Windy cried out. "But how?!"

"You should be on our side dueling these 2 for us!" Lightning added in frustration.

"Yes, it's true that I have animalistic instincts." Ice Queen admitted as she place her right hand on her avatar's chest. "However! Due to the harsh cold conditions I lived in for the 6 years of my life, my willpower is far beyond AI comprehension! You cannot control a very strong willed individual! Regardless if it's an AI or a human!"

"_This can't be possible_!" Windy shrieked, putting his hands to his head, as if trying to pull out his non-existent hair.

"Way to go Ice Queen." Flare smirked painfully.

"Humph. So you can't be controlled due to your strong willpower." Lightning mused before he regained his composure. "But, Flare, Sparks, and Shard do not share that same strong willpower I'm afraid. In fact, due to the chip implants, once reprogrammed, it's as if they have no will at all."

"Dammit…" Sparks hissed, while Shard panted in pain.

"But enough chatter." Lightning continued as he got his shadowed avatar to activate his duel disk. Windy followed suit via Echo. "We have a Tag Duel to do."

"A Tag Duel me and Playmaker will defeat you in!" Revolver vowed as he activated his own duel disk, with Playmaker following suit.

"Soulburner, I'm gonna try and break you out of there." Ice Queen began, going over to him.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to do that." At this, everyone grew wide eyed (minus Wind and Lightning). Quickly looking to see a tall man standing between Flare and Sparks with short red hair, black eyes, and wearing a dark brown trench coat with gray fur and orange marks embedded on it, a red shirt, dark brown pants, and shoes.

_When did he even?! _Ice Queen thought in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Windy snapped.

"I came to make sure you 2 put up your end of the bargain." The man spoke coldly. "And it seems you couldn't reprogram the mind of a simple human."

"It matters not." Lightning retorted coolly. "Soon Shard, Sparks, and Flare will be under our control. Failing to control Ice Queen is of no consequence. Her strong willpower just threw us off guard."

"So you say. But either way it doesn't matter to me. All I care for is you 2 keeping your bargain in giving the black and white dragons to my master. That is all." The man spoke nonchalantly.

"Black and white dragons? Does he mean Sparks and Flare?" Flame questioned. Flare and Sparks looked at the man between them, shocked, glancing at the markings on his coat.

_Those orange marks…_ Flare thought.

_It can't be… _Sparks thought. The man looked between the 2 and smirked; speaking lowly for only them to hear. At once, both Flare and Sparks grew wide eyed, their reactions immediate.

"You…!" Flare snarled, her blue eyes flashed in feral. Sparks grinded his teeth in fury, clutching his left shoulder tightly; ignoring the wires much to their shock and surprise while the man only walked away from them and towards Ice Queen.

"But for right now, dealing with this human takes precedence." He spoke. "I should hope you 2 deal with your own opponents while I reign in this one."

"Reign me in?" Ice Queen repeated. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Well since they claim you are a feral animal, a muzzle and leash seems most appropriate for you." The man spoke coldly. Ice Queen stared at him for several seconds before her whitish-blue eyes flashed brightly.

"You'll regret those words!" Ice Queen growled. "This I promise!"

"Ah! She's mad!" Ai yelped.

"Then if you wish to prove me wrong." The man began, suddenly behind her to the exit to her shock. "Then follow me out."

_Again?! But how?! _Ice Queen thought, shocked. She soon shrugged it off.

"Fine." Ice Queen retorted icily. "But you better not pull anything funny. Otherwise, I _will_ tear you to shreds without a second thought. _No one_ calls me a feral animal like that." He didn't bother to talk back, only to walk out the building; making Ice Queen glare before turning to face Playmaker and Revolver.

"You 2 better not lose!" She retorted, before rushing out.

"We won't!" Revolver called back to her as she left the room.

"Enough talk! Let's get this underway!" Windy yelled with a sneer.

"MASTER DUEL!" The four duelists declared. Shard winced, watching the duel begin as she looked around her for a moment before carefully began to activate her duel disk and type something without the others noticing. Playmaker glanced over at Revolver.

"Revolver." Playmaker began. The grey-haired archrival of Playmaker glanced over at him.

"Yes Playmaker?" Revolver questioned.

"I'll be the one to take the first turn on our side." Playmaker retorted.

"Humph. Fine by me." Revolver told him. "Just as long as we kick these 2 Ignis's asses to get our friends back, I do not care who goes first for our temporary team-up." Playmaker nodded, then turned back to face Windy and Lightning, his facial expression turned to that of a hardened glare as he placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"Time for me and Revolver to get our friends back!" Playmaker declared. "My turn!" Playmaker observed his 5 card hand to see what he could for a first turn.

"We gotta be careful. I've never seen Lightning and Windy duel before, so I don't know what they have planned. Plus any damage we take will affect Flare, Shard, and Sparks too." Ai told Playmaker in a worried tone.

"I know." Playmaker replied to his Ignis partner. Playmaker pulled a monster from his hand. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Linkslayer from my hand!" An earth armored warrior appeared onto the field, swinging its blade. (Linkslayer, Level 5 EARTH Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/600.) Playmaker grabbed 2 other cards from his hand and slapped them onto his duel disk.

"Next up, since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon these 2 monsters! Come forth Backup Secretary and Cyberse Converter!" A secretary wearing blue clothing and a VR helmet appeared onto the field. Next to it was what appeared to be a converter, or drive of sorts. (Backup Secretary, Level 3 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Cyberse Converter, Level 2 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000.)

"Hmm… It seems Playmaker is going all out." Lightning noted. "It's just too bad he's only doing so because of his emotions." Playmaker raised his right hand upwards.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker announced. "The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Monsters! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Encode Talker!" The top, bottom and bottom-right Link Marker glowed red. A light blue armored warrior appeared onto Playmaker and Revolver's field in the Extra Monster Zone. (Encode Talker, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3. Link Arrows: T/B/BR, ATK: 2300. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver/Windy/Lightning's hand: 5 cards.)

"Nice going Playmaker!" Ai grinned. "With Encode Talker out, neither of them can damage us!"

"For an AI, you seem to have a terrible memory. That effect can only be used once during either players turn." Revolver reminded Ai. At that reminder, Ai sweat-dropped and lowered his head.

"Oh...right…" Ai replied.

"I'm not done!" Playmaker continued. "Since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I shall Normal Summon Cyberse Gadget!" A silver armored gadget appeared onto the field. (Cyberse Gadget, Level 4 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1400/300.) Playmaker gestured towards the Graveyard Portal as it appeared onto the field.

"Since I Normal Summoned Cyberse Gadget, Cyberse Converter returns to my field!" Playmaker continued. Cyberse Converter appeared on the left side of Cyberse Gadget. Playmaker raised his right hand upwards again.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker announced. "The Summoning conditions is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! Link Summon! Appear! Link 1 Link Disciple!" Cyberse Gadget went up into the Link Circuit and the Bottom Link Marker glowed red before revealing the spellcaster-like monster. Link Disciple appeared in the Zone that was being pointed at by Encode Talker's Bottom-Right Link Marker. (Link Disciple, attribute: LIGHT, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B, ATK: 500.) Playmaker gestured to his field as a Token appeared onto his field.  
"Since Cyberse Gadget was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gadget Token!" (Gadget Token, Level 2 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"Whoa! Playmaker's going all out!" Soulburner noted in astonishment.

"He has to." Flame told his partner. "Otherwise, Lightning and Windy will possibly get an edge in this duel." Flame put a hand to his chin. "Although...it is quite possible that Playmaker is going all out because of his own emotions. If that's so, then he's unintentionally letting Windy and Lightning's plans for his and Revolver's friends get to his head. If he does…"

"Then he's falling for what Windy and Lightning want him to do." Soulburner finished. "They want Revolver and Playmaker to get angry so they can take advantage of it."

"This is bad." Flare muttered.

"Playmaker can't let his emotions run wild like this." Sparks frowned lowly, before thinking. _This is what happens when something happens to Shard. If he doesn't calm down, things could end badly_. Playmaker raised his right hand upwards for the 3rd time.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker announced. "The Summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 2! Flame Administrator!" The Bottom-Right and Left Link Markers glowed red once the Gadget Token and Cyberse Converter went within them before releasing the red armored monster. It appeared in the Zone that was in Encode Talker's Bottom Link Marker. (Flame Administrator, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows; L/BR, ATK: 1200.) Playmaker gestured to Flame Administrator.

"Flame Administrator's effect!" Playmaker announced. "All Link monsters me and Revolver control gain 800 ATK!" All 3 of Playmaker's Link monsters glowed red to represent their ATK increasing. (Flame Administrator, Encode Talker and Link Disciple's ATK: 2000/3100/1300.) Playmaker's glare at Lightning and Windy hardened even further.

"You will pay for taking Shard, Flare and Sparks!" Playmaker vowed angrily at the 2 Ignis. "_This I promise_!"

"I never seen him this mad before." Ai spoke shakingly.

"Neither have I." Soulburner agreed. "I may not know Playmaker as well as you Ai, but this is crazy beyond belief!"

"Indeed." Flame nodded.

"My my! _Someone's_ angry!" Windy taunted.

"...I set 1 card face-down and end my turn…" Playmaker spoke through grit teeth. (Playmaker's hand: 0 cards.)

"Playmaker calm down! You gotta relax!" Flare hissed. Lightning glanced over at Flare.

"And what makes you think he will?" Lightning inquired. "I am curious as to why you think that." Revolver pointed his right index finger at the 2 Ignis.

"You _seriously_ think me or Playmaker will keep our anger in when you 2 _clearly_ have our friends trapped?! This is unacceptable!"

"And I shall say the same thing towards you and your Knights of Hanoi!" Lightning countered as he pointed his right index finger at Revolver. "You pulled the trigger that led all the past events up to this moment! Those actions you and your Knights of Hanoi did against us are _unacceptable_! I will _not_ let such actions go unpunished! Me and Windy will ensure that!"

"Not only that, but you had the nerve to pull the trigger by using the one you called your friend." Windy added wickedly. "Kidnapping Shard Dragon, experimenting on her and her program, and using her as a core for your little tower. I must say friends are very cruel to one another." At that remark from Windy, both Playmaker and Revolver began to shake with rage.

"_SHUT UP_!" Revolver roared. Playmaker's body shook so violently he could not even speak at the moment.

"Haha! You can't even learn to take responsibility for what you did! This is another reason why I hate humans! Thinking they're above consequences." Windy spoke darkly. "It makes me sick!" Revolver's body still shook violently, but he was at least able to speak despite his anger at Windy's words.

"You're one to talk, Wind Ignis." Revolver retorted.

"Oh? How do you mean?" Windy asked. Revolver narrowed his eyes.

"You _know_ what I mean, Wind Ignis." Revolver continued. "You and your friend here don't want coexistence with humans, despite what the Dark and Fire Ignis say."

"What do you mean?" Flame questioned.

"I looked over the events of what has been transpiring since my Father created you 6." Revolver elaborated. "One of those events so happened to be that an AI caused a car accident."

"Hold on! Are you saying it was Windy who caused that?!" Flare gaped, shocked.

"Not only that, but the one in the car was his partner." Revolver frowned.

"What?!" Ai and Flame yelled, shocked.

"Oh, so you even found out about that." Windy remarked.

"But why?!" Ai demanded. Windy put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm…" Windy pondered. "To put it simply…. I didn't need him!"

"D-Didn't need him?" Ai gaped, shocked.

"It's annoying to have a partner always by your side." Windy elaborated, as he leaped on top of Echo.

"I don't know what you mean! He was your partner!" Ai yelled. "What you did was-"

"Exactly!" Windy interrupted. "If you're always with a partner, you become devoted to humans. Like you and Flame."

"Devoted?" Ai questioned.

"I don't like that!" Windy retorted. "That's what I see when I look at you, Ai and Flame."

"No way..." Ai replied, stunned. "Lightning! Did you know about this?!"

"He made that decision on his own." Lightning replied as he raised his left hand.

"His own decision?" Soulburner questioned, shocked.

"Do you get it now Playmaker, Soulburner? This is the true nature of the Ignis." Revolver told his archrival and archrival's friend. "How will you find coexistence with them?"

"We'll find a way, Revolver!" Playmaker countered.

"Besides, it was Dr. Kogami who started this for trying to erase us with the Hollow Program." Windy said, motioning to Shard. "That's why I'll erase you instead! Or more likely, I'll have Shard Dragon do it once we have her under our control!" Playmaker clenched his fists at that.

"No you won't!" Playmaker shot back. "Not unless we defeat you 2 before that happens!"

"You can't make me do it!" Shard hissed.

"I beg to differ, Shard Dragon." Lightning retorted. Then another wire appeared in Shard's sphere and pierced her neck, causing her to shriek.

"Shard!" They gasped as she dropped to her knees. At that action by Lightning, Playmaker's glare at Lightning and Windy darkened.

"You…!" Playmaker hissed.

"Next time, think before you speak." Lightning warned. "Otherwise next time I might use the tentacles on Flare and Sparks. Or better yet, you and Revolver."

"Don't lay a finger on them!" Flare snarled, sparks of flames forming around her.

"Oh that Truth Program is impressive, to be working in there." Windy remarked lightly.

"It seems the greater their emotions are, the more power the program gains." Lightning remarked. "Oh well. We've wasted enough time as is. I'll take my turn now thank you very much. Draw!" (Lightning's hand: 6 cards. Windy/Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards.) Lightning waved his right hand and his 6 card hand appeared. Lightning pressed one of the cards and it revealed itself.

"I activate the Field Spell, Cyberse World!" Lightning announced.

"What?!" Ai and Flame yelled.

"Cyberse World?!" Playmaker gaped, shocked. The field changed to the six separate worlds of the Cyberse World.

"This was what it looked like?" Flame questioned, shocked.

"That's right, Flame." Lightning replied. "It's quite unfortunate that you and Ai decided to team up with your partners."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ai demanded. Lightning waved his hand to the side dismissively.

"Never mind about that." Lightning dismissed Ai's question. "Now, time for the first of many effects that this card possesses! First off, you cannot negate the activation and effects of this card!"

"Ehhh?!" Ai gaped. "That's some nonsense right there!"

"I'm not done explaining!" Lightning shot back. "Now for its second effect! I pay 1000 LP to target 1 random Link monster in either your Extra Deck, Graveyard or banished zone and Special Summon it to _my_ field! This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon!"

"What?!" Flare gaped.

"So that means he can target any Link monster from Playmaker's or Revolver's Extra Deck." Sparks frowned. Both Playmaker and Revolver's eyes widened at that.

"No way…!"

"Yes way!" Lightning's eyes made it seem like he was grinning. "I shall do so now!" Lightning grunted as his LP dropped and his body fizzled blue for a moment. (Lightning's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000.) Once the cost has been paid, both Playmaker and Revolver's Extra Decks appeared before him. He looked at each one carefully. His eyes glazed over Topologic Trishbanea and Topologic Bomber Dragon. He smiled in satisfaction at their effects. I pressed Topologic Trishbanea's card.

"I choose to Special Summon Topologic Trishbanea to my field." Lightning told them. At the summon of the white/yellow armored and purple-winged dragon, Revolver, Playmaker, along with the others gaped at this. (Topologic Trishbanea, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2500. Lightning/Windy/Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards.)

"Aaah! He's got one of Revolver's monsters!" Ai panicked.

"Topologic Trishbanea…" Playmaker frowned. "It has a powerful effect for certain. Banishing any number of Special Summoned monsters when a monster is Special Summoned to one of its Link Markers. Not only that, but it also banishes an equal number of Spell/Trap cards, then the opposing player takes 500 damage per card."

"That's bad! If we take damage, that'll speed up the reprogramming on the three!" Ai panicked.

"That's right, Ai." Windy told him. "But Lightning is not done yet." Lightning pressed 2 more cards and they went face-down onto the field.

"I place 2 cards face-down to conclude my turn." Lightning spoke. (Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Windy/Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards.) Lightning gestured towards Revolver. "Now it's your turn Revolver. Go ahead and make your move."

"Revolver…" Flare spoke softly. Revolver's fists clenched for a few moments before they unclenched.

"Oh I'll take my turn alright!" Revolver shot back hotly. "Draw!" (Revolver's hand: 6 cards.) He observed his hand and grinned.

"You know Light Ignis, I should thank you for taking my Topologic Trishbanea."

"Hoh?" Lightning wondered. "Why thank me?"

"Because if you did not have a Link monster on the field, I could not Special Summon this! Come! Gateway Dragon!" Upon declaration, a dragon with several gates around its body appeared onto Revolver's field. (Gateway Dragon, Level 4 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400.)

"Ehhh? Why is Gateway Dragon a Cyberse-type monster?" Ai questioned. "Shouldn't it be Dragon-type?" At Ai's question(s), Lightning chuckled.

"My Field Spell explains why." Lightning replied.

"I see. It changes the type of other monsters to Cyberse." Flame glared.

"That's not cool at all!" Ai agreed.

"Aww come on Ai! Don't feel too bad about it!" Windy chided him. "Look at this way, you should be thanking Lightning for playing his Field Spell. And now that he has, you and Playmaker can use Revolver's Cyberse monsters to Link Summon your Link Monsters that require specifically Cyberse monsters."

"No way am I thanking him!" Ai yelled.

"For once, I agree with the Dark Ignis!" Revolver chimed in.

"Oi oi, fine. You guys are so stubborn." Windy retorted. "Oh well. Your loss."

"Oh _now_ he agrees with an Ignis." Shard muttered, feeling the wire that was lodged on her neck. _It's going within the avatar to reach the core… This isn't good…_ Revolver gestured to his Gateway Dragon.

"I activate Gateway Dragon's effect!" Revolver continued. "Once a turn, during my turn only, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from my hand!"

"But if you do, it becomes a Cyberse-type monster." Windy reminded Revolver.

"Do you think I care?" Revolver countered. "All I care about is getting Flare, Sparks and Shard out of _you_r dirty hands!"

"The strong dragon we remember." Sparks chuckled lowly. Flare clutched her hands tightly as she watched.

"As for the monster, I choose to Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon!" Revolver announced. A blue scaled dragon appeared onto Revolver's field next to Gateway Dragon. (Magnarokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Revolver's hand: 4 cards.) Revolver then pulled another card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Metalrokket Dragon to my field." A silver-scaled dragon appeared next to Magnarokket Dragon. (Metalrokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1400.)

"3 Effect monsters already on Revolver's field." Playmaker noted. "Is he going to Link Summon a Link 3? Or something else?" Revolver revealed an Equip Spell in his hand, which surprised Windy and Lightning.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Link Unit!" Revolver announced. "With this, the equipped monster counts as 2 Materials when being used for a Link Summon!"

"What?!" Windy gaped. "How?!"

"Which means Revolver can Link Summon a Link 4 if he so chooses." Soulburner noted. Revolver raised his right arm upwards.

"Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" Revolver declared. "The Summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" The Left, Right, Bottom Left and Bottom Right Link Markers glowed red on the circuit. Shortly after, the heavily armored dragon appeared on the field. It roared at Windy and Lightning, as if to say that it is not happy with the situation at hand. (Borreload Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: L/R/BL/BR, ATK: 3800 (originally 3000. Revolver's hand: 2 cards.)

"Amazing!" Soulburner smiled. "One of Revolver's go-to Link 4's! According to Playmaker, of course."

"Yeah. Goes to show Revolver isn't holding back either." Flame nodded.

"True Flame." Ai agreed. "But like Playmaker, Revolver is only fighting with his emotions. Lightning and Windy having Flare, Sparks and Shard captured is messing with their heads! They can't think straight!" Revolver pulled another card from his hand.

"I activate the spell card, Link Treasure!" Revolver announced. "With this, I draw 1 card for _every_ Link monster on the field!"

"Whoa! There's 5 Link monsters on the field! So Revolver draws 5 cards!" Ai realized.

"He'll be able to replenish his hand now." Soulburner said. Revolver drew 5 cards from his deck, putting his hand at 6 cards.

"With Borreload Dragon, he can easily beat Trishbanea." Flame said. Revolver glanced over at the Fire Ignis and gave him a smirk.

"Who says I'm stopping there?" Revolver told Flame.

"I was afraid he was gonna say that." Ai spoke. Revolver pulled another card from his hand. A Spell card, to be accurate.

"I activate the spell card, Soul Charge!" Revolver announced. Revolver glanced over at Playmaker. "Playmaker! Mind if I borrow the monsters in your Graveyard for a moment?" Playmaker glanced at Revolver and nodded.

"Sure." Playmaker replied.

"In that case, I pay 2000 LP to bring back Metalrokket, Magnarokket, Cyberse Converter and Cyberse Gadget!" Revolver explained. Ai, Flame, and Soulburner gasped.

"Wait Revolver!" Soulburner yelled. Revolver grunted as his LP dropped to 2000. After he did so, the 4 monsters he chose returned to the field.

"Oh you done it now." Windy grinned wickedly.

"AAAAHH!" They gasped as Flare's, Sparks's, and Shard's screamed the wires digging deeper into their bodies. Upon seeing this, Revolver growled angrily.

"IGNIS!" Revolver roared. "RARGH! YOU'LL PAY!"

"Hahaha! I don't know why you're so angry. After all, I did tell you." Windy snickered. "Every time you take damage, it'll speed up their reprogramming. That _includes self damage_! You brought this upon yourself!" Revolver ignored Windy's taunts and continued his turn by playing another spell card.

"I activate the Spell card, Double Link!" Revolver continued. "With this, _all_ monsters on me and Playmaker's field count as 2 Link Materials instead of 1! Of course, I must pay 1000 LP to use this card." Revolver's LP then dropped to 1000. As soon as his LP dropped, the wires went even further into Sparks, Shard and Flare's bodies.

"AAAAH!" They screamed.

"Are you crazy?!" Ai yelled at Revolver.

"I have to agree with Ai. Are you just letting them get reprogrammed?" Lightning questioned. Revolver glared darkly at Lightning and Windy.

"_Shut up_!" Revolver snarled. "I shall bring you Ignis absolute hell! Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared. "Now normally the Summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters. But thanks to Double Link, both of Playmaker's monsters count as 2 Link Materials! I set Cyberse Gadget and Cyberse Converter into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Borrelguard Dragon!" The Top, Right, Bottom-Right and Bottom Link Markers glowed red before a brown armored version of Borreload Dragon appeared onto the field in the Zone that Borreload Dragon pointed to. The Bottom-Right Link Marker to be accurate. (Borrelguard Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/R/BR/B, ATK: 3800 (originally 3000 ATK.) Revolver gestured to his field. A Gadget Token appeared on his field.

"I'm still not done!" Revolver continued. "I now set Magnarokket and Metalrokket Dragon into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come out! Link 4! Borrelsword Dragon!" The Top, Left, Bottom-Left and Bottom Link Marks glowed red and the armored dragon that had a sword on its head. The dragon appeared in the Zone that was being pointed to by Borreload Dragon's Bottom-Left Link Marker. (Borrelsword Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/L/BL/B. ATK: 3800 (originally 3000 ATK. Revolver's hand: 4 cards.) After Revolver got out his last Borrel Link 4, his body had begun to shake violently.

"I'm….still not done yet…..Ignis!" Revolver spoke out.

"Revolver stop!" Soulburner told him. "You're only hurting Sparks, Flare and Shard!" Revolver glanced over at Soulburner, Flame and the others surprise, Revolver _was_ crying! Flare, Sparks, and Shard gasped, seeing their old friend crying.

"I know that Soulburner!" Revolver cried out. "But what choice do I have?!"

"Revolver…" Flare spoke, stunned.

"How pitiful." Windy rolled his eyes. "Enough of your sob story! Just end your pathetic turn so I can take my turn and finish you off, Revolver!"

"Be quiet Windy!" Flare yelled. They looked at Flare shocked as flames began to form at her feet as she glared angrily at Windy. "You don't know a damn thing about Revolver! You don't know the pain and sacrifices he had to go through in order to defeat you Ignis! I may not agree with the idea, but don't you dare go talking like that to him!" At Flare's angry retorts, Windy just laughed and put one of his hands towards one of his eyes, then he did a fake crying motion with one of his index fingers.

"Awwww! How tragic!" Windy retorted with fake sympathy in his voice. "But I don't know why you're defending him. After all, he was the one who kidnapped your little sister." Flare flinched, looking away for a moment before clutching her hands.

"It's true that he did take Shard from us and I'm still mad at him for it, but even so." She began. "I can't hate him." She looked up and put a hand to her chest. "I trust Revolver and I will gladly trust my life to him!"

"Then you're only setting yourself up for disappointment!" Windy countered. Revolver grabbed 2 cards out his hand and set them.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Revolver finished. (Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Windy's hand: 5 cards.)

"Glad to see you still care." Sparks spoke lightly, smirking at his twin.

"Oh be quiet. I was only speaking the truth." Flare scowled, glancing at Revolver.

"Finally it's my turn; draw!" Windy declared. (Windy's hand: 6 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards.)

"When there's a monster on your field, I can Special Summon Stormrider Griffore from my hand!" (Stormrider Griffore Attribute: Wind, Type: Cyberse, ATK: 1200)

"And when there's a card in your Spell and Trap Zone, I can Special Summon Stormrider Hippogriff from my hand!" Windy said, as his second monster appeared on the field. (Stormrider Hippogriff Attribute: Wind, Type: Cyberse, ATK: 800)

"Appear! My raging circuit!" Windy yelled, pointing up.

"I set Griffore and Hippogriff in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 Stormridership Rockbuster!" The Stormrider Link monster appeared onto the field giving a screech. (Stormridership Rockbuster Attribute: Wind, Type: Cyberse, Link rating: 2, Link Arrow: Up, down, ATK: 2000. Windy's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards.)

"Stormridership Rockbuster, but it's ATK isn't strong enough against any of Playmaker's and Revolver's monsters." Shard frowned, slowly standing up.

"It is against Link Disciple." Flare frowned.

"And that thing must have a dangerous effect." Sparks spoke.

"Oh it does." Windy grinned. "Now allow me to get it going! I Summon Stormrider Harpiarm to a Zone my Rockbuster points to!" Another blue ship-like monster appeared onto the field. (Stormrider Harpiarm, Level 4 WIND Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1600. Windy/Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards.) Upon it being Summoned, Rockbuster glowed, which Windy then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Rockbuster's effect! When a monster is Summoned to a Zone it points to, I destroy 2 Spell/Trap cards you fools control!" Windy continued with a grin on his face.

"However, if I do this, I cannot activate, nor Set Spell/Trap cards for the rest of the turn. But that doesn't really matter to me! As for the 2 Spell/Traps cards…." Windy gestured over to Revolver's field. "Good bye Set cards! You will not be missed!" Revolver said nothing as his 2 Set cards revealed themselves and shattered. Windy gaped at the sight of the 2 former set cards. However, his surprise quickly vanished and he smirked.

"Ha! You _are_ going soft Revolver!" Windy taunted. "Why else would you set Attack Guidance Armor and Dragon Barricade? You're _weak_ Revolver!"

"I wouldn't underestimate Revolver." Flare spoke with a smirk.

"He can beat down someone like you easily." Sparks agreed. Windy glared at Sparks and Flare. He snapped his fingers and the wires dug deeper into their bodies, causing them both to wince.

"You know…...you two should _really_ stop talking…." Windy hissed.

"Stop this now Ignis!" Revolver demanded. Lightning glanced between Revolver, Windy, Shard, Flare, and Sparks, then back at Revolver. He sighed.

"I suppose it's time we revealed _that_ truth to you, Revolver." Lightning spoke calmly.

"Hold on! What truth?" Playmaker demanded.

"Yeah, what are you getting at Lightning?" Ai added.

"Revolver, you say that you choose to kill us as the final wish to your father, Dr. Kogami. But did you truly know him?" Lightning questioned.  
"...I…." Revolver began, his resolve wavering.

"Don't listen to him Revolver! He's trying to psych you out!" Shard yelled.

"Oh, I'd listen as well, Shard Dragon." Lightning told her. "After all, this truth I'm about to share to everyone here involves you."

"Me?" Shard questioned confused.

"What truth?! You guys are anyone we would least believe!" Flare hissed.

"Then tell me Flare Dragon, Spark Dragon, where was Shard Dragon ten years ago during the time of the Lost Incident?" Lightning asked. The two blinked shocked looking at one another.

"She was with our mother and father at the time. Our aunt told us she was helping them with a small experiment since they were scientists too." Sparks frowned. "But there was an accident and she had to go to the hospital for a while."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Flare glared.

"How unfortunate…. It seems that the media lied to you both…" Lightning mused. Flare and Sparks blinked at him several times before Sparks finally asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that _your sister_, Shard Dragon, is one of the 6 Lost Incident children!" Lightning revealed. Flare and Sparks grew wide eyed in horror and shock while Shard paled, backing into the corner of the sphere, shocked.

"What?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"No way…!" Sparks muttered, shocked.

"LIAR!" Flare yelled, slamming her fists on the sphere in anger. "Kogami was like an uncle to us! He would _never_ do that to Shard! Same goes with our parents and our aunt!"

"Your parents and aunt were the other three assistants to Dr. Kogami, were they not?" Lightning inquired, making them flinch. "So it wouldn't be surprising if they had indeed used Shard Dragon." Playmaker clenched his fists at the revelation, Soulburner looked away, and Revolver's face turned deathly pale.

"B-But I don't remember anything about the Lost Incident! Nothing! I couldn't be the other child!" Shard shrieked, shocked. Lightning turned to face Shard and he gave her a somewhat of a sad look.

"It is all true…...as unfortunate as it is….." Lightning spoke softly.

"No way…! No way…!" Shard shuddered, shaking her head.

"Then that means she's Aqua's partner, isn't she?" Flame spoke.

"Correct." Lightning replied. After a few minutes, Playmaker unclenched his fists and glanced over at Revolver. His facial color had not changed. In fact, it was worse than before. Revolver fell to his knees and he began to hyperventilate; remembering the screams of the 6 children. His breathing became rapid as he recalled every single detail of what was going on. The screams that were the loudest in his head were Playmaker's, Soulburner's, and Shard's.

"But wait! Revolver did background checks of all of the six children! So how couldn't he have known Shard was one of them?!" Flare demanded angrily.

"The others…" They looked at Sparks, who had a grim facial expression. "Dr. Genome, Faust, and Baira...they were the other three assistants to Kogami besides our family in the Lost Incident. They must've hid it from him."

"Revolver…" Playmaker murmured.

"Speaking of him, he doesn't look so good." Soulburner added. He glanced over at Revolver. "Oi Revolver! Snap out of it!" Unfortunately, Revolver did not hear Soulburner. All he heard was Playmaker, Soulburner and Shard's screams in his head.

"No way…! I can't believe it…" Flare gasped. Shard was clutching her sides tightly, panting with a panicked look on her face. At this point, Playmaker shook his head and ran towards Revolver. He shook his shoulders.

"Revolver! Snap out of it! Please!" Playmaker told him fiercely. "We're in the middle of a duel here!"

"He cannot hear you Playmaker." Lightning told the multi-colored haired teen. "The past is playing back in his head. He's now in a mental coma."

"And good riddance." Windy snickered.

"Revolver…" Playmaker spoke softly. He shook his head and tried again. But this time, with the 3 things. He raised one of his fingers on his right hand. This surprised Windy, and the others.

"What's he doing?!" Windy snapped.

"The 3 things…" Shard whispered.

"1: What happened in the past was not your fault. 2: In the end, you did save us and we're grateful for that. 3:-"

"3: Don't let the past cling to you." Playmaker looked up at Shard, who had spoken, giving him a small pained smile. Playmaker nodded at Shard, then back at Revolver.

"Revolver! Please don't let the past haunt you just for what your father has done! Break free from it!" Playmaker told Revolver. Even though Revolver's grey eyes were dulled out due to his mental coma, he _did_ hear Playmaker's voice this time, along with the 3 things stated. But instead of hearing Playmaker and Shard's voice, he heard his own. That 8 year old self of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. After a moment, he re-opened his eyes; they were back to their normal grey coloring. When this occurred, Windy clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Damn you Playmaker and Shard…..!" Windy hissed.

"Even if he regrets it, the bond between us is still there." Shard smiled gently, finishing typing on her Duel Disk.

"Hehe, yeah it's official; I can't hate him." Flare weakly chuckled.

"Like you ever could." Sparks said with a strained smirk.

"Huh? What?" Revolver questioned. "Where am I?"

"You're in a tag duel with me." Playmaker answered.

"Oh." Revolver mused. He then took notice of Playmaker holding his shoulders and he grit his teeth.

"Playmaker…"

"Yes?" Playmaker replied.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." Revolver spoke dangerously low. Playmaker let go of Revolver's shoulders and headed back to his side of the field.

"Oi oi. He could have at least said thanks!" Ai complained.

"He does not have to do such a thing." Playmaker replied. "We're only dueling together to get our friends back. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Oh please. Once we all get out of here, I'm dragging him to the food truck so we can talk." Flare scoffed.

"And she would." Sparks grinned.

"We all know that." Shard giggled.

"Ha. Gonna force him to thank Playmaker for saving him from his mental coma of the Lost Incident in person?" Soulburner joked lightly.

"He knows us so well." Flare smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Soulburner grinned.

"Uhh Soulburner?" Flame began.

"Yes Flame?" Soulburner asked.

"You know Revolver's gonna beat you up for that once we all get out of here, right?" Flame sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry. Flare can hold him back." Sparks grinned.

"Yeah he's weak with Flare." Shard giggled. At this revelation by Lightning, along with the aftermath, Windy's fists clenched more tightly.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Windy snarled. "I'm done here! I'm having our new slaves deal with these incompetent fools!" Multiple wires formed, piercing Flare, Sparks, and Shard; causing them to cry out.

"AAAAHH!" They cried out. Soulburner, Playmaker and Revolver stared up at the 3.

"Shard!/Sparks!/Flare!" Playmaker, Soulburner and Revolver called out.

"Why you! You're speeding it up!" Flare snarled at Windy as the wires digged deeper in their bodies. Windy glanced at Flare and he gave her a dark smile.

"Of course I am!" Windy sneered. He then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him and Lightning, which 2 went through.

"Wait!" Playmaker called out.

"Get back here!" Revolver snapped.

"I would not concern yourselves with us if I were you." Lightning spoke.

"AAAAAHH!" Flare, Sparks, and Shard screamed as their spheres glowed. The spheres shattered as the three landed on their knees, their eyes shadowed before they slowly stood up. At this point, Lightning and Windy were gone, the portal they went through vanished.

"Oh no..." Ai whimpered.

"In Lightning-sama's name, we will defeat you three." Flare spoke darkly.

"And retrieve the Ignis." Shard spoke emotionlessly.

"For the ideal world Lightning-sama will create." Sparks frowned. At the sight of them being like this, Playmaker and Soulburner stepped back in shock. Revolver on the other hand did not. He remained where he was standing. His facial color returning to deathly white; his body shook violently.

"No…." Revolver whimpered. "No… No no no no no no NO NO!" Revolver fell to his knees and pounded his fists into the ground.

"Revolver..." Playmaker frowned.

"Hmph. Continuing the act Revolver?" Flare spoke darkly, as she stepped forward. "You have lied to us for so long It infuriates me that you think you can continue to do so." Revolver did not respond to Flare's words. He was in too much shock to say anything. Playmaker and Soulburner bore looks of utmost sympathy at Revolver. Especially when he began to cry again. His tears hitting the ground in between his fists.

"Enough with those fake tears! You have betrayed and lied to us! And that will not be forgiven!" Flare yelled angrily. "Stand up Revolver-No, Ryoken Kogami! It is time I make you pay for what you did to us!" Once again, Revolver did not respond to anything Flare was saying. Ai and Flame glanced at each other, then up at their partners.

"What should we do, Playmaker?" Ai asked his partner. Playmaker stared at Flare, Sparks and Shard.

"Lightning and Windy warped their memories to make them believe they've been working with them this whole time." Playmaker replied. He then glanced at Revolver on his hands and knees, tears continuing to fall out of his grey eyes. "As for Revolver...I myself do not believe those tears are fake. They're very real. And with that, I can understand fully why Revolver is acting this way."

"Please Playmaker, don't make me laugh." Flare scoffed. "You don't know what it's like to have the one person you can trust, who you care so deeply for. And then find out that they lied and betrayed you by taking away your own family. He will not be forgiven for this and I'll make sure of that."

"Revolver…" Playmaker muttered. He then stared down at the crying Revolver. If he was next to him, Playmaker would have slapped him out of his trance. Instead, he went for the verbal slap. "Revolver! Snap the hell out of this! Flare needs you more than ever! Don't just kneel there crying! Stand up, Revolver!" At Playmaker's words, Revolver's grey eyes widened, as if something hit him.

_Thank you, Playmaker_. Revolver thought. _That's just the verbal slap I needed right now_. Revolver wiped his eyes and began to stand up.

"So you finally stand up Ryoken. I'll make sure you pay for your lies!" Flare vowed.

* * *

**Aurasoul: Long chapter yes but now comes the duel between lovers! Revolver vs Flare and yes I am a total sadist to my ships no regrets! So until then read and review!**


End file.
